Desire
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Le château des lions détruit, et leur retour sur Terre effectué, l'équipe de Voltron se voit être maudite par un ancien allié de Lotor : un mage noir. Si pour beaucoup la malédiction ne fut que l'histoire d'une nuit, pour Keith et Lance, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Comment allaient-ils réagir face à leurs désirs les plus refoulés ? /Klance bottomKeith/
1. Chapter 1

Krolia avait découvert un allié de Lotor en interceptant une liaison : un mage noir qui l'aidait à repérer les quintessences les plus puissantes dans les environs. Si jamais il parvenait à localiser son maître, il serait en mesure de le faire revenir.

Elle était tombée sur lui un peu par hasard, alors qu'elle cherchait des traces d'activités suspectes au alentour de la terre. Elle s'était faite attaquée, et l'avait échappé belle grâce à son fils qui était un pilote hors pair. Ils étaient retournés auprès des paladins et de la princesse pour faire un rapport et soigner leurs blessures.

Apprendre que Lotor avait un mage dans ses rangs les avait surpris, mais surtout enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie pour Allura. Lance avait tenté de la consoler un peu avec des sucreries et quelques douces paroles, en vain. Keith s'était agacé de son comportement, râlant que, pour lui, il était évident que Lotor était un traître depuis le début. Tous deux s'étaient disputés, avant de s'esquiver, à nouveau.

C'était devenu habituel pour tout le monde de les voir ainsi se déchirer constamment. Le paladin rouge s'était calmé après ces deux années en compagnie de sa mère dans l'abîme quantique, mais son passage chez les lames de marmora l'avait endurci. Lui parler était moins évidant qu'à l'époque, personne ne sachant vraiment ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il restait droit, et complètement neutre d'émotion lorsqu'ils lui parlaient, comme s'ils étaient totalement absent ; ça leur faisaient de la peine.

Lance détestait ce qu'il était devenu, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu le Keith d'avant. Il n'en parlait jamais, ce sujet étant devenu un tabou ultime, mais ses amis les plus proches n'étaient pas dupes. Plusieurs fois, Hunk avait tenté une approche, mais Lance avait brutalement changé de sujet en demandant ce qu'il comptait faire comme repas pour le soir. Forcé de constater qu'il était obtus à toute discussion, il avait laissé tomber.

Le jeune métis le connaissait sur le bout des ongles, il savait donc parfaitement que le problème actuel résultait de cette attirance que le cubin considérait d'impossible et délétère. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que son ami tournait de plus en plus autour de Keith, rien que par le simple fait qu'il était toujours le premier à parler de lui. De plus, dès que le demi-galra était parmi eux, il le collait, ou faisait en sorte de l'aborder autant que possible, jusqu'à même en oublié Allura. Allura...

Lance avait le cœur brisé depuis la relation privilégié que Lotor avait eu avec la princesse. Plus encore lorsqu'il a dû la consoler de ses bras lorsqu'il les avait trahi. Il avait été prêt à laisser tomber pour son bonheur, la laisser vivre un amour qu'elle méritait à ses yeux, même si Lotor ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il était désormais déchiré de toutes parts : sa rage contre Lotor, son cœur brisé par Allura, et les esquives perpétuelles de Keith.

Hunk savait qu'il était actuellement en morceau, que ses piques de colère à répétitions et ses répliques parfois trop rudes et cinglantes en découlaient. Il se sentait mal, car il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Il avait essayé de faire de bon petit plat cubain avec ce qu'il avait sous la main, mais leur vaisseau de secoure était peu fourni en nourriture fraîche. Ses gestes et ses discussions ne se soldaient que par toujours plus d'échec, et il ne pouvait que le voir déprimer un peu plus chaque jour.

Pigde lui avait assuré qu'après quelques temps, Lance pansera ses propres plaies émotionnelles. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'il était toujours comme ça : très émotif et difficile à consoler. Après tout, il avait bien mis six mois avant de se remettre de sa dernière rupture lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur terre. La jeune fille était parvenue à l'apaiser, et lui redonner espoir.

Leur groupe était mis à rude épreuve depuis un bon moment, que ce soit le château qui avait été détruit après leur combat contre Lotor, ou les lions qui manquaient trop d'énergie pour former Voltron. Cette scission avait été à l'image de ses membres : tous se dispersaient. Allura et Lance s'isolaient, Shiro combattait les vestiges de son clone, et Keith voyageait souvent avec sa mère dans les quatre coin de l'univers.

L'arrivé de Romelle n'avait pas aider à les réunir. L'altéenne restait principalement avec Allura et Coran, parlant longuement de Altéa, et les isolait plus encore du reste du groupe. De temps en temps, elle était avec Lance, mais le jeune homme ne semblait que peu enthousiaste et n'encourageait pas à lancer de grande conversation.

Hunk l'avait remarqué, comme il avait vu que Keith ne supportait pas de les voir ensemble. Il se sentait désespéré en voyant ses deux amis refuser ainsi leur attirance mutuelle. Il prenait sur lui, ne voulant pas les brusquer en mettant son nez dans leurs affaires, ce qui pourrait les mettre mal à l'aise.

Cependant, la séparation du groupe et les mal aises ne les aidaient pas lorsqu'ils devaient combattre, comme aujourd'hui. Ils se retrouvaient donc en mauvaise posture, face au mage qui pouvait ressentir la quintessence. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser filer et rejoindre son maître pour le sauver, sous peine de voir Lotor revenir et concrétiser ses plans ; ils seraient actuellement trop faible pour lui refaire face.

Shiro ne pouvait pas les aider, étant désormais le commandant de leur vaisseau principal. Quant à Krolia, ses blessures étaient encore trop importantes pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre. Tous deux étaient donc restés sur le vaisseau, et tirait sur ceux ennemis.

Rapidement, Allura avait été mise hors-course, le mage utilisant sa sensibilité magique pour la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Hunk était resté en arrière pour défendre la princesse, maintenant un bouclier énergétique par le biais d'un appareil marmora que Keith lui avait lancé pendant la bataille. Lance tirait sur les robots qui arrivaient, et Pidge couvrait ses arrières avec son fouet. Keith était désormais seul face au mage, et sa vélocité au combat commençait à porter ses fruits.

Le mage savait qu'il allait mourir sous sa lame. Plusieurs blessures, certaine étant profondes, lui faisait perdre trop de sang. Il refusa de le laisser gagner ainsi, et décida, avec un sourire mauvais, de sortir une dernière carte de sa poche.

\- Bien, bien, mes chers paladins, je vais vous laisser un cadeau d'adieu : voyons un peu comment vous réagissez face à vos désirs les plus refoulés !

Il tendit sa main, et un flash de lumière aveugla tout le monde. Au dessus des débris spatiaux, sur le vaisseau, l'équipage les appela avec inquiétude. Le bruit blanc de la mauvaise réception perdura quelques secondes, avant que le souffle erratique des paladins ne soient de nouveau audible, les rassurant.

\- Tout le monde, est-ce que vous nous entendez ? demanda Shiro, rongé par l'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, répondit Lance, encore secoué. Ouais, on est là...

L'adulte soupira de soulagement. Si quelqu'un manquait à l'appelle, le garçon le lui aurait aussitôt dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est le mage ?

\- Euh..., commença le cubain, très mal à l'aise. C'est à dire que...

\- Un peu partout, en fait, le sauva Pidge avec un haut-le-cœur.

\- Hum, futé, souffla Krolia en se tenant les côtes, par dessus son bandage. Il a préféré se suicider plutôt que de se laisser capturer.

\- On aurait pu en apprendre plus..., ragea Iverson.

\- L'important c'est qu'ils soient tous encore vivant, déclara Shiro en actionnant les moteurs. Récupérons-les.

Le vaisseau fut rejoint par les lions, et ils prirent Allura en charge. Lance tracta Blue, Keith protégeant ses arrières en cas d'attaque. Lotor vaincu, les Galra se faisait la guerre pour savoir qui prendra la tête du trône, et les considéraient désormais à nouveau comme des ennemis. Ils pouvaient se faire attaquer n'importe où, n'importe quand, la prudence était de mise.

Ils rejoignirent une ancienne base spatiale des lames de marmora pour recharger les batteries de l'Atlas. Ce vaisseau n'était pas fait pour les grands voyages dans l'abysse étoilé, ils se déchargeaient rapidement, et était assez lent, plus que le château du moins. Chaque voyage était très long, surtout sans avoir accès à l'hyper-espace, leur cristal étant bien trop petit pour le permettre.

Romelle parvint a alléger la tension palpable, s'extasiant par dessus l'épaule de Krolia sur les fonctionnalité de la base galra. Pendant ce temps, les autres allèrent aux douches communes pour se rafraîchir un peu. Fut un temps où certain auraient râlé pour les cabines exiguës, et l'eau passant de brûlant à froid sans raison, mais après avoir passé quinze mois dans les lions pour retourner sur terre, ils trouvaient cette installation luxueuse.

Lance passa derrière Keith, jetant un long regard à son dos dénudé sans même sans rendre compte. Hunk, à côté du demi-galra, le remarqua, comme il surpris son voisin à regarder rapidement Lance lorsqu'il retira le haut de sa combinaison. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et rentra dans sa cabine individuelle.

Il sortit presque en même temps que Lance, et l'accompagna jusqu'au hangar pour retrouver le reste de leur équipage qui s'occupait de l'Altas. Lance sourit avec amusement sous l'excitation de Romelle, et Krolia qui en était visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Comment va la princesse ? s'enquit-il auprès de Coran.

\- Elle va bien, ses blessures ne sont que superficielles. Elle a surtout besoin de beaucoup de repos.

\- Ah, merci... Avec les pods de soin, elle sera déjà sur pied...

\- On sait quand le château sera achevé ? demanda Hunk.

\- Pas de nouvelle pour le moment. Ils doivent encore être en plein chantier. Même avec la main d'œuvre et la technologie alien, ça reste une grosse construction. On devrait plutôt s'estimer chanceux de pouvoir le reconstruire.

\- Loué soit les Balmériens pour leurs cristaux, approuva le cuisinier.

Pidge arriva, suivit par Cosmo et Keith avec qui elle semblait échanger quelques mots.

\- Woua... Tout est tellement vide..., fit-elle vers ses amis, les cheveux encore un peu humide.

\- Comme je viens de te le dire, commença le demi-galra. Beaucoup de base de ce genre sont abandonnées maintenant que les lames sont chassés.

\- C'est étonnant qu'en près de deux ans, un ordre entier soit tombé comme ça..., lança Romelle.

Acxa arriva avec Shiro, tous deux tirant un chariot avec un peu de vivre et plusieurs bidons d'eau. L'ancienne collaboratrice de Lotor les avait rejoint après la défaite de ce dernier. Sa folie pleinement exposée, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à continuer de le soutenir dans ses projets destructeurs. Elle avait avoué que la loyauté de Keith envers ses amis, ainsi que sa vélocité au combat, était louable, et qu'elle lui offrait son aide pour ces raisons qu'elle estimait honorable.

Hunk sourit, mais dépita un peu en voyant le peu de ration sèche disponible.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste ?

\- On devrait avoir de quoi tenir jusqu'à la prochaine base que nous avons repéré, répondit la jeune femme.

\- On va devoir se serrer la ceinture à nouveau...

\- De mémoire, je crois qu'il y a une planète pas loin. Ça nous ferait faire un détour, mais on aurait quelques denrées fraîches pour faire perdurer les rations, annonça Coran.

\- Si le soleil de ce système est suffisamment chaud, l'Atlas pourrait se recharger un peu, supposa Krolia en se tournant vers Shiro pour avoir son approbation.

\- Oui, faisons ça. Je préférerais avoir un voyage plus long mais sûr pour tout le monde. Des fruits et des légumes frais nous ferons du bien.

\- Si on cuisine sur place, ça nous rappellera nos vacances à Varadero, pas vrai ? lança Lance vers Hunk, échangeant un sourire complice avec lui qui avait les yeux brillants.

\- Oh, oui ! J'espère qu'il y aura des palmiers et du poisson comestible !

\- Bien, reposez-vous un peu, on partira dès que l'Altas sera rechargé entièrement, sourit le capitaine.

Ils acquiescèrent et allèrent dans les dortoirs pour dormir un peu. Le sommeil ne fut pas long à trouver, tous tombant d'une masse dès qu'ils s'allongèrent sur les couchettes. Ces dernières étaient dans de petites pièces individuelles, il y avait à peine l'espace d'un deuxième lit pour circuler, mais encore une fois, personne ne s'en plaint : dormir à même le sol dans les lions, sans une seule couverture, avait été bien plus pénible.

Keith était déjà habitué à ce genre de pièce, ayant roulé sa bosse dans un nombre incalculable de base galra. Il avait un petit sentiment agréable de familiarité qui le laissa se faire envahir par le sommeil.

Après un instant de flottement où tout était sombre, il ressentit une pression dans son petit-bassin. Puis, il se sentit être secoué, un mouvement s'effectuant à répétition dans un rythme passionné. Surpris de ressentir un corps, aussi brûlant et humide que le sien, entre ses cuisses, il rouvrit les yeux. Son souffle lui manquait, le plaisir affluant en masse dans ses veines.

C'était Lance. Il le tenait entre ses bras, et entendait son souffle rauque saccadé et entre-coupé par des gémissements qui raisonnaient dans sa gorge, près de son oreille. Un lourd frisson le secoua tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de son corps. La pression augmenta, son corps emporté par les mouvements passionnés. Keith se sentait atteindre doucement mais sûrement l'orgasme, et l'attendait avec impatience. Lance se redressa un peu, le laissant se cambrer un peu plus à chaque coups de reins. La pression monta jusqu'à être prête à exploser.

Soudain, Keith se réveilla, en sueur, essoufflé, et serrant la maigre couverture dans ses poings. Il fixa le plafond, encore secoué par le rêve au combien réel qu'il venait de faire. Certes, c'était déjà arrivé qu'il ait des rêves érotiques à propos de son ami, mais tout était toujours très flou, brumeux, et imprécis. Cette fois-ci, tout avait paru si réel : leurs voix, le contacte de leur corps, celui des draps, la chaleur démentielle qui les entourait et rentrait avec force dans leurs poumons par leur respiration erratique...

\- Non... Non, c'est pas...

Incapable de pouvoir terminer sa protestation, il resta muet, et chercha son souffle. Il refusait de croire qu'il avait pu à ce point imaginer quelque chose comme ça, comme il refusait d'accepter qu'il avait pu en rêver sous prétexte d'une quelconque attirance.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, et ferma les yeux un petit instant. Cosmo leva la tête du sol pour venir la poser près de lui. Touché de son inquiétude, il ébouriffa doucement le dessus de sa tête. Rassuré, le loup se recoucha dans un soupir. Son maître décida de se rendormir également, encore inconscient que Lance avait fait le même rêve de son côté.

Après cette nuit particulière et riche en émotions, tous se levèrent pour se rejoindre devant l'Atlas. Rapidement, l'équipage remarqua la mine affreuse des paladins, et s'inquiétèrent.

\- Vous en tirez une de ces têtes, commença Samuel. Mauvaise nuit ?

\- En fait..., commença sa fille en serrant son casque de paladin entre ses mains. J'ai fais un rêve super réaliste... J'avais vraiment l'impression d'y être...

\- Moi aussi, c'était super bizarre..., renchéri Hunk.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Allura nous a dit la même chose lorsqu'elle s'est réveillé, il y a une heure, annonça Veronica. C'est peut-être un dernier sort du mage.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a sembler vous "maudire" en quelque sorte, réfléchit Shiro. De quoi vous avez rêvé ?

\- On était sur terre, commença Pidge, osant à peine regarder son père. Avec Matt, Bae bae, et maman, on se faisait un barbecue, comme quand j'étais petite...

\- Dans notre premier logement ? demanda Samuel, surpris.

\- Ouais...

Lance et Hunk la regardèrent avec peine, conscient qu'après la mutation de son père, ils avaient déménager et que les problèmes avaient commencé. Ce n'était pas très surprenant qu'elle veuille retrouver ces moments paisibles de cette situation stable.

\- Et toi ? demanda la jeune fille vers Hunk.

\- J'étais à Samoan, sourit-il tristement. J'apprenais à mes petits neveux et nièces à faire du surf...

La sœur de son père était resté avec sa famille sur l'île, il n'avait donc jamais vu les deux petites filles et leur frère autrement qu'en photo. Il n'en parlait jamais, disant toujours qu'il avait de la chance que la famille de sa mère lui rende visite depuis l'Afrique, et que son oncle habitait chez eux avec ses fils.

Il se tourna vers Shiro.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu ce genre de rêve ?

\- Non, pas pour ma part, du moins, répondit le commandant avant de se tourner vers les autres qui secouèrent la tête, même Krolia. Et vous deux ? demanda-t-il vers Lance et Keith qui bondirent.

\- Oh, j'étais sur la plage de Varadero, c'est tout, rit nerveusement le cubain.

\- Ouais, on voit le genre, dépita Pidge en pensant qu'il avait principalement vu des femmes en bikini. Et toi, Keith ?

\- C'est pas important, se défila ce dernier, rouge et mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, pour que tu réagisses c'est que c'est intéressant, pouffa-t-elle en venant le piquer doucement de son doigt pour le taquiner.

\- Vraiment, c'est rien...

\- On a tous dit ce qu'on a vu, alors t'as pas à t'en faire !

Il se sentait coincé, tout le monde le regardant fixement, et l'angoisse le serra à la gorge. Il devait vite trouver quelque chose à dire, mais pas n'importe quoi ! Si jamais il parlait d'une mission avec les lames, il les blesserait involontairement, et s'il parlait de Red, c'est Lance qui se sentirait mal. Non... Non, il ne devait surtout pas penser ou regarder Lance, surtout pas !

Raide, il regarda l'Atlas, se demandant si c'était un bon échappatoire. Son silence et son regard laissa les autres tirer leurs conclusions, et il reçut des rires et des exclamations. Surpris, il dévisagea ses amis.

\- Quoi, c'est tout ? Piloter Altas ? Tu pouvais nous le dire, quelque part, on en a tous envie, pouffa Pidge.

\- N'y comptez même pas, râla Iverson en croisant les bras. On a pas passer autant de temps à bâtir ce vaisseau pour que vous le cogniez dans un champs d'astéroïde.

\- Keith s'en sortirait sans une égratignure, défendit Krolia, outrée de ces doutes sur les compétences de pilote de son fils.

\- On peut passer à autre chose ? grommela le jeune homme, embarrassé de toute cette attention.

Amusés de ses réactions, les autres continuèrent de le charrier un peu en montant dans l'Atlas. Les paladins se dirigèrent vers les lions. Keith vit Lance passer rapidement devant lui, et l'esquiver. Il n'était pas contre, encore terriblement embarrassé de ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

Shiro avait peut-être raison sur la malédiction lancé par le mage. C'était une dernière torture, même après sa mort, pour les embêter. Ses désirs les plus enfouis ? Jamais il ne pourrait souhaiter quelque chose comme ça, c'était impossible !


	2. Chapter 2

De son côté, Lance ruminait les même pensées, refusant obstinément l'évidence. Ils se rassurèrent en se disant que désormais, tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. La coalition allait récupérer les pièces spéciales envoyés part les réfugiés, et ils allaient rentrer sur terre pour terminer la construction du nouveau château des lions pour aller combattre Hagar.

Ils commencèrent leur voyage, Lance tractant à nouveau Blue car la princesse était encore trop faible pour piloter. Allura était grelottante, et peinait à se réchauffer. Romelle veillait sur elle, craignant qu'elle tombe malade.

Les longues heures qui passèrent étaient emplit d'un lourd silence. Les rêves au combien réaliste avaient secoué tout le monde. Certain de nostalgie, et d'autres de stupeur. Personne n'avait voulu demander à la princesse ce qu'elle avait vu, tous se doutant qu'elle avait rêvé de son père ; remuer le couteau dans la plaie était inutile. Ils restèrent terrés dans un silence de plomb jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Les lions en pilote automatique, les paladins s'installèrent confortablement dans leur siège, dont ils abaissèrent le dossier, pour se reposer. Pour ne pas les déranger, l'Atlas coupa la liaison radio comme il le faisait habituellement.

Lance s'endormit rapidement, et cru se réveiller aussitôt. La pression de son bassin en mouvement, le contacte des cuisses musclés contre ses hanches, et les mains qui griffaient ses abdos le plongèrent brusquement dans le plaisir. De nouveau, il ressentit les joies de la luxure, les bras de Keith qui finirent par entourer son cou, et leurs gémissements raisonnèrent entre eux. L'endroit était situationnel : sur le vaisseau galra, il était dans une des petites chambres, et désormais, il se retrouvait à l'intérieur d'un lion, plus particulièrement à l'intérieur de Red.

La crainte d'être surpris par les autres agit comme un puissant aphrodisiaque. Ils accélérèrent, et s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Les baisers étaient maladroits, autant à cause de leur manque d'expérience, que parce qu'ils étaient déconcentrés par l'acte délicieux. La pression monta, mais avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, ils se réveillèrent.

« Non, pas encore ! », était la première chose qu'ils pensèrent. Pétrifiés, et pantelant, ils mirent du temps avant de se remettre de leurs émotions. De nouveau, tout avait semblé si réel qu'ils se sentaient perdu. Pendant un instant, Keith se demanda même ce qu'il faisait dans le cockpit de Black. Il se souvint que c'était là qu'il était vraiment, et non avec Lance à l'intérieur de Red.

Repenser à leurs baisers le rendit écarlate. Il pressa ses paumes contre son visage, et se pencha en avant en fermant les yeux pour tenter de l'oublier. Il refusait de sentir à nouveau ces lèvres sur lui, cette douce langue caresser la sienne, ou admettre que Lance embrassait divinement bien. Bon sang, il allait perdre pieds !

Il utilisa de nombreuses techniques de méditation pour se ressaisir et vider son esprit. Plus tranquille, il se laissa retomber dans les rêves, mais fut accueilli par la passion onirique de Lance. De nouveau, et juste avant l'orgasme, il se réveilla en sursaut. Se rendormir étant trop risqué à ses yeux, il préféra méditer, et refusa catégoriquement toutes pensées envers le paladin bleu.

De son côté, Lance avait fait de même. Tous deux se retrouvèrent épuisés le lendemain, et peu réactif lorsque l'équipage leur parlait. Sur les écrans de contrôle, Shiro et Coran remarquèrent qu'ils semblaient très fatigués, comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi, et s'inquiétèrent.

\- Vous avez refais des rêves comme la dernière fois ? demanda le commanda de l'Atlas à tous les paladins, jetant un regard à Allura pour le lui faire comprendre.

\- Non, c'était des rêves ordinaires, et surtout bien moins réaliste, répondit-elle.

\- Je me souviens pas des miens, fit Pidge.

\- J'ai rêvé que je préparais du pain à l'ail, sourit Hunk. Sûrement parce qu'on a parler des vacances dans ma famille !

\- Oh, oui, du pain à l'ail, sourit Lance, rêveur, avant de bailler bruyamment, et de sursauter de son manque de tenu face à des dames. Pardon !

\- T'as pas dormi ? demanda son meilleur ami, soucieux.

\- Si, un peu... Mais mal...

\- Dors un peu si tu as besoin, on te réveillera s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, c'est bon... Ça ira...

Personne ne questionna Keith, car il était notoire qu'il dormait mal lorsqu'il était dans un petit vaisseau, ou un lion : il était trop alerte pour parvenir à se reposer complètement. Il était rassuré d'être ainsi oublié, même s'il avait croisé le regard soucieux de sa mère. Il apprécia sa discrétion, autant que son attention silencieuse, et se concentra sur les capteurs de Black. La journée qui suivit promettait d'être terriblement longue...

Sans surprise, ils se firent attaquer, mais Altas parvint à défendre les lions sans problème. Leurs adversaires n'avaient été que des chasseurs de prime galra dans de petits vaisseaux. En quelques coups de canon, l'affaire était pliée.

Le soir venant, tous mangèrent en silence, avant de se focaliser sur la route. Au moment de dormir, Keith et Lance angoissèrent. Comme ils craignaient de se retrouver malencontreusement, ils combattirent le sommeil. Plus entraîné à cette pratique, et insomniaque par nature, le demi-galra n'eut aucun mal à rester éveillé toute la nuit, s'occupant avec Cosmo pour ce faire. Le cubain par contre finit par s'endormir après deux heures de combat acharné, et était agréablement surpris de n'avoir rien vu pendant sa nuit.

Naïvement, il pensait que la malédiction était fini, ce qui le rendit d'une humeur radieuse tout au long de la journée. Le soir venu, il n'hésita pas à s'installer confortablement pour dormir, inconscient que Keith s'était endormis debout depuis quelques minutes déjà. Shiro avait discrètement coupé la communication avec Black lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les deux paladins retombèrent dans une étreinte passionnée, à l'intérieur de Black cette fois. Comme pour les autres nuits, ils se retrouvaient en pleine acte, comme s'ils avaient déjà commencé il y a un moment. Ils ne se posaient pas de question, et ne réagissaient pas, semblable à n'importe quel rêve où même la situation la plus insolite semblait ordinaire. Cependant, tout était si réel qu'ils avaient l'impression d'y être.

De nouveau, ils se réveillèrent brusquement avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, secoués et pantelants. Ils restèrent éveillés pour le reste de la nuit, fuyant le moindre souvenir qui s'enflammait dans leurs esprits. Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne partie de la journée, inquiet par avance de la prochaine nuit qu'ils allaient passer. Malheureusement pour eux, ce schéma devint un quotidien angoissant pendant près d'une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la planète dont avait parlé Coran.

Tous purent se dégourdirent les jambes, et ils décidèrent de rester sur place pour la nuit, afin de faire le plein d'eau, et de nourriture. Certain que la planète était sans danger, les paladins purent se changer, et mettre leurs uniformes. Un peu de lessive s'imposait, et le luxe d'un ruisseau non loin du camps était apprécié. Pidge et Keith perdirent au jeu de main pour désigner qui devaient s'occuper du linge, et partir ensemble en dépitant.

Une fois installé, Pidge soupira dramatiquement.

\- J'ai pas pris de savon... Je reviens, m'attends pas pour commencer !

\- Que tu reviennes ou pas, je ne ferais que la moitié, je te préviens.

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi parano, je vais revenir ! Si jamais je me défile, c'est Iverson qui va me tomber dessus, et j'ai pas envie... Bon, je reviens vite.

Keith fit la moue en la regardant passer au travers des arbres au pas de course. Si jamais elle n'était pas de retour dans cinq minutes, il aura sa réponse. Il commença à laver le linge avec peu de motivation, et frotta les tissus avec le pain de savon. Après les deux premiers uniformes gris, il tomba sur une combinaison noire. Sur l'instant, il crut qu'il s'agissait de celle de Shiro à cause de la taille, mais en levant les bras pour la tiré du tas de linge, il compris qu'elle n'était pas assez large pour être la sienne. Puis, un parfum parvint à ses narines.

Il reconnaissait cette odeur, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il la sentait à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait : le parfum de Lance, aussi claire et précis que dans ses rêves. Hypnotisé et peu réfléchi dû à sa fatigue, il observa la combinaison, le regard dans le vague. Il monta le tissu à son nez pour être sûr. Dès la première bouffer d'air, il ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs érotiques qui lui coupaient le souffle. Son corps commença à réagir : son cœur s'emballa, la chaleur augmenta, et une pression monta dans son petit-bassin.

Il sursauta en se surprenant à faire quelque chose d'aussi flippant, et plongea la combinaison dans l'eau. Il frotta presque rageusement le tissu, bouleversé. « Non... Non, non, non, et non ! », pensait-il obstinément. « Tu n'y repenses pas ! N'y repense pas ! ». Il continuait de se répéter ces phrases en boucles, refusant catégoriquement ce plaisir qu'il ressentait pendant l'acte, et encore plus ce désir sous-jacent qui grondait en lui. « Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas... possible... Non, ça n'arrivera jamais ! ».

Il termina rapidement de laver la combinaison, et passa au linge suivant. Pidge revint enfin, et dépita lorsqu'elle le vit aussi agité.

\- C'est bon, tu vois, je suis de retour. C'était pas la peine de paniquer comme ça...

\- Non, non, désolé, c'est juste... Je dors très mal en ce moment, c'est tout.

\- On sera sur cette planète ce soir, peut-être que ça ira ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

Il était mal à l'aise, et voulait fuir à tout pris cette discussion dangereuse. Pidge le ressentit, et accepta de changer de sujet.

\- Alors..., commença-t-elle en frottant un tee-shirt, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. Piloter Atlas, hein ? C'est presque mignon.

Il ne répondit pas, craignant de se trahir s'il disait quoi que ce soit. Comme elle abordait le sujet des rêves réalistes, il essaya de dériver de sujet principal.

\- Et toi, c'est qui Bae Bae ?

\- Ah, c'était notre chien. Mais apparemment, pendant qu'on était dans l'espace, il a eu un cancer du foie foudroyant, il a suffit de deux jours et...

Elle ouvrit ses mains dans le vide en soufflant un « pouf », fluet, la gorge serrée d'émotions. Elle déglutit difficilement, et peinait à conserver le sourire, mais elle préférait faire bonne figure.

\- Quand j'étais petite, et qu'on se faisait nos barbecues du dimanche sur le balcon de l'appartement, il était juste à côté de la porte, alerte au moindre bout de bacon qui tombait par terre, ahah ! Un jour, il pleuvait, et Matt tenait un parapluie au dessus de maman pour ne pas qu'elle ou la viande ne soient mouillées !

Keith se sentait mal de lui faire ressasser ces souvenirs si doux qu'ils en étaient amer.

\- Désolé...

\- C'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Aller, ces caleçons ne se laveront pas tout seul ! Tiens, c'est le tiens d'ailleurs !

Elle lui lança son sous-vêtement au visage, et rit de le voir aussi offusqué. Keith sourit, soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, et continua la lessive avec elle. Il dût juste se faire fureur pour ne pas réagir lorsqu'il tomba sur un tee-shirt de Lance.

Acxa les rejoignit pour les aider, et aller plus vite, se plaçant à côté de Keith. La lessive achevée, ils ramenèrent le linge humide pour que Coran et Lance l'étendent : eux aussi avait perdu à la deuxième partie de jeu de main. Hunk était hors compétition car il était le cuisinier. Il ne manqua pas de s'extasier sur le fait de rester bien en sécurité dans le camps plutôt que d'affronter la faune et la flores sauvage de la planète.

Keith ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Lance n'allait pas bien. Plus que le simple fait d'être fatigué. Il ne supporta pas de le voir ainsi, et s'avança. Il croisa le regard foudroyant de James, mais préféra l'ignorer comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Oh, Keith, vous avez oublié un vêtement ? fit Coran.

\- Non, je voulais te proposer de m'occuper d'étendre le linge, comme ça tu peux aider monsieur Holt avec la recharge de l'Altas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, ça ira.

\- Très bien, merci mon garçon.

L'adulte tapota son épaule pour le remercier et lui donna la boite de pince à linge. Keith commença à aider Lance, épinglant le linge humide sur les deux premières cordes tirées entres les mâchoires de deux des lions. Désormais cachés aux yeux de tous, il parla à voix basse tout en continuant sa besogne. Certes l'aborder était encore gênant, mais son ami semblait être au plus mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as pas râlé de la journée.

\- Je ne râle pas tant que ça, grommela le cubain.

Un petit silence prit place, et le sang-mêlé s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, mais à sa plus grande surprise, son voisin accepta de se confier.

\- Veronica m'a dit que mon père voulait me voir lorsqu'on reviendra sur terre.

Intrigué que la nouvelle l'accable autant, il le questionna d'un battement de cils.

\- En fait... Je viens d'une aventure de ma mère après son divorce. Le truc... C'est que c'était pas un type chouette...

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Keith comprenne qu'il parlait de violence conjugale. Connaissant Lance, il avait dû se prendre des coups pour protéger les autres.

\- Le premier mari qu'elle a eu est intervenu, et a porté plainte avec elle. Cette histoire les a rapproché, et ils se sont remariés. C'est plutôt lui que je considère comme mon père.

\- ...Pourquoi ce type voudrait te voir ?

\- Je suis son seul fils, alors va savoir quel truc bizarre il a prévu. On est connu maintenant, il a dû s'en vanter. Vero ne m'a rien dit, mais à la tête qu'elle avait, c'est que ça ne va pas me plaire.

Il secoua presque violemment une chemise pour la déplier, avant de l'accrocher. L'ancien membre des lames voulait l'apaiser, et lui redonner du courage, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était la pression de ces larges mains sur ses cuisses, ces lèvres sur les siennes, ce corps puissant qui allait et venait en lui... Muet à cause de sa gorge serrée comme un étau, il fit sans arrêt voyager son regard sur son voisin, embarrassé. Il passa son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'il pinça pendant une seconde.

\- Désolé, t'avais peut-être pas besoin des détails..., bredouilla son ami.

\- Non, tu peux m'en parler, sinon je ne t'aurais pas posé la question.

Un nouveau silence pris place jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent leur rangée, mais il n'était pas aussi gênant que celui précédent. Les deux garçons étaient plus détendus, et ouvert l'un envers l'autre. Lance reprit la parole, désirant conserver cet échange qui, pour une fois, ne finissait pas en dispute.

\- Comment va ta mère ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je suppose qu'une fois sur terre, elle a appris pour ton père, alors...

\- Ah... Elle était secouée, mais pas surprise. Apparemment, elle le savait déjà.

Il hocha juste la tête, incapable de savoir quoi dire d'autre. Changé de sujet était une idée, mais James et Ina les rejoignirent pour les aider. Les deux pilotes ne l'avaient pas choisi, annonçant que Iverson leur avait ordonné de le faire. Les deux amis se murèrent dans un silence qui devenait pesant sous l'agressivité évidente de James envers le demi-galra. Ce dernier refusa de réagir, bien qu'agacé et irritable par le manque de sommeil. Acxa vint également les aider pour passer plus rapidement à la tâche suivante.

Le linge étendu, ils allèrent par groupe de deux ou trois en forêt pour récolter de la nourriture. Keith partit avec sa mère, son loup, et l'ancienne générale de Lotor. Krolia tenta de lui parler, savoir si il allait bien, alarmée par ses cernes. Il essaya de la rassurer en répliquant que c'était habituel pendant les missions le plus difficile, mais elle ne sembla pas le croire. Malgré tout, elle ne le força pas à se confier, et continua de cueillir des fruits avec lui.

Le paladin commença à se poser des questions sur les rêves qu'il faisait, et se demanda si la durée de la malédiction avait un rapport avec son héritage familial. Intrigué, et profitant qu'Acxa s'éloigne pour atteindre des fruits près d'une chute d'eau, il se décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Est-ce que les galra, et les demi-galra, sont plus sensible à la magie ?

\- Ça dépend des gens, je pense. Personnellement, je suis assez réceptive.

Ah, c'était peut-être pour ça...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ressens quelque chose bizarre ?

\- Non, non, je me posais juste la question.

De nouveau, elle plissa légèrement les yeux, comme si ses paupières avaient eux un spasme : elle ne le croyait pas. Il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise, et apprécia qu'elle n'insiste pas. Bien sûr qu'elle le voyait lorsqu'il mentait, c'était sa mère, et ils avaient passé deux longues années ensembles ! Il préféra se vider l'esprit en se concentrant sur la cueillette, ne voulant pas penser à la prochaine nuit qu'il allait passer.

En revenant au camp, les paniers pleins de denrées fraîches, il vit Lance avec Allura, Romelle, et Shiro. Il semblait parler de Cuba, et des fruits qu'il mangeait là bas, une main sur la hanche. L'altéenne blonde était pendue à ses lèvres, et la princesse le couvait d'un regard qu'il jugeait trop doux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme se rapprocher ainsi du paladin bleu, et, il l'avouait, ça l'agaçait.

Arrivé au niveau des autres qui organisait les caisses de fruits et de légumes, il ne posa pas les deux paniers qu'il portait, mais les laissa tomber au sol. Son regard froid était braqué sur Lance, et il ignora complètement James qui critiqua sa brutalité pour tourner les talons.

Il comptait marcher un moment en forêt, et peut-être apprendre de nouveaux tours à Cosmo, pour se calmer, mais le pilote qui l'avait interpellé se leva d'un bon pour le rattraper par le col. James le tourna vers lui en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Hey, on est tous dans la merde ici ! Alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'y mettre du tiens, ok ?

\- Lâche-moi, gronda dangereusement le paladin rouge en serrant les poings.

\- Eh puis quoi encore ? Tu vas te défiler et t'isoler sans participer un peu, c'est ça ?

\- Vous battre n'aidera en rien notre situation, intervint Krolia, en s'approchant. Maintenant lâche-le, et continu plutôt d'organiser les rations.

\- Si il est comme ça aujourd'hui c'est parce que vous l'avez toujours trop gâté ! Maintenant il n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme un sale gamin qui n'a jamais grandit !

Les yeux de Keith s'arrondirent, et sa mâchoire était serrée. Tout ceux qui le connaissait savait qu'il allait attaquer, et dieu seul savait ce qu'il allait rester de l'insolent qui avait osé lui manquer de respect. Acxa, offusquée également, voulait le stopper, mais elle avait l'impression que ce serait une offense envers Keith, comme s'il était incapable de se défendre seul. Finalement, c'est Krolia qui intervint à nouveau. Calmement, elle posa une main sur l'épaule de James, attirant ses yeux dans les siens. Cela surpris suffisamment son fils pour qu'il reste immobile.

\- Dis-moi, petit, as-tu déjà voyagé dans l'espace ?

\- Hein ? Une fois, pour combattre Sendak, mais en quoi...

\- Plus que quelques jours avant de retourner sur ta planète.

\- Euhm... Non, c'est la première fois, mais...

\- As-tu déjà quitté tout ce que tu aimais pour infiltrer pendant près de vingt ans un vaisseau ennemi pour relayer des informations à ton groupe ?

\- Non, répondit-il à nouveau, décontenancé par ces questions étranges qui commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Krolia se rapprocha, son regard perçant braqué dans celui de James. Lorsqu'elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était profonde, et sombre.

\- As-tu déjà torturé quelqu'un pour avoir les informations qu'il te faut ?

\- Non...

\- As-tu déjà saboté des vaisseaux pour les faire exploser sans même savoir si tu respireras encore après ?

\- Non...

\- As-tu déjà repoussé les envahisseur d'une planète, ou récupéré des habitants sans monde pour les mettre en sécurité ?

\- Non...

\- As-tu perdu ta famille et tout ce en quoi tu croyais pour te retrouver seul avant tes sept ans ? Ou été propulsé à des années lumières de ton monde sans pouvoir dire à ta famille que tu étais encore en vie, embarqué dans une guerre qui n'était pas la tienne ?

\- Non...

Il lâcha peu à peu le col de Keith jusqu'à ramener ses bras le long de son corps. Raide et mal à l'aise, il braqua ses yeux vers le sol. Krolia se redressa, mais continua de le fixer de haut froidement.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à dire, cadet. Au travail.

\- Entendu...

Elle le lâcha, et il tourna les talons pour reprendre sa besogne. Épaté par la manière dont sa mère a réussi à remettre ce type insupportable à sa place, Keith cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, abasourdi. Krolia lui offrit un bref regard, qu'il savait emplit d'affection, et commença à organiser une caisse de ration. Il s'agenouilla avec elle pour l'aider, un silence de plomb régnant en maître sur le camps.

L'équipage principal de l'Atlas ne rejoignit le groupe qu'au moment du repas, et James fut nerveux toute la soirée. Il devait être inquiet que Krolia rapporte son insubordination à ses supérieurs, et tous savaient à quel point Iverson était intransigeant à ce sujet. Suite au délicieux repas que Hunk était parvenu à leur mijoter, tous allèrent se laver à la rivière, filles et garçons séparés.

Il faisait sombre, mais personne ne se plaignit. Embarrassés à cause de leurs rêves, les deux paladins se placèrent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre pour ne pas se voir, même si quelques regards discrets leur avait échappé. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, et qu'il se tourna pour attraper ses vêtements, Keith surpris un regard de James. Ce dernier détourna les yeux, et continua de se rincer la tête. Il supposa que la remontrance de sa mère lui restait en travers de la gorge, et était soulagé qu'il ne tente pas de déterrer la hache de guerre.

Une fois propre, tous entrèrent dans l'Altas pour dormir dans les dortoirs, un large bouclier déployé autour du camps et des lions. Keith se demanda s'il devait vraiment dormir, inquiet de faire encore ces rêves qu'il refusait d'avoir. Malheureusement pour lui, ces trois jours sans dormir en plus de la journée épuisante décidèrent à sa place. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il émergea du noir, plongé en plein coït avec le paladin bleu. Surpris par les sensations, il s'entendit geindre avant de serrer les dents. Son corps semblait être en feu, et les mouvements répétitifs emportaient ses jambes écartées. Le claquement sonore de leurs peaux humides augmenta la pression dans son bassin, autant que le parfum musqué qui le submergea.

Cette fois, il était vaguement conscient de ce qui se passait, et que ce n'était qu'un rêve malgré sa réalité sidérante. Il voulait dire à Lance de se stopper, mais le plaisir qu'il ressentait était si vivifiant qu'il en était incapable. Il repensa à son retour de cueillette, au regard de Romelle et d'Allura pendant qu'il parlait. Une sensation désagréable le piqua, et il attrapa sa nuque pour le tirer rudement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Ils geignirent tous les deux sous la maigre douleur, avant de continuer le baiser. Keith le rendit plus vif et claquant sous son empressement, et ondula le bassin de façon expérimentale. Lorsqu'il entendit Lance pousser un râle sec contre sa bouche, il sourit victorieusement. Il continua d'onduler, et le garda précieusement contre lui.

La pression augmenta, et il jura presque contre l'approche de la fin. Il resserra Lance contre lui, croisant les chevilles derrière ses hanches. De ce fait, il ressentit plus facilement chacun de ses mouvements, ce qui augmenta la pression jusqu'à son paroxysme. Puis, cruellement, il se réveilla en sursaut avant d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Il fixa le plafond de la petite chambre, les yeux écarquillés, et une érection toujours aussi douloureuse. Merde, c'était bon, il en voulait encore. Ces quelques instants de plaisir l'avait soudainement libéré, il ne pensait plus à rien hormis l'acte délicieux auquel il participait. Maintenant que c'était fini, il était à nouveau assaillit par des pensées parasites qui rongeaient son esprit.

Il ferma les yeux, encore essoufflé et tremblant. Il voulait le retrouver, il se fichait que ce soit immoral, ou bien que ce soit son ami, il voulait ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir, ces baisers, il voulait Lance, absolument ! Bon sang que son érection était douloureuse, et repenser à son rêve n'aidait en rien.

Il empoigna son entre-jambe d'un geste vif, et fut aussitôt secoué par une sensation agréable. Il repensa à Lance, son corps, son visage, ce qui fit augmenter la pression de son bassin. Agacé, et à bout de nerfs, il abandonna ses obstinations stupides pour se masser, étouffant facilement le moindre bruit qui risquait de fureter de ses lèvres. Il se toucha tout en repensant à ses rêves, et à comment Lance agissait avec lui. La pression augmenta rapidement jusqu'à son sommet, et l'angoisse serra sa gorge de peur que tout ne s'arrête brusquement.

Il baissa suffisamment son pantalon pour sortir son érection et effectua plusieurs va et viens rapide de sa main avant qu'un orgasme libérateur ne le secoue enfin. Il se figea, l'esprit blanc, son bras libre sur les yeux et sa main tenant encore son pénis, à moitié recouverte par sa propre semence. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et la pensée de Lance l'accompagnait tant qu'il parvenait à sentir des brides de son parfum.

Merde, il le désirait...


	3. Chapter 3

Keith n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir, et le lendemain matin fut riche d'occupations au camp : tous rangèrent leurs affaires, les paladins montèrent dans les lions, et ils quittèrent la petite planète. Il était particulièrement silencieux, incertain de savoir comment se comporter maintenant qu'il avait réalisé l'évidence.

Personne ne posa de question, ou ne remarqua son comportement plus effacé que la normale, tous trop concentrés sur ce qui se passait sur les radars. La journée passée dans l'immensité de l'espace paru très longue, et les quelques échanges étaient très solennels. Les paladins n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre d'ambiance austère, plus enclin à réciter le chant de l'alphabet altéen, ou faire des jeux de passe-temps aussi idiot que distrayant.

Iverson ne transigeait pas avec le sérieux de la situation, sermonnant indirectement Shiro lorsqu'il le trouvait trop laxiste. Ses mauvaises habitudes avait la vie dur, même s'il n'était pas le capitaine de ce vaisseau. Shiro ne disait rien, peut-être pour ne pas perturber le bon déroulement de leur travail d'équipe, mais aussi, et c'était sûrement la vraie raison, qu'il était trop gentil.

Le soir arriva, non sans envie pour Keith. Il était pressé de dormir, et de retrouver les songes érotiques qui berçaient cruellement ses nuits depuis deux semaines. Les paladins coupèrent leur communication avec le vaisseau principal, mais restèrent entre eux pour discuter, et faire quelques jeux. Keith n'aurait pas été contre de participer un peu, mais voir Allura minauder auprès de Lance qui rougissait à ses approches le rendait malade.

Il annonça qu'il allait dormir, et coupa sèchement la communication sans attendre de réponse de la part des autres. Il s'en fichait, il voulait dormir, et retrouver ses songes qui le libérait. Déterminé, il ferma les yeux, et fit de son mieux pour trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, son insomnie dans les vaisseaux le prit, et il se surpris à être incapable de fermer l'œil. Agacé, il se leva de son siège et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir. Il passa par la salle voisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, et croisa son reflet dans une armature en métal.

Quelque chose attira son regard, et il se rapprocha. Puis, il toucha sa lèvre qu'il découvrit fendue. Surpris, il chercha la raison d'une telle blessure, en vain. Il continua de boire, pensant s'être mordu sans le remarquer lorsqu'il mangeait, ou qu'il jouait nerveusement avec sa lèvre. Puis, il s'occupa avec son loup, le caressa, le brossa, avant d'avoir une longue discussion enflammée avec lui qui ne répondait pas.

Finalement, il retourna sur son siège, et s'ennuya ferme pendant près d'une heure avant de commencer à s'endormir. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Iverson les contacta pour les réveiller, annonçant qu'il était six heures tapante. Intérieurement, il râla, ses cernes bleutées bien nettes sous ses yeux.

Il se replaça correctement dans son siège, et récupéra la ration que Cosmo était allé lui chercher. Il l'avouait, manger des fruits frais était plaisant, surtout le matin. Son regard suivit les échanges vocaux de l'équipage, son écran affichant le visage de tout le monde. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se bloqua sur Lance, observant ses mains, son cou, ses lèvres...

Il plissa les yeux, en essuyant les siennes avec un mouchoirs, passant son pouce sur celle inférieure avant de la pincer une seconde. Puis, il agrandit l'image de son ami. Il découvrit une petite ecchymose sur le coin de sa lèvre supérieure. Bien qu'il était intrigué, il n'osa pas demander la raison de sa blessure, et remit son image à sa taille initiale. Il continua de regarder son ami, sa curiosité piquée, et l'envie ardente de retrouver ses lèvres le démangeant.

Puis, une fenêtre s'ouvrit. C'était Acxa, elle était dans les réserves, et voulait faire le point avec lui pour savoir où ils en étaient sur leurs réserves d'eau et de nourriture sèche. Il n'était pas contre cette distraction, et accepta volontiers de quitter son ami des yeux, pour fermer toutes les autres fenêtres, afin de se concentrer sur l'ancienne acolyte de Lotor.

Ignorant ce qu'il faisait, Lance continua sa conversation avec les autres. Sa nuit avait été reposante : pas de rêve étrange ! Ce qui l'intriguait était ce bleu sortie de nul part qu'il avait sur la lèvre, et qui lui faisait mal dès qu'il voulait se sustenter. Il pensait simplement que le goulot de sa bouteille l'avait frappé à un moment donné, dans un mouvement involontaire dû à une secousse.

La journée passa en douceur, et il tenta d'ignorer Iverson qui les réprimandait sur le manque de professionnalisme de leurs discussions. La communication fut coupée plus tard dans la journée, pendant la pause déjeuné, mais une demande d'entrée apparu sur son écran : Veronica.

Il était tellement heureux d'avoir un membre de sa famille pendant son voyage spatial. Tous lui avait tant manqué la dernière fois. Avec plaisir, il ouvrit la fenêtre en mordant dans son sandwich, et parla en espagnol.

\- Tu veux quelque chose, frangine ?

\- On sera de retour sur Terre dans deux semaines, tu sais ce que tu vas dire a Rodrigo ?

Il perdit aussitôt son sourire, et posa son sandwich sur ses genoux avant d'essuyer ses doigts. Il massa un peu sa lèvre douloureuse, cherchant les bons mots. Finalement, il soupira, passant sa langue sur ses dents pour déloger une miette de pain.

\- Non... J'ai rien à lui dire en fait. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il est revenu dans notre vie alors qu'il a une injonction d'éloignement.

\- Tu dois t'en douter, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je m'attends au pire venant de lui. Il serait capable de vendre l'un de ses gosses pour un mojito...

\- Hey, grâce à ça tu as appris à faire les meilleurs mojitos de la ville avant que maman ne vienne te chercher, tenta de l'égayer son aînée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

\- Au lieu de tourner autour du pot tu devrais me le dire directement, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Euhm... Non, il faut que tu le vois, et qu'il est ta première réaction en direct.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sinon il ne comprendra jamais.

\- Tu sais tout ce qu'il a fait pourtant, pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Et pourquoi avoir accepté à ma place son rendez-vous ?

\- Je sais, frangin, mais c'était trop important pour qu'on réponde à ta place.

\- Bien, bien... C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

\- En fait... Je me demandais, cette princesse, elle semble beaucoup te tourner autour, non ? sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- Ah, tu trouves, fit-il innocemment en mordant dans son sandwich d'une main, l'autre posée sur sa hanche.

\- Elle semble gentille et intelligente !

\- Elle donne vraiment tout pour ses proches, et elle est douée avec tout ce qu'elle touche, c'est incroyable ! Quand elle a commencé à piloter Blue, elle arrivait à faire des trucs que même moi j'avais pas découvert en plusieurs mois !

\- Romelle aussi te tourne autour, les histoires sur Cuba l'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Elle est aussi adorable que jolie, oui, sourit-il, rêveur, en haussant les épaules et attrapant son sandwich des deux mains.

\- En parlant de gens qui se tourne autour, tu as remarqué comment Acxa colle Keith ? Moins ces jours-ci parce qu'on est dans des vaisseaux séparés, mais sur la planète...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, son regard levé, son mouvement d'épaule, et son claquement de langue terminant son sous-entendu. Lance fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant que peu ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Et alors ? lança-t-il, plus froid que précédemment, et mordant à nouveau dans le pain frais.

\- Je ne sais pas, il ne la repousse pas et ils s'entendent plutôt bien, du coup...

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah, je me demandais s'ils n'étaient pas déjà ensemble.

Lance crut recevoir la douche la plus glacée qu'il n'avait jamais eu. C'était inconcevable pour lui, il refusait catégoriquement de le croire.

\- En plus, j'ai souvent raison sur le sujet, renchérie Veronica. Et tu le sais.

\- Non, non, non, non, Keith est pas de ce genre là ! protesta-t-il avec un air désintéressé et ennuyé, sa main revenant sur sa hanche, l'autre agitant son déjeuné. Il est plutôt du style à faire son émo à mulet en regardant sa dague dans le noir. Il ne s'intéresse à rien qui ne fait pas partie de la guerre.

\- Et Acxa fait partie de la guerre, elle a même combattu à ses côtés, et rejoint vos rangs parce que Keith y était, elle même l'a dit.

\- Elle coupe du vent, ricana son frère en croisant les jambes et prenant son sandwich à deux main, son amertume la surprenant, avant de paraître faussement triste. Elle perdrait son temps, vraiment.

\- Je sais pas, mais elle l'a appelé il y près d'une heure et... Ils se parlent encore, là.

Lance plissa un peu les yeux, suspicieux, et vérifia la disponibilité de communication des Lions. Celle avec Black était bloqué, un symbole montrant que la ligne était occupée, mais ouverte en privé. Keith et Acxa se parlaient depuis plus d'une heure ? De quoi ils pouvaient bien parler pour que ce mulet silencieux reste aussi longtemps en ligne ?

Un sentiment glacé et rêche retourna son estomac. La curiosité qu'il avait était malsaine, grondant avec un agacement profond. S'il le pouvait, il s'incrusterait dans la conversation pour savoir ce qui se passait, sans la moindre délicatesse.

\- Allura aussi passe dès heures avec toi, ça semble être un truc de fille ! pouffa Veronica, taquine.

\- Tu sais de quoi ?

\- C'est avec toi qu'elle parle et tu me demandes ça ? rit-elle.

\- Non, Acxa, tu sais de quoi elle parle ?

Veronica eut un petit silence, puis sourit.

\- Non, je n'entendais pas. Elle était dans la réserve, assise sur les caisses. Elle semblait s'isoler.

Bon sang, ça veut dire que c'était privé...

\- Et elle faisait quoi ? Elle souriait ?

\- En quoi ça peut bien te regarder, hein ? pouffa-t-elle. Petit colibri curieux !

\- T'as fini avec ce surnom ! rougit-il de honte.

\- Colibri curieux !

\- Stop !

Elle rit, et il finit par l'accompagner de bon cœur.

\- Je vais devoir retourner à mon poste, je dois te laisser, petit frère !

\- On se remet ça quand tu veux, frangine, sourit-il doucement.

\- Si jamais j'ai d'autres ragots, je te les rapporte, comme toujours ! Je comptes sur toi bien sûr pour me dire si tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie !

\- Et c'est moi qui est curieux ? Eh !

Ils se saluèrent de la main, avant de couper la communication. Son déjeuner lui paru lourd dans son estomac, les nouvelles le retournant encore. Keith et Acxa ? Ça lui paraissait complètement stupide, et pourtant...

Son regard se porta sur le symbole montrant que Black était occupé. Cosmo apparut dans son dos, mettant un peu le bazar, mais il l'ignora complètement. Il ne put s'empêcher de surveiller le symbole jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, et montre que la ligne était enfin libre. Une brûlure amer roula du bas de son dos jusqu'à sa gorge. De quoi ils avaient bien pu parler pour que ça les tiennes ensemble pendant près de trois heures ? Sa curiosité l'emporta, et il demanda une communication privé avec Black.

Son appel sonna dans le vide un très long moment, le laissant froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi Keith était si long ? Il l'esquivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait pour que cet abruti lui en veuille ?

Finalement, le demi-galra répondit, debout à côté de son siège, ce qui le surpris.

\- Lance ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi t'as mis trois ans à répondre ? Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas laisser les lignes en suspend en plus.

\- Désolé.

Quoi, c'est tout ? "Désolé" ? Bon sang, il cachait encore des choses ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda le paladin rouge en s'asseyant, mais esquivant son regard.

Lance se sentit soudainement stupide. Jamais il ne lui répondrait en dehors d'un "je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde", et il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Si jamais Keith commençait une relation intime avec Acxa, il devrait plutôt le féliciter, pas s'infiltrer ainsi dans sa vie privée, c'était toxique.

\- Rien, ne retient pas ta ligne comme ça, ça inquiète tout le monde.

\- Bien, désolé.

Un silence presque gênant pris place. Keith esquivait son regard, mal à l'aise, et jetait un œil sur Cosmo, qui était revenu vers lui, de temps à autre. Cette distance créa un sentiment déchirant dans sa poitrine, il ne le supportait pas. Il chercha quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, il voulait lui parler, et ne pas paraître pour un voyeur flippant comme à l'instant. Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose à force de le voir toucher sa lèvre distraitement.

\- Tu t'es coupé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ta lèvre, là, dit-il en pointant sa propre bouche pour exemple.

\- Ah, oui, j'ai dû me la mordre sans faire exprès l'autre jour.

C'était bizarre, ce genre de coupure, placée sur le bras, n'était pas possible sans une aide extérieur. Il avait déjà vu ça, et c'était surtout des gens qui râlait que leur conquête avait la morsure facile. Où il avait bien pu se faire ça ? Il avait l'air sincère en disant qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Toi, t'as un bleu aussi, comment t'as fait ton compte ?

\- Aucune idée, sûrement avec ma bouteille, lors d'un sursaut, je l'ai remarqué qu'au moment où j'ai bu hier matin.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- C'est pas agréable, mais ça sera de l'histoire ancienne d'ici deux jours. Toi arrête de te faire les crocs sur tes lèvres, ou tu vas nous chopper une infection. Imite Cosmo, et mors les affaires d'Allura à la place.

Keith pouffa en jetant un regard à son loup qui dormait à ses pieds. Lance sentit son cœur bondir en l'entendant, un large sourire s'étendant sur son visage.

\- Laisse bien ta ligne ouverte, d'accord, mulet ? dit-il doucement.

\- Entendu, encore pardon. J'ai vu qu'elle était bloqué uniquement lorsque Acxa a quitté la conversation.

Oh. La perche était trop belle pour qu'il ne la saisisse pas à deux mains.

\- Acxa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- C'est rien, t'en fais pas. Désolé pour la ligne.

Il allait répliquer, mais Keith avait déjà quitté la conversation. Il pesta, et fronça les sourcils d'un air préoccupé en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Cet événement le hanta toute la journée, et son humeur s'en fit ressentir. Iverson le réprimanda sur son manque de transparence en mission, il aurait préféré ne pas réagir mais Keith était intervenu en disant que c'était de sa faute. Sans surprise, une dispute éclata. Lance essayait de le convaincre que, malgré ce qu'il pensait, il ne lui en voulait pas au sujet de la ligne bloquée, mais son ami était buté comme un cochon.

Iverson finit par avoir le dernier mot, les calmant tous les deux, et Shiro apaisa les tensions avec quelques paroles sages. La soirée se termina dans un silence de plomb, les deux paladins refusant de s'adresser à nouveau la parole.

Au moment de dormir, Lance jura en espagnol. Il avait appris à ne plus faire confiance à ces nuits traîtres où il n'avait pas de rêve érotique. Pendant trois soirs d'affilé, il n'avait rien eu, et soudainement le soir suivant, il avait retrouvé les bras oniriques de Keith. Bien qu'inquiet, il ferma les yeux, et espéra être tranquille cette nuit aussi.

Lentement, il parvint à s'endormir, et ressentit une solitude agréable au début. Puis, il sembla émerger, se retrouvant à l'intérieur de Black, le siège mit en position allongée, Keith l'accueillant entre ses jambes tandis qu'il allait et venait passionnément en lui.

Il n'était pas conscient de la situation, comme si tout était normal. Parmi ce flot de plaisir désormais connu, il repensait avec amertume à la conversation mystérieuse que le paladin rouge avait eu. Un agacement profond lui donna une remonté acide dans la gorge. Il accentua ses coups de bassin, les fit plus fort, plus vif, mais pas plus rapide. Keith se cambra en poussant un gémissement si fort qu'il pourrait presque devenir un cri. Il aima l'entendre, le poussant à être plus doux avant de revenir brusquement à ce rythme rude et lourd. De nouveau, son ami se cambra en poussant des vocalises délicieuses à ses oreilles.

Lance se lécha les lèvres, observant cette coupure sur celle de Keith. Il se pencha pour venir la lécher du bout de la langue. Son amant ouvrit la bouche, dans l'attente d'un baiser langoureux qu'il aurait cru recevoir. Il semblait déçu par ailleurs, et ça fit rire le cubain. Son rire le surpris lui-même : il était profond, rauque, et vibrant d'un sentiment passionné bien particulier. Le paladin rouge frissonna, ses épaules qui tressautèrent involontairement le prouvant.

Il toucha avidement le ventre musclé d'une main, ressentant avec joie le bassin du demi-galra onduler au rythme rude de ses hanches. Il remonta lentement sa paume jusqu'à son torse, hypnotisé de voir ce dernier se soulever rapidement sous les respirations erratiques. La peau pâle se hérissa sous sa paume avant qu'il ne commence à torturer entre ses doigts un téton durci, mais très doux au touché.

\- Anh !

Ce gémissement raisonna jusqu'à son petit bassin, augmentant la pression à l'intérieur.

Non, pas encore, il en voulait plus. Il voulait ce corps brûlant, il voulait ces lèvres, il les voulait à lui seul.

Il fondit sur sa bouche dans un baiser désespéré. Les mains du jeune homme glissèrent contre ses côtes, caressant ses flancs avant de se crisper, trahissant que lui aussi approchait de la fin. Lance refusa de le laisser partir, l'embrassant toujours plus avidement, et augmentant le rythme de ses coups de bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pas faire plus rapide. Il espérait que la pression monte si vite que l'orgasme puisse enfin les frapper.

Malheureusement pour lui le rêve ne fit que se couper plus brutalement. Tant et si bien qu'il sursauta jusqu'à en tomber de son siège en criant de surprise. Par terre, le regard braqué sur le plafond, il chercha désespérément son souffle, l'air semblant couper ses poumons sous son contacte glacé. Il tremblait, bien plus qu'habituellement, et était pris de léger spasme. Intrigué, il ouvrit le bas de sa combinaison, mais ne vit rien d'autre que du liquide pré-séminal. Pas d'orgasme, même après tant d'effort. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le sol en fermant les yeux et poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

De son côté, Keith avait à moitié glissé sur le bas de son siège, hagard et pantelant, le corps ramolli. Jamais Lance n'avait été aussi rageusement passionné. Cette vigueur l'avait charmé au plus haut point, et il aurait espéré partager une fin délicieuse avec lui. Encore secoué par ses émotions luxurieuses, mais dépité, un soupire lui échappa.

\- Aah...

Cosmo vint le voir, et lécha sa joue comportant sa cicatrice. Il le rassura avant de se lever dans le but de se passer un linge frais sur le visage. Il alla dans la salle du fond, et sortie le gant coincé entre deux parois de verre. Elles étaient sous vide, et le frottement du métal du lion contre le vide de l'espace générait un froid similaire à celui d'un frigo. En plaçant un linge à cet endroit, il avait de quoi se rafraîchir sans avoir à gaspiller de l'eau.

En refermant la parois en verre, il croisa son reflet. Il était écarlate, et sa lèvre, à nouveau fendue. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, intrigué, mais supposa que dans son sommeil, il s'était mordu pour accentuer la sensation des baisers brusques de Lance. Bon sang, rien que de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, il avait chaud.

Il posa le gant glacé sur son visage, et soupira de nouveau en appuyant son dos contre le mur. Après quelques minutes ainsi, il parvint à s'apaiser, mais ne put se résoudre à se rendormir ; de toute façon il s'en sentait incapable.

Le reste de la nuit passa rapidement, et Iverson les réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude. Pendant la journée, Keith trouva que Lance l'esquivait. La passion de la veille était si diamétralement opposée à la distance d'aujourd'hui qu'il ne pouvait pas croire à la réalité sidérante de ses songes. Il se sentait terriblement seul lorsque le cubain le rejetait ainsi, c'était presque insupportable. Heureusement, son loup était là pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux, quémandant de l'attention.

Ce fut ainsi pendant les deux semaines restantes de voyage. Il s'occupa des réserves avec Acxa, faisant au moins deux bilans par semaine sur ce qu'ils avaient, et la meilleure répartition possible des rations pour les faire durer sans affamer l'équipage pour autant.

Elle commençait à être la seule personne abordable : Lance l'esquivait, sa mère et Shiro n'avait pas le temps de parler, et les autres s'amusaient entre eux. En étant autant entouré, il arrivait à se sentir de nouveau terriblement seul. Ses maigres moments de consolation étaient les rêves passionnés qu'il faisait lorsqu'il parvenait à s'endormir.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Lance devenait attirant à ses yeux. Il était plus avide dans ses songes humides, tirant le cubain dans des baisers interminables en ondulant avec lui dans une synchronisation qu'il avait apprise par cœur. Il commençait à connaître certains points sensibles, aussi bien chez lui que chez Lance. La zone la plus érogène qu'il ait pu trouvé se situait sur les flancs, juste après les côtés, grattant de ses ongles jusqu'à l'aine : chaque fois qu'il le faisait, les coups de bassin devenaient plus rude et le faisait bondir.

Leur retour sur terre se fit à la garnison, non sans un grand soulagement pour l'équipage. Tous effectuèrent un rapport dans une grande réunion, les gardant pendant trois longues heures, avant d'être enfin libéré. Les paladins s'étirèrent en marchant dans les couloirs.

\- Ah, c'était long ! s'exclama Pidge. J'ai envie d'aller voir où en est le chantier du château, qui est partant ?

\- Je dois retrouver ma mère, désolé, déclina doucement Hunk. Je lui avais promis avant de partir. Lance, tu veux venir manger avec nous ?

\- Nan, désolé, je vais dormir, déclara mollement le jeune homme, avachi sur lui-même, de grosses cernes sous ses yeux.

\- C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais tout le temps ? dépita Keith en jouant avec sa lèvre une seconde.

\- Pas assez visiblement, répliqua-t-il en se redressant, main sur la hanche, et l'autre sur ses yeux.

\- Oh non, refusa Allura en attrapant son bras, arrachant sa paume de sa hanche. Tu vas m'aider à charger les rations pour les réfugier !

\- Pourquoi moi ? geignit-il, lançant un regard emplit de détresse à ses amis tandis qu'il se faisait emporter contre son gré.

\- Un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal ! Aller ! Et que les intéressés n'hésitent pas à nous rejoindre, on a besoin de bras !

\- J'ai compris..., soupira Pidge en les suivant sans grande motivation.

\- Attendez, je vous accompagne ! bondit Romelle en s'accrochant à l'autre bras de Lance.

Keith les regarda s'éloigner, dévisageant les deux altéennes, avant de tourner les talons brusquement. Hunk sursauta en le voyant s'éloigner rapidement.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- M'entraîner.

\- Quoi, déjà ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et détruire un sac de sable était l'idéal. Malheureusement pour lui, beaucoup de monde était déjà présent, et il avait envie d'être seul. Il fit demi-tour, et marcha un peu dehors. Son loup l'accompagna en trottinant élégamment autour de lui. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une petite falaise, et observa le paysage désertique.

Le silence et le calme l'apaisa, un profond soupire de bien-être passant ses lèvres. Des pas vinrent dans sa direction quelques minutes plus tard. Il ne bougea pas, les reconnaissant entre milles.

\- Pourquoi tu me suivais ? demanda-t-il à sa mère.

\- Tu semblais soucieux, mais visiblement, il te fallait d'abord un peu d'espace. Je savais que tu allais t'asseoir ici.

\- Comment ?

\- Ton père le faisait tout le temps lorsque quelque chose le chiffonnait.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu lui ressembles bien plus que tu ne le penses.

Il rouvrit les yeux avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il hésita. C'était délicat d'annoncer à sa propre mère que chaque nuit, il se faisait passionnément retourner par son camarade de la manière la plus réaliste qu'il soit. Il était néanmoins persuadé d'une chose : ce n'était pas normal.

\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé si les galras étaient plus sensible à la magie ?

\- Oui.

\- En fait... J'ai l'impression que le sort du mage continue de fonctionner, même si pour tous les autres ça n'a duré qu'une seule nuit.

Krolia ne répondit pas, prouvant qu'elle s'en doutait déjà. Il ne réagit pas, loin d'être surpris qu'elle l'avait deviné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Il chercha à ne pas paraître nerveux, et pinça un peu sa lèvre inférieure en jouant avec, les yeux braqués vers le sol.

\- Je pilote l'Atlas.

Il devina facilement qu'elle savait qu'il mentait, rien que par son long silence. C'était trop humiliant de parler de ces moments langoureux, surtout avec elle.

\- Pourquoi sa t'obsède à ce point si c'est à ta porter ?

Que c'était lourd de sens... Si elle continuait ainsi, peut-être qu'il pouvait se confier plus facilement. Il détourna le regard.

\- J'ai encore du mal à l'accepter.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- C'est que... C'est... C'est l'Altas, je ne peux pas...

\- C'est un vaisseau qui intéresse beaucoup de monde, si tu restes trop hésitant, quelqu'un d'autre va finir par prendre les commandes.

Il déglutit amèrement, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait qu'à voir comment Allura tournait autour de Lance, tel un satellite, sans être repoussée. Merde, il s'inquiétait vraiment, maintenant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le premier pas, de peur que le cubain le rejette.

\- Et si au moment de prendre les commandes, le vaisseau ne s'allumait pas, et que je ne pourrais plus jamais monter dedans ?...

Krolia prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant les bons mots pour apaiser les tourments profondément ancré chez son enfant.

\- J'ai découvert le lion bleu avec ton père, après une fin de journée comme celle-ci. J'étais impressionnée au début, et je n'ai pas osé m'approcher, mais j'ai fini par le faire. Depuis, il garde un peu la connexion que nous avions avec lui.

Ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Lance avait un lien avec Blue, et Allura également. Il avait aussi appris qu'elle l'avait ramené d'entre les morts : un lien puissant les unissait.

\- On ne peut pas savoir ce qui nous attend, à moins d'oser faire un pas, quitte à devoir se relever d'une chute.

Elle donna une pichenette dans un gravillon, le faisant chuter de la falaise. Keith le regarda sombrer vers le sol, et disparaître dans les ombres avec angoisse.

\- Ça peut être douloureux, mais ça pourrait être merveilleux. Peut-être même les deux à la fois : après tout chaque vaisseau est unique.

Il joua à nouveau avec sa lèvre pendant une seconde, hésitant, avant de relever la tête pour la hocher lentement.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr. Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne seras jamais sans copilote, d'accord ?

Il sourit.

\- Ouais, comprit.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à observer le soleil couchant, avant de retourner à la garnison.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils dînèrent avec le reste de l'équipage, Lance, Pidge, Romelle, et Allura manquant à l'appelle car ils mangeaient sur le lieu de ravitaillement. Agacé et anxieux, Keith déambula dans la garnison en retournant sans arrêt les mots de sa mère.

Tout était devenu terriblement compliqué en seulement un mois, que c'était risible. Il ne savait même pas si il pouvait dire qu'il n'était plus vierge, puisque tout ce qui s'était passé n'était que des rêves. C'était peut-être une question stupide en vu de sa situation, mais elle lui venait tout de même à l'esprit. Il se demandait également pourquoi il continuait ces rêves. Le mage avait bien parlé des désirs les plus refoulés, non ? S'il l'avait accepté, pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait d'être hanté à chaque nuit ?

En sortant de l'ascenseur, il tomba sur Acxa, perplexe, il la dévisagea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'aile des dortoirs masculins ?

\- Encore ? Bon sang, votre base est un vrai labyrinthe... Je cherchais l'autre, puisque vôtre espèce sépare les hommes des femmes.

\- T'es passée par où ?

\- J'ai remonté le deuxième couloir après le réfectoire, et j'ai traversé deux grandes pièces avant de tomber sur une salle avec des ordinateurs.

\- Ah, tu aurais du tourner à gauche après la deuxième pièce.

\- On me l'a déjà dit mais je suis revenue ici...

\- Tu as du voir le couloir menant aux vaisseaux de simulation ? C'était à sa gauche, en prenant l'ascenseur tu aurais été dans le dortoir féminin.

\- Quel couloir ?

\- Celui près des deuxièmes cuisines.

\- Y'a deux cuisines ?

Oh, ça allait être compliqué à expliquer avec juste des mots. Keith lui fit un signe de main, et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage du dessous. Malheureusement, là où devait être un plan, se trouvait désormais des affiches publicitaires pour différentes écoles supérieures. La garnison avait bien changé depuis son départ, il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placer pour expliquer le chemin à la jeune femme.

\- Passe-moi ta main.

Elle tendit sa paume, perplexe, avant de le sentir dessiner une carte imaginaire avec son doigt. Cela permis à ses explications d'être beaucoup plus claire, et elle commença à comprendre l'agencement des lieux.

\- Ah, je vois où c'est !

\- Le couvre-feu ne s'appliquent pas pour les visiteurs, mais si je suis encore dehors dans cinq minutes, Iverson va me taper sur les doigts, donc je peux pas t'y accompagner.

\- Oui, ça ira, merci.

\- De rien.

Il la regarda prendre le couloir à côté de l'ascenseur, avant de revenir sur ses pas pour prendre le second avec embarras. Il sourit avec amusement, commençant à comprendre la vraie raison pour laquelle elle s'était perdue. Elle parvenait à se repérer sans problème dans l'espace, mais dès qu'elle état dans un bâtiment, elle était désorientée : peu commun.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, mais avant que les portes ne se ferment, une main à la peau dorée passa entre elles. Le nouvel arrivant entra, et se posta à côté de lui : Lance. Keith aurait voulu lui parler, mais il semblait énervé, et l'esquivait du regard. Angoissé, et blessé de cette distance, il garda le silence.

Une fois à leur étage, ils sortirent, et rentrèrent dans leur chambre assignée. Ils n'étaient que des cadets senior, mais leurs statues étant particulier, ils avaient le privilège de chambres individuelles. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Keith qui n'aurait pas supporté de devoir partager une pièce avec un inconnu qui n'aurait pas arrêter de lui poser des questions sur l'univers et ses voyages.

Il se coucha, mentalement fatigué par tous ces questionnements. Il mit cependant du temps à s'endormir, une légère insomnie le tenant entre le sommeil et l'éveil presque toute la nuit. Lorsqu'il fut enfin plongé dans les abysses oniriques, sans surprise, il se retrouva avec Lance. Il était incapable de dire si c'était sa chambre ou la sienne, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse le distinguer. Tout ce dont il était conscient était des mouvements impétueux de son amant, de la chaleur qui les entourait, et du plaisir qui affluait en masse dans ses veines.

Enfin, ce moment qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience, cet instant qui le libérait de ses pensées toxiques omniprésentes. Il caressa les flancs du cubain, juste sous les côtes, avant de revenir vers l'aine en griffant légèrement sa peau, et en lui jetant un regard brillant de sa demande concupiscente. Lance donna plusieurs coups de bassin plus brute, ce qui fit bondir son corps en lui arrachant des gémissements sonores lorsqu'il se cambra.

Les mouvements ne perdirent pas en intensité, au contraire, ils gagnèrent même en souplesse pour être également plus rapide. Loin de s'en plaindre, Keith se pâma en griffant à nouveau ses abdominaux, bougeant de concert avec lui. Il attrapa ensuite vivement la nuque du cubain, le tirant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour échanger un baiser vif et claquant.

Lance semblait plus agressif que d'habitude. Il empoignait si fort sa cuisse qu'une marque pourrait apparaître sur sa peau, et il attaquait presque férocement son cou de baisers et de morsures. Prit dans l'action du rêve, et incapable de faire autrement, il s'agrippa à son dos, ses mains se crispant de plus en plus.

Les coups de bassin s'accélérèrent, le plaisir grimpa avec la pression. La fin se rapprochait rapidement, les deux parties refusant de se quitter en si bon chemin. Keith enlaça plus étroitement son amant, étouffant autant que possible dans son épaule les sons obscènes qu'il produisait. Bon sang, le parfum de sa peau moite et brûlante l'étourdissait toujours autant, il serait capable d'avoir un orgasme juste en la sentant l'envahir.

La sensation de succion contre sa gorge le mit en transe, et il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux court et humide pour l'encourager à continuer. Leurs ondulations devinrent plus raides et plus sèches, leurs voix se mêlèrent, étouffées par les baisers enragés. La pression monta jusqu'à son point le plus haut, avant qu'ils ne se réveillent brusquement juste avant d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Désormais habitué, Keith laissa son corps s'apaiser, restant immobile dans son lit pendant de longues minutes. Coucher avec Lance était toujours aussi éprouvant et vivifiant à la fois. Même s'il n'avait pas d'orgasme, il se sentait bien, vide de toute pensée.

Il ne se rendormit pas, mais il se reposa jusqu'à l'entente du clairon. Il resta encore à paresser dans son lit, profitant que son groupe soit exonéré de la ponctualité des autres cadets pour profiter de ce maigre instant de calme. Cosmo n'était plus avec lui, mais il ne s'inquiéta pas : il devait sûrement être avec sa mère. Finalement, il se leva, et une fois lavé et habillé, il sortit de sa chambre. Plus aucun élèves n'étaient encore à l'étage, ce silence et cette solitude l'apaisant. Il croisa Lance dans l'ascenseur, et le salua d'une petite voix.

Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme l'esquiva des yeux, avant de le fixer avec insistance. Intrigué, et embarrassé que ces prunelles si bleues soient braquées sur lui, il tourna son regard vers le sien. Le cubain était pétrifié en regardant sa gorge, et devenait de plus en plus livide.

\- Quoi ? osa demander Keith, ne supportant plus la pression de son silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as au cou ?...

\- Mon cou ? Mais rien.

\- T'as quoi... au cou... ?

Il avait séparé sa phrase en deux, complètement bouleversé, mais ne semblant pas attendre de réponse de sa part. Intrigué, le demi-galra essaya de voir son reflet dans les portes de l'ascenseur, mais son image était trop déformée pour distinguer quelque chose de précis.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, le coupant dans ses tentatives, et ils sortirent pour se diriger vers le réfectoire. Lance était silencieux, son regard grave s'agitant dans tous les sens. Inquiet, Keith le fixa d'un air perplexe. Son ami finit par ouvrir la bouche, et parla à voix basse.

\- T'étais tout seul hier ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après Acxa, t'étais tout seul ? Personne n'est venu dans ta chambre ?

\- Acxa ? Mais enfin Lance de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je vous ai vu, avoua-t-il difficilement, détournant les yeux. Quand tu lui tenais la main...

\- Je lui indiquais le chemin vers son dortoir, elle était perdue, mais en quoi ça a un rapport avec le fait que j'étais ou non seul hier soir ?

\- S'il te plaît ne rends pas les choses plus compliqué qu'elles ne le sont déjà, et répond à ma question, Keith...

Il semblait à bout de nerfs, et angoissé. Bien qu'embarrassé, il accepta de répondre.

\- Oui, j'étais seul.

Lance ne sembla pas soulagé par sa réponse, au contraire. Il prononça des paroles en espagnol, et même si Keith n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, il devina facilement que c'était un juron.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lance esquiva sa main qui allait se poser sur son épaule dans un sursaut, les stoppant brutalement dans leur marche. Désormais face à son ami, les mains levées pour le stopper dans toute tentative d'approche, il recula lentement. Il voulut trouver une excuse, mais était incapable de soutenir son regard. Il partit sans un mot d'un pas précipité, la tête entre ses mains.

Perdu, et blessé, Keith fit demi-tour également, l'appétit coupé. Il marcha un peu à l'extérieur, préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se pencha au rétroviseur du premier véhicule qu'il croisa, et observa sa gorge. C'est alors qu'il découvrit ce qui avait choqué Lance. Une petite tâche sombre dépassait du col noir et orange de sa veste d'uniforme : un suçon.

Stupéfait, il continua de l'observer, ne comprenant pas comment ça avait pu apparaître sur sa peau. Puis, il se souvint des longues attentions de Lance dans son cou pendant son rêve. Son regard se perdit dans le vague en devenant grave.

Ce n'était pas possible, tout ça, malgré leurs réalismes sidérant, n'était que des rêves, pas vrai ? Non, il devait y avoir une explication simple et logique, ce n'était pas possible ! Peut-être qu'il s'était coincé de la peau dans la fermeture de la veste, ou sa combinaison de paladin, c'était possible qu'une ecchymose soit prise pour un suçon.

Il s'adossa à la voiture, secoué, et chercha une explication rationnelle à ce qui lui arrivait, en vain. Des preuves, il lui fallait des preuves ! Lance ne lui répondra pas, choqué qu'il était, il devait avoir mal interprété sa marque. Ce n'était pas mieux, si c'était le cas, le cubain ne l'approchera plus jamais.

Bien, tout d'abord, il doit se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé, et voir où des marques auraient pu être laissé. Il se redressa en se souvenant de la poigne sur sa cuisse. Pendant sa toilette, il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à son corps, trop habitué à voir apparaître des blessures et des cicatrices, mais il avait peut-être des vestiges de la veilles. Au diable Iverson, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Il traversa le parking d'un pas rapide sans regarder. Quelqu'un qui tirait un chariot de matériels lui rentra dedans, et tous deux tombèrent au sol, manquant d'être assommés par les lourdes boîtes. Des personnes, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, vinrent les aider en leur demandant si tout allait bien. Parmi elle, Allura. Elle tendit sa main à son ami qui l'accepta pour se relever.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Mince, tu es tout rouge..., s'inquiéta-t-elle en regardant le côté de son visage.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas si douloureux.

\- Je venais te chercher, on est convoqué pour une réunion de la coalition.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, aller, dépêche-toi.

Sa petite enquête devra attendre la fin de l'interminable réunion, et ça l'ennuyait, mais maintenant qu'il avait été récupéré par la princesse, il n'avait plus le choix. Il la suivit jusqu'à la salle de débriefing, et pris place entre Shiro et sa mère, retrouvant Cosmo. Son frère de cœur s'inquiéta des marques qui commençaient à apparaître sur le bord de sa mâchoire et sa tempe, mais il le rassura.

Le sujet qu'abordèrent Iverson et Samuel accapara vite l'attention de toute le monde : la construction du château des lions. Ils en étaient actuellement à la moitié, mais les parties terriblement complexe des moteurs rendaient la tâche longue et ardue. Malheureusement, Allura et Coran ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour les aider.

La conversation qui suivit n'ayant pas besoin de son écoute, et encore moins de son intervention, Keith se permit de jeter un œil vers Lance, et croisa son regard qui était braqué sur lui. Le garçon détourna les yeux, encore blême. Il serra les poings, sentant la maigre avancée qu'ils avaient fais l'un envers l'autre être réduite à néant. Chaque fois c'était pareil, ils se rapprochaient, et finissaient par se déchirer ; cette situation l'agaçait.

Shiro lui donna un petit coup de coude. Sur l'instant, il craint d'avoir eu une réprimande, mais en croisant son regard, il comprit que c'était par soucie. Il lui offrit un petit sourire pour le rassurer, et porta de nouveau son attention sur la réunion.

Sans surprise, rien de neuf ne ressortit en trois heures de débat, ou plutôt de dispute avec des voix plus ou moins élevées. Étonnement, Allura avait parlé le plus fort et réussi à faire tomber un silence de plomb pendant quelques secondes, ce qui avait été reposant.

Keith monta plutôt jusqu'à sa chambre pour continuer son enquête personnelle. Il abaissa rapidement son pantalon, et chercha la moindre trace de doigt. Malheureusement, des marques étendues couvraient sa cuisse, sûrement à cause des boîtes qui lui était tombé dessus. Il jura, n'ayant désormais plus aucune preuve qui pourrait montrer que ces rêves étaient oui ou non réels.

Forcé d'attendre qu'un autre songe ne survienne, il se rhabilla correctement, et s'occupa le reste de la journée. Allura parvint à le coincé une nouvelle fois, et l'emporta avec Hunk pour s'occuper des caisses de ravitaillements.

James, Ina, Ryan, et Rizavi étaient présents, et donnaient déjà un coup de main. Sans surprise, James le dévisagea lorsqu'il arriva, et ne manqua pas de lui faire une remarque cinglante à propos des marques sur son visage. Il lui lança ensuite brusquement plusieurs colis empaquetés, et s'éloigna. Ina soupira, agacée, et Rizavi s'excusa auprès d'eux avant de rejoindre son camarade.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'il est méchant comme ça avec toi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Allura.

\- On était dans la même classe en première année, mais quand Shiro nous a testé, j'ai été le seul à réussir les cinq niveaux de simulation. Il semblerait qu'il m'en veuille depuis.

\- Il est jaloux..., comprit-elle. Il devrait apprendre à mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté en mission, sinon l'équipage entier pourrait flancher.

Keith ne répliqua pas, et ne la regarda pas, mais son regard se durcit. Elle pouvait parler après avoir embrassé Lotor sans se méfier. Maintenant que son premier choix était indisponible, elle se tournait vers une roue de secoure : Lance, le gentil garçon sans arrêt éconduit.

Agacé, il tourna les talons avant d'en dire plus qu'il ne devrait, et s'occupa de sa propre caisse. Surprise par son changement subit d'humeur, la princesse le regarda, perdue, mais suivit Hunk pour l'aider.

Les heures passèrent, et après avoir pris un rapide déjeuner, ils donnèrent un coup de main pour la reconstruction du château. Acxa et Krolia étaient déjà sur place depuis le début de mâtiné. Lance, Pidge, et Matt les rejoignirent plus tard dans l'après-midi. Tous s'activèrent, espérant pouvoir accélérer la reconstruction pour vite s'occuper du reste de l'empire galra.

Le soir arriva, et étrangement Keith était à la fois pressé et anxieux. Lorsqu'il se coucha, l'angoisse le serrait aux tripes, et lui coupa le sommeil un long moment. Il s'endormit deux heures avant que le clairon ne sonne, sans avoir de visite nocturne. Intrigué, il se prépara rapidement avant d'attendre devant sa chambre. Vingt minutes après la disparition de tous les cadets de l'étages, Lance arriva. Il comprit rapidement que son camarade l'attendait, et se figea. En sentant qu'il allait prendre la fuite, Keith prit la parole.

\- Attend, je veux juste te demander si tu as dormi cette nuit.

Le paladin le dévisagea un instant.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Un peu avant que ça ne sonne.

Il vit son ami baisser les yeux gravement, et déglutir en hochant la tête, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé avait été réel ?

\- Lance, qu'est-ce qui se passe, vraiment ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, craignant d'avoir raison.

Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, et tourna les talons dans le but de se défiler. Keith le suivit refusant qu'il s'en aille sans que les choses ne soient enfin tirées au claire.

\- Lance !

Il ne réagit pas, accélérant le pas.

\- Lance, montre-moi ton dos !

Ses épaules se haussèrent, trahissant qu'il était tendu.

\- Lance, ton dos !

Il se stoppa brutalement en plein couloir, et Keith en fit de même en manquant presque de perdre l'équilibre. L'ambiance devint palpable, et la tension fit rageusement battre leurs cœurs. Après quelques secondes, qui lui paru être dès heures, Lance leva la main pour attraper le bas de sa veste. Lentement, il la remonta un peu avec son tee-shirt, dévoilant des griffures sans équivoque sur ses reins. Parmi les traces, une manquait, celle du majeur. Keith regarda sa main gauche, et découvrit qu'il avait coupé l'ongle de son majeur bien trop court pour pouvoir laisser sa marque.

La terre sembla s'arrêter de tourner lorsque ses craintes se concrétisèrent. Chaque soir, chacun de ces instants où il s'était ouvertement donné à lui, où il l'avait laissé le toucher comme personne n'avait été autorisé à le faire, tout avait été réel et partagé. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi son ami l'avait esquivé par moment, et pourquoi il avait semblé épuisé les jours où il n'avait pas rêvé.

Lance partit sans se retourner, et il ne le retint pas. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, lui aussi. C'était assez gênant de découvrir que, finalement, tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de hantise solitaire, et encore moins de son imagination. Il avait cru que tout ce qui s'était passé était bien à l'abri des regards, un secret que personne ne pourrait découvrir. C'était intime, terriblement intime, et Lance avait tout vu, comme il avait tout vu de Lance.

Secoué, il esquiva habillement le cubain pendant les trois jours qui suivit, ne dormant pas pour éviter de les plonger dans un rêve embarrassant. Son manque de sommeil commença à se voir, rien que par les lourdes cernes sous ses yeux. Il refusa de répondre à ses amis, et se défila en retournant vers la maison qu'il partageait avec Shiro et Adam lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

La vieille bâtisse était recouverte par la végétation, et le paillasson était camouflé par une couche incroyable de poussière et de sable. Il découvrit néanmoins que ce dernier était décalé, une trace plus propre trahissant qu'il avait été bougé récemment. Se doutant que quelqu'un était rentré avec la clé cacher dans la doublure, il entra prudemment en sortant son bayard, près a dégainer sa lame.

En entrant dans le salon, il découvrit Shiro assit sur le canapé, tenant un cadre photo entre ses mains. Quelques meubles étaient renversés, et de nombreux placards étaient ouvert, leur contenu étendu sur le sol : quelqu'un était venu fouiller, mais en vu de la poussière, c'était il y a très longtemps.

Il abaissa son arme, et s'apprêtait à l'appeler, lorsqu'il entendit un léger reniflement. Surpris, il ne fit pas attention aux feuilles mortes, de l'ancienne plante en pot, sur lesquelles il marcha. Shiro se retourna à demi d'un bon, surpris. Keith eut le temps de voir ses joues ruisselantes de larmes, avant qu'il ne se lève en lui tournant le dos, essuyant son visage.

\- Keith ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Sa voix, qu'il tentait de rendre normale, tremblait, et vibrait sous ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? osa-t-il demander.

\- Oh, juste un peu de nostalgie, c'est rien, sourit son ami en essayant de faire bonne figure.

Son cadet lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu sais ? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

\- Oui, pardon... De vieux réflexes...

Il sourit. Ce genre de comportement protecteur était digne de Shiro, ça prouvait que c'était bien lui. Il s'approcha, et prit le cadre photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains pour découvrir de laquelle il s'agissait. Il pouvait se voir, âgé de onze ans, tenir un poisson énorme avec beaucoup de mal, Adam derrière lui, avait un large sourire et un pouce en l'air, tandis que le paladin noir riait. Il sourit.

\- Oh, ça remonte...

\- Oui... On était encore tous les trois à cette époque...

Shiro se redressa, plus amer.

\- Et j'étais vraiment trop stupide...

Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé poussiéreux, très vide suivit par son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Avant que je te réponde, tu pourrais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Euhm... Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Adam a fait lorsque je suis partie pour la mission Kerberos ?

\- Juste après ?

\- Oui.

Keith regarda le cadre photo, replongeant dans ses souvenirs lointains. Il enleva un peu de poussière du bout de sa manche, très délicatement, dévoilant un peu plus du visage d'Adam.

\- Il a pleuré, assez longtemps. J'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu sortir de la chambre pendant toute une semaine. Après ça il a mit toutes tes affaires dans un carton, et a voulu les jeter à la poubelle.

L'aîné baissa les yeux, peu surpris.

\- Mais il est revenu avec, et il m'a dit une chose qu'il disait être importante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Ne te mari jamais avec un abruti.

Shiro se frotta la nuque avec embarra, reconnaissant bien là son fiancé.

\- Alors... Il n'est pas parti ?

\- Il t'a attendu, même lorsque tu as disparu. Il savait que j'allais te chercher, et m'a laissé comprendre qu'il resterait mon soutient financier pour ça.

Jusqu'au bout, Adam avait cru en lui... Shiro baissa les yeux, honteux, et prit doucement le cadre des mains de son cadet. Il passa son pouce sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit quand j'ai annoncé que je voulais absolument partir pour Kerberos ?

Keith garda le silence pour qu'il continue. Il le vit hocher lentement la tête d'un air résigné.

\- "À quel point je suis important pour toi, Takashi ? ".

Il baissa les yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Et j'ai rien répondu. J'étais juste en colère contre lui, contre le fait que ma candidature ait été refusée pour raison médicale. Avant de quitter la maison, il m'a dit que si jamais je partais, je n'avais pas à m'attendre qu'il soit encore là à mon retour... Et j'ai quand même fait mes valises...

Shiro tenta de déglutir pour dénouer un peu sa gorge serrée.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir... C'était stupide... Maintenant, il est mort, et je...

Une larme lui échappa, l'obligeant à prendre de profonde respiration pour ne pas en laisser d'autre couler. Keith donna de petites tapes à son épaule pour essayer de le soutenir silencieusement. C'était un peu maladroit, et il était raide, ce qui fit pouffer Shiro qui apprécia le geste.

\- Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne laisse pas ce que tu penses être le plus important passer avant ceux que tu aimes. Ce que tu penses être un acquis aujourd'hui, sera peut-être perdu demain...

Ces paroles, surtout en ces temps rudes, raisonnaient en lui. Il hocha discrètement la tête en baissant les yeux, puis releva le regard sur son frère de cœur un instant. Son hésitation se fit ressentir, et intrigua son aîné, mais finalement, il se leva pour disparaître dans ce qui était l'ancienne chambre que le couple partageait. Lorsque Keith revint, il avait un carnet entre les mains.

\- Quand je cherchais une photo récente de toi pour faire des affiches, je suis tombé sur son journal. Comme il n'est plus de ce monde, il y a des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais te dire... Des choses importantes, je pense...

Il lui donna le carnet, puis quitta les lieux pour le laisser réaliser à quel point Adam le soutenait, et à quel point il l'aimait. Pour s'assurer qu'il ait un traitement adapté, et une vie aussi normale que possible, Adam avait contacté de très grands chercheurs, et avait même vendu sa voiture pour les financer. Il était allé jusqu'à risquer sa carrière pour convaincre la garnison de garder son fiancé dans leurs rangs, et pas seulement que comme un instructeur.

Oui, Adam avait continué de le soutenir et de l'aimer, malgré toutes les erreurs que Shiro avait pu commettre. Keith le savait, comme il savait que Shiro comptait sur Kerberos pour être sa dernière mission dans l'espace, avant de prendre une retraite définitive, et épouser son compagnon. Beaucoup de choses ont été gardé sous silence, chacun espérant que l'autre le comprenne sans avoir besoin de le dire, ce qui avait résulté d'une dernière dispute avant de se perdre définitivement.

Il avait de la peine pour eux. Si Shiro ne s'était pas fait enlever, il serait revenu sur Terre, aurait été s'excuser auprès d'Adam, et l'aurait épousé. Ils se seraient installé dans cette petite maison, et auraient vécu ensemble, combattu la maladie, peut-être même fondé une famille pour revivre ce qu'ils avaient déjà expérimenté en gardant Keith avec eux.

Le jeune homme sourit en repensant aux doux souvenir de cette famille atypique. Shiro et Adam étaient encore jeunes lorsqu'il était enfant, et il les avait déjà vu plusieurs fois revenir complètement saoul après une soirée étudiante.

Il stoppa peu à peu sa marche, perdant lentement son sourire. Puis, il devint blême en ouvrant la bouche sous le choc. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il avait déjà vu le couple caché sous les draps alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de leur chambre, inquiet des bruits qu'il entendait. À l'époque, du haut de ses neufs ans, il pensait qu'ils se battaient... Merde, c'était pas ça du tout ! Il avait dû les déranger un nombre incalculable de fois ! Surtout lorsqu'il demandait de dormir entre eux !

Rouge de honte, et terriblement embarrassé, il se massa les yeux en reprenant sa marche. « Adam, Shiro, je suis sincèrement désolé... », pensa-t-il sincèrement.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant sa marche, Keith finit par repenser à sa propre relation avec Lance. Les conseilles de ses aînés étaient compliqués à suivre en vu de la particularité de sa situation. Il était épuisé, et avait du mal à réfléchir. Il retourna à son dortoir avant la fin du couvre-feu, croisant Acxa qui s'était visiblement encore perdue dans le mauvais bâtiment. Cosmo la raccompagna, mais il ne revint pas, sûrement acheté par Allura et Romelle grâce à des friandises et des massages.

Il entra dans sa chambre, et essaya de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper. Habituellement, Cosmo l'aidait à tenir, ne serait-ce que par les promenade dont il avait besoin pour faire ses besoins. Ce soir, il était seul, avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil depuis le début du mois, et les deux dernières nuits sans avoir fermé l'œil. Il atteignait ses limites, mais pour Lance, il résista autant qu'il le put.

Le clairon finit par sonner. Il se sentait vaseux, prêt à sombrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il dût se résoudre à se lever et rejoindre la salle de réunion. Il était en avance car il n'avait pas mangé, et tomba sur ses aînés. Shiro remarqua rapidement que son état n'était pas meilleur que la veille, et s'inquiéta. Il le tira plus à part pour privatiser leur conversation.

\- Keith, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

Il était trop épuisé pour trouver un mensonge ou se défiler.

\- Trois..., souffla-t-il faiblement.

\- Jours ?

\- Nuit...

Shiro eut un air grave, et s'agita. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir une paire de clés qu'il glissa dans ses mains.

\- J'ai nettoyé la maison hier, va dormir un peu.

\- Non, je peux...

\- Non, tu ne peux plus, regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout, et tes yeux sont fermés !

Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

\- Va dormir, on peut comprendre qu'un des paladins tombe malade, sourit Shiro pour l'apaiser.

N'ayant pas la force de se battre, il hocha la tête. Si c'était en journée, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il tombe sur Lance pendant ses songes. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et tourna les talons, non sans manquer de perdre l'équilibre. Il marcha, de façon un peu chaotique jusqu'à l'extérieur, rentrant dans plusieurs personnes sans vraiment parvenir à s'excuser.

Par un miracle quelconque, il parvint en un morceau à la maison qu'il habitait à l'époque, et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé. Il ne sut pas s'il s'était endormis pendant qu'il chutait, ou lorsqu'il a atterri sur les coussins, sombrant juste dans le sommeil.

À son réveille, il faisait nuit, et il crut sortir d'un coma tant son corps était lourd et engourdit. Il état sur le dos, une couverture posée sur lui, déchaussé, et Cosmo au sol à ses côtés. Il entendait du bruit dans la cuisine, et sentit un parfum provenant d'un quotidien révolu. Sans mal, il devina que Shiro tentait de nouveau de cuisiner sans tout faire brûler. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. « Il va commander des pizzas », devina-t-il facilement.

Avec paresse, il se redressa, et alla aux toilettes avant de prendre une douche. À son retour, Shiro avait son téléphone en main, et raccrochait tout juste. En vu de la scène, et de l'horrible odeur âcre, il venait de commander.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda l'aîné, ignorant son sourire moqueur.

\- Mieux. Je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais ça va.

L'adulte le regarda boire plusieurs verre d'eau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché de dormir au point de sauter trois nuit d'affilé ? Ton sommeil était déjà bien perturbé pendant la mission...

Le demi-galra continua de lui tourner le dos, et refusa de répondre.

\- Est-ce que la malédiction du mage de Lotor continue à t'atteindre ?

Il commençait à être mal à l'aise, ne voulant surtout pas que quelqu'un apprenne au sujet des retrouvailles nocturnes passionnés qu'il avait avec Lance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois pour que ça te pousse à te priver de sommeil ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas...

Shiro se stoppa dans sa tentative d'approche physique, surpris qu'il le rejette ainsi, même avec autant de délicatesse. Habituellement, son cadet ne mettait pas longtemps à se confier, même à demi mot. Bien que blessé, il accepta de lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin.

\- Comme tu voudras... Mais rappelle-toi qui s'agit des désirs les plus refoulés, si tu travailles là dessus, et que tu arrives à l'accepter, ces rêves partiront.

Il l'avait déjà accepté, mais cette malédiction était partagé avec Lance ! Si l'un deux refusaient de nouveau son attirance ou la situation, voir même les deux à la fois, les rêves reprenaient ! Néanmoins, Shiro avait raison sur un point : il devait faire quelque chose pour tenter de régler le problème. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça, à se fuir, et angoisser à l'idée même de s'endormir.

\- Ouais, je vais essayer...

\- N'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin, d'accord ? proposa doucement son aîné en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, son regard soucieux braqué dans le sien. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Keith hocha la tête, touché par ses mots. La porte d'entrée sonna, et Cosmo redressa la tête avec intérêt. Les deux amis sourirent, enthousiaste à l'idée d'un bon repas. Shiro alla prendre la commande, et revint avec au salon, deux bières dans son autre main.

\- Maintenant que t'es majeur, t'as le droit d'en prendre.

\- J'en buvais quand même avec Adam, tu sais ? sourit Keith en acceptant la bouteille.

\- Je sais oui, et j'en ai appris des choses dans ce carnet, sourit son aîné avec un air à la fois désespéré et amusé.

Il pouffa, et prit place avec lui sur le canapé pour manger leur dîné. Cosmo, ses longs regards de chien battu finissant par porter leurs fruits, reçu quelques morceaux. Keith soupira dramatiquement. Le loup avait commencé à faire ces yeux là depuis que Allura et Romelle le gâtaient par des friandises, et il avait perfectionné son art avec le temps. Le paladin était désormais trop faible pour résister à son animal, qui, s'il le voyait hésiter, se mettait à japper tristement dans un son à peine audible.

La soirée se passa en douceur, et les deux garçons finirent par aller se coucher. La chambre de Keith n'était plus depuis dès années. Après la catastrophe de la mission Kerberos, il avait dormi dans le lit de son aîné. Adam dormait avec lui, tous deux se soutenant en silence pour surmonter la disparition de Shiro, refusant l'éventualité de sa mort.

Le commandant proposa à son cadet de dormir ensemble, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé, mais le plus jeune déclina doucement. Keith ne voulait pas le déranger en restant debout, et combattant le sommeil. Il s'installa sur le canapé, et traîna sur internet depuis son portable. Après une heure, il reçut un message du paladin bleu. Surpris, il l'ouvrit.

« _Dors cette nuit, je vais rester debout_ ».

Perplexe, il garda ses yeux cernés braqués sur les quelques mots. Lance ne tenait jamais bien longtemps, peu coutumier aux nuits blanches, comment pouvait-il être certain que cette nuit était sûre ?

Il répliqua le fond de sa pensée, doutant de lui, mais son ami insista pour qu'il dorme en lui assurant qu'il parviendrait à rester éveillé. Décidant de lui faire confiance, son épuisement le faisant papillonner des yeux et rendant son esprit blanc par moment, il accepta. Il posa son téléphone, ferma les yeux, et sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Il rêva, mais rien d'anormal. C'était des songes ordinaires, qui n'avaient aucun sens en plus d'être diffus et imprécis. Le lendemain matin, Shiro le réveilla pour qu'ils se préparent. Ce matin encore, la coalition avait une réunion à tenir. Bien qu'ennuyé, Keith accepta de se lever, et mangea rapidement avec son ami avant qu'ils ne se rendent à la garnison.

Une fois dans la salle, il croisa le regard de Lance, et fut surpris. Le paladin avait une tête affreuse, plus que par le simple fait que ses traits était tirés par la fatigue. Hunk et Pidge semblaient s'inquiéter pour lui, mais en vu de la distance qu'ils mettaient entre eux, Lance avait dû se braquer contre toutes les approches à son égard.

Keith baissa les yeux avec un air coupable, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire que tout était de sa faute. Il prit place avec tout le monde, mais n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Il était encore fatigué, et sa culpabilité le rongeait. Ce n'est qu'après trois longues heures d'organisations diverses et varier que l'équipage put enfin sortir.

Le paladin rouge marchait à l'extérieur pour promener Cosmo, lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Lance. Loin d'être surpris, ayant déjà deviné qu'ils allaient bientôt se parler, il se tourna vers lui. Le cubain ouvrit la bouche dans l'ébauche d'une phrase, mais son regard se braqua sur les quelques personnes qui circulaient autour du campus.

Comprenant qu'ils préféraient qu'ils s'éloignent pour être certain que personne ne les entende, Keith l'invita à le suivre dehors d'un signe de tête. Son camarade lui emboîta le pas en silence pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloignés. Tout en continuant de marcher d'un pas lent et tranquille, il prit la parole.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'organise si on ne veut pas que ça recommence.

\- À quoi tu pensais ?

\- Faire une tournante, une nuit sur deux. Si on ne dort pas en même temps, on ne se croisera pas.

Keith hocha lentement la tête, résigné. Le problème venait surtout du fait que Lance refusait la situation, mais il préféra ne rien dire de peur qu'ils se disputent à nouveau. Il se sentait surtout blessé qu'il cherche à ce point à fuir tout contacte physique avec lui, à croire que c'était horrible.

\- Je suis désolé, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

\- C'est pas ta faute, arrête, le rassura Lance, trop fatigué pour râler avec plus de véhémence, comme il l'aurait normalement fait.

Un petit silence prit place, une sensation de familiarité confortable les entourant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans se prendre la tête, ou que ce soit par nécessité. Après quelques minutes à regarder le paysage et Cosmo qui gambadait, Lance ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je dormirais ce soir, j'ai besoin de sommeil pour demain...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demain ? osa demander Keith d'une petite voix.

\- Je t'avais déjà dis que mon père biologique voulait me revoir, tu te souviens ? Le rendez-vous est pour demain...

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le soutenir. Le silence n'étant pas mauvais, ils le laissèrent s'installer jusqu'à rentrer à la garnison. Une fois devant, Lance se stoppa, attirant l'attention de son ami qui fit de même. Main sur la hanche, le paladin bleu prit la parole.

\- Je dois rejoindre mes frangines en ville, j'ai besoin de fringues, déclara-t-il.

\- Ok, bonne journée...

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Keith passa son pouce sur sa lèvre qu'il pinça légèrement un petit instant, hésitant, mais fini par rentrer dans le bâtiment avec Cosmo. Pour s'occuper le reste de la journée, il donna un coup de main à la reconstruction du château. Et malheureusement pour lui, Iverson lui tomba dessus.

De son côté, Lance rentra de ville avec une tonne de sacs, Veronica plaisantant avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Revoir Rachel lui avait fait un bien fou, comme refaire les magasins avec ses deux aînées pour dévaliser les rayons. Seul dans sa chambre, il rangea ses nouvelles affaires, satisfait, mais perdit peu à peu son sourire.

La confrontation avec son père l'angoissait, mais il était décidé à tirer cette histoire au clair. Désormais bien organisé au sujet du sommeil, il avait ce soucie de moins en tête. Il resta silencieux toute la soirée, ne décrochant pas un son lors du dîné. Heureusement, malgré ses préoccupations, il s'endormit comme une masse dès qu'il posa la tête sur son oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, il était encore un peu fatigué, mais ce n'était pas dramatique. L'équipage n'ayant aucune réunion, il put se reposer encore quelques heures, avant de se décider à sortir. Vêtu d'une veste claire aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes par dessus un tee-shirt "nasa", d'un jean gris, et d'une paire de baskets semblable à celles qu'il avait avant, il se rendit sur le lieu de rendez-vous avec quelques minutes d'avance.

Il croisait les bras, agitant le bout de son pied, et regardait nerveusement l'heure qu'il était à chaque seconde qui passait. L'horloge commença à tourner, les habitants continuaient de passer devant lui, ce, pendant près de trois heures. Il reçut finalement un message d'un numéro qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enregistrer.

« _Imprévu. On se voit demain._ »

Il jura en espagnol, et partit d'un pas furieux. Venant de ce sale type, il n'était pas surpris. Pour se calmer, il marcha en ville, passant par ses coins favoris. Le soir venu, il rentra à la garnison pour dîner. Hunk et Veronica le questionnèrent sur son entrevu, ce qui le démoralisa plus encore. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient surpris que Rodrigo lui ait posé un lapin, son manque de ponctualité était aussi notoire que son alcoolisme.

Sa sœur et son meilleur ami essayèrent de lui remonter le moral, et de l'apaiser. Il apprécia le geste, même si ce ne fut pas efficace. La mort dans l'âme, il monta se coucher, se préparant à avoir une très longue nuit difficile. Si jamais Rodrigo se pointait miraculeusement le lendemain, il aura une tête à faire peur. Dire qu'il voulait avoir l'air en forme et heureux pour lui prouver que sa vie était parfaite sans lui...

La fatigue le rendait inattentif à la vidéo qu'il regardait sur son portable, et ses absences commençaient à se solder par des yeux fermés. Il se redressait à chaque fois en sursaut, appuyé sur son bureau. Malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts, l'angoisse épuisante qu'il avait eu tout au long de la journée eut raison de lui.

Plonger dans ses songes, il se retrouva avec Keith à qui il faisait passionnément l'amour contre son bureau. Il était incapable de réfléchir, seulement conscient du délice qui le libérait d'un poids démentiel, le soulageant après une journée aussi difficile. Il resserra ses cuisses contre lui, les tenant fermement en donnant ses coups de reins. Appuyé derrière lui d'une main pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, le demi-garla s'accrochait à son cou de l'autre. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre sa nuque, leurs voix se mêlant pour raisonner dans la petite chambre.

Ils se réunirent dans un même mouvement pour s'embrasser, et Lance accéléra le rythme. Peu à peu, Keith se retrouva allongé contre le bureau, et il put participer aux mouvements en ondulant le bassin. Il griffa également ses flancs jusqu'à son bas-ventre, ce qui rendit ses coups plus rudes et augmenta la pression dans son corps. Celle-ci monta jusqu'à atteindre ses sommets, au grand dam des amants qui ne pouvaient plus repousser l'échéance. Comme habituellement, ils se réveillèrent brutalement avant l'orgasme.

Lance poussa brusquement sur son bureau pour s'en écarter, assit sur sa chaise. Les yeux ronds et encore essoufflé par l'effort onirique, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regarda son bureau, et déglutit difficilement en repensant à quel point Keith lui avait semblé magnifique. Son esprit s'était complètement vidé, focalisé sur le plaisir ardent qu'il ressentait. Pendant un bref instant, il avait pu respirer à nouveau, se sentir comme avant que toute cette histoire avec Voltron ne commence.

Sa porte s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra en trompe avant de la refermer pour s'appuyer dessus. Il sursauta en tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, et le dévisagea en découvrant que c'était son amant nocturne. En découvrant leur état mutuel, une pression chuta dans leur bassin, et le désir brilla dans leurs prunelles : tremblant, les yeux brillant, la respiration lourde et erratique, les cheveux légèrement en bataille... Ils étaient la chose la plus érotique qu'ils leur avaient été permise de voir.

Keith le fusilla du regard, mais son menton baissé accentuait un regard brûlant d'envie. Lance frissonna, encore stupéfait, et loin d'être insensible à cette vision délicieuse.

\- Tu t'es endormis !

\- Je sais !...

Leurs voix étaient encore rêches et rauques, pincées par la retenue dont ils faisaient preuve. Ils frissonnèrent lourdement, leur regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Lance crispa sa main sur la surface du bureau, se souvenant parfaitement comment son ami s'était accroché à sa nuque pour gémir contre ses lèvres, comment il avait ondulé contre son corps... Ça avait été bon, trop pour que le paladin bleu n'ait pas envie de le retrouver, pour de vrai cette fois. Il était prêt à céder, épuisé de se battre contre le désir qu'il ressentait envers Keith.

Seulement, une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurla qu'ils ne devraient pas faire ça maintenant. Ce serait comme profiter d'un ami saoul. Ils n'étaient pas maître de leurs réflexions, et encore moins de leurs actions. Ils devaient d'abord y repenser à tête reposée, et non dans un instant de faiblesse pareil.

\- Sors...

Sa voix était à peine audible, et Keith ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait dit. Lance, le regard toujours aussi grave, se répéta, plus fort cette fois.

\- Sors !...

Le paladin rouge sursauta, et quitta la pièce précipitamment d'un pas maladroit et à reculons. Lance baissa la tête en poussant un profond soupir, et chercha à récupérer son souffle. Encore un peu, et il aurait pu commettre une erreur. Délicieuse, certes, mais une erreur quand même.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, acceptant finalement l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait fuir plus longtemps. Un mal de tête carabiné l'assaillit, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Lorsque le clairon sonna quelques heures plus tard, il était encore allongé dans son lit, à combattre la douleur. Il refusa de se lever, se contre-fichant de la futur colère de Iverson.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, et il l'autorisa à entrer, sa voix légèrement étouffée par son oreiller.

\- Hey, buddy, c'est moi, fit doucement Hunk. On t'a pas vu au petit-déj', quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Mal à la tête...

\- Je t'apporte quelque chose, bouge pas.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, son ami revint avec un cachet et un chocolat chaud encore fumant. Lance se redressa lentement, chaque geste ravivant ses douleurs crânienne. Il avala le comprimé, et prit quelques gorgées de la boisson. Le parfum du chocolat ainsi que de la vanille égaya ses sens.

\- Ah, t'es un ange parmi les anges..., souffla-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Mauvaise nuit, encore ?

\- Euhm... Ouais...

\- On a rien pour aujourd'hui, la réunion a été annulée à cause de problème plus urgent à régler, tu peux te reposer encore un peu.

\- Il est quel heure ?

\- Midi huit. Ton rendez-vous avec Rodrigo est à quinze heures, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, et je ne suis pas pressé...

Hunk pouvait voir, malgré la pénombre, que les mains de son ami tremblait légèrement. Son angoisse était si grande qu'il avait le tournis juste en se tenant à côté de lui.

\- Ça va aller tout seul ? Je peux t'accompagner de loin si tu veux.

Lance l'étudia un instant en buvant sa tasse, presque entièrement camouflé sous sa couverture, et assit en tailleur sur le lit. L'idée était alléchante, et si jamais son père ne se pointait pas à nouveau, ils pourraient toujours se changer les idées en allant au cinéma, ou manger quelque part.

\- Ouais... Merci.

Hunk tapota amicalement son épaule avec un regard chaleureux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui.

\- On se retrouve devant la garnison à quatorze heures trente, ça te va ? proposa-t-il avant de recevoir une réponse positive silencieuse. À toute à l'heure.

Lance hocha de nouveau la tête, et le laissa partir. Il but sa tasse tranquillement, sentant le médicament commencer à faire effet après l'avoir fini. Une longue douche bien chaude acheva d'apaiser ses douleurs. Plus vif, il s'habilla sobrement d'un jean ordinaire et d'un large pull sombre par dessus son tee-shirt. Il fit passer le temps en restant dans sa chambre, surtout pour pouvoir esquiver Keith facilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille retrouver Hunk devant la garnison.

Les deux amis se saluèrent d'un bref sourire, celui du paladin bleu manquant d'enthousiasme. Le cuisinier s'apprêtait à lui demander où ils devaient se rendre, qu'une voix féminine retentie derrière eux.

\- Bonjour, vous deux !

\- Oh, bonjour, princesse, salua Hunk qui stressait un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici en tenue de civil ?

\- On s'apprêtait juste à sortir, répondit Lance, souriant mais mal à l'aise.

\- Vous vous rendez dans ces salles de jeux terrienne ? demanda Allura avec un large sourire, enhardie.

\- Non, pas cette fois... On sort juste comme ça, on en a pas pour long.

Elle perdit à demi son sourire, trouvant qu'il était beaucoup sur la défensive. Habituellement, il était plus ouvert, et il lui aurait même proposé de les accompagner. Elle commença à s'inquiéter, et compris qu'il n'était visiblement pas enclin à lui dire ce qui se passait. Les bras croisés, le corps en bais tourné vers le chemin de sortie, et le regard de côté : il voulait fuir le plus vite possible.

\- C'est vrai que tu étais un peu malade ce matin, ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais, c'est passé.

\- Faudra vraiment qu'on se fasse une journée dans cette salle de jeux vidéos dont tu me parlais !

\- Ouais, on verra si les autres seront dispo dans la semaine.

Elle se tut, surprise et un peu déçue. Sans perdre le reste de son sourire, bien que c'était difficile, elle reprit la parole.

\- Je vous laisse à votre sortie, je vais aider pour la construction du château.

\- Bonne journée, la saluèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se séparèrent, et les deux amis s'éloignèrent. Lance soupira de soulagement, ayant craint qu'elle ne découvre la vraie raison de cette sortie. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en racontant l'histoire sordide qu'il avait avec son père biologique.

Hunk posa une main sur son épaule, attirant son attention. Il semblait désespéré, et le regardait comme s'il était un cas perdu. Intrigué, il le questionna d'un battement de cils.

\- Lance, elle venait de te proposer un rendez-vous, je crois...

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de réaliser subitement pourquoi elle avait eu un petit silence lorsqu'il avait répondu. Il jura contre lui-même en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, agité. Son ami tapota son dos, riant un peu contre sa maladresse.

\- Ah, bon, tant pis... Je verrais ça plus tard...

\- On doit aller où ? demanda Hunk, acceptant de revenir dans le vif du sujet.

\- Le café près de la gare.

\- C'est partie...

Ils s'y dirigèrent en silence, Lance ruminant son angoisse. Une fois arrivée, le paladin jaune s'éloigna pour se cacher tout en gardant de vu son ami. Il lui fit un pouce levé, cherchant à lui donner un peu de courage. Le jeune homme sourit pauvrement, et répondit de la même façon. Puis, ils attendirent longuement que le géniteur daigne de venir.

Après deux longues heures d'attentes, les deux amis discutant par message pour patienter, un homme se planta devant Lance. Il avait du ventre, et les traits tirés par l'âge et une mauvaise vie. Le parfum de l'alcool agressa les narines du jeune homme qui l'observa. Il détestait l'admettre, mais de visage, il lui ressemblait beaucoup.

\- Salut, fiston...

\- Arrête ton baratin, tu veux ? Je suis là uniquement parce que Vero me l'a demandé. Dépêches-toi de me dire ce que tu me veux qu'on en finisse.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à annoncer, mais tu es déjà assis alors...

Rodrigo prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je vais bientôt mourir.

Lance ne réagit pas. Il n'était pas à se réjouir, mais loin d'en être triste. Son père était comme un inconnu qui ne lui attirait aucune sympathie. Il resta assit sur le bord de la fontaine, les mains dans la poche ventrale de son pull, et ne leva pas la tête, accentuant son expression hostile.

\- J'aurais aimé te donner ça, commença l'homme en fouillant dans sa poche. Une petite trace de moi...

\- Je crois que tu m'en as laissé suffisamment, siffla amèrement Lance en le foudroyant du regard.

Rodrigo se figea, l'air peiné, mais se résolu à ne pas insister. Le jeune homme avait déjà renoncé à tout héritage il y a dès années, mais il espérait pouvoir lui faire plaisir en achetant quelque chose pour lui. Il sortit la main de sa poche, abandonnant l'idée de lui donner ce cadeau.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu sois toujours vivant. Je me sentais mal depuis que tu avais disparu.

\- À d'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Lance...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Son fils avait égrainé ses mots, montrant qu'il perdait peu à peu patience. La discussion ne pouvant aller plus loin, il accepta de lui dire la vérité.

Au loin, Hunk vit le visage de son ami devenir de plus en plus livide, le choc découlant de son expression figée. Puis, Lance sembla dire un « est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?...», la colère montant doucement, mais sûrement chez lui. Il se leva d'un bon, et cria sur son géniteur qui était mal à l'aise. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui avait dit, ça semblait grave.

Lance tourna les talons, mais Rodigo voulut le retenir. Pour toute réponse, il le frappa au visage. Hunk sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son meilleur ami réagisse aussi violemment. Il le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, l'air alarmé, le poussant à le rejoindre en courant.

\- Lance, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il ne répondit pas, encore bouleversé. Son regard bougeait sans arrêt, et il était terriblement agité. Une tonne de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

\- Lance ?

Il sursauta en se stoppant brutalement dans sa marche, ayant complètement oublié sa présence. L'hésitation brilla dans ses iris tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Hunk leva une main dans le but de la poser sur son épaule, et l'encourager silencieusement à tout lui dire s'il en avait besoin. Son ami se raidit, et l'esquiva largement. Surpris et blessé, il le questionna d'un regard que Lance évita.

\- Je... Désolé, je dois y aller !

Il partit en courant au travers de la foule, n'écoutant pas l'appel inquiet de son meilleur ami dans son dos.


	6. Chapter 6

Son cerveau semblait se retourner dans sa boîte crânienne, et il peinait à reprendre une respiration normale. Sa tête tournait, et il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Malgré tout, il continua sa course pour retourner en un temps record à la garnison.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, et chercha dans tous les coins possible et imaginable. Il finit par tomber sur Shiro, manquant de peu de lui renter dedans.

\- Woh, Lance ! Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Où est Keith ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Keith ! Où il est ?

\- Attend, il est en danger ? s'inquiéta Shiro. Lance, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Non, ce...

Lance attrapa sa tête entre ses mains en fermant les yeux. Bon sang, sa migraine le reprenait, c'était pas le moment.

\- Dis-moi juste où il est, je dois absolument le voir, c'est important !

\- À cette heure, il nourrit Cosmo au réfectoire A2.

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, il tourna les talons et disparu dans le couloir adjacent. Le pauvre allait se ronger les sangs par sa faute, mais l'affaire était d'une urgence capitale. Il débarqua brusquement dans le réfectoire, et vit Keith assit sur une table en regardant son loup manger.

Surpris par cette entrée, le garçon sursauta. Puis, il bondit sur ses pieds en le voyant s'approcher en courant avec une mine aussi catastrophée.

\- Une attaque ? s'alarma-t-il.

\- Non, mais tu dois absolument me suivre !

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Lance attrapa son poignet et le tira derrière lui pour quitter le réfectoire au pas de course. Inquiet de le voir dans un état pareil, le paladin ne réagit pas, et le suivit à son rythme jusqu'au lieu où il voulait l'emmener. En le sentant l'accompagner, son ami le lâcha.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, Keith commença à être perdu.

\- Excusez-moi, commença Lance à l'infirmier, à bout de souffle. Vous êtes bien tenu par le secret médical ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On aurait besoin de faire des analyses, c'est important...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le vieillard comprenne de quoi il parlait, et Keith aussi. Le paladin rouge se tourna gravement vers son camarade, et devint blême. L'infirmier soupira dramatiquement, lassé.

\- Encore un autre... Décidément... Bon suivez-moi, ce sera pas long.

Lance allait lui emboîter le pas, mais son ami le tira par le bras, grondant à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?

\- Je t'expliquerais après, mais je t'en pris, fais-le !

\- C'est hors de question !

\- Keith, je t'en pris...

Il se raidit en recevant un tel regard implorant, et finit par claquer de la langue en soupirant et détournant le regard. Lance baissa les yeux en hochant la tête, le remerciant en silence. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle voisine, et entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le cabinet du médecin. Sous l'ordre de ce dernier, ils attendirent sur place. Une fois seuls, Keith se tourna vers son partenaire. Il le découvrit recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les talons sur le bord de l'assise, les bras entourant ses jambes qui tressautaient nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on doit se faire dépister ?

\- Je viens de voir cet enfoiré qui prétend être un père... Il m'a dit qu'il allait mourir du SIDA, et qu'il ne sait pas depuis quand il l'a, si c'était avant ou après m'avoir eu avec ma mère.

Keith écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé. Il repensa ensuite à toutes ces nuits qu'ils avaient partagé, et compris aussitôt la raison de ses craintes.

\- Lance... C'était juste des rêves... C'est pas possible de...

\- Tu as eu la coupure à ta lèvre, et un suçon, et moi j'ai la trace de tes ongles...

Le paladin bleu leva un regard alarmé sur lui.

\- Si on a des marques, alors c'est possible que...

Il détourna les yeux, incapable de finir sa phrase tant sa gorge était serrée d'angoisse. Cette dernière devint contagieuse, et Keith se mit rapidement à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Le téléphone de Lance sonna plusieurs fois à cause des nombreux messages inquiets de Hunk, et celui de Keith ne tarda pas à être assaillit par ceux de Shiro. Les deux amants répondirent brièvement, essayant de les apaiser en écartant le moindre soupçon, même si dans leur situation, c'était difficile.

Après une heure, le médecin revint avec le résumé de leurs résultats qu'il leur donna en main propre. Les jeunes gens les feuilletèrent en même temps qu'il annonça la nouvelle.

\- Vous êtes clean, félicitation... La prochaine fois, pensez-y avant !

\- Entendu, pardon..., bredouilla Lance.

Le vieillard rejoignit son bureau, les laissant quitter l'infirmerie calmement. Ils marchèrent un instant ensemble dans un profond silence, avant de sursauter lorsque Cosmo se téléporta entre eux pour courir dans le couloir, une série de saucisses pendant de sa gueule. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, un peu amusés de le voir aussi fier de son vol réussi.

\- Désolé pour la flippe, commença Lance vers Keith. Quand j'ai appris ça, j'ai vraiment eu peur de t'avoir pourri la vie à jamais...

\- T'as réussi à me la pourrir sans avoir besoin d'une maladie quelconque.

\- C'est ton mulet, ça, pas moi.

Ils sourirent avec amusement, heureux de retrouver cette complicité d'antan.

\- Ah, faut que j'aille rassurer Hunk, je l'ai planté en pleine rue sans explication.

\- Attends, il sait qu'on...

\- Hein ? Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Mais il m'a accompagné de loin jusqu'au rendez-vous avec ce type... Ah, heureusement qu'on vit dans une époque où c'est vérifiable en moins d'une heure, j'aurais pas supporté d'attendre une seule journée...

\- Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, avant de me faire des frayeurs pareilles.

\- Désolé... Allons ranger ça avant qu'on nous voit avec, lança le paladin bleu en agitant ses résultats d'examens qu'il avait en main.

Keith hocha la tête, et le suivit jusqu'aux dortoirs pour poser sa propre fiche sur son bureau. Il laissa Lance prendre un couloir différent, sûrement allait-il retrouver Hunk pour apaiser ses craintes. Lui aussi allait devoir se confronter à Shiro, et il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. En attendant, il se défila en allant donner un coup de main au chantier.

Quelques heures passèrent, son occupation achevant de le calmer en plus de le défouler. Sa mère vint le voir, sa tenue de travail pleine de poussière montrant qu'elle était également sur les lieux depuis un moment.

\- Ton amie Pidge veut tous vos casques pour synchroniser la nouvelle onde radio cryptée du château.

\- Ah, je vais lui chercher ça, merci.

Il lâcha son pistolet à soudure, et se releva. Il allait partir, mais Iverson, sortit de nul par, l'attrapant par le col de son tee-shirt noir.

\- Une seconde, toi, tu crois que tu vas encore pouvoir te défiler ? Tu t'es engagé sur ce chantier pour minimum cinq heures par jour, alors tu restes là ! Un travail ça ne se quitte pas comme ça par caprice !

\- Mais je...

\- Au boulot, exécution !

Il reprit les soudures en bas de la plaque de métal, et jeta un regard à sa mère en se sentant coincé. Krolia savait qu'il était inutile de parler avec cet homme, aussi elle n'essaya pas d'insister.

\- Tu sais où il est ? demanda-t-elle à son enfant.

\- Oui, nos combinaisons entière sont dans nos chambres.

\- Je vais le lui apporter.

\- Merci.

En passant derrière lui, elle ébouriffa brièvement du bout des doigts ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête. Un sentiment chaleureux envahi sa poitrine, et il jeta un regard à sa mère qui s'éloignait. Il reprit ensuite son attention sur sa soudure, plus serein que jamais.

Il travailla jusqu'au repas du soir. Après le dîné, il se décida à aller voir Shiro, qui avait désormais son bureau attitré de commandant. Plus vite il aurait éclaircit la situation, et plus vite il pourra oublier cette histoire. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il découvrit Krolia assise avec lui.

Il devint raide. La plupart du temps, lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça, c'était parce qu'ils parlaient de lui, et peu après, il se faisait taper sur les doigts. Shiro se leva avec la galra pour l'accueillir. Son sourire et son visage détendu le rassura un peu.

\- Ah, Keith, désolé pour tous ces messages, Krolia vient de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé : Iverson ne changera jamais, pas vrai ? pouffa-t-il.

\- Euhm... non, répondit-il, perdu mais jouant le jeu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il prend ce projet très à cœur, donc il est un peu tendu.

Keith hocha la tête, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Sa mère s'approcha pour se poster à demi derrière lui, et mit une main sur son épaule. Il se raidit : ça c'était mauvais signe.

\- On va y aller. Merci pour le rapport de mon vaisseau.

\- Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

\- Entendu.

Elle effectua une petite pression sur l'épaule de son fils pour qu'il prenne les devants. Ils sortirent du bureau, et elle lui demanda d'un geste du menton de la suivre. Ils quittèrent la garnison pour marcher dans le désert un moment. Le demi-galra commença à stresser sous ce silence de plomb, se demandant bien ce que sa mère tenait à lui dire.

Après un long moment, Krolia prit la parole.

\- J'ai vu ce papier d'analyse médicale sur ton bureau.

Il resta muet, ayant complètement oublié ce détail lorsqu'il l'avait autorisé à prendre son casque directement dans sa chambre.

\- Et celui de ton ami lorsque j'ai été chercher son casque.

Eh merde.

\- J'ai des raisons de penser que ce n'est pas anodin ?

Sa voix était calme, elle cherchait simplement à comprendre. C'était une espionne de haut niveau, bien sûr qu'elle avait comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Oui. On a fait ces examens vers seize heures...

\- Je suppose que t'es finalement décidé.

Il sursauta, rouge au possible.

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai remarqué qu'il te plaisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes..., bredouilla son fils, écarlate, en détournant le regard. C'est pas...

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec ta lèvre quand tu es avec lui. Ton père faisait exactement la même chose avec moi.

Coincé, il se tut.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis : tu tiens bien plus de lui que tu ne le penses.

Un petit flottement prit place. Krolia chercha ses mots, un peu embarrassé, avant de se lancer.

\- Donc... Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ce garçon ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Uhm, souffla-t-elle avec perplexité. Ce n'est pas une négation complète.

Keith sentit sa gorge se serrer comme un étau sous l'angoisse. Comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation ? Elle pourrait détecter le moindre mensonge avant même qu'il ne sorte de sa bouche, sans compter qu'il était un menteur terriblement mauvais. Résolu, il préféra dire quelque chose d'imprécis.

\- En quelque sorte, c'est compliqué.

\- Les rêves du mage, c'est ça ?

Bordel de-

\- J'avais compris depuis longtemps.

Il était partagé entre sa fascination pour ses capacités de déductions, et son désespoir dans ses précédentes tentatives pour dissimuler la vérité.

\- C'était si flagrant ?

\- Je crois que je suis la seule à l'avoir compris. Shiro ne semble pas encore prêt à concevoir que tu es aptes à te reproduire.

\- Maman ! bégaya-t-il en devenant écarlate, brusqué par le choix de ses mots.

Elle le questionna d'un regard perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait dit de mal. Il soupira, et frotta sa nuque avant de secouer ses cheveux, la chaleur du soir l'écrasant encore. Il prit un élastique noir qui traînait dans sa poche pour nouer ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à mis-hauteur.

\- Pourquoi vous avez décidé de vous faire examiner ? Ce n'était que des rêves.

\- Eh bien... On a eu des marques au réveille, alors on a supposé que c'était possible...

\- Ce genre de magie peut laisser des traces physiques, mais vous ne vous seriez pas contaminés, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était pas un mage très habile, juste un détecteur de quintessence.

\- Ah...

\- Tu as eu raison de vérifier. Mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez.

Il hocha la tête pour approuver.

\- Rentrons, demain matin on a une réunion.

Il la suivit en silence jusqu'à la garnison, soulagé d'un poids après cette discussion. Serein, il monta dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son dortoir. Au deuxième étage, Lance entra, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cabine. Ils regardèrent les chiffres monter lentement, attendant le quinzième.

\- Tu as pu rassurer Hunk ? demanda Keith pour briser la glace, un peu intimidé.

\- Ouais, c'est bon...

Il sentit Lance lui jeter des regards à la dérober. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien creusa son estomac, et il ressentit une attraction entre leurs deux corps. Il resta immobile, dégourdissant ses doigts avant de passer son pouce sur sa lèvre qu'il pinça. Ce geste suffit pour qu'il se rappelle de la la signification de cette mimique inconsciente.

Il se figea, sentant son souffle se faire plus profond, et garda les yeux rivés au sol. Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il allait céder à son envie de l'embrasser furieusement.

\- Tu...

Il entendit son voisin éclaircir sa voix après ce bref mot pour continuer sur sa lancer.

\- Tu as attaché tes cheveux...

C'était rhétorique, mais il chercha quand même quelque chose à répondre. Il arrêta de jouer avec sa lèvre pour glisser distraitement ses doigts sur sa nuque. Le regard de Lance ne lâcha plus sa gorge, comme s'il était hypnotisé.

\- Tu n'as plus de marque ?...

\- Non... Et toi ?

\- Non...

Le cubain arracha son regard de son corps pour fixer les étages qui semblaient mettre une éternité à défiler. Il expira longuement le plus discrètement possible.

\- Euhm... Qui dors ce soir ?

Keith se sentit se tendre dans l'envie de répondre "nous deux", mais il se reteint et ravala ses mots.

\- Toi. Ta journée a été éprouvante...

\- Je pourrais tenir... Tu sembles tomber de fatigue depuis que tu te démènes sur le chantier...

\- Ça va, j'ai vu pire...

\- Je voudrais pas que tu sois de nouveau dans le même état que l'autre jour : t'avais même pas remarqué que tu m'étais rentré dedans, et j'ai cru que tu allais t'endormir dans les escaliers !

\- Ah, pardon...

\- T'excuser ne te redonnera pas la santé, mon vieux...

Il n'osa pas répliquer.

\- Dors, toi. Moi, ça ira, déclara Lance.

\- Mais je...

\- Je dormirais pas de toute façon, quoi que tu dises.

Keith se tourna vers lui avec une moue courroucée. Lance le regarda également, un petit sourire suffisant plaqué aux lèvres. Ils se perdirent dans leur regard, sentant le monde s'effacer lentement mais sûrement. L'envie de se réunir devint de plus en plus grande, et ils étaient plus enclin à céder qu'à résister.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, les coupant dans l'instant lourd d'une intensité rare. Ils se secouèrent en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, et sortirent de la cabine. Avant de rentrer dans leurs chambre, qui était presque face à face, ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard.

\- Bonne nuit, osa dire Keith.

\- Dors bien...

Ils se retournèrent et rentrèrent dans leur chambre, coupant définitivement toute tentation. Le cubain poussa un profond soupir pour relâcher la tension. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'accepter son attirance serait aussi difficile. Bien, maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper jusqu'à l'aube.

Il se mit à son bureau, et commença à regarder des séries sur son portable. Les épisodes s'enchaînèrent par eux-même grâce à une option, lui permettant de ne pas bouger à chaque demi-heure. Cependant, ce confort et ce calme, en plus de la journée éprouvante, le poussa dans les bras de Morphée sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Le lendemain matin, le clairon le sortit de sa torpeur dans un sursaut. Il mit du temps avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, mal réveillé. Puis, il remarqua qu'il avait été seul toute la nuit. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa son téléphone, et envoya un message accusateur à son ami.

« _Avoue-le t'as pas dormi, espèce de mulet buté !_ ».

Il posa sèchement son portable avant d'aller se doucher. Propre et plus calme, il vérifia ses messages. Keith lui avait répondu, et ses quelques mots le surprirent.

« _Si, j'ai dormi, mais toi tu as tenu, félicitation..._ ».

Il resta figé pendant près d'une minute, peinant à le croire. Ses pouces s'activèrent de nouveau sur l'écran.

« _Menteur, je sais que t'as fais nuit blanche_ »

« _Puisque je te dis que non !_ »

Il hésita à lui annoncer qu'il s'était finalement endormi, et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais se ravisa. Ce serait avouer son échec. Perplexe, il rangea son téléphone, et sorti de sa chambre presque en même temps que son camarade. Dès qu'il le vit, il put deviner qu'il s'était effectivement reposé. Il le dévisagea, complètement perdu. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu s'ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux ?

\- Quoi ? râla le paladin rouge en croisant les bras. J'ai pas de preuve à te fournir, alors tu vas devoir me croire sur parole.

\- Je te crois, je te crois...

Keith commença à le trouver bizarre, et haussa un sourcil avec une mine perdue. Lance se secoua la tête avant d'agiter ses mains.

\- Je fatigue, c'est rien, je vais prendre les escaliers, ça va me secouer.

Le demi-galra le regarda partir avec perplexité. Depuis quand Lance préférait se bouger ? Si ce type avait le don de se téléporter, il le ferait même pour prendre son portable à quelques centimètres de lui.

Décidant de ne pas s'en préoccuper, il prit l'ascenseur pour aller manger. La réunion du matin au-quelle toute son équipe dû assister fut particulièrement longue, et même en ayant dormi, il crut qu'il allait piquer du nez. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lance, et le vit ennuyé, mais bien réveillé.

C'était bizarre. Normalement, il était déjà endormi à ce stade de la réunion, et Hunk dessinait sur ses yeux pour faire croire qu'il était encore debout. Intrigué, mais distrait par le rapport de ses aînés, il ne s'attarda pas sur ce point.

Ensuite, la fin de sa mâtiné et toute son après-midi se passa sur le chantier du château. Le midi il avait déjeuné une boîte repas avec Acxa, assis sur un tas de poutres en métal. Ils avaient parlé de l'organisation des travaux, et de son avancé, se demandant comment ils pourraient faire pour être plus rapide.

Le soir, ils rejoignirent le réfectoire pour dîner avec les autres. Tous prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, Keith et Lance se retrouvant au fond, presque collé l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas attentifs aux conversations de leurs amis, concentrés autant que possible à ne pas bouger leurs mains pour un contacte salvateur. Leurs doigts tressautaient, tous deux ressentant cruellement la chaleur désormais familière de leur corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Allura, devant eux, avec un sourire en tournant la tête pour les voir.

\- De quoi ? se tendit Lance, aussi perdu et inquiet que Keith.

\- Écoutes un peu, râla Pidge, à côté de lui. On parle de la proposition du directeur pour nous placer dans un dortoir à part des cadets, afin de facilité nos déplacements. On serait tous ensemble, juste à côté des lions.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva le paladin rouge en faisant mine qu'il avait écouté toute la discussion. On ne perdrait pas notre temps à descendre une quinzaine d'étages en cas d'urgence.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Shiro à l'instant, lui fit remarquer la princesse, le trouvant étrange.

\- Justement, répliqua-t-il en conservant son calme en apparence. Je trouve qu'il a raison.

Lance le dévisagea, épaté avec quelle habilité il s'était sortie de ce cul-de-sac.

\- Je préviendrais le directeur ce soir, mais ça ne sera effectif qu'à partir de demain.

\- Dernière nuit sur ces lits affreux, se réjouit Pidge.

\- De toute façon tu t'endors toujours sur ton bureau, pouffa Matt.

\- C'est mieux que de le faire sur ses pornos, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Certains s'étouffèrent d'embarras, et d'autre rirent avec gêne. Le jeune homme, mort de honte, pinça sa sœur pour se venger, lui chuchotant d'une voix rauque de se taire. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, et allèrent manger. Romelle s'enthousiasma pour les nouvelles chambres, pressée de les décorer.

Le repas finit, ils montèrent dans les dortoirs, à part Keith qui alla sortir son loup pour qu'il fasse ses besoins. Lance reçut un message d'Allura : elle lui demandait de l'aide pour passer un niveau sur la console qu'il lui avait prêté. Ses indications par sms ne l'aidant pas, il décida de se déplacer, sortant en douce comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans ses jeunes années.

En passant dans un couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher Cosmo du regard. Les téléportations lumineuses de l'animal lui permis de le repérer plus facilement, et il sourit en s'arrêtant un instant pour voir où était Keith. Ce dernier marchait, accompagné d'une forme à la taille gracile qui portait une tenue sombre. Sur l'instant, il pensait que c'était sa mère, mais rapidement, il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas aussi grande.

Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il comprit que c'était Acxa. Il était trop loin pour voir leurs expressions, alors il prit les premiers escaliers qu'il trouva pour descendre plusieurs étages rapidement. En revenant aux fenêtres, ce couloir plongé dans le noir, il était bien plus prêt, à trois étages pour être plus exacte.

Keith semblait embarrassé, la conversation le mettant mal à l'aise, et Acxa le regardait intensément. Lance ressentit un contact glacial au creux de son estomac, et l'arrière de sa tête devenir lourde. Le sujet sur lequel ils échangeaient semblait personnel, voir intime. Merde, de quoi ils parlaient ?

L'idée de se rapprocher encore pour les espionner le démangea, mais il se ravisa en sachant pertinemment que ses deux camarades allaient le prendre la main dans le sac. Ils avaient des sens bien plus développés que les siens en plus d'avoir reçu un entraînement de pointe. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer, et surtout pas auprès d'Acxa qui collait un peu trop Keith à son goût.

Agacé, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches avec une tête de six pieds de long, le dos voûté. Il rejoignit Allura dans un des vaisseaux de simulations, et s'installa à côté d'elle pour lui expliquer comment passer son niveau. Après quelques minutes, un petit silence s'installa, la princesse appuyant sur les boutons pour bouger le vaisseau et esquiver les tires ennemis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air énervé...

\- Oh, c'est rien d'important, essaya de se défiler son paladin.

\- Tu sais, si ça t'ennuyais de venir, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire.

\- Non, non, c'est pas toi ! C'est juste... Ah...

Il se leva, et se mit à la place du pilote principale en restant avachi dans le siège. Distraitement, il fit un peu pivoter le siège de gauche à droite.

\- Dis, tu saurais si Acxa cherche à se rapprocher de Keith, par hasard ?

\- Acxa ? répéta Allura, suspicieuse et perdue. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, pour savoir... Elle arrête pas de le coller, alors je me demandais juste si...

Il tournait le dos à la jeune femme, ce qui l'empêchait de la voir, n'entendant que les boutons de la console être harcelés pendant quelques secondes. Un petit "game over" retentit, et Allura soupira avec frustration.

\- Ce serait un problème si jamais c'était le cas ?

Merde, alors c'était vrai ? La voix de son amie semblait sur la défensive, et ça l'inquiétait.

\- Non ! Non... Je me demande juste ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui trouver...

\- Elle l'a déjà dit : sa loyauté est honorable à ses yeux.

Lance serra les poings contre son ventre, les coudes sur les bords des accoudoirs.

\- Tu crois que c'est mutuel ?

\- J'en sais rien, Keith est pas facile à comprendre. Même quand il dit "bonjour", j'ai l'impression que c'est pour dire "au revoir"...

\- Il est plus simple que tu ne le penses, juste un peu introverti.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer, en cet instant même, entre son amant onirique et la guerrière. Est-ce qu'ils plaisantaient ? Est-ce qu'ils s'échangeaient des secrets dont personne d'autre n'avait connaissance ? Est-ce qu'ils marchaient si près que leurs épaules s'effleuraient par moment ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient se rapprocher, et finir par s'embrasser ? Merde, ça l'inquiétait.

Allura se leva pour venir s'appuyer contre le panneau de contrôle, juste à côté de lui. Elle posa la console à côté d'elle, et Lance vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle semblait préoccupée. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le sol en se mordant la lèvre, lui-même emplit de sentiments orageux et désagréables.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions, elle t'intéresse ?

\- Ola, non, souffla-t-il avec un sourire amer.

La princesse hocha la tête, semblant plus détendue.

\- Et... Tu as une fille en vu en ce moment ? osa-t-elle demander d'une petite voix.

\- Non plus, pourquoi ? répondit son voisin en la regardant avec une mine perdue.

Un silence prit place, et Lance ne comprit pas l'attente dans laquelle l'altéenne était. Il la vit soupiré d'un air résigné en baissant les yeux, et hocher de nouveau la tête. Puis, elle se redressa, un sourire triste plaquée aux lèvres.

\- Si jamais tu as quelqu'un qui t'intéresse et que tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je serais là pour toi, d'accord ?

\- Euh... ok...

Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien...

Allura se leva avant de se pencher vers lui pour embrasser sa joue, lui glissant la console dans ses mains. Elle se redressa, et le regarda toujours avec ce sourire triste et résolu.

\- Merci pour tout...

Elle tourna les talons, et quitta le vaisseau de simulation. Lance se tourna pour la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, complètement perdu. Sa phrase avait sonné comme un adieu, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il toucha sa joue, un peu rouge, avant que ses précédentes inquiétudes ne reviennent le hanter.


	7. Chapter 7

Après de longues minutes sans parvenir à trouver de solution, Lance se leva du siège en traînant les pieds dans les couloirs sombres et vides, les mains dans les poches. Un éclat de lumière attira son attention, et il se retourna. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Cosmo lui bondir dessus qu'il se fit téléporter, et atterrit à plat ventre dans un ascenseur.

\- Nan, mais ça va pas ?! Aussi bourrin que son maître...

\- Tu peux parler.

En entendant la voix de Keith, il leva la tête. Son partenaire avait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, ce qui l'agaça. Néanmoins, il accepta sa main tendue pour se relever. Le contact les électrisèrent, les poussant à le rompre rapidement dès que le cubain fut sur ses pieds. Gênés, ils s'esquivèrent du regard, et se tournèrent vers le loup qui restait en dehors de la cabine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Monte ! insista Keith en empêchant une nouvelle fois les portes de se refermer.

L'animal continua de le regarder intensément. Le jeune homme savait que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas anodin, et qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Soudain, il comprit, et écarquilla les yeux. Ceux de son loup se plissèrent dans une mimique qu'il aurait juré être espiègle, avant qu'il ne le voit disparaître.

\- Il aime pas les ascenseurs ? demanda Lance, surpris par son comportement.

\- Pas spécialement..., répondit sobrement Keith en laissant les portes se refermer.

Il appuya sur l'étage de leur dortoir, et fit au mieux pour faire taire cette excitation qui grouillait dans son estomac. Cosmo n'avait pas fait "n'importe quoi" comme le râlait Lance à côté de lui, mais avait simplement répondu au désir de son maître. D'abord sa mère, puis Acxa, maintenant son loup, et après qui ? Shiro ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se mêler de sa vie privée, bon sang ?!

L'ambiance devint lourde, les deux parties étant bien conscient d'être complètement seuls contrairement au trajet vers le réfectoire. Leurs doigts tressautèrent, se dégourdirent, mais la tentation de se toucher était bien trop grande. Timidement, ils s'effleurèrent, envoyant une tonne de frissons dans le corps de leurs propriétaires.

Leurs souffles se coupèrent le temps d'un instant, et leur cœurs se mirent à battre à tout rompre. Ils tentèrent de respirer le plus posément possible, cherchant à oublier les nombreux rêves qu'ils avaient partagé. Sauf hier soir.

Ce détail frustrait Lance. Il avait cruellement envie de le retrouver, de sentir son corps brûlant collé au sien, d'entendre sa voix enraillée par le plaisir et secouée par ses assauts...

Le cubain ferma les yeux et expira longuement le plus discrètement possible, décomptant en commençant à trente. Il devait impérativement se contrôler, ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu pour faire exploser la moindre passion.

Des doigts touchèrent les siens dans un contact furtif, déferlant un frisson qui remonta ses épaules. Il rouvrit les yeux, et recommença à décompter depuis le début. Les doigts le touchèrent à nouveau, plus longtemps et plus franchement cette fois.

« 18, 17... 19 ? »

L'index remonta le sien avec hésitation, mais découlant d'un net désir de contact.

« 16, 21, non 15 ! »

Le majeur se redressa à son tour, commençant à se glisser entre ses phalanges. Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la cabine, sa poitrine se soulevant plus perceptiblement tandis qu'il essayait de respirer profondément.

« 30, 29, 18, 16... 18... 28... »

Il perdait le fil, le contact de la peau de Keith augmentant la tension et embrouillant son esprit.

Oh, et puis, merde !

Il pivota vivement pour attraper le col de son ami qu'il plaqua contre le fond de la cabine, et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, le paladin rouge l'entoura de ses bras, et répondit langoureusement à son baiser dans une vague sensation de déjà-vu. Ils n'avaient pas oublié comment s'embrasser, et encore moins comment se toucher. Leurs mains glissèrent sur leur nuques dans un premier temps, avant que celle du demi-galra ne longe les côtes de son ami pour venir griffer ses flancs.

Lance réagit instantanément par un souffle rauque et en donnant un coup de bassin contre le sien. Ce geste les rendirent fébrile, le besoin de faire éclater cette tension sexuelle devenant de plus en plus urgent. Leurs esprits devenaient blanc sous la pression qu'ils ressentaient, leur têtes étaient lourdes, et leur corps agissaient par eux-même.

Alors que Keith allait monter une jambe sur la hanche de son camarade, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, émettant un petit tintement claire. Ce son les secouèrent, comme s'ils émergeaient subitement de l'eau, et ils se séparèrent rapidement. Ils étaient surpris, et avaient peur que quelqu'un ne les surprennent.

D'un regard, ils comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller en ces lieux. Les murs étaient si fin que tous les cadets du couloir risquaient de les entendre. Ils avancèrent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la première de leur chambre : celle de Keith. Ce dernier attrapa le col de son partenaire pour le tirer dans un dernier baiser emplit de passion, et à sa plus grande joie, il reçut une réponse. Lance embrassait divinement bien. Il parvenait à déconnecter son esprit de la réalité rien qu'avec ses lèvres.

Le cubain s'éloigna, plus raisonnable, échangeant un regard découlant de tension avec lui. Ils marchèrent à reculons pour rentrer dans leur chambres respectives, et refermer la porte définitivement. Ils reprirent leurs souffles ainsi que leurs esprits, et calmèrent les battements erratiques de leur cœurs.

Bien sûr qu'ils avaient du mal à se résister, à quoi ils pensaient ? Leur attirance mutuelle ne datait pas d'hier, et ces rêves à répétition les frustraient plus qu'autre chose en les privant d'un orgasme libérateur. Après presque deux mois, il était tout à fait normal qu'ils atteignent leurs limites.

Comme Lance était censé avoir fait une nuit blanche la veille, Keith chercha à s'occuper pour le laisser dormir ce soir. Il se tourna d'abord vers Cosmo, partagé entre plusieurs émotions, avant de venir s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour caresser ses joues en posant son front contre le sien. Les yeux fermés, il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois te détester ou te remercier...

L'animal agita un peu sa queue, satisfait que son plan ait visiblement marché. Son maître semblait avoir arrangé sa situation, et ça lui suffisait.

Le paladin s'allongea sur son lit, et fixa le plafond en laissant son corps se calmer. Une fois plus serein, il hésita. Retrouver Lance pendant son sommeil le tentait. Après tout, ils resteraient physiquement dans leur chambres, et il était probable qu'ils soient bien moins bruyant que s'ils étaient réveillés. De plus, c'était des rêves, qui pourrait le leur reprocher ou le savoir ?

L'excitation et l'impatience grouillant dans son bassin, il ferma les yeux, et se laissa aller. Tout était sombre, et il mit du temps avant de s'endormir. Puis, le trou noir jusqu'à ce que le clairon ne le réveille brusquement le lendemain matin.

Allongé sur le ventre, il se redressa sur les coudes, encore à moitié endormit, et perdu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était déjà six heures. De ses mains, il essuya son visage, sortant doucement de cet état végétatif matinal.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa : pas de rêve.

Intrigué, il prit son portable, dont le rétro-éclairage agressa sèchement ses rétines, avant d'envoyer un message à Lance.

« _Oublis pas qu'on a une réunion ce matin_ »

Il ne voulait pas être suspect en demandant directement s'il avait dormi. Si jamais son ami répondait dans la seconde, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dormi, sinon...

Il attendit, longtemps, mais après une longue demi-heure, toujours rien. Avec stupéfaction et déception, il réalisa que les rêves n'étaient plus. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, encore bouleversé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour comprendre ce qui se passait. La réponse évidente lui sauta aux yeux, mais il était étrangement partagé entre la joie et la frustration. Ces rêves étaient le moyen le plus sûr de se retrouver sans que d'autre ne le sache ; après tout, personne n'avait à entendre leurs ébats, c'était personnel. Plus de rêve signifiait plus de possibilité de partager leur passion.

\- Eh merde...

Résigné, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Keith se leva, et alla toquer à la porte de son camarade. Il insista jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa voix ensommeillée lui répondre qu'il arrivait. Puis, il fit demi-tour pour aller se préparer. En sortant de sa chambre, il tendit l'oreille à la porte de Lance, et entendit l'eau couler. Rassuré de ne pas devoir le sortir de ses songes une seconde fois, il alla promener Cosmo.

De son côté, Lance passa plus de temps à rester appuyé contre la parois de la douche avec son front, qu'à se laver. Il se désespérait lui-même en agissant avec autant de stupidité. Et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Ils avaient un emplois du temps trop chargé pour penser à se retrouver discrètement, et le soir, n'importe qui pourrait les entendre.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, abandonnant l'idée de trouver une solution maintenant. Après s'être lavé, et habillé, il regarda son téléphone, et découvrit le message de son amant onirique. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué du rappel qu'il jugeait peu utile. Pourtant, Keith savait que le maigre signal sonore de sa messagerie n'était pas suffisant pour le réveiller, alors pourquoi il avait envoyé ces quelques mots ?

Il haussa les épaules, et enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche. Vêtu de son uniforme blanc et bleu, il se rendit au réfectoire, et petit-déjeuna entre Hunk et Pidge. Allura lui sembla être bien silencieuse, mais ses quelques regards vers elle étaient tous habillement esquivés. Perdu, et un peu blessé, il laissa tomber, et se concentra sur son repas.

La journée qui suivit était ordinaire, et rien de particulier n'arriva. Le soir venu, ils durent rejoindre le bureau de Iverson avec leurs affaires sous les bras. L'homme ne supportant pas Cosmo, Keith se vit contrains de demander à son loup de retrouver sa mère. Personne n'avait envie de s'y rendre, et encore moins lorsqu'ils y découvrirent les pilotes MFE de l'Atlas. Du moins, à part Rizavi qui avait déjà sa chambre non loin.

James fusilla Keith du regard, et inversement.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, voici la répartition de vos nouveaux dortoirs. Comme ce sont des chambres d'officiers, vous serez par groupe de deux.

\- Quoi ? s'indignèrent certain d'entre eux.

\- C'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

\- On ne peut pas juste rentrer chez nous pour ceux qui ont une maison pas loin ? demanda Pidge, mal à l'aise. Je veux dire, mon frère et Shiro n'habitent pas la garnison, non ?

\- Matt et Shiro ne conduisent pas les lions.

\- Eux non plus à ce que je sache, souligna Keith d'une voix amer en jetant un regard aux cadets qui étaient habituellement sur l'Atlas.

\- T'as un problème avec ça ? siffla aussitôt James en serrant les poings.

\- J'ai dit : pas de discussion ! intervint Iverson d'une voix autoritaire, coupant la moindre dispute, avant de prendre la liste de répartition. Vous serez à l'étage trois, bâtiment D.

Il commença à donner les numéros, ainsi que les cartes magnétiques pour y accéder. Hunk allait partager sa chambre avec Pidge, tous deux se souriant d'un air complice en trouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas si mal lotie. Allura se retrouva avec Romelle, et était également satisfaite. Ina et Acxa se virent devenir colocataire, tout comme Ryan et Lance. Ce qui laissa James et Keith ensemble. Indignés, et refusant de partager la même pièce, les deux garçons s'indignèrent.

\- Je préférerais dormir dans un vaisseau de simulation plutôt que d'être avec lui ! protesta le cadet.

\- Je rentrerais jamais dans cette chambre ! grogna le paladin rouge en foudroyant Iverson du regard, ce qui rendit ce dernier furieux.

\- Bordel, Kogane, est-ce que tu vas m'obéir au moins une fois dans ta chienne de vie ?!

\- Non ! cria-t-il aussi fort que lui, loin de se laisser impressionné.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis ! Maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas prendre tes affaires et changer de dortoir !

\- Keith, s'il te plaît, chuchota Allura à ses côtés en posant une main sur son poignet. N'insiste pas...

Il se dégagea d'un geste sec, les poings et la mâchoire serrée.

\- Si je prend mes affaires ce sera pour rentrer chez moi !

\- Si tu essayes de partir, je t'enferme pour insubordination !

Keith le défia du regard, persuadé qu'il pourra toujours s'échapper comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'il était enfant. Acxa lui jeta un regard, se demandant comment elle pourrait plaider sa cause. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter sa chance, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas aller habiter avec Shiro ? Ils ne seraient qu'à dix minutes en moto, c'est rien.

Surpris par l'intervention de Lance, il se tourna vers ce dernier, la brûlure de la colère s'évaporant doucement.

\- Le commandant Shirogane m'a déjà fait part de cette proposition que j'ai refusé ! s'obstina Iverson.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser les paladins entre eux, alors ? demanda le cubain, tentant coûte que coûte de préserver son ami. Ce serait pas plus logique ?

\- Tu veux m'apprendre à faire mon travail, Mcclain ? rugit son supérieur, le faisant sursauter.

\- Non, non...

\- Vous êtes un nombre impaire de fille et de garçon, étant donné que l'un d'entre vous à menti lors de son inscription..., sous-entendit-il dans un grondement sourd en jetant un regard assassin à Pidge, qui sifflota en détournant innocemment le regard. Cette mixité sera donc exceptionnel, et je serais intransigeant si j'apprends que vous avez échangés vos dortoirs ! Maintenant, rompez !

\- Il est hors de..., commença à protester Keith, mais Allura le coupa en le poussant vers la sortie.

\- Entendu, merci beaucoup !

Dès qu'ils furent sortie du bureau, il la repoussa sèchement, et la foudroya du regard.

\- Ce sera temporaire, insista la princesse en sentant qu'il allait à nouveau râler. On est tous dépaysé ici, et on aimerait avoir un chez nous, mais pour le moment on ne peut pas faire mieux !

\- C'est hors de question, tu m'entends ! Je me tire d'ici...

Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à faire son sac pour rejoindre la cabine qu'il occupait à temps partiel lorsqu'il était petit. C'était sans compter sur James qui cracha une dernière réplique cinglante.

\- Tu fuis encore ? On dirait que l'incompétence c'est de famille !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, choqué qu'il fasse ainsi irrespectueusement référence à la mort du père de Keith alors qu'il était en service. Le jeune homme vit rouge, et commença à avancer vers lui dans le but de le remettre à sa place, mais il n'eut pas ce loisir. Quelqu'un d'autre attrapa le col de l'insolant pour lui donner le plus grand coup de boule de sa vie.

\- Lance ! s'écrièrent gravement les autres.

Hunk éloigna son meilleur ami qui se laissa faire, continuant de fixer furieusement le pilote qui était écroulé au sol, sonné, et le nez en sang. Iverson sortit pour voir ce qui s'était encore passé, et dévisagea la scène avec rage. Il se tourna vers le paladin bleu pour lui hurler d'aller en salle de détention. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à se défendre, et quitta les lieux sans un mot.

\- C'était décidément plus calme sans vous dans le coin, même sous l'occupation ! Et emmenez-moi ça à l'infirmerie !

Ina et Ryan aidèrent leur camarade à se relever, et le portèrent presque pour quitter les lieux. Encore secoué, Keith resta muet. Pourquoi Lance avait-il réagit aussi violemment ? Il savait parfaitement se défendre !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? souffla Allura. Lance n'est pas aussi brutal, normalement...

\- Il prend toujours les affaires de ses proches très à cœur, comme si c'était les siennes, confia Pidge. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il lui ait pété le nez... Je suis même plutôt contente, parce que c'est vraiment un trou du cul !

\- Si Shiro t'entendait, il râlerait, fit remarquer Hunk, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Je m'en fou, je veux dodo...

\- Je vais essayé de voir si on peut changer la disposition des chambres demain, confia Allura. En attendant, tout le monde ira là où il a été décidé qu'ils iront, c'est bien claire ?

Tous, à part Keith, hochèrent à la tête. Elle jeta un regard lourd et sévère sur lui, insistant silencieusement.

\- Est-ce que c'est claire ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus sombre.

Obligé d'abdiquer, le paladin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Ouais, c'est bon...

\- Bien. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Elle commença à partir, Romelle lui emboîtant le pas. Un silence de plomb envahit le couloir, les paladins restant étant mal à l'aise. Acxa croisa les bras, offusquée et perdue.

\- Ce garçon aussi aurait mérité une sanction... Je peux m'en occuper.

\- C'est pas la peine, soupira Keith. Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi, et ça ne changera pas d'ici demain.

\- Iverson le sait, au moins ? demanda Hunk.

\- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, et il attend qu'une chose : que je craque pour me mettre en détention. Il ne supporte pas que je lui tienne tête.

\- On verra ça demain, là, on ne peut absolument rien faire, fit Pidge. T'as déjà été assigné à du travail forcé parce que tu n'as pas rejoint ton dortoir l'autre soir, tu ferais bien de faire profil bas.

\- Techniquement, j'ai quitté la garnison, je n'ai pas à me plier à leur règlement !

\- Mais on est tous là aujourd'hui, et Haggar est à nos portes avec un plan foireux. On est tous dans la merde Keith, et on aimerait tous rentrer chez nos parents ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester ici ? Tu crois que Hunk ne voudrait pas rentré voir ses cousins, ou que Lance n'a pas envie de passer une soirée avec sa famille ?

Il serra les poings en baissant les yeux. Elle avait raison, et même s'il l'admettait, il restait contre le fait de devoir partager sa chambre avec James. Ce type lui sortait vraiment par les yeux.

\- Ce soir, il ne sera pas là, alors va dormir, et attend de voir si Allura et Shiro parviennent à convaincre Iverson de faire un changement.

De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'il partait, ce serait prouver qu'il ne sait que fuir et les abandonner. Sans compter qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que le groupe entier soit sanctionner par sa faute. La colère passé, il se rendait compte que partir serait stupide. Les dortoirs n'étaient pas systématiquement vérifier, il pourra bien se défiler d'une façon ou d'une autre plus tard, et surtout avec plus de discrétion.

Il soupira profondément.

\- J'ai compris, c'est bon...

Les deux paladins lui tapotèrent amicalement l'épaule, autant pour le remercier de sa coopération que pour l'encourager. Ils savaient à quel point revenir ici était difficile pour lui, beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs remontaient, et les affronter n'était pas agréable. Ils souhaitaient juste qu'il parvienne à prendre sur lui le temps de leur séjour sur Terre.

Son sac accrocha à son épaule, Keith soupira, et commença à marcher, accompagné d'Acxa. Il aurait préféré tomber sur elle, plutôt que James. Voir même, sur Lance. Non... Non, eux deux ? Dans une chambre ? Autant découcher devant tout le monde, ce serait plus rapide pour partager leurs ébats.

La marche silencieuse l'apaisa, et c'est dépité qu'il entra dans la chambre en duo. Les lits simples était assez large, séparés de quelques mètres, et encadré par une table de chevet et une armoire. Une porte entre les deux partie de la chambre donnait sur la petite salle de bain.

Il prit le lit de gauche, laissant son sac au sol, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Un éclat de rire étouffé se fit entendre par delà le mur. Ah, Allura et Romelle étaient ses voisines, par dessus le marcher...

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et revit le paladin bleu frapper James de sa tête. Il frissonna, trouvant malgré lui que le voir avec une telle férocité était attrayant. S'il le pouvait, il l'aurait rejoint, et embrassé à pleine bouche.

Sans avoir besoin de regarder, il attrapa son portable pour le monter devant ses yeux, et envoya un message à Lance. « _Jolie coup de boule, tireur d'élite_ ». Il n'était pas bien sûr que le cubain avait son téléphone en détention, mais il se dit que dans le pire des cas, il verrait ce sms le lendemain.

Il n'eut pas à attendre aussi longtemps, son téléphone vibrant dans sa main après quelques minutes. Rapidement, il lut les quelques mots avec un petit sourire. « _Je te l'ai déjà dis, samouraï, je couvre tes arrières_ ». Il répliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour ce genre de situation, plus pour la forme que par réel conviction. Lance répondit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, et juste agis selon son instinct, ce qui le fit souffler du nez avec amusement en secouant doucement la tête.

Il mit son téléphone sous son oreiller, et se dévêtit pour aller dormir. Le sommeil ne le gagna pas avant plusieurs heures, mais il eut le plaisir de sentir son loup le rejoindre pour dormir sur son lit. Le lendemain matin, au son deux clairons, il se tira difficilement du lit. Il aurait espéré voir Lance dans ses songes, mais visiblement, le sort du mage était définitivement rompu.

La mort dans l'âme, il passa sa journée sur le chantier avec sa mère et Acxa. Jusqu'au soir, il espéra sincèrement que Allura et Shiro parviennent à convaincre Iverson de changer la disposition des chambres. Malheureusement pour lui, en rentrant dans le dortoir, il constata que James était toujours son camarade de chambré.

« Donne leur trois jours », pensa-t-il pour s'encourager, serrant les poings. « Si dans trois jours rien a changer, je pars ».

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard foudroyant. James avait un pansement sur le nez, du coton légèrement ensanglanté dans la narine droite. La zone entière était foncée et boursouflée. Keith pouvait l'affirmer : Lance ne l'avait pas loupé.

Ils s'esquivèrent, acceptant en silence de se supporter encore un peu. La nuit se passa dans un silence rageur, tous deux se tournant le dos. Le demi-galra sentit son téléphone vibrer, et découvrit avec plaisir qu'il s'agissait du paladin bleu. Ils discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, surtout pour se plaindre que Iverson était un vrai casse-pied. Mais l'instant fut coupé par James qui râla à Keith d'éteindre son portable, car ça l'empêchait de dormir. Plutôt que de commencer à se battre, le jeune homme prit sur lui et rangea son téléphone.

Le lendemain, après s'être préparés et avoir mangés, toute l'équipe se rendit à une réunion de la coalition. Pendant que les plus âgés parlaient, Keith tourna ses yeux vers Lance, et capta son regard qui était déjà rivé sur lui. Il semblait reposé, prouvant qu'il avait dormi la nuit passé. Cela lui prouva une fois de plus que les rêves érotiques réalistes ne reviendront plus jamais, et il se sentit démoralisé en baissant les yeux.

La réunion achevée, ils allèrent sur le chantier. Dans l'ascenseur, Keith n'avait pas résister à toucher discrètement les doigts de Lance avec les siens, ayant cruellement besoin d'un contact après ne pas l'avoir vu la veille. Loin d'être repoussé, il sentit les doigts du cubain jouer avec les siens, se glissant entre ses phalanges, et caressant sa peau. Ils frissonnèrent, et Keith commença à jouer avec sa lèvre de sa main libre. Dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se lâchèrent, et tous se dispersèrent sur le chantier.

La journée fut harassante, mais ils tinrent bon. Le château commençait à prendre forme. Allura et Coran étaient émeu de revoir cette forme qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Le soir venu, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, et Keith ne voulut pas la laisser disparaître. Il promena longuement Cosmo, essayant désespérément de lui apprendre à rapporter les bâtons qu'il lui lançait. Après un énième échec, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur du bâtiment D.

En passant devant les lions, tous assis en rang dans un large hangars, il découvrit Lance, en pyjama, les observer pensivement depuis la passerelle supérieure. Ils se croisèrent du regard, et n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que Cosmo téléporta son maître aux côtés du cubain. Après une exclamation de surprise, ils se sourirent, timides et amusés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Keith.

\- Je repense à pleins de trucs qui me coupe le sommeil, un vrai plaisir, répondit sarcastiquement son partenaire avec un sourire amer.

\- Comme quoi ? le questionna-t-il a nouveau en prenant appuis sur la rambarde de sécurité.

\- Sendak, l'occupation, Zarkon, Lotor... Et le fait que de rester ici commence à me rendre dingue...

Surpris, il se redressa, son regard parlant pour lui. Lance soupira, comprenant sa réaction.

\- Mais je pensais qu'être astroexploreur était ton rêve...

\- Ouais, je sais... Mais après deux à trois ans passé loin de la Terre, je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause...

Leurs aventures dans les nombreuses galaxies, et parfois même univers, n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il pouvait comprendre que son ami désirait prendre un peu de temps pour lui et sa famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'aviserais lorsque ça se présentera à moi.

Le paladin bleu prit un temps de pause avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Et toi ? C'est assez évident que tu n'attends qu'à te tirer le plus vite possible...

\- Je ne sais pas... Si je suis partie à l'époque, c'était pour retrouver Shiro, et après ça, on s'est retrouvé embarqué dans l'espace par Blue.

La concernée ronronna, tous deux comprenant la sonorité taquine avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas pensé à ce que j'allais faire dans l'avenir, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit, et encore moins quand j'étais chez les lames.

Lance n'aimait pas quand il parlait comme ça. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi ce genre de question ne l'avait pas effleuré à cette époque : tout simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il serait déjà mort à l'heure actuelle.

Il prit une grande inspiration en se redressant, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Keith reconnut son attitude comme étant celle qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il tentait de consoler quelqu'un, et attendit ses mots réconfortants avec impatience.

\- L'avenir est toujours incertain, de toute façon, et je ne pense pas que se prendre la tête dessus y fasse grand chose. Parfois, on connaît notre voie depuis tout petit, et d'autre fois, on l'apprend que très tard. En attendant, on ne peut qu'apprécier ces petits instants qui fait qu'une vie mérite d'être vécue.

Son étonnante sagesse passa comme un baume apaisant sur son cœur meurtri, et le soulagea d'un poids. Il ne répondit pas, mais Lance comprit qu'il se sentait mieux.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, ou demain on va s'endormir sur nos soudures, plaisanta-t-il.

Il contourna son ami, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre, mais vit rapidement qu'il ne bougeait pas, continuant de le fixer. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, et le questionna d'un battement de cils. Ne tenant plus, Keith décida de révéler ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je crois bien que les rêves sont finis...

Le cubain ne répondit pas, et déglutit difficilement en baissant les yeux.

\- Je vois que tu n'es pas surpris..., remarqua le demi-galra.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, l'autre jour je me suis endormi sans faire exprès, et... On ne s'est pas vu, alors...

Un nouveau silence s'installa, emplit de regret et de frustration. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire sans révéler qu'ils auraient souhaités que cette situation perdure. Gênés, et ressentant une tension brûlante familière, ils préférèrent détourner leur attention.

\- On devrait aller se coucher..., proposa Lance.

\- Ouais...

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et l'attendirent en résistant au moindre contact. Seulement, leurs profondes respirations, censé les aider à se contrôler, ne faisaient qu'augmenter la tension. Ils commencèrent à s'agiter, leur regards voyageant sans arrêt pour ne pas se poser sur eux, et leurs doigts se dégourdissant tandis qu'ils changeaient de jambes d'appuis régulièrement.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils appuyèrent en même temps sur le troisième étage, entrant inévitablement dans le contact de trop. Toutes leurs restrictions s'effondrèrent, et ils ne purent résister plus longtemps à ce baiser tant désiré.

Keith plaqua Lance contre la parois, et ferma les yeux avec lui pour apprécier chaque sensation. Ils se serrèrent avec ferveur, tirant sur leurs vêtements pour se rapprocher plus encore. Leurs respirations lourdes devinrent difficiles, le doux contact deux leurs langues les rendaient fébriles, tout autant que celui de leurs mains contre leur corps. L'une de celle de Lance était plongée dans les mèches de jais, s'extasiant de leur étonnante douceur.

Malheureusement, l'ascenseur arriva plus vite à destination que pour leur précédent dortoir. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et même si leurs baisers se stoppèrent, ils ne parvinrent pas à se séparer. Les yeux mis-clos, leurs souffles courts se mêlant, leurs mains empoignant leurs vêtements dans leur dos, ils résistèrent à aller bien plus loin. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau dans l'ébauche d'un baiser, l'interdit grisant les bloquant et les mettant sous tension.

Finalement, Lance se recula, ou plutôt, il s'arracha à Keith pour rentrer rapidement dans sa chambre. Le paladin rouge resta immobile un moment, la frustration augmentant d'un cran supplémentaire. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à sortir de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre sa chambre. James se douchait, il eut donc tout le loisir de se changer pour se glisser sous les draps, dos au reste de la pièce, après avoir éteint la lumière. Cosmo monta sur son lit, et s'allongea derrière lui, l'apaisant.

James l'ignora lorsqu'il sortie de la salle de bain pour se coucher, ce qui le soulagea, et il attendit que le sommeil daigne de venir l'emporter. Il pensait naïvement que sa nuit le reposerait, mais ses songes avaient décidé de le torturer une nouvelle fois en lui offrant une vision imprécise d'un ébat langoureux avec Lance.

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son loup grogner derrière lui. Surpris, il se redressa pour le regarder, et comprit qu'il en avait après James. Jamais Cosmo n'aurait montré les crocs sans raison, aussi, il dévisagea suspicieusement son camarade de chambré. Ce dernier le regarda de travers un instant avant de tourner les talons pour aller s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

Keith se redressa, émergeant doucement, et se frotta le visage. Il était beaucoup plus sensible à ses rêves érotiques après toutes ces visions réalistes. Le manque d'espace personnel et de temps libre pour avoir une vie privée commençait à lui peser. Il se sentait ridicule, ruminant son désir pour le paladin bleu alors qu'il venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Dès que le pilote sortie de la salle de bain et de la chambre, il alla se doucher. Sa mâtiné se passa sur le chantier du château, à souder des plaques à droite et à gauche, et à vérifier des détails avec Acxa et Shiro. Sa pause déjeuné fut appréciée à sa juste valeur, avant qu'il n'ait à reprendre le travail. La chaleur était écrasante, le poussant à se faire une queue de cheval à mi-hauteur.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il était entouré de taules qu'il soudait, Lance lui rendit visite. Son tee-shirt était couvert d'un peu de poussière, et un fine pellicule de sueur faisait briller sa peau dorée. Le demi-galra se figea, le souffle coupé, le trouvant bien trop attirant pour ses nerfs sensibles. Le simple fait qu'il savait ce qui se cachait derrière ces vêtements parvenait à occuper entièrement son esprit.

Lance semblait être là pour des raisons professionnelles, mais il les avait oublié à l'instant même où son regard chuta sur sa nuque délicieusement découverte.

\- Oh, t'as attaché tes cheveux..., dit-il, sa voix trahissant malgré lui qu'il appréciait grandement la vue.

Keith commença à comprendre qu'il aimait cette coiffure, et se sentit happé par l'inexorable attraction qu'il ressentait entre eux. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer intensément, l'un accroupi avec un fer à souder dans les mains, et l'autre plus haut, dans l'encadrement de porte.

Lance tendit finalement sa main, les yeux éternellement rivés sur sa gorge, pour toucher sa nuque. Il sentit son ami frissonner autant que lui, mais il retira sa main pour ne pas se laisser aller plus longtemps. En remontant son regard dans celui de l'autre, il se sentit chuter à l'intérieur de lui-même, dans un brasier à la chaleur exponentielle : il savait, juste par la brillance de ces prunelles d'améthyste, qu'ils allaient céder.

\- Où est Iverson ?

Surpris par sa question prononcée d'une voix soufflée, Lance sortit quelque peu de son état de transe. Il releva la tête, et regarda dans tous les sens.

\- Je crois qu'il est à son bureau à cette heure là, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Les yeux de Keith s'agrandirent, l'espoir y brillant autant que son désir. Il chercha autour de lui précipitamment, avant d'attraper une caisse remplis de petits débris pour la plaquer contre la poitrine de son camarade. Lance fit quelques pas en arrière dû à la force de l'impact, attrapant la caisse plus par réflexe que par envie. Il vit ensuite son ami sortir de son coin exiguë avec autre boîte. Il passa si près de lui pour sortir qu'il crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, son souffle caressant la peau de son visage.

\- Suis-moi..., chuchota le demi-galra le plus bas possible pour rendre leur échange discret.

Sans même réfléchir, Lance lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à l'intérieur de la garnison, traversant le premier hangar. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à celui des lions, Keith lâcha sa caisse pour tirer son partenaire par le poignet, le faisant lâcher la sienne qui se renversa également au sol. Ils ignorèrent complètement le boucan que firent les chutes de métal lorsqu'elles tombèrent, seulement conscient de ce qui allait se passer sous peu. Il l'emporta jusqu'à l'ascenseur d'un pas entre la marche et la course, tous deux pressés d'arriver à destination. Leur cœurs battaient la chamade, tous deux réalisant qu'ils allaient enfin avoir ce moment personnel qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

Ne résistant pas à l'attente, Lance retourna Keith pour démarrer un baiser langoureux et passionné. Il reçut une réponse tout aussi fougueuse, et lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il avança pour le faire reculer jusqu'à le plaquer sur la parois de gauche de la cabine. D'un même geste à l'aveugle, ils appuyèrent sur le troisième étage, heureux cette fois d'être plus près de leurs dortoirs.

Ils commencèrent à se toucher au travers de leurs vêtements, caressèrent la peau de leur cous, leur visages, faisant monter la tension électrique entre eux. Keith ne résista pas à monter sa jambe jusqu'à la hanche de son amant, attendant qu'il l'attrape pour pouvoir prendre appuis et monter la seconde. Lance le pressa plus fort contre la parois métallique lorsqu'il le porta complètement, leur arrachant un geignement fluet, mais rauque et vibrant au travers de leur baiser.

Personne n'était présent dans ce coin de la garnison à cette heure, et encore moins à cet étage. Ils avaient le champs libre, et ce, pour un bon bout de temps.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Keith reprit contacte avec le sol. Il quitta à contre-cœur les lèvres de son camarade pour le tirer à sa suite jusqu'à sa chambre. Un nouveau baiser démarra tandis qu'ils avançaient jusqu'au lit pour se laisser tomber dessus. Le demi-galra écarta les jambes pour que son ami puisse correctement s'y placer, et il glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt blanc pour toucher avidement sa peau dorée.

Enfin, ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit, pour de vrai. Ce n'était pas l'un de ces rêves qui les laissaient toujours sur leur faim.

Leurs vêtements commencèrent à être soulevés, chacun tirant sur ceux de l'autre avec empressement. Ils avaient tant de mal à réfléchir, que remonter un tee-shirt devenait une véritable épreuve. Ce fut d'autant plus compliqué lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se frotter l'un contre l'autre dans des ondulations délicieuses, leurs corps échappant à leur contrôles.

Keith entendit vaguement Lance jurer en espagnol, ce qui envoya une vague de pression jusqu'au plus bas de son petit bassin. Il le laissa se redresser, et le regarda se débattre avec sa boucle de ceinture. Réalisant ce qu'il voulait faire, il fit de même pour la sienne. Ils étaient bien trop embrouillés pour faire durer des préliminaires ; ils voulaient fusionner ! Maintenant !

Le cubain abaissa à peine son pantalon, et remonta jusqu'à mis-cuisses celui de son partenaire. Il humidifia ensuite rapidement trois de ses doigts avec sa salive, et les plongea jusqu'à l'endroit de leur future union. Soudain, il eut une sensation particulière sous ses doigts, le surprenant suffisamment pour qu'il bredouille son exclamation contre les lèvres du jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? souffla Keith avec difficulté, leurs baisers le laissant complètement essoufflés.

\- C'est... Humide...

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Intrigué, il toucha à son tour, et constata que son entrée était déjà naturellement lubrifiée et palpitante.

\- Euh... C'est normal ? demanda Lance, soucieux.

\- On verra ça plus tard, grogna son compagnon en tirant son visage pour échanger un nouveau baiser.

Le paladin bleu se laissa étourdir par cet échange, et accepta de commencer à le préparer sans poser plus de question. Ce fut long, et frustrant, la tension ne faisant qu'augmenter sans qu'ils ne puissent se permettre de brûler des étapes. Le demi-galra se laissa pousser la tête sur le côté, avant de sentir son amant dévorer avidement son cou. Un geignement lui échappa, et il resserra sa poigne sur le tee-shirt à moitié défait. Son autre main glissa contre la nuque, ses doigts fourrageant dans la masse brune pour l'encourager à continuer ses bienfaits. Il serra les dents, la tension devenant peu à peu insupportable.

La main libre de son compagnon caressait chaque partie de son corps qui étaient à sa portée, l'ébranlant de frissons délicieux. Son toucher laissait la sensation d'une traînée de feu à leurs passages, telles des braises ardentes qui faisaient hérisser sa peau.

En empoignant les cheveux brun en haut de la nuque, il lui fit relever la tête pour venir mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Un souffle lourd et brûlant s'éparpilla sur son visage.

\- Dépêche ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents, la tension qu'il ressentait s'entendant dans sa voix.

\- Encore un peu, t'es pas prêt !

\- Dépêche-toi, c'est bon là !

\- Non, t'es encore un peu serré, je pense que je dois... A-attend, c'est quoi ce...

Le cubain enfonça un peu plus ses doigts pour toucher l'endroit qui le questionnait. C'était plus lisse et plus doux que le reste des parois, et il jurerait sentir de légères excroissances à certain endroits. Aussitôt, Keith se cambra en arrière en poussant un son qui vrilla ses sens et retourna son cerveau. Il se figea, attendant d'avoir à nouveau le regard de son partenaire dans le sien pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, et également avoir des réponses. Cependant, lorsque les yeux du demi-galra se posa sur lui, tout ce qu'il put y lire était une passion dévastatrice.

Il se redressa, retirant ses doigts pour se positionner. Cette tâche se révéla bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et la main de Keith ne l'aida en rien, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions. La frustration grandit, les deux garçons s'inquiétant de ne pas parvenir à leurs fins après autant d'attente cruelle. Finalement, et suite à leurs nombreux efforts combinés, le gland commença à passer.

Maladroit, Lance s'enfonça plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait dû, crispant son partenaire qui se resserra douloureusement autour de lui. Néanmoins, une bouffée d'émotions familières les firent geindre avec fébrilité. Ils retrouvaient ces sensations si délicieuses auxquelles ils avaient déjà goûté lors de leurs nuits inavouables.

\- Ah...

\- Uhm...

Leur exclamations, partagés entre le plaisir, la surprise, et le soulagement, raisonnèrent ensemble dans la pièce. Ils se serrèrent avec ferveur, domptant ses émotions démentielles qui secouaient la moindre de leurs cellules.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques secondes, leurs lourdes respirations soulevant leurs poitrines. Celles-ci, à force d'être de plus en plus profondes, commencèrent à faire bouger leur corps, lentement, avant que petit à petit, leurs mouvement ne soient plus francs. Leur voix se mêlèrent sous les délices de la luxure. Comme ils l'avaient déjà deviné, ils étaient aussi bruyant que dans leurs rêves.

Lance se redressa un peu, bougeant les reins dans un rythme soutenue, tranquille mais pas lent, vif mais pas rapide. Il caressa, d'un geste un peu rude, le visage de son amant pour lui faire tourner la tête. Lorsque sa gorge s'offrit à sa vue, il vint aspirer la peau sous l'angle de la mâchoire, un endroit particulièrement sensible.

Keith se cambra en poussant des gémissements plus haut, entendant ceux de son partenaire être étouffés contre son épiderme. Ses doigts se crispèrent contre son dos et sa vue se troubla. Ce point si sensible en lui était malmené à chaque coup de bassin. Lance le ressentit aussi, trouvant qu'il devenait de plus en plus doux. Les petites excroissances légèrement gonflées le caressaient à certains endroits sensibles de son sexe, et les chaires duveteuses le malaxaient. Il reconnaissait ces sensations qui lui faisait perdre la tête, et appréciait de les retrouver.

\- Anh Lance !

Ce dernier tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom prononcé avec une voix aussi vibrante de plaisir. La pression augmenta dans son bassin, et il vint quérir un baiser. D'une main, il lui caressa le visage, et de l'autre, il massait passionnément une cuisse pour la coller à sa hanche. Un profond gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit Keith ondulé du bassin. Domptant ce plaisir déjà connu, même s'il était toujours aussi ravageur, il sourit, un petit rire rauque et profond passant ses lèvres.

\- Ça, t'as pas oublié... Ahn !

Son amant leva le menton pour lui jeter un regard plus intense. Il glissa ses mains de ses dorsaux à ses flancs, avant de crisper ses doigts pour le griffer jusqu'à son aine. La réaction en face fut sans appel : les coups de bassin devinrent plus rudes et rapides, le pâmant de plaisir. Il attrapa son oreiller dans une poigne ferme, sentant la pression augmenter dans son ventre alors que son corps était secoué d'avant en arrière.

Non... Non, pas encore, ils en voulaient plus !

Les rêves avaient été si réel qu'ils craignaient de se réveiller avant la fin. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés et fais l'amour ainsi, ils voulaient en profiter. Ils tentèrent de ralentir le rythme, de retenir la pression, en vain. Ils refusèrent de se lâcher, serrant les poings, et s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Leurs baisers raisonnèrent dans la pièce avec le son érotique du claquement humide de leur peaux, le bruit métallique des boucles de ceinture qui se balançaient les accompagnant.

La pression continua d'augmenter, et ils sentirent qu'ils arrivaient à leurs limites. Un orgasme libérateur les frappa, l'un apportant celui de l'autre. Leurs voix exclamèrent tout le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient, le corps raidit et tremblant. L'explosion de sensations et d'émotions perdura pendant seulement quelques secondes, mais leurs vestiges furent ressentis bien plus longtemps.

Encore stupéfaits, autant par tout ce qu'ils avaient ressentis que par le fait qu'ils aient pu aller jusqu'au bout, ils restèrent figés dans leurs bras. Le visage collé à celui de l'autre, le souffle rapide, saccadé, et entre-coupé par quelques déglutissions, ils fermèrent les yeux en se décontractant, et prirent le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.

Après un moment, Lance se retira pour se laisser retomber sur le flanc aux côtés de Keith. L'un de ses bras était encore sous la tête de ce dernier, mais il ne le retira pas malgré qu'il commençait à être engourdi. Leur cœurs battaient rapidement, mais plus aussi vite que précédemment, et leurs respirations s'étaient un peu calmées, leur permettant de parler.

\- Oh dios...

Keith sourit en l'entendant, conscient que l'emploi de l'espagnol était une preuve de perte de contrôle. La voix de son amant avait sonné avec fascination parmi l'étonnement, gonflant sa fierté.

\- Ouais..., approuva-t-il pour lui retourner le compliment.

Lance sourit à son tour, et un petit silence reprit place. Leur corps semblaient avoir été essorés dans tous les sens, et leurs esprits étaient complètement vide. Ce calme dans leurs pensées les apaisaient.

Une fois totalement calmés, ils trouvèrent le courage de s'essuyer et de se rhabiller correctement. Prendre une douche était tentant, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps. S'ils s'absentaient plus longtemps, quelqu'un allait finir par le remarquer.

\- Dis-moi, commença le cubain en rebouclant sa ceinture. T'étais au courant de... Bah, tout ça.

\- "Ça" quoi ? demanda son partenaire en remettant correctement son tee-shirt.

\- Pour commencer, le fait que tu n'as pas spécialement besoin de lubrifiant...

C'était un peu embarrassant, mais il est vrai que plusieurs choses l'avaient surpris, et nécessitaient une discussion.

\- Non, j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le remarquer, répondit-il en ralentissant ses gestes, réfléchissant à un moment dans sa vie qui aurait pu en être un signe.

\- Et ce truc à l'intérieur, t'avais pas remarqué non plus ?

\- C'est pas comme ça chez tout le monde ? Je croyais que...

\- Non, non, non, non, je te parle pas de la prostate. Là, c'était carrément autre chose.

Il commença à s'inquiéter, se demandant si c'était normal, ou le signe d'un danger quelconque pour sa santé. En voyant son regard devenir plus grave, Lance agita ses mains.

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'était pas bizarre, c'était même agréable !

Ils rougirent furieusement, et le cubain s'étrangla en s'entendant prononcer ces mots un peu trop honnêtes. Il s'agita plus encore, tous deux aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

\- E-enfin bref ! Je pense pas que ce soit très bizarre, après tout t'es à moitié galra, alors ça se pourrait que ça vienne de là ! Ahah... Ah...

Cette fois, c'est un silence gêné qui s'installa. Ils terminèrent de s'habiller en remettant leurs vestes autour de leurs hanches, puis ils s'échangèrent un regard. Ils se stoppèrent, réalisant doucement le cap important qu'avait pris leur relation. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'était pas rien, surtout pour eux.

Les yeux de Lance dévièrent un peu avant qu'un petit sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Intrigué, Keith le questionna du regard, le regardant de semi-profil.

\- Tes cheveux sont vraiment en pagailles, fit le jeune homme sur un ton amusé.

Il ouvrit son armoire pour croiser son reflet dans le petit miroir accroché à la porte, et constata que sa queue de cheval était à moitié défaite. Avec ce suçon violacé en haut de sa gorge, cela ne laissait que peu de doute sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retira son élastique pour se recoiffer rapidement avec ses doigts.

Lance le regarda faire, hypnotisé. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais le moindre de ses gestes, son visage, son corps, sa façon de bouger, tout lui paraissait si...

\- Sexy...

Surpris, Keith tressauta en posant ses yeux sur lui. Ses joues étaient rouges, et l'embarra semblait se battre avec le plaisir ressentit par ce compliment. Lorsque Lance se rendit enfin compte que ses mots lui avaient à nouveau échappé, il devint aussi écarlate que lui. Il se détourna en frottant sa nuque, embarrassé, et fit en sorte de garder les lèvres closes pour ne pas sortir une autre perle.

\- Toi aussi...

La voix de Keith avait été si fluette qu'il manqua bien de ne pas l'entendre. Alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, renforçant ses rougeurs, le garçon reprit la parole.

\- C'était vraiment bien..., avoua-t-il avec timidité.

Oh dios, il pourrait lui refaire l'amour sur le champs s'ils en avaient le temps.

Lance baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

\- Tu devrais peut-être partir devant, et retourner sur le chantier...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce serait moins suspect...

Il ne sut pas trop s'il préférait cette discrétion par pudeur ou par égard pour les autres, mais si tel était son souhait, il l'acceptait.

\- D'accord... À toute à l'heure.

\- À toute à l'heure.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais il ne savait pas si Keith était réellement prêt. Beaucoup de chose venait de se passer en si peu de temps, et tant d'autre venait d'être explicitement et implicitement dites : ils avaient besoin de temps.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre, et prendre l'ascenseur. Adossé au fond de la cabine, attendant le huitièmes étages. Rouge, il repensa à chaque seconde qui venait de se passer, chaque toucher, chaque gémissement, chaque respiration...

\- Oh santa madre de dios..., soupira-t-il, caché dans ses mains.

Il secoua le col de son tee-shirt désormais froissé, surtout aux endroits que Keith avait empoigné. La chaleur l'écrasait, et il était plus en nage que pendant qu'il travaillait sur le chantier. Il se sentait poisseux, et sale, mais il allait devoir faire avec jusqu'à pouvoir sauter dans la douche avant de monter manger.

Il se faufila discrètement entre les pilles de taules et de matériel, attrapant les caisses à délivrer à droite et à gauche pour reprendre son travail précédent. Son absence d'une demi-heure s'était à peine faite remarqué, et il soupira de soulagement que personne ne lui fasse de réflexion au sujet de Keith.

En donnant les composants électroniques à Pidge et Krolia, il sentit les prunelles de la mère de son amant se poser longuement sur lui. Intrigué, et un peu intimidé, il la questionna d'un battement cil. Sa réaction... Elle détourna le regard, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, les épaules légèrement remontées, visiblement gênée. Keith réagissait de la même façon lorsqu'il remarquait quelque chose d'horriblement embarrassant, mais qu'il n'osait pas le dire à voix haute.

Inquiet, il se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il la surprenne à se frotter régulièrement le nez, gardant parfois ses doigts en dessous pendant quelques secondes. Il piqua un fard, et se raidit, profondément mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard, suppliant Pidge de vite prendre tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa caisse pour qu'il puisse partir au plus vite.

Une fois libre, il tourna rapidement les talons. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, il essaya au mieux d'oublier le moment terriblement embarrassant qui venait d'arriver, et inconsciemment, il chercha Keith du regard, en vain. Il aurait aimé demander à Hunk, ou même Acxa s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre ne comprenne tout.

Dès que la sonnerie de fin de journée raisonna, il soupira de soulagement, et termina ce qu'il faisait avant de monter à son dortoir le plus rapidement possible. Il tenait à être seul dans l'ascenseur, quitte à prendre les escaliers.

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et retira ses vêtements rapidement. Le déplacement de l'air lui fit sentir son parfum : une frotte odeur musqué de sexe. Si même lui pouvait le sentir, c'est pas étonnant que Krolia avait posé sa main sur son nez. Honteux, il se cacha dans ses mains, et espéra qu'elle ne lui en parle jamais.

Il prit rapidement sa douche, surprenant quelques griffures sur ses flancs jusqu'à ses abdos, et une petite marque à la jonction de son cou et de son trapèze. Il ne sut pas bien si c'était dû à une morsure ou si c'était un suçon, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Ce n'était pas un problème, c'était assez bas pour être dissimuler par sa veste.

Une fois propre, il rejoignit ses compagnons à table. Il échangea un rapide et discret regard avec Keith, tous deux se comprenant en une fraction de seconde : pas de regret, que de bons souvenirs. De bonne humeur, il s'installa entre Pidge et Hunk, écoutant les conversations déjà en cours.

\- Iverson a apprit que tu étais parti du chantier avant la fin de la journée, commença Shiro vers Keith, son ton doux mais réprobateur demandant indirectement une explication.

\- J'étais présent toute la mâtiné, j'ai fais mes heures, répondit son cadet en haussant les épaules. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème.

\- Il est déjà tendu à ton sujet, et tu le sais très bien. Ne pars pas comme ça la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Entendu.

Lance, embarrassé, jeta un regard vers le paladin noir, et le surpris à regarder suspicieusement le pansement sur la gorge de Keith. Il rougit en fixant son assiette, conscient que le suçon qu'il lui avait fait était difficile à cacher. Ce n'était pas surprenant que Shiro ait parfaitement compris l'utilité de ce pansement, surtout que le demi-galra n'avait pas pour habitude de s'occuper de ses blessures qu'il préférait laissé à l'air libre.

Le repas se termina tranquillement, et tous montèrent se coucher. Lance entendit vaguement son amant se prendre la tête avec Allura et Shiro au sujet des chambres, mais il préféra ne pas s'en occuper de peur de paraître trop invasif ou protecteur. Il rentra dans sa chambre, et se prépara pour dormir, Ryan éteignant la lumière avec son accord.

Enfouit sous sa couverture, il prit son portable, et ouvrit la conversation avec le paladin rouge.

« _Toujours pas de changement possible ?_ »

« _Si ça continue je vais finir par tuer ce type, et là ce sera réglé..._ »

Il rit, n'en attendant pas moins de lui.

« _On peut aller voir d'Iverson tous ensemble, si tu veux, peut-être qu'en étant nombreux et suffisamment insistant, il va laisser tomber_ »

« _Je pense pas, tu sais bien comment il est..._ »

« _Hey, tiens bon, on va trouver une solution_ »

« _Je le supporte plus ! Il arrête pas de me faire des réflexions pour rien, il râle tous le temps, et en plus il ronfle !_ »

Lance dû étouffer son rire.

« _J'ai une impression de déjà vu, lol, tu me décrivais comme ça à l'époque_ »

Il y eu une petite minute d'attente avant qu'il ne voit la bulle avec les points de suspension qui dansaient, montrant que Keith écrivait.

« _Je peux t'assurer que t'étais plus supportable que ce type_ »

Son cœur rata un battement.

« _Tu te souviens des exercices de coopération que Allura nous avait fais faire ? Quand tu as dû me diriger dans un labyrinthe aux murs invisibles ?_ »

« _Te voir te prendre les murs était marrant_ »

Il pouffa.

« _Je le savais que ça t'amusais, espèce d'être à mulet sans cœur !_ »

Il attendit une réponse, et vit plusieurs fois la bulle de réflexion apparaître et disparaître, trahissant que son ami écrivait et effaçait sans arrêt ce qu'il exprimait. Curieux mais patient, il ne fit aucune réflexion.

« _Je maintiens ce que j'ai dis : t'es beaucoup plus supportable que ce trou du cul_ »

Il sourit plus doucement, mais alors qu'il allait répliqué une nouvelle plaisanterie, Keith envoya un autre message.

« _Je préférerais être avec toi_ »

Ses mains tremblèrent tant le frisson qu'il ressentit fut lourd. Une vibration remonta du bas de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa tête qui s'engourdit. Il se mordit la lèvre, sentant une légère tension se former dans son bassin.

« _Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..._ », répondit-il, son regard intense à la pupille dilatée fixant l'écran. Pendant près de trois minutes, il n'eut aucune réponse, et ce silence commença à l'inquiéter. Finalement, un nouveau message s'afficha.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

Il pouvait presque sentir toute l'angoisse de son amant dans ce maigre mot. Inquiet d'avoir laissé sous-entendre un regret quelconque, ou que l'autre pense qu'il le rejetait, il s'empressa de réponse en toute honnêteté.

« _J'ai pas envie de traumatiser Romelle et Allura : t'es bruyant, sale mulet_ »

Son stresse tournant dans son ventre, nouant ses tripes, il attendit sa réponse. Ce qu'il venait de dire prouvait son envie de récidive. Il ne savait pas si Keith était du même avis, ou si cet aveu allait placer une nouvelle barrière de mal aise entre eux.

Finalement, la bulle d'écriture apparu, lui faisant retenir son souffle.

« _T'es pas mieux, tu sais ? T'aurais même pu me déchirer les tympans_ »

Il sourit en soupirant d'un profond soulagement. Puis, il se sentit d'humeur taquine.

« _Après, c'est pas comme si t'avais une si mauvaise voix..._ »

De nouveau, il dût attendre une longue minute avant que Keith n'écrive à nouveau.

« _Toi aussi..._ »

Dios mio, il allait finir par débarquer dans sa chambre pour virer James et traumatiser l'audition du dortoir entier !

« _Ce serait pas mal qu'on se retrouve, là, maintenant. T'imagines si on était dans la même chambre ?_ »

Distraitement, il toucha la marque à la base de son cou, et humidifia lentement ses lèvres en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec son partenaire.

« _S'il te plaît, pas maintenant_ »

C'était assez abrupte, et il eut une moue dubitative.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _James dort juste à côté, abruti !_ »

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit enfin la raison de son mal aise.

« _Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain, et penser que ce sont mes mains..._ »

Il attendit, longuement, mais même après cinq bonne minutes, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Son bassin commençait à réagir lorsqu'il se demanda si Keith était en train de se toucher, et surtout s'il le faisait en pensant à lui. Merde, si seulement il était là.

« _Je te taquine pas plus longtemps, dors bien !_ »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Cette échange avait été le plus érotique qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Malgré son désir brûlant, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il rangea son portable et ferma les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Du côté de Keith, il était ébranlé par les suggestions coquines de son ami. Il aurait été capable de s'isoler pour se soulager si jamais il n'avait pas été certain que Lance l'imaginait le faire : ce serait comme se masturber devant lui, c'était gênant.

Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de dormir. Malheureusement, son insomnie le prit, et l'empêcha de faire plus que se reposer un peu. Fatigué, il se changea pendant que James était dans la salle de bain. En attrapant son pantalon de la veille, dans le but de le mettre à la laverie, un détail attira son attention. Curieux, il le reprocha de son nez, et sentit le parfum de Lance. Il ferma les yeux, la moindre de ses cellules semblant se décontracter. Bon sang qu'il sentait bon. Jamais il n'aurait cru autant aimer son odeur.

Le loquet de la salle de bain le sortit brusquement de sa rêverie, et il jeta son vêtement pour attraper son tee-shirt. D'habitude, lorsque l'autre pilote sortait, il avait déjà fini, mais cette fois il était encore torse-nu. Il enfila ses derniers vêtements, et attrapa ceux de la veille pour les mettre dans la panière à côté de la table de chevet : il le fera plus tard.

Il sortit avec Cosmo, sans un regard ou une parole envers James. Qu'importe le déroulement de la journée, il avait décidé de changer de chambre aujourd'hui ! Être avec Hunk et Pidge, peut-être, aucun d'eux ne seraient ennuyé de lui faire une place sur le sol. Lance...

Attendant dans l'ascenseur, il essuya son visage. Les mots aguicheurs de son amant revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, et il l'avouait, il avait de nouveau envie de découcher avec lui. Il aurait cru qu'une fois l'avoir fait, son désire s'amenuiserait, comblé, mais il n'en était rien: il avait même redoublé d'ardeur.

Il alla jusqu'au réfectoire en jouant avec sa lèvre, les yeux dans le vague, et rejoignit ses amis à table. Tous mangèrent, avant d'aller en réunion. Il s'ennuya ferme, mais Lance le sauva en lui envoyant quelques messages. Les mains cachées sous la table, il répondait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsque Iverson avait le dos tourné.

Le sujet des chambres revint, et trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse en changer n'était pas évidente à trouver. Lance finit par entrée dans la conversation de groupe pour demander de l'aide, Allura, Hunk et Pidge ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire à par accepter Keith chez eux dans une tournante.

Shiro était raide, et bégayait par moment en sentant son téléphone vibrer sans arrêt dans sa poche : la conversation évidente de ses amis le déconcentrait. Amusés par ce détails, tous, hormis Keith, commencèrent à envoyé juste des séries de lettres pour continuer à perturber leur ami de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sans surprise, Iverson finit par surprendre les trois meilleurs amis sourirent avec malice en se retenant de rire, les yeux rivés sous la table.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez pour que ce soit si drôle ? tonna-t-il.

Tous bondirent, et Allura et Romelle, qui suivaient l'échange depuis leur tablette, détournèrent innocemment le regard. L'adulte, agacé de ce silence, avança d'un pas rapide vers Lance. Ce dernier se raidit, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il lise à voix haute ses conversations, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à lire celles très privées qu'il avait eu avec Keith. Paniqué, il lança son téléphone à Hunk.

Iverson se figea, son dernier œil valide s'élargissant dans une expression dangereuse qui le fit se raidir. Décidé à découvrir ce qui se passait dans son dos, sûrement persuadé qu'il s'agissait de critique à son égard, il alla vers le métis pour lui reprendre ce portable.

Hunk paniqua à son tour, et le renvoya à Lance. Tous se figèrent, et un long silence prit place. Soudain, Iverson se mit à courir en hurlant qu'il voulait ce portable, mais Lance, Pidge, Hunk, et Allura ne cessèrent de se le lancer, plus par un réflexe que par réelle réflexion. Shiro ne réagit pas, se pinçant juste l'arrête du nez avec un air blasé.

Cette chasse à la sourie prit fin lorsque le vieux commandant parvint à attraper le téléphone du paladin bleu en plein vol. Il eut un large sourire victorieux et mauvais plaqué au visage, se tournant lentement vers le jeune homme qui devenait de plus en plus blême. Inquiet qu'il découvre leurs discussions, Keith se raidit, et prit la parole pour les préserver.

\- C'était au sujet des chambres !

Iverson se stoppa, et se tourna vers lui. Il eut un doute passager, mais trouva finalement que ce n'était pas surprenant. Cela sembla confirmer son idée qu'ils se moquaient de lui, et l'annonce de ce sujet récurant l'agaça suffisamment pour qu'il s'énerve sans lire la conversation.

\- J'ai déjà donné ma décision et elle est sans appel ! cria-t-il en lançant le téléphone que Lance rattrapa de justesse en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Ça ne coûterait rien que deux personnes échanges de place, répliqua Acxa pour aider son ami.

\- Vous pourriez tous vous mettre à dormir dehors, j'en ai rien à cirer ! La réunion est terminée ! Dégagez !

Sous l'inactivité des jeunes gens, il se répéta en hurlant plus fort. Tous bondirent et quittèrent la pièce, râlant en se dirigeant vers le chantier. Sans surprise, les pilotes de MFE intervinrent en tant que bons petits soldats obéissants.

\- Cette organisation n'est pas si terrible, fit Ina, son expression ennuyée appuyant son regard hautain. Soyez déjà content que le commandant ne vous mettes pas dehors...

\- Si il a envie de changer, c'est pas la mort, rétorqua Pidge. On est assez nombreux pour que deux garçons changent de place !

\- On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! râla James, les bras croisés. On ne peut qu'obéir aux ordres !

\- Comme si la situation te convenait..., siffla Lance en tournant la tête derrière lui pour le dévisager.

\- Elle ne me convient pas ! Mais moi au moins je sais mettre mes sentiments personnel pour suivre des consignes ! Être aussi émotif et indiscipliné est bien la preuve d'une inutilité complète au seins de ce groupe !

\- Hey, ça suffit, intervint aussitôt Shiro en écartant James des autres qui s'étaient brutalement arrêtés et raidis, les poings serrés. Tu n'as pas à tenir ce genre de propos, reprocha-t-il au jeune pilote d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Tu n'es pas sans savoir tout ce par quoi nous sommes passé. Cette équipe n'a eu qu'elle pendant plus de deux ans. Nous avons toujours été ensemble, et les épreuves nous ont solidement lié les un aux autres : nous sommes une famille. Tu dois comprendre qu'être ainsi séparé, même pour un sujet qui semble aussi anodin qu'une organisation de dortoir, peut faire émerger des conflits : ils ont juste peur de se perdre comme ça a bien manqué d'être le cas plusieurs fois lors de notre périple.

Un lourd silence s'installa. James baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, et les autres jetèrent un regard touché vers leur leader. Personne n'y avait vraiment pensé, mais peut-être avait-il raison sur le sujet : ça expliquerait pourquoi ils s'obstinaient autant pour si peu.

\- Toi, Ryan, et Ina, vous travaillerez sur l'équipement militaire du château.

\- Mais on..., commença à protester James.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, le coupa Shiro, plus ferme.

Le jeune homme baissa à nouveau les yeux, et même s'il voulait rétorquer, il accepta d'obéir. Voltron regarda les trois pilotes s'éloigner jusqu'à être totalement seul. Ils se tournèrent vers le commandant de l'Atlas, secoués par ses mots chaleureux et réconfortants. L'adulte sourit, un brin d'espièglerie brillant dans ses yeux. Keith eut un sourire en coin à son tour, reconnaissant les prémisses d'une des rares insubordinations de son aîné.

\- Et si Iverson préfère que vous restiez dehors, soit : on se retrouve chez moi à partir de maintenant.

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Romelle en sautant sur place. On va enfin tester ces fameuses "soirée pyjama" terrienne !

\- On aura des sucreries et des histoires qui font peur ? s'enthousiasma Allura en sautant devant Lance et Hunk, qui lui en avaient déjà beaucoup parlé.

\- Pas des histoires d'horreurs, par pitié, geignit le paladin bleu, blême.

\- J'irais chercher tout ce qu'il faut pendant ma pause ! sourit son ami en jaune.

\- Je sens que ça va être intéressant, pouffa Pidge, amusée par avance de la fureur de Iverson.

\- Je vais rester ici, et empêcher qui conque voudra vous ramener au dortoir, proposa Acxa.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Hunk.

\- Oui.

\- Bon, merci pour l'aide, sourit-il, la jeune femme répondant par un sourire plus discret et timide.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le chantier, échangeant sur les futures activités du soir. En arrière, Shiro donna une tape amicale à Keith, son sourire découlant de tout son soutient. Le jeune homme sourit, touché qu'il prenne ainsi sa défense.

La journée passa en douceur, tous s'activant sur le chantier avec une motivation nouvelle. Ils s'amusèrent entre eux en se croisant, plaisantaient, et discutaient tranquillement. Keith apprécia grandement cette ambiance, se sentant chaleureusement entouré. Puis, pendant qu'il était occupé à souder, il vit Lance un peu plus loin.

Le cubain était en débardeur, légèrement couvert de suie et de poussière, une casquette mise à l'envers sur sa tête, une paire de gants aux mains, et sa veste nouée autour de ses hanches. Keith était complètement hypnotisé, dévorant du regard la musculature de son amant. Il l'avait déjà senti lors des nombreux rêves et de leurs ébats de la veille : Lance avait pris du muscle depuis qu'il était devenu paladin, et bien plus encore depuis qu'il était sur le chantier.

Chaque jours, il le voyait porter des grosses caisses qu'il semblait peiner à soulever, et au début, il s'était discrètement gaussé. Finalement, le résultat de tous ces nombreux efforts apparaissaient sous ses yeux ébahis, et l'envie irrépressible de les toucher le démangeait. Il repensa à la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait soulevé lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, le tenant presque d'un seul bras, sa poigne ferme sur sa cuisse...

Il se secoua intérieurement, rouge, et continua ses soudures, ignorant le corps trop attrayant de son amant, ainsi que le pansement qu'il pouvait voir sur la base de sa nuque. Il laissa sa mère, qui était à ses côtés, placer les petits composants pour les souder délicatement.

\- Dis-moi...

Il se raidit en entendant ces mots prononcés timidement, et avec prudence. En sentant l'arrivée de la conversation intime au quelle il ne pourra pas réchapper, il s'engonça avec gêne.

\- Uhm ?

\- Hier ton ami...

Elle prit une petite pause, cherchant ses mots, avant de se décider.

\- Sentait.

\- Sentait ?

\- Toi.

Ah...

\- Entre autre..., ajouta-t-elle pour parler indirectement du parfum sans équivoque qu'il avait dégagé.

Oh...

\- C'est dû aux rêves du mage ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demanda Keith, écarlate, bafouillant sur certain mots.

Elle se tut, ne sachant pas comment continuer son investigation. Il savait où elle voulait en venir et était touché qu'elle se fasse du soucie, mais il était quelque peu gêné. Après un soupir, il accepta de se dévoiler, et d'apaiser ses craintes.

\- Pour lui, je sais pas, mais moi ça remonte à bien avant les rêves...

Krolia hocha un peu la tête, soulagée que son fils n'ait pas été manipulé par un mal quelconque.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'honorable.

C'était un énorme compliment de la part d'un galra, et Keith le comprit comme si sa mère venait de donner son aval pour sa relation. Rendu muet par son embarra et le bonheur d'être accepté tel qu'il était, il se concentra sur ses soudures, rouge.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre discussion personnelle, le jour déclinant peu à peu. Profitant que tout le monde partait dîner au réfectoire, Voltron récupéra des affaires dans leurs dortoirs pour s'éclipser de la garnison. Ils pouffaient, échappant sans problème aux caméras et aux officiers supérieurs grâce à la grande expertise de Lance. Dès qu'ils eurent rejoint Shiro à l'extérieur, ils commencèrent leur marche jusqu'à sa maison.

À mis chemin, Krolia demanda à Keith de la suivre, tous deux saluant les autres en promettant de revenir rapidement. Le paladin suivit sa mère, intrigué, jusqu'à arriver à la cabine qu'il occupait à l'époque.

\- Oh...

\- Tu connais cette endroit ? demanda la femme, surprise.

\- Oui, petit je suis tombé dessus un jour, et je m'y suis installé. Après un an ou deux, Shiro m'a installé chez lui et Adam.

\- Pourquoi ici ? C'est pas très bien équipé, et les murs sont fissurés...

\- C'est bizarre à dire, mais...

Il prit une pause en époussetant le bord de la fenêtre.

\- J'ai ressenti une certaine énergie ici, quelque chose qui me faisait me sentir chez moi... En trouvant des notes sur un sois disant Lion bleu, j'ai commencé à m'y intéresser, et j'ai continué les recherches qui ont été faites.

Il s'apprêta à sortir la clé qu'il avait précieusement gardé avec lui pendant tout ce temps, mais Krolia le dépassa pour en sortir une qui était dissimulé sous le plancher du perron. C'était dans un endroit bien trop précis pour qu'elle ait pu le deviner. Réalisant qu'elle connaissait l'endroit, il écarquilla les yeux. Elle lui sourit, à la fois attendrit et amusée, avant de rentrer.

Il la suivit, et redécouvrit les lieux avec plaisir. Son tableau avec toutes ses recherches sur Shiro et le lion bleu était encore présent, couvert d'une fine pellicule de poussière. Des souvenirs à la fois doux et amer remontaient à la surface, rendant sa langue un peu pâteuse. Il détourna son attention en se tournant vers sa mère, qu'il surprit à fixer le canapé.

\- Tu as gardé ce vieux canapé ?

\- Il était déjà là, et c'était largement suffisant pour dormir, pourquoi je l'aurais changé ?

Elle émit un son bref d'hésitation, avant qu'un rictus n'étire ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis, elle jeta un regard lourd d'explication à son fils. Ce dernier écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux, avant de faire voyager un regard exorbité entre elle et le canapé. Une remontée acide piqua son œsophage avant qu'il ne se retourne, trop embarrassé pour regarder à nouveau ce meuble.

\- C'est amusant que tu es choisi cet endroit, commença Krolia en regardant chaque recoin. Il y a même encore la veste que ton père portait lorsqu'on s'est rencontré...

Le sujet délicat amorcé, Keith se tourna vers elle. Il la vit prendre doucement la veste, et la remonter à son nez pour en percevoir le maigre parfum qui pourrait encore y être présent. Elle caressa doucement un coin de la veste, les yeux fermés, et une expression déchirante sur le visage. Il avait parfois tendance à l'oublier, mais il n'était pas le seul à qui son père manquait.

\- Tu peux la garder, si tu veux.

Krolia le regarda rapidement avant de fixer de nouveau la veste. Il pouvait la voir batailler contre ses sentiments, sa raison lui hurlant très certainement de reposer ce vieux vêtement pour faire demi-tour. Si son cœur n'était pas ouvert par de vieilles blessures, il aurait sourit avec amusement tant cette réaction était semblable à la sienne.

Finalement, sa mère hocha doucement la tête, caressant le tissu plus tendrement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ce geste déchira son fils sans qu'elle ne le sache.

\- J'apprécierais beaucoup, merci...

Après un petit silence, le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, ils allèrent à l'extérieur, et marchèrent sur le côté de la cabine.

\- La maison dans laquelle tu es né était juste ici.

Elle gratta un peu le sol du pied, trouva rapidement des restes de bois brûlé.

\- Je savais qu'il revenait souvent à un endroit, commença son fils. Mais je n'ai jamais su où, ni pourquoi : il n'a jamais voulu me le dire, comme il n'a jamais voulu me parler de toi... Un jour, il est partie car cet endroit était en feu... Il n'est jamais revenu...

La gorge serrée et le cœur lourd, il repensa au jour où les policiers sont venus lui annoncer qu'il était orphelin. Lui, un simple enfant de sept ans et demi, qui était encore trop craintif pour quitter son doudou le soir. L'amertume raviva sa colère.

\- C'était un pompier, ragea-t-il. Comment il aurait pu mourir comme un débutant !... Je refuse de croire que c'était accidentel...

Le lourd silence qu'il eut en retour le laissa comprendre que sa mère pensait la même chose. Il voulait lui faire part des suspects potentielles auxquels il pensait, mais Krolia le coupa en se tournant vers lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Surpris, il se figea. Avec douceur, elle retira un peu de poussière sur sa joue comportant la longue cicatrice.

\- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup...

Elle le prit dans ses bras, le prenant de court. C'était rare qu'elle se laisse ainsi aller, et le nombre de fois où elle l'avait enlacé se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine, et il se sentit se briser en mille morceaux en une fraction de seconde. Sans qu'aucun hoquet de sanglot ne le secoue, les larmes montèrent et coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il répondit à l'étreinte, et se cacha dans l'épaule de sa mère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour comprendre qu'ils se soutenaient. Ce geste en cet instant dense était suffisant.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, appréciant d'être enfin réuni en ces lieux après tant d'années difficile, avant de se séparer. Ils se sourirent, et commencèrent à rentrer chez Shiro. Plus ouvert, ils parlèrent de l'enfance de Keith, comment il avait vécu avec son père, avant d'atterrir chez le paladin noir et son petit-ami. Krolia n'en dit mot, mais elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il avait quand même eu des gens sur qui compter, et un cercle sensiblement familiale auquel se rattacher.

La galra le laissa sur le palier, ne passant pas la nuit sur place. Elle avait besoin de retourner à certains endroits, très certainement ceux qui était cher à son cœur. Il la regarda s'éloigner un peu, avant de se tourner vers la petite fenêtre à côté de la porte. Il pouvait y voir ses amis chahutés, son frère de cœur semblant dépassé par les événements. Les échos des cris et des rires parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Une agréable sensation envahit sa poitrine, aussi chaleureuse que celle qu'il avait avec sa mère : la sensation d'une famille.

Il passa lentement la porte d'entrée, la lumière agressant un peu ses rétines habitués à la pénombre nocturne. L'équipe se tourna à son arrivé, le gratifiant de salutation enthousiaste, tous heureux de le voir enfin arriver. Il sourit, touché, et sentit son nez le piquer.

\- Pardon pour le retard, dit-il sobrement en s'approchant.


	10. Chapter 10

La soirée se passa joyeusement, tous dévorant des pizzas après l'échec culinaire monumentale et habituel de Shiro. Beaucoup charrièrent Keith sur la photo présente sur l'étagère, tous le trouvant adorable à tenir cet énorme poisson. Le jeune homme se sentit gêné, mais pas autant que lorsque Shiro raconta le jour où il l'avait littéralement pris la main dans une boîte de gâteau en pleine nuit.

Des coussins et des matelas furent installés sur le sol pour la nuit, et tous se couchèrent les un à côté des autres. Ils parlèrent longtemps, se racontant des histoires plus ou moins effrayantes : Allura remporta le concours avec la sienne, et traumatisa Lance qui se retrouva incapable de dormir.

Keith, prit d'insomnie, tourna la tête à sa gauche pour voir son amant. Il pouffa en le surprenant à toujours fixer le plafond avec un air crispé et angoissé.

\- Arrête d'y penser, tu sais que c'est faux, chuchota-t-il.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..., rétorqua l'autre tout aussi bas.

Il vit ses poings enserrer la couverture. Décidant de sauver le tissu avant qu'il ne soit déchiré, il alla ouvrir une main. Lance sursauta lorsque son indexe se fit écarter de force, mais en sentant les doigts de son compagnon, il se laissa peu à peu faire, jusqu'à laisser la paume se faufiler sous la sienne.

Un petit flottement prit place, avant que le cubain de fasse danser ses doigts pour les glisser entre les siens avec une délicatesse sans nom. Le contact était fluet, très doux, et toucha profondément le demi-galra. Ce dernier resserra leur prise, pressant sa paume contre la sienne. Puis, ils commencèrent à jouer lentement et doucement avec leurs doigts par de multiples caresses.

Keith se sentait bien, le parfum de son amant et ce tendre contact l'apaisait comme jamais. Ils fermèrent peu à peu les yeux, sombrant dans le sommeil. Leurs mains restèrent liées toute la nuit, se dissimulant sous les couvertures dans une recherche de chaleur, et se reposant sur le ventre se Keith.

Le lendemain matin, tous se réveillèrent tranquillement. Romelle et Allura étaient bondissantes, en amusant certain, et agaçant les autres. Ils se préparèrent, allant l'un après l'autre à la douche, et allèrent ensemble jusqu'à la garnison.

La joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils avaient les quittèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Iverson, à l'entrée du chantier. Shiro arriva derrière eux, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lance et de Pidge, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Commandant, devinez qui je viens de retrouver ce matin ? C'est fou, non ?

Son ton léger était d'une insolence sans nom, surprenant tout le monde, sauf Keith qui sourit avec amusement. Il savait que son aîné pouvait agir ainsi si jamais il était poussé à bout, et son statue de commandant le mettait désormais hors de toute sanction obligatoire de la part d'Iverson.

Ce dernier se raidit, rageant qu'il se moque de lui. Le capitaine de l'Atlas laissa ses amis se disperser sur le chantier, et argumenta avec son homologue qui était remonté après que tous les paladins aient déserté leur dortoir la veille. Les jeunes gens avaient des scrupules à le laisser seul, mais ils acceptaient sans trop de résistance sa décision : personne n'avait envie de se heurter de nouveau à ce commandant borné.

Pendant la journée, Lance vit Keith bien caché dans un coin, à souder délicatement des composants dans le sol. Il regarda de tous les côtés, avant de le rejoindre discrètement, descendant les petites marches avant de laisser au sol ce qu'il avait dans les bras.

Son amant ne le vit pas arriver, trop concentré sur sa soudure, et sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva accroupi à ses côtés. Keith allait lui reprocher de ne pas être à son poste, mais il frissonna face à son sourire enjôleur qui le charma. Dans un enchaînement fluide, ils glissèrent leurs mains l'un après l'autre sur leur visages, et s'embrassèrent.

Ils se redressèrent pendant le baiser, appréciant chaque seconde de ce doux contacts qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis longtemps. Une bouffée d'émotions les enhardit, aussi, Lance trouva plus sage qu'ils se séparent. Keith vint quérir quelques derniers baisers chastes et rapide, mais intenses, contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se relevait. Il ne le laissa que lorsqu'il fut hors de sa portée, et le regarda partir après avoir récupéré sa caisse. Hagard, il resta une longue minute à regarder l'entrée de la cavité dans laquelle il était, avant de reprendre son travail.

Il continua sa journée comme si de rien était, et au moment venu, rejoignit son groupe pour aller dîner. Sa mère les accompagna, la veste de son père autour de ses hanches. Il échangea un sourire avec elle, avant de regarder devant lui.

Bien qu'à contre-cœur, après le repas, il monta aux dortoirs avec tous le monde. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Shiro était encore avec eux, ce qui n'était pas habituel. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu, et rapidement, tout le monde se tut pour l'interroger du regard. Le nouveau commandant sourit d'un air satisfait, et attendit patiemment que les pilotes MFE arrivent.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir passer mon annonce : Lance tu vas échangé ta chambre avec James.

Sur le coup, Keith allait lui demander d'un air perdu pourquoi Lance et pas Ryan, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui amusé de son aîné, il se décomposa : Shiro avait déjà tout compris.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama James, outré. Depuis quand on autorise des caprices pareils ?! Si on avait osé déserter une nuit entière, on aurait été viré de la garnison ! Alors pourquoi pas eux ?

\- Je suis leur commandant, commença Shiro. Leur sort dépend de moi, et ils étaient sous ma surveillance et responsabilité hier soir : il n'y a donc aucune fugue puisque j'ai autorisé cette sortie.

\- Mais Keith...

\- N'a jamais été en tort.

\- Mais il...

\- Était sous ma surveillance, et donc dans ses droits.

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée plus forte, et plus lourde d'autorité. James baissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Les amis dévisagèrent un peu le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'obstinait ainsi.

\- Dépêchez-vous de prendre vos affaires, je ne peux pas partir tant que ça n'a pas été fait sous mes yeux, sinon ce sera compté comme un changement non-autorisé de dortoirs, et je devrais sanctionner comme il se doit.

James grinça des dents avant d'aller d'un pas rapide et rageur chercher ses affaires. Keith écouta vaguement ses amis le féliciter pour avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et apprécia distraitement les accolades collectives. Il jeta plutôt un regard à son frère de cœur, raide, peinant à croire qu'il ait été si peu discret sur ses attirances. Shiro haussa juste un sourcil avec un petit sourire, avant d'échanger un regard complice avec Krolia.

Oh, là tout devenait très clair.

Offusqué de s'être ainsi fait avoir, mais ne pouvant clairement le dire, il ne put se réjouir avec ses amis. En laissant ses yeux converger, il vit que Lance ne semblait pas y croire non plus. Il avait ses sacs dans les bras, Hunk l'aidant, et regardait dans le vide, l'air tendu. Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre à quoi il pensait : être si près, mais devoir résister pour ne pas être surpris. Ça allait être difficile...

Les deux garçons se croisèrent brièvement, James rentrant sèchement dans l'épaule de Lance en le fusillant du regard. Le paladin préféra ne pas réagir, et alla dans la chambre de son amant. Shiro, son travail accomplis, repartit avec Krolia en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Keith était à la fois blême et rouge, et complètement raide sous le regard encourageant de sa mère.

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? demanda Allura, sur le point de fermer sa porte, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Si ! Si...

Il rentra dans la chambre, et ferma la porte à reculons pour se coller dessus. Il fixa le sol, se demandant comment il devait réagir. Lance, assit sur son nouveau lit, se frotta la nuque avec embarra.

\- Je vais pas te bouffer, hein... Ça va bien se passer.

« Oh bordel, si, bouffe-moi ! », tel était le hurlement incessant de ses instincts reptiliens.

\- Non, non, je sais..., bredouilla-t-il, ses pensées s'agitant sous son imagination trop fertile. Je... Je vais me doucher...

Lance le dévisagea intensément un bref instant, ses prunelles bleues brillants de la net envie de l'accompagner. Il était tenté lui aussi, sentir l'eau couler sur et entre leur corps intimement liés...

\- Ok...

Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain, et s'y enferma sans un regard supplémentaire. Une fois séparé, ils poussèrent un long soupir en levant les yeux au ciel : bon sang que ça allait être difficile.

Keith se doucha, et laissa sa place à son partenaire. En attrapant son linge sale, il remarqua qu'il manquait un tee-shirt. Surpris, il regarda partout, avant de jeter un regard accusateur sur Cosmo. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que son loup pique l'une de ses affaires pour dormir avec ailleurs, et ne pas les lui ramener.

Il abandonna l'idée de retrouver ce vêtement, auquel il n'était pas spécialement attaché, et se rendit à la laverie de son étage. Il déverrouilla une machine avec la clé de sa chambre, et la verrouilla de la même façon après son lancement. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Lance était déjà couché, et lui tournait le dos. Il se glissa également dans son lit, dos à lui, et éteignit la lumière.

Un étrange sentiment de mal aise mêlé à de la tension s'installa. Tous deux ressentaient parfaitement que l'autre souhaitait un dernier baiser, mais ils étaient conscients que s'ils commençaient ainsi, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se restreindre.

Ne voulant pas laisser ses souvenirs appuyés ses pensées concupiscentes, Keith ferma les yeux, et serra la couverture dans ses mains.

\- Bonne nuit..., souffla Lance.

Il ne sut pas comment le prendre. Les seules fois où ils s'étaient dit ces mots, c'était lors des rêves du mage. Sa salive était difficile à ravalée, et il sentait qu'il frémissait de retenu.

\- B-bonne nuit...

Merde, il avait bégayé, c'était pas discret... Il espérait que Lance ne parle pas à nouveau, et qu'il ne tente surtout pas d'approche, même par téléphone. Heureusement pour lui, son ami était lui même en proie à ses propres réflexions, et voua toute sa concentration à dormir.

Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver, mais ils y parvinrent après beaucoup d'efforts. Le lendemain, Keith récupéra ses vêtements propres avant de se préparer, et d'aller à la cafétéria avec tout le monde. Lance était bien trop embrouillé le matin pour qu'ils puissent être distrait par leur attirance. Il trouvait même amusant de voir son ami se rendormir à moitié, la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Cosmo à ses talons, et un bon petit-déjeuner dans le ventre, il se rendit sur le chantier avec tout le monde. Acxa le rejoignit plus tard dans la mâtiné, pendant qu'il prenait une petite pause entre plusieurs soudures. Il était obligé de relever les yeux quelques minutes s'il ne voulait pas faire d'erreur, sinon tout semblait se brouiller, et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

\- On a eu des nouvelles du cristal de Balmera, annonça la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Il arrive ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans combien de temps, tu le sais ?

\- Il faut encore deux mois d'après ce que j'ai compris, sans hyper-espace, le voyage depuis leur planète est très long.

\- Si les lions n'étaient pas aussi affaibli, on aurait pu le ramener en deux fois moins de temps..., ragea-t-il.

\- D'après Shiro, Iverson et Krolia, on doit s'estimer chanceux s'il n'est pas intercepté en route. Quelques membres des lames de marmora l'escortent, mais on sait tous qu'ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-même.

\- On aurait dû aller chercher ce cristal nous-même !

\- Je suis de cet avis aussi...

Ils se turent un instant, avant que Acxa n'ait une attitude timorée, et hésitante. Keith se tourna vers elle, découvrant son regard fuyant, quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Aussitôt, il sut de quoi elle allait parler.

\- Dis... T'as eu le temps de... Savoir ?

\- Ah, non, pas encore, désolé...

Il était un peu gêné, et il passa sa main dans sa nuque.

\- Tu sais quand tu pourras me donner une réponse ? redemanda-t-elle.

\- Pas encore, mais je viendrais te voir dès que j'en aurais une à te donner.

\- Aurais quoi ? tonna une voix emplis d'amertume derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent, surpris, se retournant dans un bon. En découvrant Lance, qui les dévisageait tour à tour suspicieusement, ils se raidirent. Acxa se défila sans un mot, esquivant les yeux du cubain, et Keith resta figé, hypnotisé par la contraction du biceps de son amant qui portait une caisse sur son épaule, l'autre main sur sa hanche.

Oh bon sang, son muscle était large et gonflé...

\- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda froidement Lance, le sortant brusquement de ses rêveries.

\- Euh.. Rien, rien en particulier, bredouilla-t-il en remontant ses yeux dans les siens.

Merde, erreur ! Ses yeux le fixaient intensément, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas le rendant sombrement attirant. Il serait capable de se perdre dès heures dans ce regard qu'il jurerait être possessif.

\- Ok...

Lance arracha ses yeux de lui pour partir livrer sa caisse, le laissant pousser une longue expiration qu'il ne pensait pas retenir jusqu'à présent. Et il s'étonnait que Shiro ait tout remarqué ? C'est pas étonnant s'il était toujours aussi peu discret.

Il retourna à son travail, et essaya de ne pas trop chercher son amant des yeux. Le soir, tous dînèrent dans le calme, fatigués de leurs journées. En rentrant le premier dans la chambre, Keith ne pensa à rien, et il alla juste se doucher rapidement avant de ressortir en pyjama : c'est à dire un tee-shirt et un boxer.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas loupé de message pendant la journée. De sa main libre, il essorait encore l'eau de ses cheveux avec la petite serviette épaisse, peu attentif à ce qui se passait dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Lance était revenu, et qu'il le détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

Il avait laissé son geste en suspend, et son regard intense remontait lentement jusqu'à atterrir dans le sien. Ils se figèrent, ayant conscience de leur attirance mutuel comme de ce qu'ils avaient partagé dans ce lit sur lequel Keith était assis.

Le paladin rouge détourna difficilement les yeux pour fixer l'écran de son portable, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Il entendit Lance reprendre ses activités, et le vit du coin de l'œil entrer dans la salle de bain. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre son téléphone, désespérant de lui-même.

Pour ne pas recroiser les prunelles bleutées, et être trop tenté, il se glissa sous les draps avant d'éteindre de son côté de la chambre. Il entendit son camarade sortir de la salle de bain, et rejoindre son propre lit avant d'éteindre également. Commença alors un long silence emplit de tension.

Ils avaient les yeux ouverts, et ressentaient parfaitement leur présences malgré la distance, comme s'ils étaient dos à dos. Pour tenter de se ressaisir, Keith décompta de sept en sept en commençant par cent, expirant lentement et calmement. Il en était à la moitié, et s'était presque complètement décontracté, lorsque Lance reprit la parole.

\- Tu ferais quoi si jamais je t'embrassais, là, maintenant ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, le souffle coupé, et la pression chutant dans son petit-bassin. La voix de son ami n'avait pas cette intonation de renseignement, mais avait bien sonné comme un avertissement sur ce qui allait inévitablement arriver. Il tressaillit, l'impatience affluant dans ses veines avec un désir si grand qu'il le jugeait inavouable.

\- Essaye, un peu...

Ce qui était censé être un gentil conseil avait été dit sur une voix un peu trop haute, son tons montant au lieu de descendre. De ce fait, cela sonnait plus comme une invitation dissimulée. Il s'était entendu, et espérait que Lance s'approche. Il attendit, longtemps, mais il ne perçu aucun mouvement du côté de son ami. Intrigué, il se tourna légèrement pour pouvoir le voir du coin de l'œil, le voyant toujours dos à lui, comme plus tôt. Il l'entendit reprendre la parole.

\- Tu sais ce qui pourrait arriver, si jamais ça arrivait, pas vrai ?...

De nouveau ce timbre légèrement rauque, emplit de tension et de souhait luxurieux... Keith frissonna de part en part en revenant à sa place initiale.

\- Oui...

Il espéra à nouveau que son partenaire vienne jusqu'à lui, mais toujours rien. Agacé, il se décida à lancer son invitation, la faire plus claire, et bordel il avait la gaule de sa vie maintenant !

\- J'aurais déjà réagis depuis longtemps sinon...

Il espéra que sa perche tendue soit comprise et attrapée, mais Lance ne bougea toujours pas. Il n'osait pas se lever, refusant de lui céder alors qu'il avait commencé l'approche. Il serra les draps dans ses poings, jurant intérieurement contre la lenteur de son partenaire.

Puis, il l'entendit attraper vivement sa couverture pour l'écarter, ce qui le raidit d'une délicieuse appréhension. Malheureusement pour lui, Lance sembla se figer de nouveau, main en suspend et contenant encore le bord de ses draps. Il savait qu'il résistait contre ses pulsions, son côté gentleman et avenant l'empêchant d'être aussi entreprenant sans avoir été accepté de façon claire et précise. Également, il devinait sans mal qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les entende, sentiment qui était partagé.

\- Lentement, ça irait...

Keith peina à l'entendre, mais il finit par comprendre ces quelques mots que Lance avait prononcé pour lui-même. Il put suivre son fils de pensée, et supposa que ça pouvait marcher - au combien ils risquaient d'aller plus vite, et par le fait, d'être bien plus vocal que prévu -.

Tentant une approche discrète pour l'encourager, leur envie étant clairement mutuelle, il repoussa sa couverture du pied. Intérieurement, il remercia Cosmo d'avoir choisit de dormir par terre pour cette nuit.

Lorsque Lance entendit le son mat des draps froissés, il se leva, ne tenant plus, et rejoignit son partenaire. Ce dernier se tourna sur le dos, et le réceptionna avec plaisir pour démarrer un baiser fiévreux. Ils tremblaient d'extase de se retrouver, et sentait la tension s'apaiser de moitié maintenant qu'ils avaient cédé.

Keith l'aida à se placer entre ses cuisses, resserrant même sa prise contre ses hanches avec elles. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos, et apprécia les muscles qu'il pouvait percevoir au travers du tee-shirt. Avec joie, il le laissa mener la danse humide de leur baiser, et joua avec sa langue qu'il caressait passionnément avec la sienne.

Puis, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se figèrent, stoppant tout mouvement, la chaleur écrasante rivalisant avec la peur glacée de se faire surprendre. Ils continuèrent de fixer leurs lèvres, essoufflés, attendant de voir si le visiteur allait partir. Malheureusement pour eux, de nouveaux petits coups retentirent. Ils jurèrent intérieurement, et firent le moins de bruit possible, mais d'autres coups se firent entendre.

\- Faudrait répondre, non ? supposa Keith en chuchotant.

\- Si on répond on va devoir ouvrir...

\- Et alors ?

\- Je peux pas j'ai une érection ! lui fit remarqué son amant, les yeux écarquillés, en parlant d'une voix presque aiguë tant il la poussait dans un cri chuchoté.

Le demi-galra rougit plus encore, et fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux pour voir. Il les écarquilla, figé et fasciné. Le cubain ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'il était réveillé ! Il voulait détourner les yeux, rester sans bouger jusqu'à ce que ce visiteur inconnu et dérangeant s'en aille, mais sa main ne lui obéit point. Elle se leva d'elle-même, et vint timidement toucher la forme évidente et durcit qui tendait le sous-vêtement jusqu'à l'écarter légèrement.

Lance toucha son poignet de sa paume tremblante, paniquant lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, espérant que l'inconnu parte rapidement. Malgré ses maigres protestations silencieuses, les doigts de Keith se glissèrent sans mal dans l'entrebâillement de son boxer, et dévalèrent délicatement le long de son sexe tendu. Il tressaillit en poussant un soupir saccadé entre ses dents, les yeux fermés. Ce contacte était comme une braise qui envoyait des vibrations dans son bassin.

D'autre coups retentirent contre la porte, plus fort et plus rapide, leur créateur s'impatientant visiblement. Cela ne découragea pas Keith qui continua son exploration tactile, complètement obnubilé par la taille et la puissance du sexe qu'il avait sous les doigts. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans les veines, l'étrange élasticité de ces dernières contrastant avec la dureté du membre brûlant. Ses doigts suivirent une grosse veine, remontant jusqu'au prépuce, et glissèrent sur le gland qui commençait déjà à perler d'un liquide glissant.

Son partenaire avait tressaillit, soupiré un souffle brûlant sur ses lèvres, retenant le moindre son qui pourrait trahir leurs activités. Ses découvertes lui plaisait, et il désirait continuer plus en profondeur son exploration. D'un geste souple et élégant, il descendit à nouveau jusqu'à la base, sa paume frottant le sommet.

Lance frissonna plus lourdement en relevant le menton et en se mordant la lèvre depuis l'intérieur. Crispé, il attendit de dompter cette vague de délice avant d'expirer lentement sans risque de geindre. Il sentait son ami continuer de le caresser, découvrant de sa main avide d'apprendre, chaque courbe de son sexe. Sa gorge était serrée, et son souffle profond devenait plus rapide.

Lentement, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son bassin commença à bouger. La main eut dû mal à suivre le rythme, surprise de ses mouvements qui devinrent régulier, ce qui la poussa à entourer le membre pour assurer sa prise. Keith perdit pied en le sentant mimer l'acte, ses jambes percutant les siennes, son corps emporté par les assauts lents, mais puissants du sien.

Lance se pencha pour plaquer sa bouche contre son épaule, avant qu'un son rauque et vibrant, bien qu'étouffer, ne raisonne. Le sonorité réveilla Keith qui le plaqua plus fermement contre lui de sa main libre.

\- Shht..., souffla-t-il, décontenancé par les ondulations qui frottaient leurs corps entre eux, augmentant la tension chez lui.

\- Joder...

Il fut ébranlé de frissons à l'entente du juron espagnol. Sans le vouloir, il resserra sa main autour du sexe en le remontant. Lance se redressa vivement avec la bouche ouverte, crispé, et manqua de laisser échapper des vocalises de justesse. Ses muscles étaient contractés, ses sourcils arqués et froncé à la fois, son visage brillant de sueur.

Bon sang qu'il était beau, bordel qu'il faisait chaud, Keith était à bout. Malgré tout, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'aidant à se taire. Les mouvements continuaient, leurs corps se balançant dans un rythme raide qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Retenir ses gémissements devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le cubain. Quelques sons frêles parvenaient à lui échappé, et être à moitié étouffé par la paume moite de son amant. S'ils continuaient, non seulement Lance allait bientôt finir, mais en plus faire du bruit.

« Merde, lâche-le... », jura Keith envers lui-même, sa main refusant de rompre tout contacte délicieux. « Lâche-le, bordel, lâche-le ! ». Il parvint enfin à éloigner sa main, la gardant raide, les doigts écartés, et en suspend.

Lance se décontracta, reprenant son souffle, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit pour rencontrer ceux de son partenaire, ils comprirent rapidement les risques prochains. S'ils s'unissaient maintenant, ils allaient finir par être rapide et brute, comme toujours, et le couloir entier allait les entendre, et pas qu'un peu. Ils devaient trouver le moyen de décharger la tension, afin d'y aller plus doucement, de pouvoir contrôler leur voix.

La même idée brilla dans leurs iris, et ils se comprirent d'un regard. Doucement, et après une brève hésitation, Keith reprit le sexe de son compagnon entre ses doigts, et plaqua son autre main contre sa bouche. Lance plongea dans l'oreiller, incapable de pensée à la potentielle douleur d'une telle position pour le bras de son partenaire, et étouffa le premier gémissement qui lui échappa.

Il donna de nouveaux coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides et brutes, ce qui rendait Keith fébrile. Le claquement de leur peau devenues moites retentit légèrement dans la pièce, mais ne passait pas par dessus la voix rauque et vibrante du cubain qui se mourrait contre la paume et l'oreiller.

Le demi-galra accéléra les mouvements de sa main lorsqu'il le sentit se raidir, et l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son orgasme libérateur. Il l'aida à étouffer le son puissant qu'il poussa, une onde de choc le secouant lorsqu'il l'entendit à son oreille. Grâce à sa main et l'oreiller, ce fut suffisant pour que rien ne passe les murs de la chambre, mais lui, il l'avait entendu et ressentit.

La semence collante couvrait ses doigts, son esprit parfaitement réceptif à chaque tremblements et respirations de son amant à bout de souffle. Il se sentait étrangement à la fois proche et loin de l'orgasme, une sensation frustrante qui le fit grincer des dents. Soucieux et attentif, il tourna son regard, jusque là fixé sur le plafond, pour se concentrer sur son partenaire.

\- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il.

Lance se redressa, le libérant, et hocha doucement la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder avec gratitude, en plus d'une touche plus chaleureuse qui fit vibrer le cœur de Keith. Ce dernier baissa ses prunelles sur sa main crispée, la sensation gluante commençant à le déranger. En comprenant ce qui n'allait pas, le paladin bleu prit les mouchoirs dans sa table de chevet, et l'aida à s'essuyer.

Une fois plus propre, passant un peu sur le pénis de son amant, Keith reçut un long baiser calme et appuyé. Il tressaillit en fermant les yeux avec force, sensible au moindre stimulus. Bien qu'il en voulait plus, il laissa son ami récolter toute l'affection dont il avait visiblement besoin. Il n'y était pas insensible, mais une étrange sensation qui se développait dans sa poitrine le mis mal à l'aise. Il finit par tourner la tête, appréciant tout de même les caresses dans ses cheveux. Lance n'insista pas, et jeta un coup d'œil à son bassin lorsqu'il retira son propre boxer.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, bouge pas...

Cette simple phrase le mis dans une cruelle attente. La sensation de son sous-vêtement qui glissa sur sa peau lorsqu'il fut retiré était comme le contact dangereux d'une lame tant il était sensible. Il attendait avec impatience une main qui l'amènerait jusqu'à un bonheur certain, souhaitant plus que tout ressentir la délicieuse sensation de son esprit vide et blanc. Mais Lance avait une autre idée en tête, une idée qu'il ne comprit que lorsqu'il le vit se baisser sur son bassin.

Surpris, il se redressa vivement sur les coudes, mais le souffle chaud, et encore un peu court, de son amant sur son sexe tendu l'ébranla de frisson. Muet, la gorge serrée, il le vit et le sentit passer sa langue sur sa peau ardente. Le contact humide lui fit perdre son équilibre et il chuta à nouveau sur son oreiller.

\- Anh !...

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, son geignement de surprise, heureusement bas, les ayant pris tous deux de court. Lance s'était arrêté, le poussant à le regarder pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il comprit rapidement son regard soucieux, et sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine. D'un geste plus doux qu'il n'aurait cru, il caressa sa joue, l'autorisant à continuer, et se laissa retomber sur les draps en fermant les yeux.

Rassuré, le cubain continua ses attentions buccales, découvrant autant que son partenaire cette pratique dont il avait tant entendu de mérites. Keith ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire : il se tendait, se cambrait légèrement par moment, sa tête partait en arrière lorsqu'il remontait, et sa respiration saccadée tremblait autant que le reste de son corps parfois pris d'un spasme sous le plaisir.

Le goût était plutôt neutre, un goût de peau, ainsi que celui très particulier du liquide pré-séminal. Découvrir ces formes de ses lèvres étaient particulier, et même pour lui, c'était inattendu. Bon sang, si jamais le jour où il avait intégré la classe de pilote de combat, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait la tête entre les cuisses de Keith, il aurait hurlé de rire. Pourtant, c'est ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui, et il en appréciait chaque instant, chaque son humide qu'il produisait, chaque soupire dense que son amant soufflait.

Il présenta ses doigts à l'entrée palpitante et humide, la caressant délicatement. Il entendit la poigne du paladin se resserrer sur les draps dans une délicieuse appréhension, juste à côté de sa tête, ce qui le fit sourire. Cette approbation silencieuse comprise, il commença à doucement entrer un doigt en même temps qu'il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Keith se tendit, la lenteur ne l'aidant pas à contenir les puissantes vagues de plaisir qui le crispait. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux tandis qu'il se cambrait, un spasme le secouant une première fois alors qu'il serrait sa gorge et ses lèvres autant qu'il le pouvait. Il retenu son gémissement de justesse, ayant bien sentit qu'il aurait été incapable de l'étouffer entièrement.

Il lâcha les draps pour venir plonger ses doigts dans les courtes mèches brunes. C'était un pur réflexe sous les agréables sensations que lui offrait la bouche, qu'il estimait divine, de son partenaire. Son excitation grandit en sentant plus facilement les mouvements de tête, deux doigts s'agitant désormais à l'intérieur de lui. Ses jambes tressautèrent, un son vibrant se faisant étouffer contre sa paume.

Il voulait tenir plus longtemps, apprécier le plaisir nouveau de cette pratique inconnue. Malheureusement, la pression montait, et les doigts de Lance retrouvèrent sans mal la zone si sensible et particulière à l'intérieur de son corps. Ils la touchèrent dans une caresse circulaire une première fois : il se tendit. Une seconde fois : il se cambra en tremblant. Une troisième fois : la pression explosa, sa tête appuyée sur l'oreiller, sa main se crispant sur les cheveux, et ses yeux partant vers l'arrière. Son corps tressaillit, et il sentit vaguement une autre main se plaquer contre sa bouche, inconscient du son haut qu'il avait poussé.

Essoufflé, et encore retourné par toutes ses émotions, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Lance se redressait avec tant d'inquiétude. Il le regarda tendre l'oreille, le couvant d'un regard embué d'admiration par tout ce qu'il avait ressentis.

Le cubain, rassuré que personne n'ait l'air d'avoir entendu le gémissement un peu fort, revint à son amant, et il se sentit chuté à l'intérieur de lui-même. Les cheveux en bataille, collant à la peau de son visage rouge et en sueur, les yeux brillants de larmes de plaisir, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement : il était la chose la plus érotique et la plus magnifique qui lui ait été donnée de voir. Il en oublia l'horrible goût amer qui restait sadiquement collé à sa langue.

Enhardit à nouveau, mais tout de même plus calme, il vint doucement caresser son visage. Il plissa les yeux, jurant pendant un bref instant d'avoir cru voir le blanc des yeux du jeune homme être d'une légère couleur flavescente. Il faisait trop sombre, il ne pouvait pas bien distingué ce détail, mais il pouvait juré avoir sentit des crocs dans sa bouche.

Keith ferma les yeux, et déglutit en se frottant presque contre sa paume. Un nouveau son, rauque et vibrant, mais discret, se fit entendre, entre-coupé par moment. Intrigué, il se pencha, et comprit que ça provenait de son amant, de sa gorge plus particulièrement, et que ça raisonnait dans sa poitrine. En posant une main sur son torse, il le sentit vibrer.

Il commença à rire.

Décontenancé, surtout après autant de douceur, Keith le dévisagea, arrêtant inconsciemment ce son, son apparence revenue à la normale.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh bon sang... Tu ronronnais, j'y crois pas !

Embarrassé, car bien conscient qu'il en était capable, il se raidit en détournant le regard. Il ne le produisait que s'il se sentait vraiment bien et en sécurité, et que toutes ses barrières s'abaissaient. Le premier qu'il eut, c'était avec sa mère, dans l'abîme quantique, lorsqu'elle s'était laissée aller en caressant doucement ses cheveux. La seconde fois était avec Cosmo, prit dans une étouffante mais agréable étreinte avec son animal affectueux. C'était rare, et difficile à faire venir, mais Lance, en littéralement un tour de main, le lui avait décroché.

À la fois impressionné, embarrassé, et vibrant de fascination, il regarda son amant. Ce dernier s'était calmé, et le couvait d'un regard très doux et chaleureux. À nouveau, cette sensation dans sa poitrine l'envahit, et remonta jusqu'à sa gorge pour le pousser à l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Lui-même surpris par ce geste, il se figea, et jeta un regard inquiet et attentif sur l'autre. Lance sourit simplement, un peu hagard.

\- Ah...

Son exclamation discrète lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de Keith.

\- Eumh... J'ai une érection...

Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour voir à quel point c'était critique. Figé, les yeux ronds, et un air étrangement grave plaqué sur le visage, il sentit son cerveau fondre. Il se demandait comment il devait réagir, qu'est-ce qui était juste de dire, de faire... Il n'était pas habitué, au combien ils avaient perdu le calcule de ces nuits de luxure. Il ouvrit la bouche, préférant être imprécis pour tâter le terrain.

\- Bon... Et maintenant ?

Lance sourit largement, le secouant de frissons. Ce sourire était si différent de tous ceux qu'il pouvait avoir avec les autres, et même de ceux pendant qu'il draguait. Ce sourire était si chaud qu'il se sentait devenir moite, et vibrer de la même passion dévastatrice qui assombrissait ses yeux : un sourire purement et simplement sexuel.

\- La suite ? proposa le cubain.

Plus à l'aise après qu'il en ait fait la demande, Keith hocha la tête. Il laissa son amant se positionner, bougeant un peu ses jambes pour l'aider. Ils avaient déjà horriblement chaud, et se sentaient comme dans un milieux tropical tant l'air leur paraissait être lourd et humide. Ils s'unirent lentement, le sexe du paladin bleu glissant presque de lui même à l'intérieur du demi-galra.

Ils plaquèrent leurs bouches ouvertes l'une contre l'autre en poussant un profond soupir, avant de réunir leurs lèvres pour geindre discrètement dans un baiser, un premier mouvement de bassin oppressant de lui-même.

Leurs techniques de se faire venir une première fois pour assurer leur discrétion sembla fonctionner à merveille. Ils étaient beaucoup plus lent, plus doux, et par ce fait : silencieux. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, se mouvant de concert dans un rythme ondulant et tranquille. Les baisers s'enchaînèrent langoureusement, claquant doucement entre eux, quelques bruits humide provenant de leur union les accompagnant. Ils caressèrent leurs corps dans des touchers appuyés, retrouvant les zones les plus sensibles avec une habilité acquise par l'expérience. Ils se connaissaient tant qu'ils savaient comment ils fonctionnaient, ce qu'ils aimaient, et grâce à cela, ils se livraient sans restriction l'un à l'autre.

\- Anh, Lance...

Pas besoin d'étouffer ce geignement suffisamment discret, mais il découla de tant de passion que le dénommé se sentit vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Leurs corps se balançaient doucement, l'un emportant l'autre dans cette danse qui était la plus langoureuse qu'ils aient jamais eu.

\- C'est bon..., avoua-t-il contre les lèvres du sang mêlé. T'es tellement bon...

Surpris, Keith rouvrit les yeux, un étrange frisson le secouant. Ses yeux brillaient à la fois de curiosité et de plaisir, ce fut suffisant pour que son partenaire parle à nouveau.

\- Tu es magnifique...

Keith se tendit, son frisson s'entendant dans son soupir. Il reçut un nouveau baiser, lui faisant fermer les yeux, ses mains caressant avec passion son torse qui s'était développé au fils des entraînements.

\- Anhmmerde...

Lance pouffa, comprenant qu'il se sentait se perdre dans leur acte, et incapable de se restreindre. Il ne le pouvait pas non plus, et le lui confia par mouvement de bassin plus long et souple que tout les autres, allant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Cela appuya inévitablement contre la douce zone à l'intérieur de son corps, leur faisant voir des étoiles à tous les deux. Les yeux du paladin rouge roulèrent derrière sa tête en devenant jaune avant de se fermer, poussant un gémissement coupé par son cambrement aussi lent que ce geste.

Lance récupéra sa bouche de la sienne, geignant contre elle et ses crocs, et se frotta contre son corps. Ils glissaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs ébats prenant un air presque artistique tant il était intense. Ils ôtèrent leur tee-shirt, leur permettant d'être nu, et offrant ainsi plus de possibilité de caresses. Ils bougèrent pendant un long moment délicieux, étouffant les bruits qu'ils produisaient dans leurs baisers, et les caresses les comblant dans un besoin d'affection qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné.

La fin s'approcha lentement, la pression aiguë montant tranquillement, comme pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, leurs peaux claquèrent l'une contre l'autre, et leurs voix s'intensifièrent. Plus la pression monta, et plus ils se raidirent, rendant les coups de bassins plus brut. Finalement, elle explosa, ce, avec une telle douceur qu'ils en furent surpris. Elle se diffusa lentement en eux, les faisant vibrer, et geindre contre leurs lèvres en continue pendant de longues secondes.

Ils se stoppèrent, appréciant les vestiges de cet orgasme partagé en cherchant désespérément leur souffle. Collés l'un à l'autre, aussi près qu'il leur était possible de l'être, ils savourèrent ces instants où plus rien n'existait, uniquement conscient de leur présence à tous les deux.

Ils s'apaisèrent doucement, avant de se délier, et de rester enlacé, le corps alanguis et trempés de sueur. Leurs yeux entre-ouvert se croisèrent, et ils se laissèrent happer par l'attraction pour échanger un tendre et léger baiser. Lance remonta sa main jusqu'aux cheveux de jais pour les caresser délicatement, passant parfois le dos de ses doigts contre sa joue et son cou. Keith, appréciant grandement la sensation, s'entendit ronronner. Cette fois, il se laissa aller, un bras dans le dos griffé de son ami pour l'enlacer. Calmement, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lendemain matin, le réveille au clairon fut difficile. Ils geignirent, brusqués, et se resserrèrent l'un contre l'autre inconsciemment. Lorsque le chant militaire horripilant de la trompette cessa, ils se décontractèrent, et se prirent quelques secondes pour se réveiller. Ils se sentaient vidé, dans tous les sens du terme, et n'avaient aucune envie de se lever. S'ils le pouvaient, ils resteraient même au lit toute la journée, à s'apporter quelques caresses, et dormir. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le choix : une réunion les attendait dans une heure et demi.

Keith essaya de bouger, mais son partenaire l'écrasait de tout son poids.

\- Lance... Lèves-toi...

\- Uhm...

Le grognement endormit qui lui répondit n'était que peu convainquant, alors il pinça ses côtes avec agacement. Le paladin se redressa vivement en s'exclamant de douleur.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ?! Espèce de sale mulet brutal !

Keith poussa un petit rire mélangeant un sentiment triomphant avec de la douceur, figeant son compagnon. Ce dernier rougit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Son inactivité lui valu un regard interrogatif. La proximité de leurs corps lui rappela à quel point il était encore collant, et sale, ce qui lui donna un bon échappatoire.

Pour garder la face, et faire ravaler cette fierté au combien agaçante du paladin rouge, Lance se pencha vers ses lèvres avec son air enjôleur. Son sourire était relevé par cette chose si unique qu'il y avait entre eux. Charmé, Keith loucha sur ses lèvres, avant de relever ses yeux obscurcit dans les siens.

\- Une douche, kitten ?

Le surnom l'ébranla brusquement, et il ne sut comment réagir tant le choc était grand. En le voyant se décomposer, le cubain se redressa, paniqué.

\- E-enfin, si tu veux, hein, m-mais on peut aussi y aller séparément, ç-ça me va très bien !

Cette différence drastique entre cette soudaine timidité paniquée, si propre à Lance, et ce côté tant érotique auquel il avait eu droit toute la soirée, le fit rire.

\- Mais tu peux rire ?!

\- Bien sûr, crétin, râla Keith en lui frappant mollement le bras, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Bon bouge.

Lance se redressa pour le laisser se lever, et le regarda aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Éberlué par les formes qu'il trouvait de plus en plus gracieuses, il resta coi, admirant chaque mouvement. En voyant son amant se stopper devant la petite pièce, il l'interrogea du regard.

\- Bon alors, t'attends quoi ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds pour le rejoindre, tous deux s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se coller en riant. Ils prirent ce qu'ils crurent bien être la meilleure douche de toute leur existence. Même ce premier bain après deux mois de voyage dans les lions n'avait pas été aussi délicieux. Encore enveloppé dans leur monde, ils s'étaient couvert d'attentions : des baisers, des caresses, de petites morsures taquines, et même un suçon facilement dissimulable sous un tee-shirt.

C'est une fois sur le chemin vers le réfectoire qu'ils se rendirent compte de la situation, et qu'ils s'échangèrent un regard indécis en perdant leur sourire. Comment devaient-ils réagir ? Est-ce qu'ils devaient se laisser aller ? Si oui les autres allaient posé des questions, vouloir savoir s'ils étaient en couple, comment en parler ? Quoi expliquer ? Comment se qualifier ?

\- Euh... Lance ? commença Keith dans l'intimité de l'ascenseur.

\- Uhm ? répondit distraitement celui-ci avec embarras.

\- On pourrait le garder pour nous pour l'instant ?... C'est juste... Je ne sais pas comment leur dire ça...

Lance lui jeta un regard doux et emplit de gratitude, le faisant frissonner. Il ne sut pas à quel point sa confession lui faisait plaisir.

\- Oui, bien sûr. À vrai dire, moi non plus je ne saurais pas quoi dire...

En voyant le voyage s'achever bientôt, il poussa l'audace en allant attirer son menton dans sa direction par une caresse de ses doigts. Keith, loin de se douter de ses intentions, tourna la tête vers lui, et frissonna en recevant un doux baiser.

\- On a le temps d'y réfléchir. On a tout notre temps...

Cette marge généreuse le gonfla de bonheur et de sérénité. Il remercia cette patience en l'embrassant rapidement, avant de revenir à sa place. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et ils rejoignirent leurs amis à table. Dès qu'ils prirent place, Allura se tourna vers eux avec un air ennuyé. L'angoisse noua leur estomacs.

\- J'ai frappé chez vous hier soir, pourquoi personne n'est venu m'ouvrir ?

À la fois soulagés, et rancuniers, ils se décontractèrent.

\- Pardon je dormais déjà, lança Lance le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle vers son autre paladin.

\- Musique, j'ai pas entendu, désolé...

Shiro fronça les sourcils en le regardant avec suspicions, le trouvant étrange. Keith se concentra sur son thé, évitant le moindre regard.

\- Bien, bien, je saurais maintenant que si j'ai besoin d'un chargeur pour la tablette, je ne dois pas venir vous voir...

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, princesse, pleurnicha Lance en s'étalant sur la table pour tenter de l'atteindre, mais elle l'esquiva sèchement en croisant les bras.

\- Non !

Il pleurnicha désespérément, ce qui fit rire les autres. Du moins, sauf Keith qui jeta un regard sombre à son amant avant de revenir à son thé. La bonne humeur perdura tout de même pendant le repas, et dans l'ascenseur, les amants apprécièrent un contact discret de leurs doigts. Ils se sentaient encore émotionnellement sensible, et souhaitaient rester en contact, aussi bien visuel que physique.

La réunion qui suivit était longue, et Iverson était plus énervé que jamais. Shiro, Samuel, et Veronica firent preuves d'une patience sans nom avec lui. Une fois libéré, tous se rendirent sur le chantier. Lance allait partir mais sa sœur l'intercepta un instant.

\- Hey, frangin.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? sourit-il.

\- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais l'air plus détendu aujourd'hui, tu as retrouvé le sommeil ?

\- J'ai passé une bonne nuit, répondit simplement son cadet.

\- Moi qui pensait qu'être avec Keith te semblerait insurmontable, je m'étais trompée, pouffa la jeune femme.

\- Oh, on en a vécu des pires, tu sais. Partager une chambre n'est pas si terrible.

\- Je suis contente que ça se passe bien, et que tu arrives à dormir à nouveau. S'il y a le moindre problème, viens en parler à ta frangine, d'accord ? fit-elle doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Entendu, sourit son frère en la serrant à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent après un instant, et elle le regarda partir pour prendre l'ascenseur. Shiro s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'ils furent seul. Il avait les traits du visage tiré, et l'air soucieux.

\- Alors ? C'était quoi en bas de son cou ?

\- Un beau et resplendissant suçon ! s'exclama joyeusement Veronica. Et une petite morsure en prime !

Shiro se sentit se briser et partir en poussière, obligé d'admettre que son petit protéger avait bel et bien quitté l'enfance. Il avait vu ce petit bout grandir, lui avait appris certaine choses fondamentales de la vie, lui avait mis les manettes d'un vaisseau dans les mains... C'était étrange de le voir ainsi devenir un homme. Il se sentait également bizarre au sujet Lance, au combien il aimait draguer à droite et à gauche et que sa pureté d'esprit avait clairement disparu depuis longtemps. Tous ces adolescents qu'il avait vu grandir à la garnison devenait des adultes, il était à la fois ému et triste.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, l'encouragea Veronica en tapotant son épaule avant de le dépasser.

Il l'entendit s'extasier dans son dos comme quoi son petit frère avait enfin une touche, et qu'il avait en plus ramené un beau garçon à la maison. Lui, il resta au milieu du couloir, l'air vide.

Du côté des autres paladins, ils s'activèrent sur le chantier toute la journée, ayant à peine le temps de déjeuner. Le montages des portes automatiques prenait un temps fou, et à chaque fois, un nouveau problème survenait.

Keith, qui faisait partir du montage électronique, avait passé sa journée pencher au sol pour des soudures et des branchages minuscules. Il manqua de pièces, la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir, et demanda à un cadet pas loin de lui en chercher d'autres. Il fit des soudures en attendant d'avoir l'électronique nécessaire pour terminer la connectique de la porte.

Des pas vinrent dans sa direction, et il reconnut directement les chaussures qui se présentèrent à ses côtés. Il se redressa, et leva le menton avec un petit sourire pour réceptionner un délicat baiser de Lance. En se séparant de ses lèvres, un soupir d'aise lui échappa. Il prit les composant qu'il lui apportait, et se pencha pour les placer.

Une main caressa sa nuque. La tendresse était agréable, mais en recevoir autant lui était encore inconnu, et il en était un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta un peu dans un tressaut, et leva les yeux vers son amant. Ce dernier sentit un pincement au niveau de son cœur en le voyant avec cet air suspicieux et méfiant, mais accepta de retirer sa main.

\- D-désolé...

Remarquant sa réaction, Keith se décontracta, changeant du tout au tout. Lance était toujours aussi surpris de le voir passer de cet aspect sauvage, à celui d'un chaton ronronnant sous sa paume.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est bon, merci pour les pièces.

Keith reçut un petit sourire qu'il sut être triste, avant de le voir repartir. Il n'avait pas comprit ce subit changement de comportement, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait perdu sa bonne humeur aussi vite. Il haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur son travail.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, sa mère l'aida aux finissions. Il convergea régulièrement son regard sur elle, énormément de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Krolia prit son mal en patience, mais en ne voyant pas son fils se lancer, elle décida de faire le premier pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yurak ?

Ce prénom, qui était celui qu'elle avait choisi avant que son père ne propose le sien actuel, marquait une affection certaine. Il se sentit frêle en l'entendant, et l'approche maternel ouvrit son cœur.

\- C'est... Un peu gênant...

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Au sujet de...

Il se stoppa, regardant de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne n'entende, avant de revenir à elle pour lui faire comprendre sans un mot de quoi il parlait. Le rouge aux joues, le regard sur le côté, et un épaule qui remonta timidement, il retenu son souffle.

\- Tu sais... "Ça"...

Au début, sa mère pensait qu'il parlait de Lance, mais le qualificatif manquait trop d'affection pour que ce soit le cas. Elle comprit ensuite qu'il parlait de sexe, et se demanda bien ce qui pouvait l'intriguer et le gêner à ce point.

\- On a supposé que c'est parce que je suis à moitié galra, mais j'ai, disons... Des "particularités"...

\- Tu parles du shatri ?

Perdu, car il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot, il la questionna du regard.

\- Une zone avec des excroissances.

\- Euh... Ça doit être ça, rougit-il, se souvenant de la réaction de surprise de Lance.

\- Oui, c'est spécifique au galra.

Elle retourna à ce qu'elle faisait, comme si elle venait simplement de lui dire qu'elle avait acheté du pain le matin. Interloqué par autant de nonchalance sur ce sujet au combien embarrassant pour lui. En remarquant sa réaction, elle se figea, perdue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin, c'est... C'est un peu gênant...

\- C'est que du sexe, Yurak, c'est normal de vouloir en savoir plus si ça t'intéresse.

La pédagogie froide dont elle faisait preuve hurlait d'acceptation sur ses choix de vie comme elle le dérangeait par son manque de compassion. Il était devenu écarlate, et avait tellement chaud qu'il crut qu'il allait fondre et partir en vapeur d'eau.

\- C'est pas que ça m'intéresse..., essaya-t-il de se défiler, embarrassé, malgré que c'était purement un mensonge.

\- Profites-en, le shatri est fait pour plaire aux deux partenaires.

\- Maman !

Perdue sous la panique de son enfant, elle se tut, et le laissa digérer ces informations. Pour les galra, parler de sexe était comme parler de la pluie et du beau temps, ce n'était qu'une chose parmi d'autre. Un point était néanmoins essentiel à soulever, elle décida donc de le révéler malgré l'embarra de sa progéniture.

\- Ne t'étonnes pas si à force de le solliciter ça fait ressortir certaine partie de toi. Ton sang galra peut facilement refaire surface lors des moments de fortes émotions.

\- J'ai compris, bredouilla Keith en ayant l'impression de mourir sous la honte et la gêne.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre chacun de ses mots en boucle dans sa tête pendant de longues minutes. Toujours en s'occupant de placer correctement les composant pour relier la connectique, il commença une rétrospection. Il toucha un peu sa joue cicatrisée.

\- Une forte émotion... Comme la colère, la tristesse, ou...

\- L'instinct de survie ? Oui, aussi. Les demi-galra on souvent une apparence qui change temporairement pendant ces moments, le temps de leur apporter la force nécessaire pour les surmonter.

Alors c'était bien ça, cette étrange sensation lorsque le clone de Shiro lui avait brûlé le visage en comptant le décapiter : son sang avait repris le dessus pour sa survie. Même ses instincts avaient comprit qu'il allait mourir ce jour là.

\- En ce qui concerne cette extériorisation pendant l'acte, là par contre, c'est uniquement une perte de contrôle.

Revenant dans le vif du sujet, il piqua un fard, et s'étrangla soudainement avec sa salive. Inquiet qu'elle parle à nouveau du sexe de façon aussi détaché, il ne reprit pas la parole de la soirée. Lorsque la sonnerie de fin retenti, il rejoignit ses amis à table pour manger. Chaque voyage dans un ascenseur se passait aux côtés de Lance, et normalement, ils se touchaient doucement les doigts. Mais cette fois ci, il ne réagit pas, encore trop embarrassé par la conversation avec sa mère.

Lors du trajet vers l'étage du dortoir, son amant ne tenta pas d'approche, et parti devant sans même un regard pour rentrer dans leur chambre. Intrigué, il le suivit, et attendit d'être bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes pour prendre la parole.

\- Lance ?

\- Uhm ?...

Il s'était à peine retourné vers lui, apathique, et semblait être au trente-sixième dessous. Bien qu'il ne sut pas bien pourquoi, il ne supporta pas de voir une expression aussi triste sur son visage. Il s'approcha, l'air préoccupé à son sujet, et vint l'embrasser. Ses baisers étaient timides, ressemblant plus à une légère caresse humide qu'à un contact direct. Il était si peu coutumier à cette pratique, qu'il ne savait pas quelle intensité était la bonne et dans quelle situation.

Le souffle de Lance trembla contre sa peau avant qu'il ne le sente attraper son visage pour l'embrasser plus franchement. Ses émotions s'emballèrent, et une nué de sentiment se bouleversa en lui. C'était toujours un véritable festival dans son corps quand ce garçon était présent, et plus encore lorsqu'il le touchait. Il se sentait à la fois terriblement heureux, et gêné, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment se laisser aller, et s'il méritait autant d'attention.

Une pression dans son bassin germa, et il glissa inconsciemment ses mains sur les joues du cubain pour approfondir l'échange. Tout était si simple quand il se laissait simplement aller, sans qu'il n'ait à se poser de question. Lance l'embrassait, il répondait, ils se faisaient l'amour, et s'endormaient paisiblement, l'esprit enfin libre.

Il stoppa les baisers un bref instant pour le regarder intensément, sentant les prémisses d'une routine qui allait vite s'installer. Il embrassa légèrement ses lèvres une première fois avant de parler, calant un petit baiser dès qu'ils finissaient une phrase.

\- Tu... As besoin de te doucher ?..., demanda-t-il très bas, plus occupé à retirer délicatement sa veste plutôt qu'à l'interroger en l'embrassant.

\- Non... Demain matin, plutôt..., souffla son amant en roulant une épaule après l'autre pour que le vêtement glisse le long de ses bras, et de faire pareil pour lui. Et toi ?...

\- Pareil...

Keith l'invitant clairement à la passion, il tira sur sa nuque pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de reculer jusqu'à son lit. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, plus agit par réflexe : ils n'avaient découcher que dans ce lit spécifiquement, alors il se rendait naturellement dessus.

Enhardit, le demi-galra, le poussa sur le matelas, et ils s'installèrent correctement dessus. À califourchon sur son bassin, un sentiment euphorique de contrôle lui fit un bien fou. L'idée de diriger la danse pour cette fois l'aida à pousser l'audace en embrassant plus son partenaire, et en le caressant longuement.

La préparation le mit sous tension et l'impatienta, mais les délicieuses attentions portée à son shatri lui fit jeter la tête en arrière. Que ce soit de ses doigts bien trop agiles pour leur propre bien, ou avec son sexe, lorsque ce point précis était caressé, retenir sa voix devenait particulièrement difficile.

Il prit le rythme de l'ébat, ondulant souplement du bassin en trouvant petit à petit la vitesse qui semblait leur convenir. Ils serrèrent les lèvres, plaquèrent parfois leur main sur la bouche de l'autre, et s'embrassaient pour étouffer les bruits. Le plaisir grandit en eux avec une pression ardente et humide qui finit par exploser dans un orgasme salvateur.

Pendant qu'ils récupéraient, essoufflés comme à leur habitude, et encore liés, Lance caressa doucement son corps. Il passait ses paumes sur ses flancs, ses cuisses, son ventre, le tout dans des gestes tranquilles qui ne cherchaient pas à le séduire, mais juste à le détendre. Charmé, il ferma les yeux qui redevenait blanc, et commença doucement à ronronner.

Sa respiration revenant à la normale, son esprit vidé de toutes pensées, il posa à nouveau son regard sur son amant. Il eut la désagréable surprise de le voir préoccupé, et se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui trotter dans la tête pour être déconcentrer dans un moment pareil.

\- Hey...

Lance leva les yeux sur lui, une brillance déchirante dans ses yeux lui brisant le cœur. Il caressa sa joue, bien que maladroitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Aujourd'hui, tu... Tu avais l'air de m'en vouloir, alors je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de travers...

\- Non, je t'en veux pas du tout, rétorqua Keith, interloqué. Pourquoi tu pensais ça ?

\- Cette après-midi, quand j'ai voulu te toucher, tu m'as esquivé comme si j'avais la peste avant de me dévisager. On aurait dit... Que "ça" n'étais jamais arrivé...

Il ressentit pleinement la blessure de ses sentiments, et la culpabilité le prit à le gorge pour l'avoir laissé croire à une chose aussi affreuse qu'un rejet.

\- Non..., souffla-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête, avant de recommencer avec un geste plus voyant. Non, bien sûr que non, je t'esquivais pas.

\- Mais tout à l'heure...

\- Écoutes...

Il ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration qu'il souffla, cherchant à récupérer sa capacité à réfléchir. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, et Lance ressentit à quel point il était désolé.

\- Parfois je suis encore en alerte alors que je ne devrais pas, une vieille habitude marmora...

Le cubain déglutit amèrement.

\- Je suis désolé si j'ai été comme ça, je m'en rend pas compte...

C'était pas voulu, juste un mauvais réflexe ?

\- Aussi... Je suis pas encore habitué à... À tout "ça", c'est nouveau pour moi, alors...

En réalisant l'ensemble du problème, dont celui principal qui venait d'être avoué, Lance sentit son cœur fondre. Le soulagement le libéra d'un poids énorme, et il se mit à rire. Surpris, Keith le dévisagea. Il accepta néanmoins de nouer leurs doigts qui dansèrent dans un tendre jeu sans règle.

\- Ah, pardon, pardon, finit par dire le paladin bleu. C'est moi aussi, à être trop tactile... Tu sais, à Cuba, les gens sont comme ça, donc je me rend pas compte quand je suis trop collant avec les autres. N'hésite pas à me le dire si jamais tu as besoin d'espace, d'accord ? Je veux pas être lourd, et que ça devienne une corvée pour toi : si tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose, ne le fais pas, et je ne me vexerais jamais si tu l'exprimes, au contraire.

Keith sentit sa gorge se serrer avec une bouffée d'émotion qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Décidément, après l'amour il était bien trop sensible. Il humecta ses lèvres, battant des paupières pour en chasser l'humidité, et reprit le pas sur ce qu'il ressentait, avant de hocher la tête.

\- Ouais, ok... Mais toi aussi.

\- Compris, sourit doucement Lance en se redressant pour venir l'embrasser, le tenant au creux de ses bras.

\- Ahw, a-attends, tressaillit-il en le sentant encore à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Ah, pardon !

Ils se délièrent, avant de se regarder, et de rire en allant s'embrasser. Ils s'apaisèrent doucement, enchaînant les baisers, Lance reprenant lentement le dessus. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le dos, Keith rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Il reçut un regard intense qui le fit autant chavirer que le large sourire doux et chaleureux de son ami.

\- On peut refaire l'amour ?

Le terme lui donna une tonne de frissons, une sensation envahissant son crâne pour l'engourdir, et son corps pour le faire battre jusqu'à jaillir de sa poitrine. Ses paupières redevinrent humides, et sa gorge se serra tant qu'il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Forcé d'agir pour répondre, il enserra étroitement le paladin bleu entre ses bras pour le tirer à ses lèvres, ses cuisses se collant à ses hanches lorsqu'elles les encadrèrent. Lance comprit sa réponse, et amorça le nouvel ébat avec joie.

Ce fut lent, délicat, et intense, leur cœurs grands ouverts. Apaisés, ils s'essuyèrent rapidement pour rester alanguis dans leurs bras quelques minutes. Keith se laissa aller à un ronronnement fluet, appréciant les quelques caresses de son amant avant que tous deux ne s'endorment profondément.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain, le clairon les sortit de leur sommeil réparateur. Se sentant trop bien installé l'un contre l'autre, sous les draps, et bien malgré que Cosmo sauta sur eux, ils grognèrent paresseusement. Après un moment, et surtout parce que le demi-galra encouragea le mouvement, ils se levèrent pour aller se laver. Comme la veille, la toilette fut comblée par de multiples attentions, tantôt taquines, tantôt tendres.

En revenant devant son armoire, Keith sécha ses cheveux d'une main. Il commença à sortir son uniforme, entendant son partenaire s'affairer dans la salle de bain. La timidité l'envahie peu à peu tandis qu'il cherchait le courage de prendre la parole, mais après quelques efforts, il put ouvrir la bouche sans bégayer.

\- Dis, t'as sœur est souvent à la garnison, c'est pas difficile pour ta famille ?

\- Vero ? Non, ils sont habitués maintenant, surtout qu'elle les appelle presque tous les jours en visio. Notre mère a peut-être un peu de mal, mais c'est une mère, alors c'est normal.

Lance pouffa, et Keith se mordit les lèvres, le stresse montant en lui.

\- T'as des neveux, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, deux : une petite princesse et un futur tombeur, comme son oncle ! se vanta-t-il fièrement.

\- Ouais, à d'autre..., maugréa jalousement le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? J'entends pas quand tu marmonnes.

\- Je disais : ce sont les enfants de Veronica ?

\- Oh, non, rit son amant. Ce sont ceux de Luis, notre frère.

\- Oh.

Lance passa finalement sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, l'air dubitatif et suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi tu poses soudainement toutes ces questions sur ma famille ?

\- Juste comme ça, angoissa Keith, son regard ne parvenant pas à se poser sur lui plus qu'une fraction de seconde. Je me disais juste que si elle avait une vie de famille à côté, ses horaires chargées devaient être difficile...

\- Oh, non ça va, elle sait comment gérer son temps maintenant, fit son camarade en retournant dans la salle de bain.

\- Ça te ferait bizarre si jamais elle avait des enfants ?

Le silence qu'il eut en retour montra à quel point Lance le trouvait étrange. Il se sentit très mal à l'aise, et craint de se trahir.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui, je me posais juste la question...

Vêtu de son sous-vêtements, et complètement sec, Lance revint dans la chambre. Il croisa les bras face à son amant en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux plissés.

\- Qui me dit que c'est le vrai Keith que j'ai en face de moi.

S'il se sentit blessé dans un premier temps, le paladin rouge finit par comprendre que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie absurde supplémentaire, comme l'autre le faisait si souvent. Il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspérer.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, Lance, habille-toi, on a une réunion dans une heure.

\- Non, non, non, non, tu vas devoir subir mon teste de vérité si tu veux me prouver que c'est bien toi ! sourit malicieusement son amant en s'approchant de lui avec un air qui n'augurait rien de bon, les mains en l'air et les genoux fléchis.

\- N'y penses même pas..., le menaça-t-il en se raidissant.

Lance bondit sur lui, le renversant sur le lit, malgré toutes ses protestations. Il commença à le chatouiller, le pinçant à des endroits qu'il savait être très sensibles. Rapidement, Keith fut à sa merci, et batailla pour repousser ses mains sans grande conviction. Il résista autant qu'il put, mais un rire claire finit par lui échapper, entre-coupés lorsqu'il demandait grâce. Lorsqu'un point particulièrement sensible se fit attaquer, il s'étrangla, et dans un réflexe pur, il retourna brutalement son amant pour reprendre le dessus. Inévitablement, ils chutèrent brutalement sur le sol, Lance amortissant douloureusement le choc.

\- Ow ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

\- Pardon, ça va ?

Un peu essoufflé, ils s'échangèrent un regard, avant de rire à nouveau. Keith, rassuré qu'il n'ait rien, laissa son front se poser un instant contre son épaule. Après un bref moment, il se redressa, et aida son ami à en faire autant. Ils terminèrent de s'habiller, et sortirent pour rejoindre les autres au réfectoire.

Allura et Romelle les attendaient devant l'ascenseur, semblant soucieuses, mais en les voyant côte à côte, elles semblèrent soulagées. Intrigués et perdus, les amants les questionnèrent d'un battement de cils. Les jeune femmes s'échangèrent rapidement un regard, avant que la princesse ne prenne la parole.

\- On a entendu du bruit ce matin, on a cru que vous vous battiez...

\- Ah, désolé, rougit Lance, embarrassé. Non, c'était trois fois rien...

\- Il m'a pris la tête, je l'ai mis par terre, répondit sèchement Keith avant de tous les dépasser pour renter dans l'ascenseur, les laissant médusés.

\- La prochaine fois, utilise des mots, lui reprocha Allura en soupirant dramatiquement, rejoignant la cabine avec les autres.

Il ne répondit pas et appuya sur le numéro treize. Il fixa simplement l'écran qui affichait les étages, résistant à se rapprocher de Lance pour jouer avec ses doigts ; s'il se laissait aller, les filles le verront aussitôt.

Après le repas, ils allèrent en réunion. Keith croisa le regard d'Acxa, et il se tendit en détournant le sien, mal à l'aise. Lance ne comprit pas cette réaction, remarquant surtout que la jeune femme semblait triste et déçue. Il se renfrogna, et fit preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi pendant la réunion, ainsi que le reste de la journée.

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir ruminer dans son coin, il croisa son amant qui travaillait dans la salle des commandes principales. Les vitres n'étaient pas installées, et la moitié du sol était encore dénudé, montrant les nombreux câblages et circuits. Il y avait un peu de monde, mais Keith était presque totalement dissimulé derrière des étagères roulantes et un large panneau.

Il s'approcha, intéressé, et s'accroupit à ses côtés en posant sa caisse de composant. Le demi-galra se redressa, surpris. Néanmoins content de le voir, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, et son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il se posa de nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Lance se sentit apaisé, cette proximité acceptée le gonflant d'une joie indescriptible. Il serra le poing, résistant à caresser sa nuque du dos de son doigt.

\- Ça va, ça avance bien ? demanda-t-il.

\- Autant que possible, soupira son compagnon en utilisant les appareils sur les étagères, de petits câbles les reliant aux consoles qu'il installait. C'est assez long, mais les équipes tournent pour éviter de se fatiguer.

\- Tu seras où après ?

\- Je continuerais de régler des branchements dans l'aile B. Après aujourd'hui j'aurais terminé le travail obligatoire qu'Iverson m'a imposé, donc je pourrais gérer moi-même mes horaires.

Il releva la tête, et lui jeta un regard en coin. Une brillance, que Lance devina être espiègle, passa dans ces prunelles d'améthyste. Un sourire enjôleur étira ses lèvres, répondant à celui de son amant qui le charmait silencieusement.

\- Je me suis occupé de la porte de ta chambre...

\- Oh, tu as donc déjà bien repérer les lieux.

\- On va dire ça...

Ils se perdirent dans leur regard un instant, avant que Keith ne détourne le sien pour passer son pouce sur sa lèvre. Le paladin bleu sourit plus encore. Il avait la net envie de lui caresser la joue, le bras, ou la nuque, peut-être même tous ces endroits, mais il se retint en ne voulant pas le rendre mal à l'aise. L'autre garçon le devina, et se sentit toucher par l'attention.

\- Tu ferais quoi si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant ?

Cette phrase qu'il avait déjà dite avant un soir de passion, était emplie de sens et de sentiments. C'était tentant, mais le demi-galra craignait que quelqu'un ne les surprenne. C'était un aspect de sa vie qui était personnel, il n'avait pas vraiment envie que tous ces inconnus le voit.

En levant les yeux, il remarqua que tout le monde était occupé avec son propre travail. Ceux sur sa gauche pourrait être susceptible de les remarquer, mais pour le moment, ils semblaient ne pas faire attention à eux. Aguiché, bien que soucieux d'être vu, il jeta un regard complice à son amant.

\- Essayes, un peu...

Lance regarda rapidement au alentour, avant de tirer son menton pour tourner sa tête vers lui, et l'embrassa discrètement plusieurs fois rapidement. Keith pouffa en se débattant sans grande conviction, et frappa son bras lorsqu'il se releva pour partir en étouffant son propre rire. Il vérifia si personne ne les avait vu, avant de revenir à ce qu'il faisait.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et il retrouva son équipe dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au réfectoire. Dans la cabine, rendu exiguë par le monde qui l'occupait, il retrouva vite le contact apaisant des doigts de son amant. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, du moins autant que cela était possible avec eux, avant d'aller dans leur dortoir.

Après avoir promené Cosmo, il remonta dans sa chambre, mais ne vit pas Lance. Intrigués, il se prépara juste pour la nuit, et attendit un peu. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il attendait, ni même ce qu'il voulait faire quand son ami sera de retour, mais il attendit. L'heure devint tardive, et il se sentit un peu déçu et seul. Résolu, il se coucha, éteignant la lumière. Il se retrouva incapable de fermer les yeux, ses pensées envers Lance se bousculant.

Il commença à se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il ne le prévenait pas, jusqu'à sombrer dans une rétrospection envers ses propres sentiments. Que représentait-il pour lui ? Pourquoi il l'obsédait à ce point ? Est-ce qu'il l'appréciait vraiment ? Comment savoir s'il ne faisait pas fausse route, ce qui pourrait le blesser ?

C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire étouffé au travers du mur, un rire masculin. Il fronça suspicieusement les sourcils, avant de se lever pour aller coller son oreille contre la surface froide. Il se concentra, percevant vaguement les voix des gens qui parlaient assez fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende à nouveau ce rire. Raide, il se redressa, le cœur serré dans un étau : c'était le rire de Lance. Lance... Était dans la chambre voisine, avec Allura et Romelle, et il riait.

Il avait une sensation affreuse, comme si sa poitrine se déchirait de l'intérieur, son cœur se transformant en un morceau de plomb qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. La mort dans l'âme, il se recoucha, et se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les rares échos des rires qu'il parvenait à percevoir.

Après une heure, Lance se décida enfin à revenir. Il pouffait encore, mais en voyant son amant dos à lui et couché, il tressaillit avant de se faire le plus discret possible. Keith n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, et pensait que faire semblant de dormir l'empêcherait de voir à quel point il semblait s'être amusé avec la princesse. Pourtant...

\- Je ne dors pas, siffla-t-il alors que Lance marchait sur la pointe des pieds en s'éclairant avec son portable.

\- Oh, pardon... Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Tu sais bien que je suis insomniaque.

Le paladin bleu se stoppa, trouvant sa froideur étrange. Il s'approcha pour s'accroupir près du lit, et attendit quelques secondes, mais son camarade ne se retourna pas.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Kitten...

Keith se sentit frissonner lourdement de la tête aux pieds, et leva les yeux au ciel en résistant à laisser échapper une expiration tremblante qui l'aurait trahi ; ce surnom le mettait dans tous ses états.

\- On était d'accord pour se dire les choses qui ne vont pas, non ? Dis-le moi si j'ai fais un truc qu'il ne fallait pas...

Ses demandes étaient délicates, et sa voix presque muette tant elle osait à peine s'exprimer. C'était plus qu'une requête, c'était une supplique : il se sentait mal.

Keith se retourna, n'appréciant pas l'idée qu'il puisse le blesser à cause de ses sentiments égoïstes. Il découvrit son ami avec le menton appuyé sur le matelas, lui jetant un regard larmoyant. Cette expression de chien battu était si exagérée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Lance reprit son air normal.

\- Ah, enfin un sourire, souffla-t-il avec soulagement.

Touché de tant d'effort pour un maigre sourire, il détourna le regard avec un peu d'embarras, sa rancune s'éloignant maintenant que le jeune homme était à ses côtés. Désormais, il se sentait stupide, et infantile.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passait ? demanda Lance en laissant sa tête pencher sur le côté.

Merde, son cœur battait trop vite.

\- Rien, je suis juste fatigué, se justifia-t-il.

Il le vit baisser les yeux, hésitant. Le questionner le démangea, mais il le laissa prendre son temps pour révéler le font de sa penser. Sur le moment, il se demanda s'il voulait qu'ils découchent, et son manque d'envie l'inquiéta. Est-ce qu'il le prendrait mal s'il le repoussait ?

\- Est-ce qu'on...

Il déglutit difficilement.

\- On pourrait dormir ensemble ? Juste dormir...

Surpris, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Embarrassé, Lance détourna les siens et se justifia, bégayant par moment.

\- Je sais que ces derniers temps on fait l'amour avant de dormir - et même quand on dort - mais juste... Enfin si ça te dit... De... Juste dormir...

Il comprit enfin la raison de son angoisse : c'était un geste affectueux, et il lui avait déjà dit être mal à l'aise à ce propos. Lance ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise avec son désir de contact, et il en était touché.

\- Ouais, ok...

Le cubain se redressa avec un air ahurit, peinant à y croire. Afin de lui assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, Keith ouvrit sa couverture pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Son ami bondit presque sur place pour se glisser sous les draps, ce qui le fit pouffer. Ils se mirent dos à dos pour commencer, un silence s'installant entre eux.

Doucement, ils s'apaisèrent, ressentant leur chaleur et leur présence. Keith ressentait des fourmillement qui l'empêchait de fermer les yeux. Il avait des étranges sensations qui semblaient le tirer vers son ami, et ses pensées lui rappelaient avec quel proximité ils se tenaient habituellement. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur d'être envahissant, et ne sachant surtout pas comment faire. Sa main ? C'était un début.

Timidement, il chercha la paume de son partenaire. Il toucha sa hanche, son ventre, et sentit contre son bras, le coude. Lance attrapa sa main lorsqu'il comprit sa démarche, et le tira vers lui pour les positionner différemment. Keith se retrouva à l'enlacer de dos, un bras entre le cou de son camarade et le matelas. Son autre bras resta en suspend, ne sachant pas où se placer, avant de commencer une timide descente jusqu'à reposer contre le flanc.

Le paladin bleu lâcha sa main, qui passait sous son oreiller, pour attraper celle devant son ventre. Naturellement, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Après s'être légèrement replacé une dernière fois, ils se stoppèrent.

La position était nouvelle pour eux. Généralement après leurs ébats, Lance s'endormait sur Keith, caressant son flanc ou ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts, respirant dans son cou. Il aimait cette position, ce n'était pas le problème, mais ses vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure : il se demandait comment les protéger si quelqu'un de mal intentionné entrait. Le demi-galra se sentait plus en sécurité en le tenant contre lui, il ressentait sa chaleur, son cœur battre, son parfum, tout, en plus de pouvoir réagir en cas de nécessité. Il s'apaisa rapidement, et se sentit ronronner doucement.

Sans qu'il ne le sache, ce son fit tendrement sourire son partenaire, et l'emporta tranquillement dans ses songes. Keith ne mit pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Ils parvinrent à se reposer complètement, et se réveillèrent au son du clairon le lendemain matin.

Le temps de sortir de leur état évasif, ils s'apportèrent quelques caresses distraites. Après une poignée de minutes, et de petites taquineries doucereuses qui les firent pouffer, ils allèrent se doucher. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis pour petit-déjeuner, et se rendirent sur le chantier. Une certaine frustration les gagnait en voyant le château sembler sur le point d'être achevé, alors que beaucoup de travail restait à faire.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, Lance rejoignit son amant qui travaillait sur une large zone exposée. Comme beaucoup de monde était présent, ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser, même en tentant de se cacher. L'envie était forte, et d'un regard, ils se comprirent. En baissant les yeux, un doux sourire étira leurs lèvres, et ils firent mines de travailler ensemble pour commencer à discuter.

\- Ils ont rajouté des salles ? demanda Lance, agenouillé au sol avec lui.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu as toujours été trop paresseux pour venir jusque ici, le charia son camarade.

\- J'avais des choses extrêmement importante à faire ! Comme...

\- Manger ?

\- Exactement !

\- Toutes les heures ? pouffa Keith, dubitatif.

\- On a pas tous le même rythme !

Il secoua la tête devant tant de mauvaise foi, et continua ses branchements. Lance allait répliquer, mais son portable le coupa dans son élan.

\- Ah, c'est sûrement Pidge, elle devait me dire si elle manquait de pièces...

Il posa sa caisse sur une cuisse, la tenant de sa main gauche, pour attraper son téléphone qu'il consulta avec celle de droite. Keith attendit patiemment, un peu déçu qu'il ait déjà à partir. Il aurait vraiment aimer le toucher, voir même l'embrasser, mais avec autant de monde autour d'eux, il se sentait intimidé.

De seconde en seconde, il vit l'expression se perdre dans une colère sombre. Surpris, car ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi, il releva les yeux vers lui. Lance garda son regard exorbité figé sur l'écran quelques instants. Inquiet, son amant l'interrogea du regard.

\- Mon père... Me recontacte...

Sa voix tremblait de rage, autant que sa main. Il releva ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

\- Il ose me...

Keith pouvait comprendre ses ressentiments, et ses conseils étaient sans appel.

\- Bloque son numéro, ne répond pas.

\- Si je ne dis rien, il va trouver un autre moyen de..., commença à rétorquer le paladin, son pouce composant un début de phrase.

\- Non, Lance ! le stoppa-t-il en attrapant sa main. Si tu fais ça, il va le prendre comme une ouverture ! Je te connais, tu vas finir par le revoir, dans l'idée de mettre les choses au clair, il va te faire un numéro larmoyant, et te suppliera de lui donner une chance de te prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de bien : et tu vas accepté. Même si tu le détestes, ça va t'affecter !

Le cubain sentit sa gorge se serrer comme un étau, l'angoisse nouant solidement son estomac. Son regard chuta sur le message qu'il avait commencé à écrire, et il se demanda jusqu'où son camarade avait raison. Une douce caresse du pouce contre l'intérieur de son poignet lui fit lever les yeux. Keith le couvait d'un regard désespéré et doux, un sourire en coin plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Ton plus gros défaut c'est que tu es trop gentil...

Touché par ses mots, et surtout les efforts qu'il mettait pour lui remonter le moral, son nez le piqua. Il baissa la tête, ainsi que son téléphone, et poussa un profond soupir. En rangeant son portable dans sa poche arrière, il releva le menton avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, ça fait partie de mon incroyable charme, souffla-t-il dans vantardise humoristique pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Keith sourit avant que le portable ne vibre à nouveau. Lance le prit, et il vit l'angoisse qui brillait dans ses yeux disparaître.

\- Ah, miss-je-vais-me-marier-avec-le-robot-de-Nyma veut des composants, déclara-t-il en se redressant. On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

\- À toute à l'heure.

Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se séparèrent. Le cubain était bien plus serein, et même si l'envie de répondre à Rodrigo le démangeait, ne serait-ce qu'envoyer une insulte, il accepta de suivre les conseils de son ami. Il n'avait pas tort dans son exposition des faits, et ne voulait surtout pas le vivre à nouveau.

Une fois Pidge ravitaillé, il écouta Shiro et Krolia échanger avec elle sur les capacités de connexion du vaisseau. Ils avaient besoin de vérifier si les bracelets de communication des pilotes MFE de l'Atlas fonctionnaient avec leur signal crypté. Sans surprise, personne ne les avait sur eux actuellement, et Lance se vit assigner à l'ennuyeuse tâche d'aller les chercher sur leur bureaux.

Il avait tenté de protester, plus enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner roder autour de son amant pour avoir l'espoir de quérir un baiser, mais Shiro avait été ferme : les pilotes étaient tous en pratique à l'instant même dans les vaisseaux de simulation, et les réglages du château ne devaient pas attendre sous peine de retarder le chantier. Obligé d'abdiquer, il avait baissé la tête, et accepté la clé passe-partout que son commandant lui prêtait temporairement.

Sur le chemin vers le hangar, il croisa Allura. Elle le vit l'air renfrogné, les mains dans les poches, à traîner le pas, ce qui la poussa à se stopper lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur.

\- On t'a viré du chantier ?

\- Non, je dois allé dans la chambre des autres pour récupérer des communicateurs, apparemment ça peut pas attendre : ordre du commandant Shiro, soupira-t-il désespérément. Je me serais bien passer de voir les affaires de James...

\- Tu as leurs clés ? demanda-t-elle d'un air perdue et surprise.

\- Un passe-partout que les haut-rangs ont, répondit son ami en montrant rapidement la petite carte, avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

\- Oh, profites-en pour reprendre ta console et tes écouteurs : ils sont sur mon lit.

\- T'as réussi à passer ce niveau sans mourir une énième fois contre un rat mutant ? rit-il en se souvenant qu'elle avait eu un mal fou contre un monstre basique du jeu.

\- On a tous nos lacunes, râla la princesse en croisant les bras, vexée. Bref, je t'autorise à entrer les prendre, termina-t-elle en le dépassant, mais ils continuèrent de se parler en marchant à moitié à reculons.

\- D'accord, merci !

\- Et ne touche à rien d'autre, c'est compris ? Sinon je le saurais !

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire ! se raidit le paladin, légèrement rouge.

Ils se sourirent, amusés, avant de se détourner de l'autre. Le cubain monta jusqu'aux chambres, et commença par récupérer ses biens pour les poser rapidement sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Keith. Puis, il entra dans celle de Ina et Acxa. En prenant le bracelet proprement posé sur le bureau, il jeta un œil curieux vers le côté de la demi-galra. Rien de bien particulier à signalé, tout était très organisé, et méticuleusement rangé, l'armoire fermée. Par contre le lit était assez mal tiré, trahissant qu'elle n'était pas accoutumée à cette pratique. Il pouffa un peu, imaginant avec amusement la jeune femme essayer d'imiter sa voisine en voulant bien faire : ça la rendait attendrissante.

Il alla ensuite dans la pièce de Ryan et James, trouvant rapidement les communicateurs sur les bureaux à côté des lits. N'ayant aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus, il fit vite demi-tour, mais un détail attira son attention : un tissu sombre qui dépassait sous l'oreiller de James. Il était intrigué qu'il dissimule si mal un pyjama ou vêtement quelconque ainsi, vu comment son lit était autant tiré au carré.

Bien qu'il aurait voulu poussé son investigation, il ne souhaita pas violer son intimité, et sortie de la pièce. Au combien ce type pouvait être un crétin, il refusait de s'abaisser à un niveau pareil. Il revint rapidement près de Shiro, et donna les communicateurs ainsi que la carte avec un air renfermé, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il avait détester faire ça. Son aîné, sourit, amusé, et commença les réglages avec Krolia, Pidge les aidant depuis son ordinateur.

Il retourna à son travail principal : coursier, et traversa le chantier de long en large pour donner des pièces électroniques et des câblages. Il connaissait déjà le château des lions par cœur, mais désormais, il pouvait le visualiser en trois dimension dans son esprit, ce, jusqu'au moindre petit composant.

Plusieurs fois, il alla voir son amant, et échangea un peu avec lui pour faire des pauses. Ces quelques entre-vus l'apaisaient, et passaient un baume réconfortant sur son cœur encore sensible après le message de son père biologique. Le simple fait de voir Keith au loin, sans même que ce dernier ne le sache, était suffisant. Par ailleurs, il se rendit vite compte que ce comportement était un peu terrifiant, et que les cadets allaient finir par le prendre pour un "stalker".

En fin d'après-midi, il récupéra quelques composants pour un groupe dans la salle d'entraînement : endroit qui risquait d'être deux fois plus sollicité si Krolia accompagnait son fils. En se retournant, prêt à quitter la réserve du hangars encombré par de hauts murs de caisses qui créaient des dédales, il tomba sur James. Il se figea, perdu et désagréablement surpris. Le pilote avait les bras croisés, et le fusillait du regard. Ses iris bleues-grises étaient rendues sombres par la colère sourde qui semblait gronder en lui. Son nez était encore un peu coloré, mais il avait bien cicatrisé grâce aux soins avancés qu'il avait reçu : merci papa pour ton compte en banque bien garnis.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'explique tous les deux, parce que ce que tu fais, ça me tape sur le système.

\- On a finalement quelque chose en commun, railla Lance avec insolence en se penchant en avant, les sourcils arqués. Mais malheureusement : j'ai un vrai travail. Alors, si tu le permets...

Il fit un pas sur le côté dans le but de le contourner, mais James lui bloqua le passage. Il se stoppa, et le fixa d'un air agacé. Faire le tour par un autre chemin n'était pas possible : ils étaient dans un cul de sac.

Oh bon sang, il allait devoir supporter ses jérémiades sans broncher, sous peine de rentrer dans une joute interminable au-quelle il n'avait absolument pas envie de participer...

\- J'ai dis : tu vas m'écouter, le mexicain !

Cubain.

\- J'ai été plus que patient avec toi depuis le début de la semaine, mais là, c'est vraiment trop !

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à supporter au juste ? Ou plutôt, qui était capable de le supporter ? Même l'air semblait être allergique à cet homme...

\- J'arrête pas de te voir parader comme si t'étais l'une de ses danseuses de Rio de Janeiro, commença James.

Une veine gonfla sur sa tempe par dessus sa mine agacée qui s'étirait. « C'est au Brésil, ça ! », pensait-il avec colère. Il rongea son frein, soupçonnant que confondre sa nationalité n'était qu'une technique supplémentaire pour l'énerver. Malgré lui, entendre à nouveau quelqu'un lui dire qu'il était mexicain, ou lui parler d'une ville brésilienne comme si c'était la sienne, touchait un nerf sensible.

\- Et j'en ai marre de te voir lui tourner autour comme ça..., enragea le pilote en serrant les poings. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ça immédiatement, et de réaliser que t'es loin d'être son type d'homme !

Lance poussa un profond soupir mental, lassé, et se demanda de qui il pouvait bien parler. Il ne répondit pas, voyant bien que son vis-à-vis était prêt à partir au quart de tour. Son manque de réaction eut le mérite de hérisser les cheveux de la nuque de James qui serra plus encore ses poings.

\- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de répondre !

Le silence était inutile, super...

\- Je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles, râla le cubain, les épaules tombante, et un sourcil levé.

\- Oh, que si tu le sais, ne fait pas l'idiot ! J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtais pas d'aller le voir ces derniers jours, comme si partager sa chambre ne suffisait pas !

\- Keith ? fit-il, perdu, s'attendant plutôt à Romelle, ou Allura.

\- De qui d'autre ?!

Ola, ola, c'était quoi ça encore ?

\- Tu vas, commença à égrainer James en le pointant d'un doigt qui laissait sous-entendre une menace. Arrêter de le voir ! Tu vas demander à changer de chambre avec moi, et remettre les choses en ordre !

\- C'est pas moi qui ait demandé d'être avec lui, voit ça avec Shiro, soupira Lance en essayant de le dépasser à nouveau, mais il lui bloqua encore une fois le passage.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Comme si j'avais pas vu qu'il faisait du favoritisme ! Tous les paladins sont ensemble, et nous on est à l'écart, comme si on avait pas le droit de vous approchez !

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter !

Lance se redressa, surpris d'autant de colère. James avait haussé le tons, sa voix se répercutant une seconde entre les parois de métal des caisses qui les entourait. Puis, il s'approcha pour rompre la distance qui les séparait, toujours avec son air menaçant.

\- T'es pas son genre, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'atteindre parce que t'as pas les compétences pour le faire. T'es juste le guignol un peu simplet que tout le monde apprécie par pitié en plus d'être trop gentil.

Il commença à se tendre, mais ne réagit pas plus qu'un froncement de sourcil.

\- Je sais parfaitement qu'il veut être dominé, mais qu'il ne se laissera pas faire. Keith a besoin d'une poigne de fer, quelqu'un capable de le mater, de le museler. Je le vois dans ses yeux, ça hurle quand il me regarde !

Il avait horriblement envie de lui répliquer qu'il en savait presque plus que Keith lui-même à ce sujet. Certes, il pouvait apprécié le sexe plus vif, plus brute, mais jamais dans la violence. Il savait à quel point le demi-galra appréciait ses longs préliminaires tandis qu'il butinait doucement ses lèvres en jouant avec la tension, son souffle brûlant s'éparpillant sur sa peau.

Un sourire presque malsain étira les lèvres de James. Cette situation commençait sincèrement à ne pas lui plaire.

\- À l'instant même où il m'a grogné de ne pas l'approcher, j'ai très bien compris que c'était le début de son défis, comme s'il me disait : "Vas-y, approche et essaye un peu, montre-moi jusqu'où tu iras pour m'avoir". T'es trop puceau pour comprendre ce genre de jeu pour adulte, et Keith est clairement loin d'être brancher papouille au coin du feu ! Alors un conseil : dégage avant qu'il ne t'écrase.

James continua de le fixer, sa colère continuant de grondé, et légèrement essoufflé. Il pensait que son intimidation avait fonctionné, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Lance avoir un hoquet de rire avec un rictus. Petit à petit, le cubain rit plus franchement, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Oh bordel, il avait jamais entendu quelqu'un se planter à ce point, c'était hilarant !

Surpris de sa réaction, James se redressa. Il semblait perdu, et vexé que l'autre le prenne si peu au sérieux. Il allait réitérer ses sentences pour lui prouver le contraire, mais Lance reprit la parole. Il avait de nouveau cette expression hautaine sur le visage, penché vers l'avant, le menton relevé. Si ses mains n'étaient pas prises par la caisse qu'il portait, elles seraient dans ses poches, ajoutant une touche nonchalante à sa pose.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais me battre pour ça ? Franchement, _amigos_ , tu me déçois beaucoup. Je connais Keith depuis suffisamment longtemps pour préférer qu'il t'explique tout ça lui-même à sa fameuse façon : au moins là tu comprendras.

Dans ses mots, son accent typique de Cuba ressortait par moment. James ne le savait pas contrairement à ses proches : lorsque de l'espagnol passait dans ses phrases, c'était qu'il perdait le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Il calma son rire, mais même s'il garda son sourire, son expression devint très sombre.

\- Mais n'essaye pas de jouer avec moi, tu vas perdre ton temps.

Estomaqué, car n'ayant pas du tout prévu cette réaction, James balbutia. Lance pouffa, trouvant cela adorable tant cet enfant gâté essayait de faire son caïd dans son bac à sable de gosse de riche. Il plaça sa caisse sur son épaule, et avança. En passant à côté de lui, il tapota sa joue.

\- Cris pas trop fort, ou les Marielitos finiront par t'entendre, _niño_.

Il repoussa son visage et s'éloigna. D'où il pensait l'impressionner ? Lui, le garçon qui avait grandit à Cuba ? Ah, ce que ces Américain étaient drôles ! Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu dans ce pays !

Il alla livrer les composants récupérés, et entendit avec plaisir la sonnerie de fin de journée retentir. Reposer sa caisse vide, et récupérer sa veste, le mirent un peu en retard. D'autres personnes étaient encore sur le chantier, attentant que la première grosse vague d'étudiant ait mangé avant d'aller eux-même dîner. Il salua les quelques têtes qu'il reconnaissait, et rejoignit le hangar des lions dans le but de prendre plutôt l'ascenseur de son dortoir pour ne pas attendre : question de logique vu que personne ne le prenait.

Il croisa Keith en train d'observer Red, l'air distrait, et sourit.

\- Hey, l'interpella-t-il doucement.

Le paladin le regarda, avant de sourire, agréablement surpris.

\- Hey.

Sa discussion avec James revint dans sa mémoire, et il se demanda s'il devait le prévenir. Il hésita, mais finalement, il décida d'attendre de voir comment le pilote allait réagir après leur confrontation passé.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit, lançant à tort qu'il ne connaissait rien des désirs du jeune homme. Un sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres en se souvenant de chaque moment de passion partagé avec lui. Bon sang, qu'il savait à quel point ce chaton ronronnant pouvait devenir un tigre sauvage lorsqu'il le souhaitait vraiment : il avait encore des griffures dans le dos pour en témoigner.

Son regard se dirigea vers Red, puis convergea vers Keith, avant de faire un autre aller et retour. Son sourire et son regard en coin était sans équivoque, et son amant le compris aussitôt. Le paladin rouge pouffa, et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Maintenant ? souffla-t-il, l'interdis grisant le faisant jubiler.

Cette brillance dans ses iris violettes, ses yeux légèrement plissé, et se sourire faussement timide : c'était évident qu'il en avait envie aussi. Le sourire de Lance s'élargit et devint enjôleur.

\- Tu ferais quoi si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant ?

Il sut que Keith avait frissonné, juste en percevant ce léger mouvement d'épaule.

\- Essaye, un peu...

Son ton trahissait son humeur joueuse et coquine. Lance n'avait qu'une envie, le plaquer lentement contre le premier objet qui était à leur porté, et lui faire l'amour le plus intensément possible pour que sa voix raisonne dans ce hangar immense. Keith l'avait compris, et ne semblait pas contre, l'invitant sans un mot.

Il s'approcha, lentement, jusqu'à être aussi proche qu'il le pouvait. Étant donné qu'ils faisaient désormais la même taille, peut-être avec un ou deux centimètres d'écart, ils étaient capables de coller leur visage sans le moindre effort. Après s'être amusé à se tenter quelques fois, émettant de légers sons taquins, ils s'embrassèrent : le premier baiser depuis la mâtiné.

Lance soupira d'aise, mais bien plus discrètement que son amant. L'entendre le fit pouffer. Keith se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et s'empourpra sous sa gêne en se séparant de ses lèvres.

\- Tant que ça ? demanda le cubain, amusé, appréciant les mains accrochées mollement au bas de son tee-shirt tandis que les siennes caressaient distraitement ses hanches du bout des doigts.

\- C'est parce que t'embrasses bien, c'est tout...

Il avait voulu se défiler sur un quelconque besoin d'affection, mais cela sonnait comme le plus gros compliment qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait. Lance, touché, sourit plus encore, les yeux brillant. L'envie de répliquer une phrase charmeuse était trop tentante pour qu'il se retienne.

\- C'est uniquement parce que j'adore tes lèvres, kitten...

Le demi-galra tressauta en devenant écarlate. Sa gêne l'amusa, et il vint l'embrasser à nouveau par de petits baisers du bout des lèvres entre ses mots.

\- Elles sont douces... Toutes chaudes... J'aime bien...

\- Stop, on va nous voir...

\- Ça ne semblait pas te déranger il y a quelques secondes, kitten...

Keith voulut protester, mais les lèvres convergèrent dans son cou, sous son oreille. Lorsqu'il n'était pas pris dans l'acte, la zone érogène était chatouilleuse, ce qui le fit doucement rire tandis qu'il se débattait sans grande conviction. Leur étreinte était lâche, l'un comme l'autre pouvait s'en défaire d'un léger mouvement s'ils le voulaient vraiment.

\- Stop, stop ! pouffait le paladin rouge, parvenant à trouver la force de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres. Allons manger avant que les autres ne voit qu'on est absent.

\- Je te suis, sourit Lance avec lui.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur, jouant naturellement avec leurs doigts à l'intérieur sans même s'en rendre compte. À cet instant, et plus encore lorsque le soir venu, ils se couchèrent comme la veille pour dormir, Lance ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point James avait tort.

Keith se sentait étranger à ces formes de tendresse, n'ayant connu que celle familiale avec ses parents et Shiro, mais il ne les détestait pas. Il commençait même à y prendre goût en s'y habituant, et initiait de plus en plus les approches pour quémander des affections, surtout lors de la douche.

Lance aurait eu envie d'une longue et délicate étreinte langoureuse pour ce soir, mais en voyant son amant si heureux en le prenant dans ses bras pour dormir, il avait abandonné son idée. Keith l'enserrait depuis son dos, et ouvrait ses doigts pour inviter les siens à venir : comment résister ? Cette tendresse les comblait tous les deux, et ils ne désiraient que l'apprécier en tout quiétude.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent ensemble, Lance dans la chambre, organisant les vêtements à laver, et Keith se brossant les dents dans sa salle de bain.

\- Dis, commença le demi-galra certain que son amant soit enfin bien réveillé. Un couple ça fait quoi en général ?

Intrigué par sa question qui semblait sortir de nul part, Lance tendit le cou, apparaissant dans son champs de vision en bas du miroir. Son ami semblait intimidé, et esquivait ses yeux.

\- Euh... Ils sortent : ils mangent quelque chose, font des activités qui leur plaisent à tous les deux. Un rendez-vous c'est assez vague.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rester dans le salon a jouer toute la journée à un jeu peut être un rendez-vous si les deux s'amusent. Ça dépend des gens.

Keith baissa pensivement les yeux, un peu perdu. Lance s'approcha avec un sourire malicieux, et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, main sur la hanche.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de m'en proposer un, par hasard ?

Le paladin rouge devint écarlate en écarquillant les yeux, et s'étouffa avec son dentifrice. Il cracha sa bouchée avant de tenter de s'expliquer, mais seule une série de son incohérent sortait de sa bouche : il était complètement paniqué.

Oh merde, il était absolument pas prêt à entendre ça !

Lance explosa de rire, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Son amant se calma doucement, reprenant son souffle, et se rinça la bouche avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Non, je n'étais pas du tout en train de... Enfin je veux dire...

Il croisa les prunelles océan de son camarade, et perdit à nouveau toute capacité à réfléchir. Eux deux en rendez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire ? Comment il devra se comporter, s'habiller ? Il était complètement perdu, autant que pour définir ce qui qualifiait ce terme particulier.

Sa protestation sembla décevoir son ami derrière lui : son sourire avait presque totalement disparu, et il le regardait avec un peu de tristesse, les bras croisés. En vu de la relation ambiguë qu'ils entretenaient, il était normal que sa petite blague cause autant de mal aise. Du moins, il pensait que c'était une blague, mais peut-être que, comme à son habitude, Lance avait usé de l'humour pour tâter le terrain.

Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, et son cerveau sembla s'embrouiller en devenant lourd. Quelque chose en lui hurlait qu'une après-midi entière avec son amant serait fort agréable, et l'envie s'encra profondément en lui. Hésitant, sachant que jamais Lance ne refera un pas vers lui après ce qu'il allait considéré comme un échec cuisant, il sentit qu'il devait faire un effort.

Ses yeux ne parvinrent pas à se poser plus que quelques secondes sur lui, sa timidité dans cet inconnu affectif le reprenant et le faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines. Le cubain ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était adorable, ce qui étira un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais, si jamais tu le veux vraiment... Enfin, je veux dire, je... Tu... Tu vois...

Lance n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et mit un petit moment avant de réaliser que Keith était sérieux. Il avait envie de l'enlacer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, d'embrasser son cou en riant, mais il se retenu, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oh man... C'était la demande la plus pourris que j'ai jamais entendu, le taquina-t-il pour se défiler.

\- Tu ne rends pas les choses faciles, aussi..., grommela le jeune homme en rangeant sa brosse à dent.

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la salle de bain, mais Lance l'attrapa par la taille d'une main. Sa prise était lâche, et il pourrait très bien continuer sa route pour s'en défaire, mais il se stoppa en remontant ses yeux dans les siens. Un long frisson roula sous son épine dorsale en découvrant la douceur taquine briller dans ces iris claires.

\- Où ça ? demanda finalement le cubain.

\- Où quoi ?

\- Où on irait, répondit-il avec évidence.

Keith rougit et se raidit, son cœur s'accélérant dans sa poitrine. Aller en rendez-vous, c'était accepter cette attirance mutuelle qu'ils ressentaient, ainsi que le fait que cela pourrait déboucher sur quelque chose de plus solide, et long. Beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu, et il se sentit intimidé de le ressentir.

\- Euh... J-je ne sais pas...

\- La salle d'arcade, ça t'irais ? Ou tu préfères un endroit avec moins de monde ?

\- Peut-être avec moins de monde...

\- Je connais un coin en ville qui est plutôt tranquille, on pourrait manger ou boire quelque chose de sympa.

\- Ouais, pourquoi pas...

Lance sourit largement, et ne résista pas plus longtemps à venir l'embrasser. Les sentiments encore a vif, Keith se sentit particulièrement sensible, et fut secoué de frissons. Il ferma les yeux avec force, son souffle tremblant se mêlant au soupir d'aise de son partenaire.

Ce dernier les mit face à face, et caressa doucement ses hanches du bout de ses doigts. Il toucha ses avant-bras, ne sachant soudainement plus comment rendre les affections, avant de les entourer doucement de ses doigts pour les caresser également. Il commença à se détendre, enchaînant les petits baisers humides qui devinrent plus langoureux. Leurs embrassades montèrent progressivement en intensité, et ils s'égarèrent à l'intérieur.

Comme Keith commençait à reculer, Lance crut comprendre qu'il voulait s'arrêter, mais lorsqu'il stoppa les baisers, son amant tira son visage pour l'emporter avec lui en l'embrassant. Intrigué, il se concentra pour ne pas trébucher sur les vêtements qu'il avait laissé traîner au sol, et suivit son partenaire dont le sourire pouvait être ressentit contre ses lèvres. C'est en arrivant au bureau du côté du demi-galra qu'il comprit sa démarche, et pouffa.

\- Attend, on doit rejoindre les autres pour manger, dit-il en se tournant vers la porte et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sa protestation camouflée par l'euphorie du moment, tandis que le garçon montait sur le bureau.

\- Alors fais vite, rétorqua son camarade en attrapant son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils pouffèrent, et commencèrent à déboucler leur ceintures. Pour parvenir à se concentrer, Lance plongea dans son cou, et glissa une main dans le pantalon de son amant pour le caresser. Certes, Keith avait la capacité très utile de devenir humide, mais pas sans passion.

Le demi-galra poussa un long soupir à son oreille, et le serra plus étroitement contre-lui. Il courba l'échine, le bassin en avant, pour lui faciliter l'accès, mais dû poser une main sur le bureau pour garder l'équilibre. Sentir les doigts explorer la base de son sexe, ses langoureuses attentions contre sa gorge, et son corps entre ses jambes, les émotions montèrent doucement.

Il se laissa bercer par ce qu'il ressentait, un bras autour des épaules de Lance, les yeux fermés, blottit contre son cou. Les doigts caressèrent délicatement les bourses, et glissèrent sur le périnée. Ils appuyèrent à certain endroit, donnant des touchers appuyés sur la longueur. Keith se raidit en geignant, de lourds frissons déferlant dans son corps.

Bon sang, que Lance était doué de ses mains, il perdait la raison dès qu'il commençait à le toucher. Il commença à se demander s'il aurait des marques sur son cou, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Qu'importe les suçons qui allaient apparaître sur sa peau, tout ce qui l'importait à cet instant, c'était les délicieuses sensations que lui offrait son amant.

L'indexe caressa son entrée, vérifiant son humidité, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais il se tendit dans l'appréhension du plaisir prochain. Il embrassa plusieurs fois la nuque de son compagnon, caressant fermement son dos en attrapant son tee-shirt, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Lance reçut le message, et entra un second doigt pour accélérer la préparation. Un sourire se fit sentir contre sa peau.

\- Ton corps semble plus habitué, confia le cubain d'une voix chaude.

\- Et ça te surprend ? pouffa Keith. Ça doit bien faire près de trois mois qu'on fait l'amour toutes les nuits, rêve ou non.

\- Tu t'en plains ?

\- Non, souffla-t-il en se resserrant contre lui, son sourire s'entendant dans sa voix et se faisant ressentir contre la peau doré. Loin de là...

Lance baisa un peu sa nuque, entrant un dernier doigt. Il sentit son partenaire soupirer de délice sous ses mouvements, et gémir d'une voix de velours contre son épaule lorsqu'il alla taquiner son shatri.

Il se tendit également, avant d'abandonner ses résistances pour tenter d'ouvrir sa ceinture d'une main. Keith vint l'aider de sa main libre, lâchant son dos pour se faire, et ne résista pas à le toucher un peu. Le paladin bleu poussa un soupir emplit de tension, et mordit doucement le trapèze en glissant son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Les événements s'enchaînèrent, et rapidement, ils se placèrent pour fusionner. Ils serrèrent leurs lèvres entres elles en s'enlaçant aussi étroitement que possible pour ne pas laisser échapper de son. Allura et Romelle étaient sûrement encore en train de se préparer, et Hunk et Pidge de l'autre côté, ne devaient pas être sortie : n'importe lequel d'entre eux risquait de les entendre.

Le risque d'être surpris fut une source d'excitation grisante, et ajouta une difficulté supplémentaire à leur discrétion. Les premiers mouvements de bassin les tendirent, les sensations délicieuses se diffusant dans leur corps. Leurs respirations se raccourcirent, et les baisers qu'ils s'échangèrent devinrent une distraction pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Keith sentit le gland de son amant glisser contre shatri avec une délicatesse sans nom, et roula ses yeux derrière sa tête en poussant un râle rauque contre son épaule. Il entendit vaguement le cubain l'intimer au silence d'un souffle, encore secoué par le plaisir ressentit.

Peu à peu, les mouvements s'accélérèrent jusqu'à atteindre un rythme soutenu ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Les amants se perdirent dans leurs ébats, étouffant comme ils le pouvaient le moindre son contre leurs épaules et leurs lèvres. Le bureau ne risquait pas de taper dans le mur, car la garnison les avait fixé au sol, comme pour les lits. Pourquoi, personne ne le savait, mais ça arrangeait les deux cachottiers.

Lance se laissa aller, et accéléra un peu. Loin de s'en plaindre, Keith attaqua l'un de ses flancs d'une main, pour le griffer jusqu'à son aine. Les coups devinrent bien plus rapide et brusque, les faisant gémirent plus fort contre leur épaules. La pression augmenta et la fin s'approcha à grand pas. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire traîner leur étreinte, comme ils aimaient tant le faire, alors ils ne ralentirent pas.

Après plusieurs coups de bassins, le corps du demi-galra se contracta, pris de spasmes, et emporta celui du tireur jusqu'à son propre orgasme. Ils gémirent intensément contre eux, étouffant les sons comme ils le pouvaient, se serrant aussi étroitement que possible.

Ils se figèrent, et cherchèrent leur souffles. Leur corps se détendirent drastiquement, et un profond soupir d'aise leur échappa. Ils s'apportèrent quelques caresses le temps de s'apaiser, avant de s'embrasser langoureusement pendant une longue minute.

Plus tranquille, ils se délièrent, et s'essuyèrent avant de se rendre présentable. Ils changèrent de tee-shirt, échangeant quelques regards complices et amusés, et se passèrent un peu d'eau sur le visage. Dans l'ascenseur, ils profitèrent de leur solitude pour jouer avec leurs doigts. Un sourire impossible à combattre aux lèvres, le regard brillant et encore emplis d'affections, l'air amusé : ce qu'ils venaient de faire était très clair, et n'importe qui aurait pu le comprendre juste en les voyant à cet instant.

\- Ah, tu m'as complètement perturbé, souffla Lance. J'ai oublié de faire une machine de linge comme je voulais le faire au départ.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'en plaindre, pouffa son voisin.

\- Oh, mais je ne me plains pas, je constate, répliqua-t-il avec un regard en coin, enjôleur.

Le demi-galra détourna le regard, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ils lâchèrent leurs doigts lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et se rendirent au réfectoire. Dans la fils d'attente, ils tombèrent sur Hunk et Pidge, et discutèrent un peu.

Au début, Lance avait peur que ses amis ne sentent quelques choses, et qu'ils comprennent, mais en ne les voyant pas réagir, il se détendit. Au loin, il vit James, et repensa inévitablement à leur confrontation de la veille.

Il pensa également à ce vêtement qu'il avait sous son oreiller, comme un secret important qu'il voulait conserver, et devint suspicieux. Il avait horriblement besoin de se rassurer, et de se prouver que ses inquiétudes étaient infondées.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié ma carte : je la sens pas dans ma poche ! lança-t-il à ses amis. Allez-y je vous rejoins !

\- Tu pourras pas ouvrir la chambre sans carte, prend la mienne, je t'attends, proposa Keith en lui tendant sa carte.

\- Si je la vois pas sur le chemin, je demanderais à Shiro de m'ouvrir, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord...

Il semblait intrigué par son comportement, mais il n'insista pas. Lance fit demi-tour, et monta directement au bureau de Shiro. Heureusement pour lui, son ami partait tout juste pour aller manger.

\- Lance ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu ne devrais pas déjà être à table avec les autres ?

\- J'ai... Je crois bien avoir oublié ma carte sur mon lit, et sans je peux pas passer les bornes pour avoir mon plateau...

Il lui jeta son fameux regard larmoyant. Son aîné fit de son mieux pour résister, mais fini par abandonner, trop faible. Le commandant baissa la tête, vaincu, en poussant un long soupir résigné. Il se redressa en fouillant dans sa poche, avant de tendre le passe-partout à son ami. Lance l'attrapa, mais Shiro retenu sa main en tenant encore le bord de la carte.

\- Si on te demande, tu as retrouvé ta carte par terre, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai jamais passer celle-là que tu glisseras sous ma porte.

\- Compris, mon capitaine !

Il le laissa partir, et le regarda courir vers son dortoir en le remerciant une dernière fois. Lance se dépêcha pour ne pas être trop suspect, trouvant déjà qu'il abusait. Il n'arrêtait pas de tenter de se convaincre d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait, mais un mauvais pré-sentiment continuait de le torturer.

Arrivé devant la chambre de James et Ryan, il croisa les bras et hésitant une dernière fois, tapant du bout du pied répétitivement. Finalement, il plaqua la carte sur la borne à côté de la porte, et entra. Une fois dans la pièce, il s'approcha du lit de James qui était toujours autant tiré au carré, et souleva l'oreiller, mais ne vit aucun vêtement.

C'était suspect, très suspect. Si ce qu'il avait vu était son pyjama, alors il le mettrait toujours au même endroit. Il regarda dans la tais d'oreiller, mais ne vit rien non plus. Il tâta les draps : rien non plus. Après avoir lisser soigneusement pour ne pas laisser de trace, il se tourna vers l'armoire qui était entre-ouverte. Personne à la garnison ne fermait son armoire, c'était une habitude que tout le monde avait pour laisser les instructeurs fouiller d'un regard et rapidement leur penderie.

Il l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu. Rien de très exceptionnel : des tee-shirts bleu marine, et blancs, deux vestes de cadet de rechange, des pantalons gris, et des sous-vêtements. Il descendit pour voir les vêtements de civils, mais ne toucha à rien. Puis, il vit un tee-shirt sombre en boule dans un coin.

Il le prit, au risque que ça paraisse suspect lorsqu'il devra le remettre. En le dépliant un peu, il trouva la coupe familière. Curieux, il dénicha le col, mais pas l'étiquette qui semblait avoir été découpée par une lame, les déchirures le lui montrant. Un tee-shirt sombre, presque noir, semblant ancien, à l'étiquette arrachée au couteau : il ne connaissait personne d'autre que Keith pour porter ça.

Il monta le vêtement à son nez, et respira un peu. Pas de doute, le parfum de son amant y était, mais il était léger, presque complètement masqué par une odeur âcre de sexe et par celle qu'il pensait être de James. Avant même qu'il n'ait à se demander quelle horreur il pouvait bien faire avec, la réponse vint lorsqu'il parvint à décoller deux plis de tissus.

Stupéfait et écœuré, il resta sans voix un moment. C'est lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer qu'il se secoua. Il l'attrapa, et regarda le message qu'il avait reçu. C'était Hunk qui lui demandait s'il avait trouvé sa carte, et il déglutit difficilement en se demandant comment réagir avec le demi-galra. Il ne pouvait clairement pas lui rendre son tee-shirt dans cet état, et encore moins lui dire un truc pareil : Keith allait tuer James !

Il bondit sur ses pieds et couru à sa chambre pour attraper d'autres vêtements qu'il alla l'enfoncer dans une machine de la laverie. Bien que bouleversé, il alla glisser le passe-partout sous la porte du bureau de Shiro, et descendit pour aller manger. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fil d'attente, il vit ses amis l'attendre pour aller manger. Surpris, il se figea, et les dévisagea un à un avant de sourire, touché.

\- Tu as retrouvé ta carte ? demanda Allura.

\- C'est bon, elle était juste par terre, confia-t-il doucement en la montrant aux yeux de tous, Shiro souriant. On va manger ?

\- Je crève de faim ! s'exclama Pidge en prenant les devant.

\- J'espère qu'on aura du bacon de proposé ce matin, s'enthousiasma Romelle.

La chaleureuse ambiance apaisa doucement Lance, et être assigné à une tâche commune avec Keith le combla. Il était sur un ordinateur, en tailleur sur les plaques du sol tandis que son amant effectuait des branchements en dessous, dans le large conduit.

\- Bon, et là, ça fonctionne ? demanda le demi-galra.

\- Non, j'ai toujours aucun signal, râla son ami.

\- Ah, bon attend une seconde, j'essaye autre chose.

Lance attendit un peu, et sentit ses pensées revenir désagréablement sur sa découverte du matin. Il aspira ses lèvres en tournant la tête, chassant ces images aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Certes, il avait mis son nez là où il ne fallait pas, mais il ne savait pas s'il n'aurait pas préféré ne pas le savoir.

En baladant son regard dans la pièce, il tomba malencontreusement dans celui de James. Il se raidit, et l'envie de vomir serra sa gorge. Les affirmations inexactes qu'il lui avait dite l'autre jour revint dans sa mémoire, et il eut la terrible envie de lui montrer ici et maintenant qu'il avait tort.

Il regarda le sol, là où Keith devait être. Puis, il se pencha, et tapota le bout de ses doigts sur la surface, ce qui devait attirer son attention. Le même tapotement vint en retour dans une réponse inespérée, ce qui le fit tendrement sourire.

\- Hey, kitten...

\- Sssht, pas devant tout le monde ! chuchota Keith aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, très certainement rouge.

\- Tu pourrais remonter une seconde ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux juste voir ta bouille...

Il y eut un petit silence qui lui fit croire à un refus, mais un mouvement contre le métal se fit entendre sous lui. Il se tourna vers la trappe ouverte, et vit son amant remonter sa tête de semi-profil. Ils s'échangèrent un tendre regard, leurs lèvres s'étirant doucement, avant que Keith ne reparte.

Lance leva ses yeux pour croiser ceux de James, et vit qu'il semblait secoué et perdu. Un léger rictus remonta le coin de ses lèvres, avant que son partenaire ne le replonge aussitôt dans le travail.

\- Bon et là ?

\- Alors..., commença-t-il en appuyant sur une touche avant de plisser les yeux. Ah, attend, j'ai un signal, mais il est... incomplet je crois, je n'ai pas tous les voyant.

\- Tous les voyants ?

\- Pidge m'a dit qu'il fallait que chaque case des lignes de codes soient remplies, et c'est pas le cas.

\- Combien ?

\- Trois sur treize.

\- C'est beaucoup de manque... Bon, et maintenant ?

\- ... Deux sur treize.

\- Ce truc est une véritable plaie à régler, soupira désespérément son amant.

\- Ouais, c'est vraiment le truc le plus casse-pieds qui m'ait été donné de faire..., acquiesça Lance en courbant son dos, son expression agacé semblant allonger sa tête.

Il y eut un petit silence, et il sentit que c'était dû à de la timidité. Intrigué, il porta toute son attention au sol, là où son camarade était.

\- On aura vu mieux comme rendez-vous, hein...

Pris de court, il se redressa, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il considère ce moment de travail comme tel. Sans surprise, Keith avait encore mal saisi le concept, et se tournait dans un ridicule attendrissant auquel il devenait de plus en plus sensible.

Lance rit de bon cœur.

\- Ah, oui, je pense ! approuva-t-il, n'ayant pas le cœur de lui montrer son erreur.

Il entendit le paladin pouffer.

\- Bon je pense savoir comment faire, mais j'ai besoin d'un autre point de lumière : il va falloir que tu m'éclaires un peu.

Le cubain attrapa la lampe de poche à côté de lui, et s'allongea à l'entrée de la trappe pour pencher le haut de son corps dans le trou. En éclairant son amant, il découvrit plusieurs choses : le voir avec un éclairage sec dans un endroit sombre qui l'obligeait à être accroupit était plus flippant, et bon dieu qu'il était séduisait avec ce débardeur et sa veste autour des hanches. Il avait une pleine vu sur cet ancien suçon à l'arrière de sa nuque.

\- Oh, t'as attaché tes cheveux, sourit-il, charmé.

Keith sourit, et commença ses branchements grâce à cette nouvelle source de lumière qui était plus vive. Le temps qu'il travail, le paladin bleu fit part d'une partie de ses pensées.

\- Comme ça tu me fais penser à ce vieux film où un monstre se ballade dans la station spatiale, et tue tout le monde.

\- Je ne comptes pas sortir du ventre des cadets, si jamais ça t'inquiète vraiment, souffla Keith, amusé, en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Wow, tu connais "Alien" ? s'exclama son ami avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr, je regardais souvent des films d'horreur avec Adam.

\- Oh.

Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie avant Voltron, et se limitait à son père lorsqu'il le faisait. Tous savaient pourtant que Shiro l'avait recueillit enfant, et qu'il avait joué un rôle familial très important pour lui. Lance l'avouait : il était terriblement curieux.

\- Il était comment ?

\- Adam ?

\- Ouais.

\- Quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Il était très calme, et arrivait toujours à détendre doucement l'ambiance, même si la situation était grave, et...

Keith ferma les yeux une seconde en pouffant.

\- J'admets que je me souviens particulièrement de ses tartes au citron qui étaient délicieuses.

Le cubain sourit doucement. Sa réaction interpella son partenaire qui sembla hésitant et perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire, se sentant étrange d'avoir un tel regard braqué sur lui.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me parles d'un souvenir d'enfance joyeux, et ça me fait plaisir.

Touché, il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aimerait autant ce genre d'anecdotes qui lui semblaient si anodines. Une douce chaleur envahi sa poitrine, et se dispersa délicatement dans son ventre ; il avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes.

L'expression de Lance se perdit dans un mal aise profond, et il l'entendit grogner en relevant la tête.

\- Ah, attend, j'ai le sang qui me monte à la tête.

\- Une seconde, revient.

Intrigué, il baissa la tête, retournant dans la trappe, et fit face à son amant qui s'était rapproché. Il sursauta, mais s'apaisa en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, appréciant les caresses de ces croissants de chaires, et les rouvrit lorsque le paladin s'éloigna pour retourner à son poste. Prenant exemple, il fit de même et revint à l'ordinateur.

\- Oh ! Dix sur treize ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, mais ça marche !

\- Je crois que j'ai compris ! Donc si je fais ça... Normalement, tout est actif.

\- Oui... Oui, c'est bon ! Bravo, kitten !

Le surnom lui avait échappé alors qu'il avait parlé à haute voix, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Lance regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, tendu, mais fut rapidement rassuré de ne voir personne se retourner.

\- Pas dehors, bon sang, Lance ! chuchota Keith, mort d'embarras, contre les plaques du sol.

\- Désolé, désolé...

\- On passe au suivant, et tâche de rester professionnel, cette fois.

\- T'étais pas vraiment professionnel ce matin, maugréa le cubain en lui jetant indirectement un regard inquisiteur.

\- J'entends pas quand tu marmonnes..., soupira son amant avec agacement.

\- Je disais : dépêches-toi qu'on en finisse.

Ils se remirent au travail jusqu'au déjeuner, et rejoignirent leurs amis pour manger. Puis, tandis que Lance s'apprêtait à rejoindre le chantier, il se fit stopper par un message de son camarade de chambre. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, en se voyant demandé à la sortie Est de la garnison. Après avoir rassuré Hunk, avec qui il parlait, il s'excusa et partie pour se rendre sur place.


	14. Chapter 14

Keith l'attendait avec Cosmo, dans la même tenue que plus tôt. Avant même qu'il ne lui demande ce qu'il lui voulait, car ce rendez-vous n'était pas très discret, l'autre prit la parole.

\- J'aimerais que tu me suives, pour te montrer un peu comment c'était quand j'étais petit...

C'était timide et adorable, comment diable aurait-il pu refuser ?

\- Je te suis, sourit doucement le cubain.

Le paladin rouge sourit, et ouvrit la marche. Le trajet jusqu'à la cabine qu'il occupait partiellement à l'époque était assez long, mais Lance ne s'en plaint pas. Il se rendit sur le côté, et découvrit un peu de bois brûlé dans le sable. Un silence presque religieux prit place, et il sut que ce que Keith était en train de faire, c'était de lui ouvrir son cœur.

\- Ma mère m'a expliqué que la maison dans laquelle je suis né était juste ici... Une maison dans laquelle mon père a été brûlé vif...

Ne sachant quoi dire, il garda le silence, et déglutit difficilement en pensant à une mort aussi horrible. Sa main se fit doucement capturer pour l'emporter à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il examina les lieu plus en détail que la dernière fois, impressionné par tous les équipements et les recherches sur le tableau de liège.

Sur le côté droit, une porte menait à la dépendance rajoutée lorsque Keith avait commencé à chercher Shiro. Elle contenait surtout beaucoup de bazars mécaniques et électriques, mais avait également des toilettes sèches, et un bac qui devait lui servir d'endroit pour se laver.

Tout était couvert de poussière, et respirait la précarité. Savoir que son compagnon avait vécu là dedans, seul, pendant dès années lui crevait le cœur. Il contourna la table basse, et se tourna dans le but de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Keith se raidit et cria.

\- Ne t'assois pas ici !

Ce fut si soudain qu'il sursauta en se cambrant douloureusement pour se rattraper sur le dessus du dossier et l'accoudoir. Avec beaucoup de mal, il parvint à se redresser, et dévisagea son ami dans le but d'avoir l'explication d'une telle frayeur. Il n'eut le droit qu'à un regard détourné, et un visage blême. Préférant ne pas pousser son interrogatoire, surtout en vu du mal aise profond du jeune homme, il continua son analyse. Puis, il tiqua.

\- Tu n'as pas de lit ? demanda-t-il en voyant la couverture sur le dessus du canapé.

\- Non, j'avais juste... Ce... Canapé..

Wow, qu'importe ce qui s'était passé avec ce canapé, ça avait l'air terrible...

Pour le sauver de son embarra sans nom, il accepta de changer de sujet, passant ses doigts sur le bureau pour voir la couche monumentale de poussière.

\- Tu as habité ici longtemps ?

\- Quand mon père est mort, lorsque j'avais sept ans, j'ai trouvé cette cabine. J'ai ressentis quelque chose en venant ici, alors j'ai décidé d'y rester. Quand Shiro l'a appris, un an et demi plus tard, il m'a emmené avec lui. Je revenais ici régulièrement, j'aimais bien. Et j'y suis resté le temps de le chercher lorsqu'il a disparu.

\- Alors, il t'a pris comme un chaton qu'on trouve dehors ? pouffa Lance en essuyant sa main sur son tee-shirt.

\- En fait, il m'a d'abord emmené à la garnison avec toutes mes affaires, et a expliqué la situation à Adam. Je les voyais se disputer plus loin, mais Adam n'a pas mis longtemps avant d'accepter que j'habite avec eux.

\- Tu avais beaucoup d'affaires ?

\- Juste un sac avec quelques vêtements.

\- C'était peu..., remarqua-t-il tristement en se tournant doucement vers lui.

\- Eux non plus n'avait pas grand chose, ils n'avaient même pas de maison.

\- Mais alors comment...

\- Ils en ont trouvé une dans la semaine, et on a emménagé dedans dès qu'on a pu. Enfin, Adam nous a rejoint après quelques mois.

Keith poussa une caisse à outils du bout du pieds, un petit sourire nostalgique fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle était encore en état, mais pas mal de travaux restaient à faire, surtout au niveau électrique. Ça m'a aidé à penser à autre chose, et apprendre à mieux connaître Adam.

Lance sourit doucement.

\- Suis-moi, requêta doucement son camarade.

Il le suivit dehors, et ils marchèrent à nouveau jusqu'à arriver à la maison de Shiro. Elle était petite, sobre, mais chaleureuse, un petit carillon de bois semblant ancien pendant au bord du porche. Ils entrèrent en retirant leurs chaussures, et Keith indiqua le salon pour inviter son ami à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai le droit de toucher ce canapé sans que tu ne hurles au scandale, cette fois ? plaisanta Lance.

Keith baissa la tête en devenant à nouveau blême, et accéléra le pas vers la cuisine. Intrigué d'un mal aise aussi profond, il haussa un sourcil, mais accepta de laisser tomber. Il examina les lieux, et fini par tomber inévitablement sur la photo sur l'étagère face à lui. Il se leva pour se rapprocher, mais n'osa pas toucher le cadre. Un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres.

Son amant revint avec deux grands verres d'eau frais, et il en accepta un avec plaisir. Lorsque Keith vit ce qu'il regardait, il sourit aussi, et prit la parole.

\- Un jour, Adam a débarqué à la maison, complètement surexcité. C'était la première fois que je le voyais autrement que sérieux et calme. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller pêcher. Je ne savais pas comment c'était, alors j'ai accepté de le suivre. Shiro nous a rejoint après ses classes, et on a passé un bon moment.

\- Ce poisson était énorme, admira Lance.

\- Il a bien manqué de m'attirer au fond du lac.

Ils pouffèrent, l'un se remémorant la scène, et l'autre imaginant sans mal la panique des deux adultes qui avaient certainement dû retenir le pauvre enfant de toutes leurs forces. Le petit Keith sur la photo semblait aussi impressionné par la taille du poisson, que fier de l'avoir attrapé. Ses grands yeux pétillaient de mille feux, et il serrait l'animal contre lui en le tenant haut.

À sa gauche, Adam semblait être quelqu'un de sérieux et responsable qui était capable du meilleur, surtout pour ceux qu'il aimait le plus. Et Shiro, de l'autre côté, qui avait l'air aussi amusé que soulagé que tout ce soit bien passé malgré tout : fidèle à lui même. Tous deux avaient une main sur l'épaule du garçonnet, l'entourant chaleureusement. Cette photo représentait un portrait familial compliqué, mais unis par des liens plus fort que l'adversité.

\- Vous êtes bien, là dessus..., souffla tendrement Lance en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Keith sourit, touché que cette partie de sa vie lui plaise.

\- Tu as d'autres photos ?

\- Oui, il y a des albums juste ici.

\- On pourrait les voir ?

Il hésita un instant, mais accepta finalement avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'aurait cru. Il prit les albums dans l'armoire voisine, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé pour les feuilleter. Lance s'amusa de voir ses amis aussi jeune, et aima voir avec quel amour et tendresse le couple pouvait se regarder. Les images de son amant étaient toute très claires et colorées, et celles prises de nuit étaient des clichés spéciaux. L'un d'eux montrait Keith, à onze ans, de dos, debout sur une voiture en ruine en contre plongé pour accentuer l'immensité de la voûte céleste magnifique. Lance laissa échappé un souffle admiratif, fasciné par la beauté de cette photo.

\- Adam adorait prendre des photos du ciel, et lorsqu'il était dégagé, on sortait et marchait jusqu'à trouvé l'endroit idéal pour une photo, expliqua Keith.

\- Ça explique un peu tes habitudes insomniaques, lança son voisin avec amusement.

\- C'est justement parce que j'étais insomniaque qu'il m'emmenait avec lui, en fait. J'aimais bien ces sorties.

\- Shiro le savait ?

\- Oui, il savait tout, souffla-t-il avec un sourire. Mais il ne disait rien. Tu le connais.

\- Ouais, je vois le genre, pouffa son amant. Je peux la scanner ? Je la trouve vraiment cool !

\- Oui, si tu veux, l'autorisa Keith avec quelques rougeurs.

Dès que Lance eut terminé de scanner la photo, il tourna la page pour tomber sur une longue série de photos de ciel étoilé, un anneau doré soigneusement attaché juste à côté.

\- Oh...

Intrigué de ce changement drastique d'ambiance, passant de doux et joyeux, à sombre et triste, Lance se tourna vers lui. Son regard convergea plusieurs fois entre ses yeux et les photos, demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait.

\- C'est comme ça qu'Adam a fait sa demande à Shiro...

\- Avec les photos ?

\- Si tu relis tous les points des constellations en les superposant, commença-t-il en indiquant ce qu'il disait avec son doigt. Tu peux y lire "veux-tu m'épouser".

C'était terriblement romantique, mais la présence de cette bague rendait la page amer, et terriblement triste. Adam était mort, ne laissant derrière lui que des souvenirs.

\- Comment l'a pris Shiro quand il a su que Adam...

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin, sentant que le sujet était très sensible. Keith baissa les yeux, et se rappela de l'état dans lequel son aîné était lorsqu'il était revenu ici la première fois.

\- Mal...

Lance prit doucement sa main, et caressa délicatement ses phalanges. Son partenaire s'apaisa rapidement grâce à son soutient, et le remercia d'un sourire qui lui fut rendu. Il tourna la page, gardant sa paume dans la sienne. Ils s'exclamèrent en découvrant un jeune Keith complètement ahuri et fasciné devant un hippopotame. En vue de la voiture en arrière plan, il s'agissait d'une sortie scolaire.

\- Celle là est ma préféré, je pense ! rit Lance.

\- Il était très impressionnant ! se défendit l'ancien membre des lames, gêné. Tu sais qu'ils peuvent ouvrir leur gueule jusqu'à 180° ?

Loin de calmer l'hilarité de son ami, cela la renforça, ce, malgré tous ses efforts pour prouver à quel point les hippopotames étaient des créatures incroyables. Après un moment, le cubain arrêta de rire, et continua de feuilleter les albums avec lui. Quelques anecdotes de Keith complétaient les photos, et il les écoutait avec plaisir.

Certaines photos montraient des aspects de ce quotidien révolu : Shiro qui tentait vainement de cuisiner, les tartes au citron de Adam que le petit Keith dévorait avidement du regard, des siestes communes dans le canapé ou sur le lit, des vols en trio, ou bien assis sur un vaisseau en s'échangeant un regard complice...

Lance toucha le jeune visage de son amant du bout des doigts, intriguant son voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-il, plus amusé qu'interloqué.

\- Tu étais vraiment un gamin mignon, je t'envie : t'es bien sur toutes les photos. Dans les albums de ma famille, j'ai toujours un air débile avec des dents en moins, rit le cubain.

\- Comme quoi, certaine chose ne change pas avec le temps, le taquina son ami, cachant à quel point son cœur s'était accéléré au compliment.

\- Ooh, sourit-il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ne me tente pas de te prouver le contraire, kitten...

\- Essaye, un peu.

L'invitation taquine très clairement lancée, il le fit basculer sur le canapé, tous deux riant. Puis, il l'embrassa en caressant son visage et ses cheveux d'un geste de ses mains qui encadraient sa tête. Il se redressa, et le couva d'un regard plus chaud que le soleil. Lentement, il vint le tenter d'un baiser en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il capta le regard, qu'il sut charmé, de son partenaire.

\- Alors ?

Keith savait très bien ce qu'il attendait de lui, mais il n'avait aucune envie de le lui offrir si facilement, au combien il le trouvait effectivement beau à en crever à cet instant. Il allait le tenter, le charrier, le pousser à l'embrasser de nouveau, si ce n'était plus, mais un détail attira son regard plus loin.

\- Alors, j'en dis qu'il y a une énorme araignée au plafond, constata-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Hein ? blêmit subitement Lance en sortant brutalement de l'ambiance.

Le paladin bleu se retourna, et hurla en bondissant du canapé. Sa réaction exagérée fit éclater Keith de rire, lui donnant du mal pour entendre les suppliques de son amant pour qu'il mette ce "monstre" dehors. Il finit par abdiquer, et attraper l'arachnide dans sa main pour la lancer dehors. Lance mit une large distance entre eux, refusant que sa main le touche à nouveau.

\- Lance, pouffa le demi-galra, complètement dépassé par une réaction pareille. C'était qu'une araignée !

\- Ouais, ouais, ouais, t'es le genre de personne à sortir le fameux : "ça prouve qu'une maison est seine" !

\- Eh bien, parce que c'est le cas. Cette espèce est très bénéfique pour réguler la population de moustique contre laquelle tu te plains depuis plusieurs jours.

\- Oh, quelle efficacité..., ironisa le cubain en se serrant dans ses bras, l'air renfrogné.

\- La garnison n'a pas d'insectes, et encore moins d'araignées, c'est pour ça que tu te fais piquer.

\- J'aimerais qu'ils ne me sucent pas le sang sans avoir à cohabiter avec ces machins velus et... oh, frissonna-t-il à la description qu'il donnait, écœuré.

\- Et tu préférerais quoi ? pouffa Keith. Que tout disparaisse ? C'est pas possible pour l'écosystème.

\- En fait, sourit son amant, enjôleur, avec une main sur la hanche. Je préférerais que ce soit toi...

\- Qui quoi ?

Lance haussa un sourcil avec un air inquisiteur. Soudain, il réalisa de quoi il parlait, et il piqua un fard. Une pression se fit ressentir dans son bassin, mais il essaya de l'ignorer.

\- Très drôle, chercha-t-il à se défiler, pouffant un peu pour tenter de dissimuler ses émotions.

\- Je ne plaisantais pas, kitten, mais c'est à toi de voir.

Il perdit peu à peu son sourire, la tentation serrant ses tripes. Sa main monta pour que son pouce passe sur sa lèvre qu'il pinça une seconde, ses yeux brillants d'idées concupiscentes. En le voyant faire, le sourire de Lance s'élargit. Puis, le paladin rouge vint l'attraper par le poignet pour le pousser contre le canapé.

Le cubain pouffa, avant de réceptionner ses lèvres dans un baiser appuyé brûlant de passion. Il le laissa descendre dans son cou, et se baisser jusqu'à être agenouillé au sol, entre ses genoux. Comme il n'avait aucune référence ou pratique en dehors de celle qu'il avait déjà reçu, les choses risquaient d'être vives et intéressantes.

Keith remonta son tee-shirt pour embrasser les muscles de son ventre, appréciant de les voir ainsi dessinés sous la peau. Il caressa un peu les cuisses pour apporter de la douceur, mais son empressement le rattrapa, et il sauta sur sa ceinture, sa langue glissant contre la peau à sa porter.

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et bondirent sous la frayeur. Le paladin rouge sauta sur le canapé pour s'asseoir sagement à côté de son camarade, tous deux cherchant à calmer leur cœurs qui s'étaient emballés sous la peur d'être surpris. Lance tira rapidement sur son tee-shirt pour cacher sa ceinture à moitié défaite. Les yeux exorbités, devint à la fois blême et rouge en voyant Shiro arriver.

Ce dernier perçu leur mal aise et leur gêne, mais il n'était absolument pas conscient de ce qu'il venait de couper. Bon sang, que ce serait-il passé s'il était arrivé une minute plus tard ?

\- Keith, tu étais là ? Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était toi de loin.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda prudemment son protéger tandis qu'il le regardait aller vers la cuisine.

\- Quand tu as ouvert la fenêtre.

\- Oh... Tu rentres tôt, non ?

Sa voix était un peu haute, montrant sa surprise, et Lance lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de lui faire les gros yeux, comme pour dire : " C'est pas discret, arrête ! ".

\- J'avais besoin d'un dossier que j'ai laissé ici, rien de grave, mais sans, mon travail sera ralentit.

Shiro revint dans le salon, un verre d'eau en main qu'il buvait entre deux phrases.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous deux ?

En sentant que son amant devenait muet, Lance prit les devants.

\- Il me parlait un peu d'Adam, j'étais curieux...

Aussitôt, le sourire de Shiro s'effaça, et le paladin bleu se fit envahir par la culpabilité en voyant la brillance fade dans ces prunelles.

\- Ah...

Oh, le mal aise...

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, j'ai juste besoin ça, fit son ami en prenant un épais dossier gris sur l'étagère voisine.

Son sourire était sans joie, forcé.

\- Tu repars maintenant ? demanda Keith.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas trop de temps. Tu connais Iverson, quand il fait un caprice, il ne doit pas attendre. Pensez bien à fermer avant de partir.

\- D'accord...

Il posa son verre, et repartit, n'ayant même pas retiré ses chaussures. Lance enfonça son visage dans ses mains pour geindre avec culpabilité.

\- J'ai pourri l'ambiance tellement vite, je suis désolé...

\- C'était la vérité, et on avait rien à cacher, essaya de le rassurer Keith en haussant les épaules.

Il prit les albums photos pour les refermer, mais un cliché s'échappa des pages. Il le rattrapa, et le regarda. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de lui enfant, avec Adam, et une petite peluche hippopotame.

\- Cette peluche est vieille, souffla-t-il, pensif.

\- Tu l'as encore ? demanda Lance, surpris, appréciant ce changement de sujet.

\- Ouais, dans la pièce à côté.

Il se leva pour aller la chercher, et s'assit sur le canapé à nouveau. Le tireur pouffa en découvrant à quel point la peluche semblait avoir souffert : un œil en moins, et éventré. Le tissu était déteint et abîmé, plus sur l'oreille de gauche que Keith devait souvent touché.

Comme pour le lui prouver, le paladin rouge toucha cet endroit avec un brin de nostalgie. L'instant se coupa lorsque le bord du nez noir en bouton se décolla.

\- Oh, non, mince, souffla Lance en essayant de le remettre.

Le nez lui resta dans les doigts, et il blêmit avant de hurler d'horreur.

\- Oh dios, kitten, je suis vraiment désolé ! paniqua-t-il en essayant de le remettre.

\- C'est rien, pouffa Keith. Attend, arrête, tu vas encore plus l'abîmer.

\- Si je fais comme ça, peut-être que...

\- Mais arrête !

Un petit morceau, provenant de l'intérieur du nez, tomba au sol, les figeant.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé, pleurnicha Lance en le ramassant.

Mais il se stoppa soudainement en sentant l'étrange forme entre ses doigts. Intrigué par sa réaction, Keith l'interrogea du regard. Lorsqu'il releva sa main, ils virent un petit objet carré dont l'un des bords était plus fin, et comportait des bandes dorés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lance en posant sa trouvaille dans la paume gantée de son amant.

\- On dirait une puce, ou une cellule de donnée... C'est... Vraiment petit...

Il la posa sur la table avec la peluche pour aller chercher un ordinateur portable dans un placard murale. En revenant, il l'alluma, et le posa devant eux. Dès qu'il le put, il inséra la puce dans un des compartiments sur le côté, prouvant qu'il s'agissait d'une micro-clé USB. Malheureusement pour eux, elle était lourdement cryptée.

\- Merde..., lâcha Keith, frustré.

\- T'as rien pour la rendre lisible ?

\- Non... Pourquoi Adam aurait caché ça dans une peluche ? Il y a des millier d'endroits plus sûr...

Un petit silence emplis de réflexion prit place, mais après quelques secondes Lance le coupa, un peu inquiet.

\- C'était à toi, non ? Il n'aurait pas mis ça là en sachant que tu tomberais dessus un jour ?

Keith fronça les sourcils, perdu, et pris sa peluche pour l'examiner. À bien regarder, le ventre avait été ouvert par un couteau, et la mousse qui ressortait trahissait que quelqu'un cherchait quelque chose. Certes, quelques meubles semblaient renversés et ouvert, mais il n'avait pas trouvé ça étrange après deux à trois ans d'absence : n'importe quel opportuniste aurait pu tomber sur cette maison abandonnée. Qui aurait pu fouiller leur maison ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu être si important pour que des intrus aillent jusqu'à ouvrir un doudou pour enfant ?

\- Peut-être... Mais je me demande pourquoi, surtout en voyant comment c'est crypté...

\- Ça semble important... Pidge pourrait nous décoder ça, je pense.

Lance se tourna vers lui, laissant sa proposition en suspend. Il vit son amant hésiter un peu, avant de soupirer, l'air soucieux.

\- Ouais... Ça m'expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Adam semblait si nerveux avant qu'on ne soit embarqué sur Blue.

Il lui prit la main, et le gratifia d'un sourire pour montrer son soutient. Le demi-galra sourit également, et se leva avec lui pour tout ranger. Ils partirent ensemble à la garnison, se mettant d'accord sur le fait de ne pas s'envoyer de sms à ce sujet au cas où. Lance trouvait que c'était un comportement paranoïaque, mais en vu de la cachette avisée, il ne voulait pas risquer de ruiner les efforts du défunt.


	15. Chapter 15

Le soir venu, lorsque tout le monde se retrouva dans leur chambres, ils toquèrent à la porte voisine. Hunk leur ouvrit, et les laissa rentrer avec plaisir. Pidge était sur son lit, son côté de la chambre de nouveau encombrée par des appareils et des ordinateurs divers et variés.

\- Hey, Pidgy ! lança Lance. Tu arriverais à décrypter une clé pour nous ?

\- Euh, ouais, répondit-elle, surprise et méfiante, mais le stoppa lorsqu'il tendit la puce vers elle. Une seconde, d'où ça vient ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas encore m'attirer des ennuis comme à l'époque ?

\- C'est que, je... Euh...

\- C'est moi, intervint Keith. Ça m'est visiblement destiné, mais je ne peux pas la décoder.

La jeune fille hésita un petit instant, avant de pousser un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se leva pour fouiller dans ses appareils, et finit par dénicher ce qu'elle voulait. Elle posa la petite console sur son lit, et brancha d'autre petites boites avant d'insérer la clé. Dès qu'elle eut les informations sous les yeux, elle s'exclama.

\- Oh, woua... C'est pas un petit cryptage, ça...

\- Tu peux t'en charger ? demanda Lance, aussi inquiet que son amant.

\- Je te promet rien, c'est un très haut niveau de codage : la moindre erreur pourrait tout effacer. Qu'importe qui a fait ça, c'était un expert.

Keith garda le silence, et commença à attirer tous les regards sur lui.

\- Pour que tu sois aussi discret, c'est que ça semble dangereux..., comprit Pidge.

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, sa main frottant sa nuque, mais il fini par accepter de les mettre dans la confidence.

\- C'est visiblement à Adam, il l'a caché dans une peluche qu'il m'a offerte il y a des années. C'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, il n'a pas fait ça par hasard. Notre maison semble avoir été fouillée, et même cette peluche a été ouverte : cette clé doit forcément contenir des informations très importantes.

\- Oh, je n'aime pas ça..., frissonna Hunk. J'aime pas ça du tout...

\- Je vais dissimuler le signal de mes appareils au cas où, fit Pidge en attrapant un petit appareil qu'elle brancha à l'ordinateur. Dès que j'ai réussi à la décrypter, je viendrais te voir personnellement.

\- On va avoir des noms de code ? sourit Lance avant de s'enhardir. Je veux être le "lover boy" !

\- Jamais, râlèrent Keith et Pidge en dépitant, Hunk tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son ami avec un air désolé.

\- Hey !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à me rendre mes écouteurs, commença le demi-galra en donnant une petite boîte. La puce est suffisamment petite pour que ça rentre dedans.

\- Bonne idée, sourit-elle en prenant la boîte pour la poser sur la table de chevet.

La laisser en évidence n'était pas aussi stupide : personne ne cacherait des écouteurs. Pidge conservera la puce sur elle, et ne l'entreposera dans la boîte qu'au dernier moment.

\- Merci.

\- Des amis c'est là pour ça, non ? sourit-elle chaleureusement.

Keith sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine, et répondit à son sourire. Puis, un éclat retentit à l'extérieur. Surpris, tous s'échangèrent un regard, avant de sortir dans le couloir. C'était James qui, fou de rage, était retenu par Ryan. Il foudroya Lance du regard dès qu'il le vit, et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Toi ! Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, avoue-le !

Loin de se laisser démonter, le cubain haussa un sourcil dubitatif, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je le sais !

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu prendre ? Non, mais réfléchis un peu..., soupira-t-il avec évidence et agacement.

\- Tu me la pris !

\- Pris quoi ? râla Allura en croisant les bras, commençant à en avoir assez de son comportement explosif. Lance était avec nous toute la journée !

\- Tu n'aurais pas laissé tes affaires quelque part, plutôt ? supposa Romelle. Frapper les autres ne les fera pas revenir plus vite.

\- Tu es la voix de mes pensées..., souffla Hunk avec admiration vers elle, tous deux finissant par s'enlacer dans une scène dramatique et larmoyante.

\- Non ! Non, je sais très bien où je l'avais posé, comme je sais que c'est ce sale type qui me l'a volé !

\- Je ne t'ai rien volé, répondit calmement Lance.

De son regard sombre et insistant, James sut parfaitement ce qu'il lui disait : " À la base, ce n'était pas à toi ". Il enragea plus encore, et tenta d'aller vers lui pour le frapper, mais Ryan le tenait fermement.

\- Lance n'est pas un voleur, de toute façon, intervint de nouveau Allura en se postant face à James, coupant sa vue sur le paladin bleu. Alors tu vas te calmer, et commencer à réfléchir aux endroits où tu as pu poser tes affaires.

\- Mais je...

\- Personne ne peut rentrer dans la chambre des autres ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement, faisant preuve de son autorité naturelle. Nos cartes ne nous permettent pas d'ouvrir une autre porte que la nôtre. Au lieu d'accuser à tort la première personne que tu détestes, commence par penser avec logique comme tes officiers supérieurs te l'ont appris.

Elle serra ses doigts sur ses bras croisés, sa colère vibrant autour d'elle. James était impressionné, et coi.

\- Je te préviens, encore une insubordination supplémentaire - parce que ce n'est pas la première fois - et je te fais virer de l'Atlas, c'est bien clair ?

Il baissa les yeux, parfaitement conscient que le statue de la princesse était aussi haut que celui de ses commandants. Il serra les poings, mais arrêta de résister contre la poigne de Ryan qui accepta de le lâcher. La tension se calma, et Allura demanda à tout le monde de reprendre leurs activités.

Lance alla à la laverie pour récupérer le linge fait plus tôt. James le vit passer devant sa chambre. Avant que Ryan ne referme la porte, il perçut le tee-shirt de Keith, et le reconnu aussitôt. Il monta son regard courroucé dans celui du cubain qui le fixait d'un air sombre. La porte se referma, l'empêchant d'aller le voir.

Le paladin rejoignit sa chambre, surprenant son amant.

\- Tu as fais le linge quand ? Je croyais que tu avais oublié.

\- Ma carte était pas loin, alors j'en ai profité pour lancer une machine. Et regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé !

Il présenta son tee-shirt qui sentait le frais. Keith s'approcha pour le prendre, étonné.

\- Où elle était ?

\- Par terre.

Gros mensonge, mais il sortit si rapidement que la réponse sonna naturelle.

\- Ah, c'est encore Cosmo qui m'a pris mes affaires... J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Lance sourit, mais jeta un regard amer au vêtement. Il était mal à l'aise de le lui rendre en vu du passif qu'il avait, mais Keith avait trop peu d'affaire pour qu'il se permette de choisir de le jeter.

\- Il a l'air très vieux, et abîmé. Tu ne voudrais pas le remplacer ?

\- Il est très bien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

\- Kitten, tu peux changer tes tee-shirt tous les dix ans, tu sais ? pouffa-t-il.

\- J'aime pas trop faire les magasins...

\- Si tu sais ce que tu veux, ça ira vite, ne t'en fais pas. Surtout que je suppose que tu prendras quatre tee-shirts noirs identiques avant de partir !

Même si le cubain avait ri, Keith savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Il sourit, et s'apaisa sur son angoisse de devoir faire les magasins. Pour lui, c'était perdre son temps dans des rayons interminables qui ne contenaient rien de plaisant à ses yeux, en plus de devoir se frayer un chemin parmi des gens surexcités et énervés.

\- Si jamais t'as besoin, je pourrais t'indiquer des boutiques où il y a peu de monde, commença Lance. Et te donner la meilleure horaire pour être tranquille.

\- Je garde ça en mémoire, merci.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, avant de se préparer à dormir. Comme à leur habitude, ils se couchèrent dans le lit de Keith, et virent Cosmo s'installer de tout son long dans celui de Lance. Ils pouffèrent.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'on serait trois dans cette chambre ! lança le tireur, son amant derrière lui s'étant un peu redressé à son épaule pour voir l'animal.

\- On va dire qu'il apprécie d'avoir son petit confort.

\- Ouais, c'est une princesse.

Ils rirent, et Cosmo roula sur le dos pour s'étirer avec un long soupir d'aise. Ils se réinstallèrent et fermèrent les yeux pour courir après le sommeil. Malheureusement pour le demi-galra, une insomnie terrible le prit. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, émettant presque un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il apportait des caresses distraites sur un avant-bras de Lance. Ce dernier finit par rouvrir les yeux après une heure à tourner en rond ainsi.

\- Tu penses trop fort...

\- Désolé...

Il posa une main sur la sienne en soupirant, fatigué, et offrit quelques caresses.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à te détendre ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

Désirant l'aider, le cubain chercha une idée pour l'aider. Il rumina une longue minute, passant délicatement le bout de ses doigts et de ses ongles sur le poignet et le dos de sa main.

\- Tu voudrais un câlin ?

Keith réfléchit un instant à sa proposition, mais ne resta pas inactif pour autant. Ses doigts continuaient leurs caresses, et il appréciait de sentir celles contre sa peau.

\- Ouais...

Lance se retourna, et lui indiqua de se coucher sur lui, tête contre sa poitrine. Doucement, il caressa ses cheveux et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le paladin rouge entendit clairement les battements calme de son cœur, sentait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, son souffle effleurant le dessus de son crâne. Le parfum de son amant l'entourait, et les touchers délicats parvinrent à le détendre peu à peu.

Dès qu'il entendit un petit ronronnement, le cubain sourit, victorieux et soulagé. Il continua ses attentions jusqu'à être certain que son camarade soit endormi, avant de s'autoriser à plonger dans ses songes également.

Le lendemain, Keith fut nerveux toute la mâtiné, et esquiva Shiro. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas son attitude, ses amis lui assurant que ça passerait d'ici peu. Pidge restait silencieuse, car elle cherchait encore a décoder la clé d'Adam. Personne n'en avait parlé au paladin noir, de peur de faire remonter des souvenirs douloureux, ou de donner de faux-espoirs.

En début d'après-midi, Hunk rejoignit Lance qui semblait soucieux. Un sourire l'accueilli, mais manquait de joie.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est long, soupira le cubain. Mais ça va.

\- J'ai vu Keith, à l'instant, il a l'air encore énervé.

\- Ce mulet ne sait pas prendre son mal en patience...

\- Peut-être que sortir un peu lui ferait du bien, il est toujours sur le chantier depuis qu'on est revenu sur Terre.

\- Je lui ai dis d'aller acheter d'autres fringues, mais il ne m'écoute pas, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Aah...

Hunk eut un sourire en coin, ce qui attira inévitablement l'attention de son ami. Ce dernier devint mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, arrête, pas avec moi.

Lance détourna le regard, plus rouge que l'ancienne veste de son amant.

\- Je vois bien comment vous vous tournez autour : tu devrais te lancer, et lui proposer un rendez-vous.

\- C'est pas si évident, tu sais... En plus, Keith préfère être discret.

\- Justement, si vous y aller maintenant, personne ne sera en ville pour le voir.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, continuant de ranger les caisses devant lui. Finalement, il s'appuya contre le bord de la table en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? maugréa-t-il.

\- Les joies d'être bi, c'est toi qui le dit tout le temps, pouffa Hunk.

\- Franchement...

Il se redressa.

\- Bon, je vais voir si ça le botte.

\- Bon courage !

Lance hocha dramatiquement la tête, les yeux ronds, avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter la salle. Il rejoignit son compagnon, et le vit isolé devant un écran. Il semblait bloquer sur des réglages, et s'énervait tout seul. Le cubain s'approcha prudemment, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur son épaule.

Nerveux, Keith sursauta, attrapant vivement son poignet qu'il serra jusqu'à lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il reconnut le paladin bleu, qui siffla de douleur, il se détendit et lâcha prise.

\- Lance ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde, alors je viens voir comment ça se passe, se justifia-t-il en frottant son poignet, sa réaction ayant manqué de lui donner un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Je me débrouille très bien, merci, grogna le jeune homme en se tournant à nouveau sur l'écran.

\- Oh, oui, je vois ça, ironisa le paladin bleu lorsqu'un message d'erreur s'afficha, visiblement pour la énième fois en vu de la réaction de son voisin qui tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Si t'es là uniquement pour te foutre de moi, tu peux repartir de là d'où tu viens !

Il était tendu, nerveux, sur le qui-vive : c'était triste de le voir comme ça, surtout après avoir explorer tant de douceur. Lance toucha à nouveau son épaule, très doucement.

\- Hey...

Keith se raidit, mais ne le repoussa pas. Bien qu'il esquivait encore son regard, son partenaire continua sur sa lancer.

\- Je crois que t'as besoin d'une pause...

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux encore...

\- Non, tu ne peux plus, Keith.

Il frissonnant à l'entente de son prénom. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette relation, il y a près d'un mois et demi, Lance avait utilisé des surnoms, dont le fameux "kitten". Ce changement montrait à quel point il était soucieux, et sérieux à son sujet, et ce fut suffisant pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

Il leva ses yeux dans les siens, et le vit sourire malgré cette expression peinée. Puis, il le vit rougir en détournant de temps à autre le regard, visiblement angoissé et timide.

\- Ça te dirais qu'on se fasse un rendez-vous ?...

Ses joues se colorèrent à son tour, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. L'idée était tentante.

\- Mais Pidge pourrait me contacter...

\- Si c'est urgent, elle t'enverra un message, sinon elle viendra nous voir ce soir, ne t'en fais pas.

Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant un peu, avant de les remonter dans les siens.

\- Ok...

\- Suis-moi, je connais de bons endroits.

Ils sortirent de la garnison, passant rapidement aux dortoirs pour enfiler leurs vêtements de civils, et marchèrent vers la ville. Lance passa par des petites rues peu fréquentées, et jetait quelques regards à son amant qui avait les yeux rivés au sol. Ce n'était pas gagné, mais il espérait pouvoir lui remonter un peu le moral.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord à un café, prenant une table dans un coin que Keith avait choisi. De cet endroit, il pouvait tout voir, ça le rassurait. Ils commandèrent un soda, et furent servit rapidement.

\- Ça ne te sors pas de la tête ? demanda Lance lorsque le serveur repartit.

\- Comment ça pourrait ? Adam connaissait les risques de dissimuler ainsi des informations, et il semblait vouloir que j'en prenne connaissance. Je...

Keith poussa un profond soupir en s'accoudant à la table pour poser son front dans ses paumes.

\- J'ai une tonne de scénarios et d'hypothèses qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête...

\- Hey, hey, hey..., souffla Lance sur un ton calme et apaisant, glissant doucement l'une de ses mains dans la sienne pour lui faire relever la tête. Ça va aller, continua-t-il en abaissant leur mains liées contre la table. Pidge va trouver un moyen de la décrypter, et on saura ce qui se passe. Si ça a pu attendre autant de temps, c'est qu'Adam n'était pas pressé par le temps, donc quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne devraient pas faire la différence.

Le demi-galra hésita, mais le doux sourire de son amant, ainsi que les caresses qu'il reçu sur ses phalanges, l'apaisèrent peu à peu.

\- Tu as peut-être raison...

\- Ça va aller, kitten, on est là pour t'aider, t'es pas tout seul, d'accord ?

Il frissonna, profondément touché.

\- Ouais, d'accord...

Lance sourit, et but un peu son verre. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire, à boire leur soda tout en caressant doucement leurs doigts dans une danse délicate qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Cet instant calme permis au paladin rouge de se rasséréner, et le concentrer de nouveau sur l'instant présent.

Leur boissons terminés, ils sortirent pour se rendre dans une petite boutique pour prendre rapidement quelques tee-shirts de rechange pour l'ancien membre des lames, en plus d'une nouvelle veste en cuir. Elle était anthracite, presque noire, avec des manches bordeaux foncé.

Lance le lui avait proposé ce magasin en ayant remarqué que personne n'était présent dans les rayons, et que le style vestimentaire était plutôt sobre. Il était satisfait d'avoir accepté : en moins de cinq minutes, l'affaire était réglée.

\- Ça a été vite, souffla-t-il en tenant le petit pochon blanc d'une main, sa nouvelle veste sur ses épaules.

\- Je te l'avais dit que ce ne serait pas long, sourit son amant. Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Euh... Non, je n'ai rien tête...

Il était un peu intimidé, peu coutumier à ces sorties amoureuses. Lance dût réfléchir rapidement pendant qu'ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue presque vide de monde. Son camarade avait déjà refusé d'aller à la salle d'arcade, il ne pouvait donc pas l'emmener là-bas. En pensant à son intérêt pour la mécanique et les disciplines militaires, il eut une idée.

\- Tu t'es déjà rendu au stand de tire ?

\- Il y en a un ? demanda Keith avec intérêt.

Bingo !

\- Ouais, il est ouvert en ce moment, on peut y aller si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas, sourit-t-il.

Fier de sa trouvaille, le cubain le laissa le suivre jusqu'à leur destination. Il y avait un peu plus de monde, mais la concentration qui régnait dans le centre empêcha le guerrier d'être mal à l'aise. Ils se rendirent au guichet, et le vieil homme qui le tenait sourit en les voyant arriver.

\- Oh, Lancy-Lance ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ? rit-il en échangeant une poignée de main avec lui.

\- Pas mal, répondit le jeune homme. Et toi ?

\- On fait aller ! Les affaires reprennent tout doucement. L'occupation a bien manqué de me faire fermer boutique en me prenant mes stocks, et les quelques clients que j'ai apporte bien souvent leurs propres armes.

\- Tu as encore quelques modèles ?

\- Ouais, suivez-moi.

Ils longèrent le comptoirs pour se rendre dans la seconde partie de la boutique. Quelques armes à feu étaient encore disponibles, et sans surprise, Lance choisit le shotgun sans la moindre hésitation. Keith opta plutôt pour un fusil, et ils allèrent sur les pistes pour s'installer.

\- Tu venais souvent ici ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous connaître, commença le demi-galra en chargeant son arme, prenant place.

\- Avec Vero, ouais. On allait boire quelque chose, on venait ici, et après on allait manger. Souvent, je rejoignais Hunk et Pidge à la salle d'arcade.

Keith tira une première fois, et toucha la cible à vingt mètres, presque au centre. Le sifflement admiratif de son amant le fit doucement sourire, un sentiment de fierté gonflant sa poitrine.

\- Tu pensais sincèrement que je pouvais rater quelque chose d'aussi facile ?

\- Je te la mets plus loin ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard, trouvant cette phrase terriblement ambiguë. Le paladin rouge sourit largement, les yeux plissés et brillant.

\- Essaye, un peu.

Lance eut un sourire en coin, le regard chaud, avant d'appuyer sur les commandes pour mettre une nouvelle cible trente mètres plus loin. La distance commençait à être grande, et son ami mit plus de temps à viser. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il appuya sur la détente. L'impact se fit entendre, malgré tous les autres qui raisonnaient à côté d'eux.

Le cubain appuya sur un bouton. La cible disparue dans le sol pour réapparaître près d'eux quelques secondes après. Ils purent voir un trou au niveau du troisième cercle en partant du centre. Il félicita son amant, et mit une nouvelle cible dix mètres plus loin. Pendant que Keith tirait, ils discutèrent tranquillement, parlant un peu des sorties qu'ils avaient fais avec leur familles.

Au bout d'un moment, ils attirèrent l'attention, et un homme d'âge mûr s'approcha d'eux. Il avait sûrement pour objectif de les humilier un peu pour les pousser à lui laisser leur place. Le duo ne réagit pas, Keith continuant de se concentrer sur sa cible. Lance leva les yeux, de semi-profil par apport à cet homme, et sentit les ennuis venir avec découragement.

\- Tu parles beaucoup, petit, mais depuis tout à l'heure tu ne fais pas grand chose, pouffa l'homme. À moins que c'est pour impressionner quelqu'un que tu tiens une arme que tu ne sais visiblement pas utiliser.

Lance, toujours en le regardant, balança le canon par dessus son épaule, l'air ennuyé, et tira. Tout s'était déroulé très vite, mais le tir laser qui ricocha contre les plots de cible en métal, entre toutes les pistes, attira l'attention de tous les clients. Le trajet de lumière rebondit une dernière fois contre la jonction d'un plot et du sol pour filer vers la cloche qu'il fit tinter, en haut du point le plus éloigné du stand : ce tir d'une précision démentielle devait bien faire dans les trois-cent quarante cinq mètres.

Keith abaissa son canon, estomaqué. Il ressentit un profond écho raisonner en lui, chutant dans son bassin, ses yeux écarquillés fixant la cloche qui se balançait doucement.

Un lourd silence s'était installé, tous très impressionné par ce tir d'exception. Lance sourit à l'homme qui était bouche bée.

\- Ça va, on va dire que je me débrouille.

Humilié, il n'eut d'autre choix que de les laisser tranquille, et attendre qu'un autre stand ne se libère. Le cubain souffla, un air hautain plaqué au visage, avant de revenir à son amant. Il le surprit à le dévorer du regard, les joues légèrement rouges, et les yeux brillants d'admirations. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il comprit à quel point il était charmé.

\- Je te la mets plus loin ?...

Keith tressaillit, bien plus sensible au sous-entendu.

\- Bordel...

Son souffle était à peine audible, mais Lance parvint à l'entendre. Il tira son col d'une main pour l'embrasser passionnément. Surpris, le cubain laissa échapper une petite exclamation, avant de sourire et de participer au baiser, posant une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange.

C'était la première fois que son amant se montrait aussi entreprenant ; une telle preuve d'affection en publique lui faisait incroyablement plaisir. Il répondit longuement à ses baisers, jusqu'à ce que son amant ne les stoppe.

Keith reprit son souffle, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Embarrassé, il se recula, rouge, et essuya ses lèvres. Il pouvait voir son camarade sourire doucement, et son regard le faisait chavirer, aussi, il détourna les yeux pour ne pas perdre la raison.

\- Tu veux tirer encore un peu ? demanda Lance.

\- Non, ça va... Et toi ?

\- Je pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, pouffa-t-il en regardant la cloche.

Keith regarda dans la même direction, et ressentit à nouveau cet écho en lui. Il déglutit difficilement, trouvant son amant si attirant qu'il serait capable de le tirer jusqu'aux toilettes pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour. Lance sembla le comprendre. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, ses pupilles se dilatant un peu plus. Il sourit.

\- On devrait y aller.

\- Ouais...

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, comme s'ils étaient maintenus sur place par le désir ardant qui les consumait. Finalement, ils parvinrent à bouger, et allèrent rendre les armes empruntées. Le vieil homme de l'accueil offrit la séance à Lance, le félicitant d'un pouce lever pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était fier de lui. Le jeune homme sourit victorieusement avec un air désinvolte, main sur la hanche, faisant mine d'être victime de son charme.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues, distrait par l'autre. Lance proposa de grignoter quelque chose, mais Keith refusa en secouant un peu la tête, toujours en évitant ses yeux, et accéléra le pas. Intrigué, et un peu blessé de cette distance après une effusion pareille, il le suivit jusqu'à la garnison. Une fois l'entrée principale passée, ils rejoignirent le hangar des lions.

Ne tenant plus, Lance attrapa le bras de son amant pour le questionner, mais il reçut un baiser fiévreux avant de pouvoir parler. Surpris, et prit de bouffées de chaleurs, il ferma les yeux. Il voulut poser ses mains sur son ami, mais ce dernier attrapa ses poignets, raide, en se séparant de ses lèvres. Il semblait se contenir.

\- Keith ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Tu si me touches... Je ne pourrais pas me retenir...

Il se sentit vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. La voix de son amant avait sonné rauque, brûlante d'une passion qu'il n'avait encore jamais exprimé. Il voulait voir jusqu'où cela les mènerait, une envie démesurée grondant sourdement à l'intérieur de lui. Un petit rictus remonta le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ferais quoi si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant ?...

Keith rouvrit les yeux pour lui jeter un regard si chaud qu'il en devenait ardent. Puis, il le tira pour l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. La chaleur monta entre eux, leurs mains s'égarant sur leur nuques, leur dos, leurs hanches. Ils en avaient envie maintenant, et n'avaient aucunement la patience d'arriver jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un bruit sourd et fort à côté d'eux, serrant sous la surprise. Bouches bées, ils découvrirent que Red s'était couché, gueule ouverte, et les invitait à entrer. Keith sourit, et échangea un regard complice avec Lance qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils hésitèrent encore un peu, regardant autour d'eux pour s'assurer d'être seuls, avant de grimper dans le lion main dans la main en jubilant.

Red se referma derrière eux, et se redressa avant de s'éteindre. Sur le siège, les amants se livrèrent ouvertement l'un à l'autre, les vocalises vibrantes de plaisir et les échos érotiques soigneusement étouffés à l'intérieur du lion. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la chaleur dans le cockpit avait grimpé de façon exponentiel. Transpirant et à bout de souffle, mais un large sourire aux lèvres, ils s'échangèrent des baisers humides dans la pénombre rougeâtre.

Apaisés, ils s'essuyèrent avec des mouchoirs que Lance avait dans sa poche, et sortirent de Red. Dans l'ascenseur, ils cherchèrent à reprendre contenance, passant une main sur leur visages et leur nuques. Tout en se tenant bien droit, ils s'échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil, et se mirent à rire.

\- Oh dios, kitten ! s'exclama Lance, admiratif. C'était incroyable !

\- C'était soudain, désolé, sourit Keith, touché du compliment.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'était vraiment génial, le rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa pommette, et attrapant sa main pour entre-lacer leurs doigts. Juste une petite question : pourquoi si subitement ?

\- C'est... Ton tir, avoua timidement son partenaire.

\- Mon tir ?

\- Il était incroyable, et je...

Il baissa le menton, se sentant encore fébrile juste en repensant à ce qui s'était passé. Lance, flatté, se pencha vers lui d'un air espiègle, une main sous le menton en étant faussement innocent.

\- Oh, et tu l'as trouvé incroyable comment ? Genre, comme un super tireur d'élite ? Ou bien un agent spécial qui a un charme dévastateur ?

\- J'aurais jamais dû dire ça..., désespéra Keith en dépitant.

\- Un agent double reconnu dans tout l'univers !

\- Stop !

Lance rit dans son cou, le laissant sourire en poussant un soupir résolu.

\- Ce rendez-vous était chouette, ronronna le cubain, toujours blotti contre son trapèze.

\- Ouais, c'était bien, avoua Keith en resserrant doucement sa poigne sur sa main.

Un petit flottement pris place, comme si l'instant devait être comblé par une dernière chose pour compléter la journée. Le paladin bleu savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il ne savait pas si son amant était réellement prêt à entendre ce qu'il désirait confesser. Il accepta de prendre plus de temps, caressant doucement ses doigts, et embrassa simplement son cou.

\- On s'en refera un ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Tu as encore des endroits à me montrer ? sourit Keith, amusé.

\- On trouvera bien, sourit son amant, contenant son enthousiasme qui explosait dans son ventre, le gonflant de bonheur.

Ce deuxième rendez-vous accepté leur prouvait très clairement qu'ils se plaisaient plus que par leur physique. Lance le savait déjà, mais Keith avait encore besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait pour bien déterminer la nature de ses sentiments. Par ailleurs, la patience que le cubain avait à son égard l'apaisait, et lui permettait d'apprécier les affections partagées sans culpabiliser.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le demi-galra ne lâcha pas la main de son voisin, et ils se rendirent à leur chambre pour enfiler leur tenue de la garnison. Ils en profitèrent pour se doucher, leurs attentions amenant à une coucherie délicate comblés par des baisers et des caresses.


	16. Chapter 16

Les amants sortirent à temps de leur toilette passionnée pour aller dîner avec leurs amis. En discutant avec eux dans la fil d'attente, leurs doigts se retrouvèrent pour jouet distraitement. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de ces gestes, ni même des suçons présent sur leur gorges, qui hurlaient ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Leurs amis malicieux ne réagirent pas, parfaitement conscient du temps monstrueux qu'ils avaient perdu à se tourner autour.

Après le dîné, ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, les amants ne lâchant leur mains que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur porte. Keith croisa le regard de James qui se rendait à la laverie, et fut surpris par le choc et la colère qui assombrissaient ses yeux. Il suivit son ami, ne portant pas plus d'attention au pilote.

Ils se préparèrent à dormir, mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Après s'être échangé un regard intrigué, Lance alla ouvrir. Il découvrit Acxa, qui se raidit lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Euh... Keith est là ?

\- Ouais..., répondit-il, une sensation désagréable creusant son estomac.

Il se poussa, et laissa son camarade prendre sa place. Malgré ses efforts pour ne pas prêter attention à leur conversation, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

\- Tu peux me suivre un instant ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement mal à l'aise dû à la présence de Lance.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, souffla Keith aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, comme elle. Et je ne peux pas te répondre.

\- J'ai besoin d'une réponse.

\- Je sais, mais je ne l'ai pas !

\- Ssht, il va entendre...

Lance tria ses affaires, dos à eux, et dû se faire fureur pour ne pas se retourner pour les regarder avec suspicion.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça..., chuchota le paladin rouge, embarrassé.

Acxa soupira, et hocha la tête, résolue. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin avant de partir. Keith ferma la porte, et passa une main sur son visage pour se reprendre. Puis, il se retourna. Lance le regardait, les bras croisés, et semblait attendre une explication. Il se raidit, les lèvres serrées entre elles, mais tenta se s'esquiver en allant ramasser les affaires qu'il devait laver.

Lance n'insista pas, bien qu'agacé, et continua son propre tri. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se glissent sous les draps, dos à dos. Après quelques minutes de mal aise, il prit la parole.

\- Tu vas continuer de m'éviter comme la peste ou on peut au moins se faire un câlin ?

Il sentit Keith remonter les épaules, et désespéra de sentir ses bras l'entourer pour la nuit. Finalement, le demi-galra se retourna pour venir se coller à son dos, un bras reposant sur ses hanches avant que sa main n'attrape la sienne. Il sourit.

\- Voilà, on est pas mieux, là ? souffla-t-il doucement en caressant ses phalanges.

\- Si, avoua Keith, son sourire se faisant entendre dans sa voix adoucie.

\- Bonne nuit, kitten.

\- Bonne nuit...

Ils fermèrent les yeux, mais l'ancien membre des lames était assailli par une tonne de pensées. Ces dernières devinrent trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les supporter. Timidement, il prit la parole.

\- Lance..

\- Uhm ?

\- Tu m'appelles souvent "kitten" maintenant...

Le cubain rouvrit des yeux exorbités, et l'angoisse le raidit.

\- Euhm... Est-ce que ça t'embête ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça, répondit directement son amant, le rassurant. Je me demandais juste... Si ça ne te faisais pas bizarre que je t'appelle par ton prénom uniquement...

Il crut mourir de tendresse devant une inquiétude aussi attentionnée. Rapidement, il se reprit, et chercha son assurance qu'il avait très certainement abandonné à l'intérieur de Red, plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Non, ça va. Les surnoms, ça vient tout seul, tu sais ? Tu le fais si tu as envie, et si tu en as un qui te plaît.

Ouais... Ouais c'était pas trop mal comme réponse.

\- Après j'ai aucune objection à ce que tu m'appelles "lover boy", ou encore "mon tireur d'élite" ! se vanta-t-il.

\- Je ne préfère pas, râla Keith.

Un petit silence prit place avant que le paladin rouge reprenne timidement la parole.

\- " Babe " ?

Oh santa madre de dios, son cœur allait exploser tant il grossissait et battait fort !

\- C'est plutôt surprenant, surtout venant de toi, parvint-il à dire, sa voix chevrotant légèrement sous l'explosion d'émotion qu'il ressentait.

\- C'est... Pas bien ?

\- Si c'est très bien ! bégaya-t-il. C'est juste... Bah tu m'as bien fais comprendre que tu n'y connaissais rien, alors ça me surprend un peu...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vécu, mais j'ai déjà entendu deux ou trois choses quand même, se renfrogna un peu Keith, embarrassé. Si tu en préfères un autre...

\- Non, non, non, non ! C'est...

Il ravala sa salive et expira discrètement pour décompresser, avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amant. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, et caressa ses joues de ses pouces. Tous deux étaient écarlates, cette conversation à cœur ouvert confirmant le nouveau statue de leur relation.

\- " Babe ", c'est parfait, l'embrassa-t-il.

Keith sourit un peu, rassuré que son audace est payé. Ils fermèrent les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit, kitten...

\- Bonne nuit, babe...

Il sourit, se sentant irradié d'un bonheur nouveau à l'utilisation de ce simple mot. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse être aussi euphorisant, ayant toujours été perdu face à ces couples qui roucoulaient des surnoms mielleux. Désormais, il comprenait mieux.

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, et se reposèrent jusqu'à ce que le clairon ne raisonne le lendemain matin. Quatre jours passèrent ainsi, le chantier avançant à vu d'œil, et les amants se montrant de plus en plus aux yeux des autres. Lance fut le premier à utilisé le surnom amoureux en publique, ce qui avait un peu embarrassé Keith, qui s'était finalement laissé aller à en faire de même. Leurs amis leurs lançaient parfois des regards taquins, et ils s'en prenaient plus au demi-galra pour s'amuser de ses réactions rougissantes. C'est ainsi que tous deux devinrent officiellement un couple.

Pidge peinait à décrypter la clé d'Adam, préférant aller doucement, mais sans risque de la détruire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui agaçait le plus Lance. Depuis les deux derniers jours, Acxa se faisait plus insistante auprès de son compagnon, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Ce secret entre eux, qui semblait le concerner, lui tapait sur le système. Au combien il pouvait être patient, il avait ses limites.

Seulement, aujourd'hui il voulait se détendre, et profiter de l'incroyable initiative de son amant qui l'avait invité à sortir. Il avait mis sa plus belle tenu, enthousiaste d'aller en salle d'arcade, et attendait devant la garnison en replaçant sa casquette placée à l'envers.

\- Désolé pour l'attente, Cosmo avait pris ma veste.

\- C'est rien ! sourit-il en se retournant.

Il dépita en voyant Acxa derrière son amant. Son regard qui se braqua dans celui du paladin rouge hurla un : "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?". Keith détourna les yeux.

\- On y va ?

\- Une seconde, râla-t-il. Si on est pas à une personne près, autant inviter les autres.

Il sortit son téléphone pour contacter le groupe entier. Derrière lui, son compagnon était mal à l'aise, et ne savait pas comment s'excuser. Lance n'en revenait pas. Comment il avait pu ramener la femme qui lui tournait autour à leur rendez-vous amoureux ?

Rapidement, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, et Romelle arrivèrent. Les deux altéennes étaient survoltées, ayant toujours rêvés d'aller en salle d'arcade. Elles permirent de remettre un peu de chaleur et de lumière dans l'ambiance qui s'était assombri sous le froid évident qu'il y avait entre le couple.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la ville, et se rendirent à la salle de jeu qui était déjà bien remplis. Keith n'était pas à l'aise, mais Lance refusa de prendre sa main, et esquivait son regard, poignardant son cœur. Le cubain ne participa que peu, laissant ses amis jouer et plaisanter entre eux.

Hunk parvint à lui remonter le moral en l'achetant avec son soda favori, et en l'emportant dans une course poursuite virtuelle. Il allait enfin se détendre, commençant à rire et sourire, mais vit à l'arrière, Acxa et Keith discuter, proche l'un de l'autre pour parvenir à s'entendre. Aussitôt, il se renfrogna, et essaya au mieux de les ignorer. La demi-galra essaya de lui parler un peu, mais il donnait des réponses brèves qui ne laissait pas place à une discussion.

Sur les coups de dix-huit heures, ils sortirent, et rentrèrent à la garnison. Keith tenta à nouveau une approche physique envers Lance, mais il se fit complètement ignorer. Le cœur en morceau, il sentit le besoin de s'isoler un peu, et alla promener Cosmo avant de monter aux dortoirs. L'air du soir lui fit un bien fou, et marcher l'aida à se vider l'esprit. Il aurait aimé rester seul plus longtemps, mais des pas vinrent dans sa direction. En se retournant, il découvrit James, et se referma comme une huître.

Le jeune homme avait l'air remonté, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Qu'importe ce qu'il voulait lui dire, Keith sut d'avance que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. James eut un petit sourire amer.

\- Alors, y'a déjà de l'eau dans le gaz ? Mais ça ne me surprend pas. Ce type ne voulait pas m'écouter.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda suspicieusement le demi-galra, sur ses gardes en le voyant se rapprocher.

\- Je lui avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas taillé pour toi, c'est plutôt évident. Mais moi, j'avais compris.

Keith agrandit son regard, une colère commençant à monter en apprenant que Lance avait visiblement déjà débattu avec le pilote. James sourit plus encore, son attirance malsaine clairement lisible.

\- Moi, je sais ce qu'il te faut.

\- J'ai à faire, grogna le guerrier en tournant les talons, mais James le suivit.

\- Je sais que tu n'attends qu'à ce qu'on te tienne tête : je lâcherais pas !

Le pilote avait une voix vibrante d'un désir qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer. Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retourner, et se récolta un regard exorbité et hurlant de menace.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite..., gronda-t-il sourdement.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te mater, tu vas voir...

En ayant assez, Keith lui donna un violent coup de boule, avant de le tirer par la veste pour enfoncer brutalement son genou dans son ventre. Un craquement sec trahi qu'une côte avait cédé sous sa force.

Il laissa James s'écrouler douloureusement au sol, respirant le plus profondément possible pour calmer la brûlure de sa rage. Il avait envie de hurler un tas de chose, mais il tourna simplement les talons, refusant de rester plus longtemps en sa présence. Cosmo le suivit en battant de la queue, ne s'étant pas inquiéter une seule seconde pour son maître qui savait parfaitement se défendre.

Après quelques minutes, nécessaire pour se calmer, Keith remonta aux dortoirs. Il n'en voulait pas à Lance de ne lui avoir rien dit, il le connaissait assez pour comprendre sa démarche. James n'avait pas fais mention de menace ou de coup de la part du cubain, ça voulait donc dire qu'il l'avait juste écouté sans rien dire. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres : Lance savait qu'ils allaient se confronter, et avait deviné le dénouement de cet événement.

Il croisa Ryan, qui s'excusa en manquant de lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'il sortit précipitamment de l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la chambre, il fut accueilli par l'ignorance froide de Lance. Il en avait assez.

\- Quoi ? tonna-t-il en écartant les mains de son corps.

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ? râla son amant en se tournant à demi vers lui.

\- C'est toi qui voulais qu'on sorte à nouveau, et pourtant tu as fais la tête toute la journée !

\- Un rendez-vous ça se fait à deux ! Tu n'invites personne d'autre, et encore moins des gens qui s'intéressent à toi !

Surpris et perdu, il le dévisagea en se redressant.

\- Je le prend comment, moi ? cracha Lance en balançant ses mains vers le haut, visiblement blessé.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas vu comment Acxa te tournait autour !

\- Acxa ?... Mais non !

\- Oh, si ! Elle est toujours à t'appeler pendant dès heures quand on est en mission, et depuis qu'on est sur terre, elle te colle ! Elle a plus été avec toi durant ces deux derniers jours que moi, c'est dire !

Keith le dévisagea, son agacement s'apaisant pour laisser place à de l'angoisse. Lance s'effaroucha plus encore en retrouvant cette réaction habituelle.

\- Voilà ! C'est cette tête que tu fais à chaque fois quand j'arrive au milieux de votre conversation ! Comme si je ne devais pas savoir !

\- Lance, attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Ah, oui ? siffla-t-il en croisant les bras. Alors c'est quoi ?

\- C'est compliqué, d'accord ? Et tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Dios, Keith ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ? Dis-le moi tout de suite si c'est ça, parce que je...

Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion, son expression se brisa, et sa voix tremblait légèrement par moment. Il détourna le regard.

\- Je serais incapable de te partager comme ça, je préfère autant que tu sois clair...

Keith se raidit, une pression acide remontant jusqu'à ses yeux et serrant sa gorge pour le rendre muet. Il n'écouta que son cœur, et s'approcha rapidement de son camarade pour attraper son visage et l'embrasser. Il avait cruellement besoin de le serrer contre lui, de sentir son parfum, sa chaleur...

\- C'est pas ça... C'est pas ça du tout...

\- Alors quoi ? demanda son amant en le serrant dans ses bras, plongeant dans son cou.

Keith poussa un profond soupir, abandonnant. Il se sépara de lui, mais tira sa main jusqu'au lit qu'ils partageaient.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Assis-toi, tu veux bien ?

Lance se laissa faire, et pris place à côté de lui en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Il y a trois mois, quand on est allé trouver ce mage qui aidait Lotor, Acxa m'a contacté. Au début, elle me parlait des stocks, et de l'organisation du voyage. J'ai pas réagit, même si j'ai bien vu qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher. Mais arrivé sur Terre, elle a commencé à me parler de choses plus personnelles...

Il détourna un peu les yeux, et le cubain eut peur d'entendre la suite.

\- Quelqu'un l'intéresse, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'ennuyer et de mettre un mal aise si cette personne était déjà en couple, voir mariée avec des enfants...

Il remonta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Il s'agit de ta sœur...

Les yeux de Lance s'élargirent de plus, son angoisse laissant place à la stupeur. Après une longue minute de silence, son amant l'étudiant nerveusement, il s'exclama.

\- Vero ?!

\- Oui...

\- Woh, une seconde ! se raidit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, et lâchant sa main pour lever sa paume pour appuyer sa demande. Comment... Je peux savoir pourquoi ? parvint-il à dire en se tournant à nouveau vers son compagnon.

\- J'en sais rien, elle m'a juste demandé d'enquêter puisque je te connaissais.

Lance allait répliquer, mais il se souvint subitement de toutes les questions étranges que son amant lui avait posé depuis plus d'un mois. Les éléments se rassemblèrent, et il eut l'impression que l'univers entier se liait pour qu'un big bang se diffuse dans son esprit.

\- Alors... C'est pour ça qu'elle te lançait tous ces regards ? Et qu'elle venait te voir en cachette ?

\- Elle s'impatientait de connaître la réponse... Et plus encore ces derniers temps. C'est pour ça que je l'ai invité à venir avec nous, pour qu'elle puisse te parler de Veronica.

Il se sentait complètement, et démesurément stupide. Lance s'écroula sur ses propres genoux en geignant, ne parvenant pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi jaloux pour rien.

\- Je suis désolé, babe, souffla Keith. Je ne savais pas encore comment tu le prendrais... Je n'ai pas osé te le dire...

\- C'est moi qui doit être désolé, kitten, le rassura son amant en attrapant à nouveau sa main. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi angoissé pour m'annoncer quelque chose...

\- C'est quand même ta sœur, alors...

\- Alors, oui, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe sur des gens affreux, expliqua-t-il en se redressant. Mais Acxa est loin d'être une personne horrible, ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

Il poussa un nouveau soupir en se laissant retomber sur le dos contre le lit.

\- Tu m'as fichu la trouille de ma vie, je te jure...

\- Désolé...

Keith se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser d'excuse sur ses lèvres.

\- La prochaine fois : dis-moi les choses directement, d'accord ? demanda Lance en caressant ses cheveux. T'as pas à avoir peur de me parler...

\- Ouais, d'accord...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et apprécièrent une douce étreinte. Après un long moment, ils se décidèrent à se préparer pour aller se coucher, et dormir dans les bras de l'autre. Le lendemain, Keith se vit prendre une douche en solitaire, la première depuis plus d'un mois. Il se sentait étrange, et seul, mais n'insista pas. En sortant de la salle de bain, il vit Lance raccrocher, et enfoncer son portable dans sa poche. Son large sourire malicieux l'intrigua.

\- Acxa ne fait rien ce soir ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parfait, dis-lui de se rendre devant le plaza house, près de la salle d'arcade, à dix-neuf heures.

\- Ok...

Il sortit son téléphone pour prévenir la jeune femme, perdu de la démarche de son amoureux.

\- Dis-lui aussi de mettre une belle tenue, pas la peine d'avoir celle de la garnison.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a ça...

\- Ok, je contacte Romelle et Allura.

\- C'est vraiment une bonne idée ?...

\- Assurément !

Lance envoya un message aux filles, et Keith trouva qu'il tapait beaucoup de mot pour une mission aussi basique. De l'autre côté du mur, il entendit Romelle s'exclamer et sauter sur son lit. Perdu, il haussa un sourcil, et voulut questionner son amant. Ce dernier se défila en allant se laver, coupant toute possibilité de discussion.

La journée se passa rapidement, et Keith put voir Acxa être tirée par la princesse et son amie dans les alentour de quinze heures. Il haussa les épaules et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait.

Du côté de la demi-galra, elle était complètement déboussolé, mais elle accepta de se laisser faire sous l'insistance d'Allura. Vêtue d'une tenue sombre relevée par des notes violettes, elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous. Porter un short et des collants avec des bottines n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle était plus à l'aise que dans une robe. Allura avait ajouté un rouge à lèvre violet sur ses lèvres, mettant ainsi ces dernières en valeur.

\- Acxa ?

L'appel vibrait de surprise, la personne s'attendant visiblement à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle bondit en se retournant, découvrant Veronica qui était élégamment habillée d'une mini-jupe en simili cuir, d'un collant sombre et de talons. Son chemisier bleu nuit était rentré dans sa jupe, et sa veste en cuir reposait juste sur ses épaules. Acxa rougit, sans voix.

\- Je croyais que Lance...

Veronica se tut au milieux de sa phrase, avant que toutes deux ne réalisent. La cubaine pouffa en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et la pilote se rongea silencieusement les sangs.

\- Bien..., sourit Veronica. Tu aimes les cocktails ?

\- Eh bien, commença doucement Acxa en comprenant qu'elle acceptait ce rendez-vous arrangé. Je n'en connais aucun...

\- Tu accepterais que je t'en fasses goûter quelques uns ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elles rentrèrent dans le bar Plaza house en s'échangeant un petit regard.


	17. Chapter 17

Le lendemain matin, après avoir été réveillé par le clairon, Lance se leva avec son amant. Une bonne douche plus tard, et un bon petit-déjeuner dans le ventre, ils se rendirent sur le chantier du château. Vers midi, il reçut un sms.

« _Merci, colibri curieux !_ ».

Il sourit, et rangea son téléphone. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, c'est Keith qui vint le trouver, l'air catastrophé. Inquiet, il se redressa d'un bon.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Pidge, elle a réussi à décrypter la clé... Apparemment, c'est très important...

\- Elle a dit ça ? blêmit Lance.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est pas bon...

Il lui emboîta le pas pour monter précipitamment jusqu'aux dortoirs. Hunk ouvrit rapidement la porte après qu'ils eurent toqué, et ils se réunirent autour de l'informaticienne.

\- Avant de commencer, je tiens à te dire que ça pourrait être vraiment un coup de massue, même moi je ne me suis pas sentis bien en apprenant tout ça...

\- Dépêche-toi ! la pressa Keith.

\- Comme tu voudras...

Elle ouvrit les fichiers qui commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran. Plusieurs rapports scientifiques s'affichèrent avec des images, des données précises et des textes à rallonges. Les photos montraient des enfants dans le monde entier qui présentait des particularités "singulières" comme le disait les chercheurs. Certains semblaient même posséder des dons extraordinaires, comme un enfant capable de voir dans le noir complet, ses yeux rappelant sensiblement ceux d'alien qu'ils avaient déjà croisé.

Certain de ces enfants avaient été capturés, enfermés, et étudiés d'une façon que la moral réprouvait. Ils étaient écœurés en découvrant les clichés un peu trop sanguin à leur goût. Il y avait des rapports sur les vies extraterrestres, des résumés d'autopsies de ce qui avait été trouvé dans des vaisseaux... Puis, une liste de sujet repéré comme étant non-humain, ou mi-humain. Le visage juvénile de Keith était présent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? blêmit Lance, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec son amant.

\- C'est pas tout...

Pidge ouvrit les fichiers relatifs au dossier sur le paladin rouge, et ils purent voir le moindre détails de sa vie répertorié à l'intérieur : estimation du jour de naissance, photo de ses parents -même de sa mère -, renseignement complet sur son père, sur Shiro, et sur Adam. Ce dernier avait apparemment été contacté pour travailler en tant que programmeur sur des vaisseaux que son fiancé devait piloter. Les chercheurs savaient pour la maladie de Shiro, et promettait de pouvoir le guérir s'il envoyait des données de son état en direct : par le biais d'un bracelet électronique qui envoyait des impulsions électromagnétiques pour stabiliser son état.

\- Je reconnais ce bracelet... Shiro l'avait toujours au poignet...

\- Il donnait des signalements GPS, des enregistrements vocaux, et leur permettait d'espionner les téléphones et les autres appareils que vous utilisiez. Ces types t'avaient repéré depuis longtemps, et je crois bien qu'ils ont cherché à te mettre la main dessus...

Il aurait aimé répliqué, mais toute sa vie se mit à défiler devant ses yeux : son père qui mourrait dans l'incendie alors qu'il était un professionnel, Shiro miraculeusement accepté pour Kerberos, Adam assaillit de travail à la garnison, lui qui quitte régulièrement la maison pour rejoindre la cabine à cause des coupures électriques qui l'empêchait de travailler... Tout était prémédité, et Adam l'avait découvert.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des informations sur la mort d'Adam ?

\- Non, on a rien, répondit Pidge. Mais je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils ont chercher à le faire taire...

\- Comment on peut le savoir ? demanda Lance.

\- Peut-être avec son acte de décès, mais j'ai besoin d'accéder aux données supérieures pour ça.

Ils se turent un instant, hésitant sur la prochaine approche. Deux options s'offraient à eux : mettre Shiro au courant pour avoir de l'aide, ou bien rentrée par effraction dans un des bureaux des officiers. Pidge l'avait déjà fait, raison pour laquelle en tant que cadette, elle s'était faite jetée dehors, et obligée de revenir sous le genre masculin.

Keith soupira en croisant les bras. Il était touché, son expression tiré par la tristesse. Ses amis le connaissaient suffisamment bien pour comprendre qu'il culpabilisait.

\- J'irais parler à Shiro...

\- Tu es sûr ? le questionna Hunk, soucieux de la souffrance que cela allait générer.

\- On a pas trop le choix, eh puis, ça le concerne aussi...

Il donna une tape amical et réconfortante sur son épaule pour lui donner du courage.

\- Tu iras le voir demain ? demanda Lance.

\- Non, je vais demander à Cosmo de m'y emmener, le plus tôt sera le mieux, et surtout : plus discret.

\- D'accord, mais fais attention à toi. J'ai pas envie qu'on t'attrape maintenant...

\- Ça ira, ne t'en fait pas.

Ils s'échangèrent un rapide baiser avant que le demi-galra ne s'approche de son loup. Ce dernier disparu à l'instant même où il toucha sa fourrure. Lance soupira avec inquiétude en se tournant vers ses amis. Il se raidit lorsqu'il les découvrit espiègles et malicieux.

\- C'était mignon, jubila Pidge.

Il rougit jusqu'aux racines en détournant le regard.

\- E-et alors ?

\- Qui aurait cru que tu finirais par être son copain, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Oh, il crushait déjà sur Keith en première année !

\- Hunk ! tressaillit le cubain en agitant les mains, mais Pidge se redressa vivement.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? Et je ne le savais même pas !

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire, c'était pas important !

\- Oh, mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es souvenu de lui juste en le voyant de dos, et surtout : pourquoi tu étais aussi insistant à son sujet..., sourit-elle malicieusement en remontant ses lunettes.

\- C'est faux ! Complètement faux ! Je n'étais pas du tout intéressé par Keith à ce moment là ! réfuta le paladin bleu en croisant les bras, les yeux fermés.

\- Mais oui, et il ne s'est absolument rien passé quand vous vous êtes retrouvés enfermés dans cet ascenseur vers la piscine.

\- Parfaitement !

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi vous vous êtes évités comme des pucelles rougissantes pendant une semaine.

Coincé, il détourna le regard, raide, et angoissé, plus écarlate que jamais.

\- Bon sang, est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé la dedans ?! rugit-elle, impatiente.

\- Jamais !

Keith apparut en plein milieux du salon de son aîné, et manqua de lui donner un arrêt cardiaque. En découvrant la nourriture asiatique visiblement commandé, et l'odeur âcre de brûler qui flottait encore légèrement dans l'air, il sourit avec amusement.

\- Bon sang, mais ça ne va pas d'arriver sans prévenir, comme ça ? soupira Shiro, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Pardon.

Le commandant vit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, plus que le simple fait de cette apparition soudaine. Il pouvait voir les traits tirés de son cadet, une expression tendue et triste accentuant ses quelques cernes.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Le paladin rouge accepta sa proposition, Cosmo se couchant à leurs pieds en louchant sur les sashimis. Faible, Shiro lui donna un morceau de thon, faisant sourire son voisin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est assez délicat à annoncé, mais... Tu te souviens de la peluche que Adam m'a offert ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- L'hippopotame, la petite.

\- Oh, celle de la station service. Oui, je l'ai réparé, si tu veux.

\- C'est pas ça... Dans son nez, il y avait une clé cryptée...

Le regard de Shiro devint grave, et son expression s'assombrit.

\- Où elle est ?

\- Je l'ai donné à Pidge pour qu'elle la décode discrètement. Elle a pris toutes ses précautions pour ne pas être repéré par un signal quelconque. Elle est parvenue à l'ouvrir ce soir, et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dessus ?

\- La compagnie qui s'est occupé de monter le vaisseau pour Kerberos et celle qui a promis de te soigner, faisaient partie d'un groupe de chercheur sur les vies extra-terrestres. J'avais été repéré, et... Ils vous ont utilisé pour m'atteindre.

Choqué, son aîné le dévisagea, réalisant sûrement les même chose que lui.

\- Je crois que Adam à tout découvert, et qu'il a tout fait pour me mettre à l'écart et me protéger : c'est pour ça que je l'ai trouvé aussi nerveux avant que Blue nous emporte.

Il laissa Shiro reprendre ses esprits une petite minute, avant de continuer.

\- On a besoin de voir son acte de décès.

Le paladin noir releva un regard déchirant sur lui, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le regarder. Keith avait le cœur brisé, mais il ne sut quoi faire d'autre pour le soutenir qu'en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais... On a besoin te tes codes d'accès. Pidge peut nous rendre invisible sur le réseau, ne t'en fait pas.

Shiro se leva, et fit quelques pas en lui tournant le dos. Une main sur la hanche, et l'autre sur le visage, il fut prit d'une profonde réflexion, de nombreux souvenirs désagréable le secouant. Il prit le cadre photo sur l'étagère, et toucha doucement le visage de son fiancé. Après un instant, il le reposa, et se tourna avec un air déterminer.

\- Allons voir de quoi il en retourne.

Keith sourit, appréciant de le retrouver, et tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne. Shiro l'attrapa, et Cosmo les téléporta aussitôt dans son bureau. Par soucie de discrétion, il envoya un message à son amant pour lui faire comprendre de venir.

« _Hey, babe, je promène Cosmo, tu peux sortir voir si le linge est fait ?_ ».

Ils attendirent un instant, jusqu'à entendre un léger grattement à la porte. En ouvrant, ils découvrirent leurs acolytes en plus de Romelle, Allura, et Coran. Keith jeta un regard inquisiteur à son compagnon en croisant les bras.

\- Tu sais bien que je personne ne peut avoir de secret avec la princesse..., souffla Lance, l'air traumatisé la concerné entrant fièrement dans la pièce sous leurs yeux ahuris.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et les laissa entrer. Ils s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur de Shiro, et Pidge les rendirent invisible en plaçant un petit appareil de sa confection contre l'ordinateur. Shiro entra ses codes avant d'ouvrir plusieurs dossiers. La navigation était plus lente dû au cryptage de leur signal, mais il parvint tout de même à entrer dans la base de données des soldats décédés pendant l'invasion.

En tapant le nom de son fiancé, Shiro le trouva facilement, mais il hésita à ouvrir le dossier. Il avait peur, et à juste titre, de tomber sur des images qu'il préférerait ne pas voir. Apprendre que son cher et tendre était mort était une chose, voir les photos de son autopsie en était une autre. Ses amis le laissèrent prendre le temps dont il avait besoin, mais contre toute attente il se rapprocha un peu de l'écran. Il n'était pas triste, comme plus tôt, mais intrigué, et suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? demanda Allura.

\- Le dossier semble avoir été modifié il y a deux mois, bien après qu'il ait été clos...

\- Il y a deux mois... On est arrivé sur Terre, et ça a été annoncé à la télé, réalisa Hunk.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était plus autorisé depuis près de dix ans, fit Pidge.

\- On peut pas modifier ? lança Lance, surpris. Mais si ils apprennent quelque chose de nouveau, ils font comment ?

\- Ils effacent et ouvre un nouveau dossier : c'est pour une question de traçabilité, et éviter les fraudes.

\- Si le dossier d'Adam a été modifié, c'est pour qu'on le remarque, souffla Shiro.

Il cliqua deux fois sur le visage du jeune homme à la peau caramel. Les rapports s'ouvrirent, mais malgré leur aspect très professionnel et officiel, ils semblaient cruellement vide. Apparemment, comme son vaisseau avait complètement explosé dans l'atmosphère, aucun corps n'a pu être ramené. Beaucoup était dans le même cas, mais cette fois ci, c'était suspect.

\- L'enquête semble avoir été bâclé, fit remarquer Allura. On a presque rien à part sa date de naissance et de décès.

\- Qui sont fausses...

\- Hein ?

Keith se pencha à la remarque de son aîné, et constata que la date de naissance n'était pas la bonne : c'était l'information qui avait été modifiée.

\- Une seconde, ça me rappelle quelque chose, fit Pidge. Mon frère avait changé sa date de naissance pour donner les coordonnées de sa position.

\- Adam était son instructeur informatique, réalisa subitement Shiro avant de pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Ce n'est pas anodin qu'il ait fait la même chose.

Ils relevèrent le code, et ouvrir la carte pour savoir où il menait, mais rien. Keith pointa les chiffres du doigt, sa réflexion se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Attends, sépare les deux derniers numéro, et mets ses initiales : "AW".

Perdu, mais l'écoutant, il s'exécuta, et tomba sur le numéro de l'endroit où ils s'étaient un jour rendu pour pêcher.

\- Il aurait caché quelque chose là bas ? demanda Romelle.

\- C'est pas possible, le lac est régulièrement sondé et nettoyé parce que beaucoup d'étudiants s'y rende. S'il avait laissé quelque chose là bas, n'importe qui aurait pu accidentellement le trouver, ou le détruire...

Tandis que tous émettaient des hypothèses, Lance resta silencieux. Les bras croisés, il chercha un peu, et fini par penser à quelque chose. Il toucha le bras de son amant pour attirer son attention.

\- Et la photo ?

\- Hein ?

\- Celle où tu tiens le gros poisson.

Les yeux du demi-galra et de Shiro s'élargirent. L'aîné ferma sa connexion, et Pidge récupéra son appareil de cryptage. Avant que quiconque ne comprennent, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du commandant. Ce dernier se jeta sur la photo pour ouvrir le cadre. Ne rien trouver les firent dépiter. Un bruit attira leur attention, et en se retournant vers la table basse, ils virent Cosmo lécher les barquettes désormais vide de sashimis. Shiro soupira, résolu, et les autres pouffèrent.

Keith prit le cadre de ses mains pour l'étudier attentivement. Un léger contour à l'intérieur se détacha, révélant un petit papier enroulée. C'était futé de la part d'Adam. En cette époque riche de technologie avancée, plus personne ne pensait à chercher des papiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Allura, tous se réunissant étroitement autour du papier que Shiro déroula.

\- Des coordonnées : longitude latitude.

\- Pourriez-vous me les montrer ? requêta Coran en tendant sa main.

Shiro lui donna le papier, et le navigateur entra les codes dans son bracelet électronique altéen qu'il avait toujours sous sa manche. Rapidement, la Terre apparut, et montra un endroit au Japon. Le paladin noir se redressa, visiblement touché.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Romelle.

\- C'est... La ville natale de la famille de ma mère... Adam était le seul à le savoir...

\- On ne pouvait pas le savoir avec des recherches ?

\- Non, je le sais de mon grand-père maternelle, grâce à des histoires transmises uniquement à l'oral dans ma famille.

\- Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre alors, conclu Hunk en hochant la tête.

\- Alors..., commença Lance, perdu. Il a fait ça juste pour un clein d'œil ?

\- C'est un jeu de piste, soupira Pidge. On va pas pouvoir le suivre sans attirer l'attention...

\- Si jamais Adam avait quelque chose à vous dire, il l'aurait mis dans la clé, commença Allura. Si il a donné ces coordonnées...

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est toujours vivant..., souffla Keith.

Shiro posa une main sur sa bouche, aussi bouleversé que lui.

\- Je ne penses pas que vous puissiez le rejoindre comme ça, commença l'informaticienne. Autant de discrétion et de précaution, après que votre maison ait été fouillé, c'est qu'il est recherché. On va d'abord devoir écarter les menaces si on veut qu'il puisse revenir.

\- Cette clé contient suffisamment de preuve contre Genesis pour faire la faire couler, appuya Keith.

\- Surtout maintenant avec la coalition, approuva Allura.

\- Ce groupe semble très important, fit remarquer Coran. Il faudra s'attendre à des représailles.

\- Qu'ils essayent, gronda le paladin rouge.

Shiro posa de nouveau son regard sur la photo, avant de relever les yeux, déterminé.

\- On va les faire couler.


	18. Chapter 18

Cette promesse faite, le commandant laissa son groupe retourner à la garnison. Cosmo ramena discrètement tout le monde dans sa chambre, et tous allèrent dormir. Du moins, autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Keith et Lance restèrent éveillés toute la nuit, l'un pour ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et l'autre pour les horreurs qu'il avait vu.

La journée qui suivit fut sombre, et lourde de tension. Tout le monde commença à s'énerver, et Shiro était particulièrement silencieux. Pidge lui avait passé la clé d'Adam dans la boîte d'écouteurs de Keith pour qu'il prenne connaissance des données qu'elle contenait. Son ami avait lui-même fait la demande pour la voir.

Agir allait prendre du temps, mais grâce à l'union entre les humains et les peuples aliens, l'éclat sera forcément conséquent. Au combien même la société de Genesis pouvait être une grosse compagnie dans la recherche de vie sur d'autres planètes, ses atrocités ne pourront jamais être oubliées. En attendant, ils travaillaient sur le chantier, gardant un calme difficile à conserver.

En voyant son amant aussi nerveux, Lance lui proposa de marcher un peu dans le désert avec Cosmo pour se détendre. Le château des lions étant presque terminé, Keith accepta de le suivre. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, avant d'être suffisamment éloigné pour que le demi-galra n'accepte consciemment les longs doigts qui se glissèrent entre les siens. Il s'apaisa un peu, ralentissant le pas. Lance sourit.

\- Je repensais...

Sa phrase laissée en suspend attira le regard de son compagnon sur lui, et prouva qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Après tout ça, je voudrais peut-être habiter un coin tranquille, avoir des animaux...

\- Une ferme ? demanda Keith, interloqué.

\- Quoi, c'est si surprenant ? pouffa son camarade.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

Keith sourit et souffla avec amusement en détournant les yeux. Le rythme de leurs pas étaient tranquille, presque dodelinant.

\- Pas vraiment, en fait.

\- Dis...

Lance prit son courage à deux mains, expirant discrètement. Son angoisse ne perdit pas en force, elle augmenta même lorsque son amant le regarda.

\- Je me demandais juste si jamais ça te dirais... De...

Intrigué et perdu, Keith le questionna d'un battement de cil. Le cubain se retrouva incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, sa panique devenant si grande qu'il finit par bondir en lâchant sa main. Leur marche se stoppèrent, et il courra sur le côté, sautant à pieds joints à un endroit précis.

\- Ici ce serait la cuisine !

Perdu, Keith le regarda s'agiter, coi. Lance fit quelques pas plus loin, et présenta sa pensée avec de grand geste.

\- Et là : le salon ! Il y aurait un immense canapé d'angle !

\- Mais pourquoi..., commença son amoureux pour savoir ce qui lui prenait.

\- J'adore les canapés d'angles, répondit-il avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, haussant les épaules.

Il sauta plus loin.

\- Ici, l'entrée, et peut-être avec un escalier pour le second étage !

Il pivota le haut de son corps pour voir le demi-galra, transpirant d'angoisse.

\- À moins que tu préfères une maison plein pied...

Keith réalisa subitement de quoi il parlait. Ses yeux devinrent si ronds que son compagnon eut peur de les voir rouler sur le sol aride. Il regarda l'endroit où il se tenait, légèrement tremblant, et s'approcha lentement. Lance resta raide, tellement stressé qu'il ne clignait pas une seule fois des yeux. Son partenaire tapa un petit cailloux du pieds.

\- C'est pas possible...

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, et il baissa les yeux, une sensation acide remontant dans sa gorge.

\- Le sol est pas malléable ici, comment veux-tu faire quoi que ce soit ?

Surpris, il releva la tête. Keith le regardait du coin de l'œil, rouge, et serrait ses avant-bras contre son ventre dans une posture timide. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, son monde semblant s'illuminer.

\- Le canapé d'angle... J'espère que tu crains pas avec les poils de Cosmo, commença-t-il avant de réceptionner son amant hilare dans ses bras. Parce qu'ils accrochent vraiment !

\- On prendra le meilleur aspirateur qui existe !

Il sourit, un bonheur indescriptible irradiant tout son être. Son sourire était si grand qu'il tenta de se mordre la lèvre pour le contenir, en vain. Il sentait cet homme le serrer contre lui, rire à son oreille, ses promesses d'avenir charmant son cœur.

\- On peut avoir une vache ? demanda Lance, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Ouais, souffla Keith, sa joie s'entendant clairement.

\- Et une chèvre ?

\- Aussi !

\- Des chats !

\- Y'a intérêt !

Leurs rirent furent un peu étouffés dans leur épaule. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, avant de retourner à la garnison. Main dans la main, ils parlèrent de la maison qu'ils désiraient, du nombre de pièces, la grandeur totale...

Le soir qui vint était bien plus calme que le précédent. Blottis dans leurs bras, plongés dans la pénombre, Lance ne tint plus. Sa gorge le brûlait tant il s'était retenu de prononcer ces tous petits mots si important à ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime...

Derrière lui, Keith se sentit exploser. Tant d'émotions se bousculaient en lui qu'il crut bien commencer à fondre sous les draps. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et son souffle se raccourci un bref instant. Après une longue minute, le temps de reprendre le pas sur tous ces incroyables ressentis, il resserra sa prise sur son compagnon.

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Lance se retourna pour l'embrasser langoureusement, et il le laissa se placer au dessus de lui, coller à son corps. Il répondit longuement aux baisers, écartant doucement les jambes pour encadrer ses hanches, avant que le cubain ne reprenne la parole d'une voix à peine audible.

\- On pourra se marier ?...

Il se figea, légèrement refroidi, et le dévisagea gravement. Lance blêmit autant que lui, et se remit à sa place en montrant son dos.

\- Pardon, ça m'a échappé...

Secoué, Keith continua de regarder le plafond, peinant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien ce concept de mariage, trouvant que son couple se passait très bien tel qu'il était. Il ne refusait pas, c'est simplement qu'il avait besoin d'information.

\- Lance, je...

\- C'est bon, dors, c'était rien...

Il sentait que son amant était particulièrement mal à l'aise, alors il n'insista pas. Ne désirant pas le laisser ainsi pour autant, il vint l'enlacer dans son dos pour la nuit, et caressa doucement son avant bras. Ils ne passèrent pas une nuit aussi tranquille que celles précédentes, et leurs amis le ressentirent pendant la journée du lendemain.

Lance, le cœur lourd, rejoignit Shiro dans son bureau dans l'après-midi. Tandis que son aîné buvait son thé, penché sur son écran d'ordinateur, il était assis sur la chaise devant lui, couché sur ses genoux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il se morfondait ainsi, mais son ami le laissait prendre son temps pour se lancer.

\- Je crois que j'ai demandé Keith en mariage...

Shiro s'étrangla subitement avec son thé, soufflant si fort dedans qu'il éclaboussa son visage, et que du liquide brûlant remonta dans son nez. Il posa brutalement sa tasse pour tousser comme jamais, penché sur le côté. Après cinq bonnes minutes, et plusieurs mouchoirs, il se redressa pour dévisager son ami. Sa gorge et ses sinus étaient encore rêches, et son cœur battait vite.

\- Tu, quoi ?

Lance se redressa, l'air catastrophé.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! On était couché, on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait, et puis...

Il s'agita de plus en plus, crispé.

\- Ça m'a échappé !

\- Ok, ok, calme-toi, pour commencer, conseilla doucement le paladin noir, encore secoué. Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

\- Il était super mal à l'aise ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais annoncé que j'avais écrasé Cosmo ! Oh bon sang, geignit Lance en retombant contre ses jambes, honteux. J'ai vraiment le don pour tout foutre en l'air...

\- Keith n'est pas habitué à ce genre de relation, au combien il a pu le voir quand il habitait avec Adam et moi. Tu lui as laissé le temps de s'expliquer ? Vous vous êtes parlé ?

\- Non, il m'a esquivé toute la journée, et j'ai pas osé venir l'embêter...

Shiro réfléchit un peu, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

\- On a déjà prévu de construire une maison ensemble, alors...

Il s'étrangla à nouveau, le faisant sursauter.

\- Et tu l'as demandé en mariage dans la foulé ? souffla Shiro, sa voix étouffée alors qu'il toussait.

\- C'est que je... Hier soir, c'était la première fois qu'on s'est dit clairement qu'on s'aimait, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mes mots m'ont échappé...

\- Oh, bon sang, ok je vois le problème, soupira-t-il attirant les yeux pleins d'espoir de son ami sur lui. Lance, je crois que pour cette fois, tu as été un peu vite.

\- Je sais, pleurnicha dramatiquement le jeune homme. Mais je fais comment maintenant ? Il m'en veut !

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veut.

Shiro éclaircit sa voix, avant de boire un peu de thé plus tranquillement. Le paladin bleu était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant cette aide qu'il désirait désespérément.

\- Il doit apprendre ce que ça représente. Pour toi, c'est très clair, mais pour lui, il voit juste ça comme un papier banal, et un anneau au doigt. Il a besoin de sentir ce que ça entraîne, ce qu'il va devoir faire pour que ce nouveau statue fonctionne.

Lance baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses réflexions. Keith était parfois si étranger aux relations humaines qu'il n'avait pas les même codes sociaux que les autres, et il avait vraiment tendance à oublié ce genre de détail pourtant fondamental.

\- Je m'en veux encore plus, maintenant..., geignit-il en poussant un long soupir.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, pouffa doucement Shiro. Et Keith non plus, même si je sais qu'en ce moment même, il culpabilise pour ne pas avoir put te donner une réponse qu'il estime correct.

\- Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse, c'est juste que j'ai pensé à voix haute...

\- Il va bien falloir que tu le lui dises.

\- Je ne sais pas comment... C'est vraiment gênant...

\- Lance, écoute...

Il se redressa, et toucha la bague à son annulaire. Son regard devenait vide, et triste.

\- J'ai déjà fais l'erreur de ne pas clairement m'exprimer après avoir commis des faux-pas, et j'en paie encore les pots cassés aujourd'hui.

Il remonta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ne fais pas pareil, d'accord ?

Lance hocha doucement la tête, touché qu'il fasse ainsi référence à sa propre histoire.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver...

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'oublie pas que tu es bien entouré, sourit le capitaine de l'Atlas. Que ce soit moi ou les autres.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, sourit-t-il, apaisé, avant de se lever. Je vais y retourner.

\- Bon courage.

\- À toi aussi.

Il quitta le bureau, plus léger, et retourna sur le chantier. Ses pensées tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit, et croiser son amant n'aidait en rien à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver une solution. Vers dix-sept heures, il prit une pause avec Hunk et Pidge, ses deux amis ne résistant pas à le questionner après l'avoir vu si préoccupé. Faible, il accepta de tout leur dire, et tous deux s'étranglèrent sous la surprise.

L'informaticienne explosa de rire, peinant à croire qu'il avait été aussi désorganisé, et son meilleur ami passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir.

\- Oh, mec, souffla-t-il. C'est la première fois que je te vois être si maladroit !

\- J'ai pas fais exprès, geignit Lance.

\- Non, non, non ! réagit Pidge en se redressant, son index tendu devant son visage. Tu peux perdre tes clés sans faire exprès, tu peux te cogner sans faire exprès, voir tu peux oublié l'eau des pâtes sur le feu sans faire exprès, mais tu demandes pas quelqu'un en mariage par accident !

\- Ça m'a échappé ! égraina-t-il pour se justifier, paumes vers le ciel, et doigts crispés.

\- Je sais pas comment tu vas rattraper ça, rit son amie jusqu'aux larmes. Oh, merde, c'est pour ça que j'adore te connaître !

\- Oui, bon, c'est bon !...

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça, commença Hunk. Connaissant Keith, il ne va pas venir en premier.

\- Je sais, mais je fais quoi maintenant ? soupira Lance, désespéré.

\- Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu dois te recentrer ! Recentre !

Ils bondirent pour se mettre face à face, droit comme des piquets, un air sérieux plaqué au visage.

\- Et c'est repartie, souffla Pidge avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Ressens l'énergie, fit Hunk tandis qu'ils prenaient un profonde inspiration avant d'expirer en joignant leur main devant eux. Deviens l'énergie...

\- Je suis l'énergie...

\- Et maintenant tu repenses à ta bourde ! lança Pidge.

Son ami se crispa et paniqua à nouveau, la faisant rire.

\- Pidgy, tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! pleurnicha Hunk.

\- C'était trop tentant, désolée !

\- Bon, bon, bon, on va réfléchir posément, d'accord ? fit doucement le paladin jaune en posant ses mains sur les épaules du cubain, cherchant à le détendre. Oublis Keith, votre relation, tout. Pense simplement à deux personnes extérieures.

\- Euhm... Genre qui ?

\- N'importe qui, on va dire "personne A" et "personne B".

\- Ok...

\- A et B s'apprécient. Ils sont allés à plusieurs rendez-vous, et ça colle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font par la suite ?

\- Eh bien... Je... Attend, c'est...

\- Petite aide, commença Pidge, malicieuse. Le mariage c'est pas tout de suite !

\- Je sais ! s'étrangla Lance, crispé, la faisant rire à nouveau.

\- Recentre ! tonna Hunk, et il se raidit aussitôt, comme pour un salut militaire. L'énergie, mec, soit l'énergie !

\- Je suis l'énergie...

\- Bien, maintenant réfléchi à A et B. Leur relation doit bien se passer, dans l'ordre.

\- A et B...

Lance baissa les yeux. Il croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer principalement sur une jambe. Puis, le bout de son pied contre lequel il n'était pas appuyé se releva régulièrement.

\- Ils sont allé à plusieurs rendez-vous, n'oublie pas, reprit Hunk. Et ça se passe bien.

\- Ils doivent rencontrer leurs amis respectif.

\- Bien, admettons que maintenant c'est fait, et que tout le monde s'est très bien entendu. Leur relation est forte, et ils sont certain de vouloir rester ensemble. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ensuite ?

\- Ça dépend des couples, râla son ami en balançant sa main. Certain on besoin de s'installer, d'autre de rester comme ça...

\- C'est toi qui est l'expert de l'amour, lança Pidge. C'est à toi de nous le dire.

\- Bon, si on parle de manière générale, ils doivent...

Les yeux de Lance s'arrondirent sous la réalisation. Ses amis sourirent victorieusement : enfin, il avait compris.

\- Ils se présentent à leurs parents...

\- Ding, ding, ding, chantonna Pidge.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré sa mère, commença Hunk. Mais lui, il ne connaît pas ta famille en dehors de Veronica.

\- J'avais complètement oublié..., souffla le jeune homme en essuyant son visage de ses mains, stupéfait.

\- Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, sourit son meilleur ami.

\- Ah, merci ! l'enlaça-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put, exagérant sa réaction. Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie !

\- Quand tu veux, mon pote, pouffa Hunk en répondant à l'étreinte.

\- Je dois voir Vero ! Merci les gars !

Il partit en courant, requinqué d'une énergie nouvelle. Pidge et Hunk le regardèrent s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je vous préviens, je porterais un smoking, dit l'informaticienne.

\- J'ai hâte de les voir s'échanger les alliances, pleurnicha le cuisinier, fou de joie, remontant son poing serré et tremblant d'impatience.

Du côté du paladin, il bondit devant sa sœur qui était en train de prendre des notes sur un calepin, quelque part dans le château. Il la fit sursauter, mais avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle le prit dans ses bras, folle de joie.

\- Toi ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Woh, de rien !

\- Cette femme est un vrai cadeau du ciel !

\- C'est pas loin, mais de la à dire que c'est un cadeau...

\- Comment te remercier ? demanda-t-elle en l'écartant d'elle, le tenant par les épaules.

\- Eh bien, justement, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi, rougit-il. J'ai peut-être un peu précipité les choses avec Keith, et j'en ai oublié les fondamentaux.

\- Tu vas le présenter à papa et maman ? s'extasia sa grande sœur en joignant ses mains, son carnet et son crayon étant tombés par terre depuis longtemps.

\- Oui, il serait temps, sourit le cubain en se frottant la nuque, puis il ramassa ses affaires pour les lui donner. Je voulais savoir si tu as une soirée de libre pour qu'on fasse un repas de famille.

\- Je pense que ce samedi soir sera libre, réfléchit-elle. Je dois vérifier. Je t'envoie un message ce soir pour te dire, et tu pourras appeler maman.

\- Merci !

\- Ah, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, souffla son aînée en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

\- Et moi pour toi !

Ils se resserrèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Lance retourna aider sur le chantier, et prit difficilement son mal en patience. Il retrouva son amant au dîné, et dû faire face au même froid que depuis le début de la journée, ce qui serra douloureusement son cœur. C'était presque risible à dire, mais son petit-ami, qui était pourtant à ses côtés, lui manquait.

Après le repas, tous montèrent dans leur chambre, et se préparèrent à dormir. Lance attendit que son compagnon revienne de la promenade de Cosmo. Il avait reçu la réponse positive de sa sœur, et souhaitait tout d'abord vérifier que Keith était partant avant d'appeler sa mère. Il devait absolument remettre les choses en ordre, en commençant par ne pas les précipiter.

Le demi-galra revint, passant par la porte, et jetant sa carte clé sur son bureau, à côté de celle de son amant. Il retira sa veste et ses bottes, avant de voir le cubain s'approcher timidement. Encore embarrassé, il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui blessa le jeune homme.

\- Hey, kitten... J'aurais quelque chose à te proposer...

\- Je sais, mais je ne saurais pas comment..., commença Keith, craignant d'entendre à nouveau cette question si importante.

\- Non, non, non, non, non, c'est pas ça, l'interrompis Lance, mal à l'aise. Oublis tout ça, d'accord ? Ce que je voudrais te demander c'est... Comment dire...

Il expira longuement pour expulser son angoisse, agitant ses bras.

\- Voilà, Vero est libre samedi, dû coup on aimerait faire un repas de famille, et... Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de tous les rencontrer...

Le paladin rouge releva le menton pour le dévisager, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comme son amoureux venait de le dire : c'était une proposition. Il avait la possibilité de refuser sans que ça ne pose de problème, et cette liberté le soulagea d'un poids. Il savait que présenter ses parents étaient une étape importante dans une relation, surtout pour Lance, et ça l'intimidait quelque peu.

\- Tes parents le savent déjà ?

\- Non, j'ai juste le message de Vero qui m'a dit qu'elle était libre. Je voulais te demander si ça t'intéressais avant d'appeler ma mère...

Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt à rencontrer sa famille, mais il estima qu'il était peut-être temps que cet événement arrive. Il se frotta la nuque en détournant le regard, intimidé.

\- Eh bien... tu connais déjà ma mère, Shiro, et quelque part, Adam.

Lance retenu son souffle, le regardant jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- J'accepte...

Il sourit largement, rassuré, son angoisse se dissipant totalement.

\- Je peux l'appeler ? demanda Lance en montant son téléphone pour qu'il le voit.

\- Ouais, vas-y, rougit légèrement son compagnon.

Il entra le numéro de sa famille, et mis le haut-parleur pour que Keith entende également. Les tonalités les mirent dans une attente presque insoutenable. Après un moment, une voix juvénile et féminine décrocha.

\- Ola !

\- Ola, Nadia, abuela èsta ahi ? ( grand-mère est là ?)

\- Tio ! Je l'appelle ! (Tonton)

Ils entendirent le son chaotique du vent qui frottait contre le micro pendant que la petite courrait, les faisant sourire. Après un moment, la voix douce d'une femme se fit entendre. Elle ne semblait nullement touché par les années, et Keith était surpris que ce ne soit pas celle d'une femme dans la trentaine.

\- Mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, folle de joie de l'entendre.

\- _Mama_ , Vero et moi on est libre samedi, commença son fils, le surnom familial habituellement dit en espagnol. On pourrait venir dîner à la maison ?

\- Avec plaisir, chéri ! Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?

\- Tous tes plats sont merveilleux, _mama_ , tu le sais.

\- Petit flatteur, pouffa sa mère doucement.

\- Et... Euhm..., tenta-t-il en levant ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son amant, tous deux angoissant soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chéri ?

\- Est-ce que je peux venir accompagné ? J'ai quelqu'un d'important à vous présenter...

Il y eu un petit silence, avant que le son de plusieurs pas qui s'approchaient précipitamment ne se fasse entendre. Lance dépita en comprenant que toute sa famille devait s'être réunie autour du téléphone. Keith le devina, et s'empourpra.

\- Oh, et..., commença la mère du cubain, contenant mal sa joie et son intérêt. Qui nous allons avoir l'honneur de rencontrer ?

\- Vous le verrez bien, bande de fouine ! râla-t-il. Bon, alors on vous dit à samedi.

\- Attend, cette personne est là ? s'exclama la voix de Rachel, les faisant piquer un fard.

\- C'était chouette de vous avoir eu, à samedi ! salua rapidement Lance pour vite terminer la conversation.

\- Hey, attend ! s'exclama Marco.

Il raccrocha, tremblant, avant de soupirer en sentant qu'il avait échappé de peu à des questions gênantes. Ce n'était que repousser l'échéance, car lors du repas, sa fratrie n'hésitera pas à revenir à la charge.

Il remonta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, tous deux angoissés et crispés.

\- T'es certain de vouloir venir ? demanda Lance.

\- On va dire que oui...

Ils s'échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer.

\- Bon, on dort ? proposa doucement le cubain.

\- Ouais, sourit son amant.

Ils se couchèrent dans le même lit, le demi-galra l'enlaçant dans son dos, et ils parvinrent enfin à se détendre pour dormir paisiblement.


	19. Chapter 19

Lance était raide, le stresse serrant ses tripes. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc sous une veste, la coupe semblable à celle qu'il avait avant, blanche et vert olive. Son jean gris claire et ses baskets terminait son style, le rendant sobre et élégant.

À ses côtés, Keith était vêtue de sa nouvelle veste anthracite et bordeaux. Le reste de la tenue était noire : son tee-shirt, son jean, et ses bottes qui remontaient jusqu'à mi-mollets. Il avait attaché ses cheveux, ce qui lui avait valu un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Le contacte l'avait surpris, mais un sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres.

Tous deux attendaient à côté du vaisseau de Veronica, sur le parking de la garnison. Le vol durera une heure, et ils sentaient qu'un silence de plomb allait régner. Lance était un peu nerveux, car il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de retourner à Cuba. Sa famille s'était déplacée lorsqu'ils étaient revenus pour la première fois sur terre, et Iverson ne lui avait pas permis de partir en vu de la menace galra.

\- Désolée pour l'attente, annonça Veronica en arrivant. Elle s'était perdue.

\- Elle ? répétèrent le couple en cœur, perdu, en se retournant.

La cubaine regarda Acxa qui se tenait à côté d'elle, toutes deux vêtues comme lors de leur rendez-vous. Lance devint complètement blême.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que ça marchait bien entre vous, je m'attendais pas ce que tu l'as présente aussi vite aux parents, dit-il en espagnol pour que les autres ne comprennent pas.

\- C'est pas moi qui ait d'abord fait ma demande en mariage avant d'y penser, le charia-t-elle dans la même langue.

\- Attend, comment tu... ! se raidit-il, pivoine, tandis qu'elle pouffait malicieusement.

\- Bien, reprit son aînée dans leur langue commune, gardant ce secret bien garder pour elle. On y va ?

Keith étrangement raide, hocha la tête avec Acxa. Lance, loin d'être tranquille, monta dans le vaisseau avec tout le monde. Désormais, il avait peur que sa sœur vende la mèche "par accident" devant tout le monde : ce serait horriblement gênant.

Le vol parut terriblement long au paladin bleu mort d'angoisse. Son amant tenta de l'apaiser en prenant sa main, mais ne put apporter que son soutient. Il apprécia néanmoins le geste, et chercha à se concentrer sur le jeu de leurs doigts pour s'occuper. Une fois arrivé, les parfums de l'île les envahirent, et Lance se détendit en les respirant à plein poumon.

\- Oh, dios, ça faisait tellement longtemps...

\- Bienvenu à la maison, petit frère, fit doucement sa sœur en caressant son dos.

Il sourit, une douce chaleur l'envahissant. Ils posèrent le pieds à terre, et firent quelques mètres en marchant pour rejoindre la petite maison sur étage de la famille Mcclain. En la voyant, Keith comprit pourquoi Lance lui avait parlé d'avoir un étage, et, il l'avouait, il était charmé par l'idée. Sa maison d'enfance était également agencée de cette façon, et il désirait inconsciemment le retrouver.

Le stresse serra plus son estomac en approchant de la porte d'entrée, et il vit que Acxa était nerveuse également. Ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard d'encouragement, avant que Veronica ne frappe à la porte. Elle rentra, suivit de Lance, et annonça leur arrivée.

Les enfants de leur frère bondirent dans leurs bras, les accueillant dans un crie de joie en les appelant en espagnols par leur surnom familiaux. Les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent également, et tous s'enlacèrent. Derrière, encore dans l'entrée, Keith et Acxa se sentirent intimidés, plus encore lorsque la mère les remarqua.

\- Oh, alors voilà nos chers invités ! Venez donc, ne restez pas dans l'entrée, voyons, les invita-t-elle chaleureusement.

Ils s'avancèrent après s'être déchaussés, et s'apprêtèrent à les saluer. Les coupant dans leur élan, la mère les enlaça étroitement dans une même étreinte. Raides, les demi-galra blêmirent, et n'osèrent pas répondre à l'étreinte.

\- _Mama_ ! bafouilla Lance, paniqué.

\- Quoi, sourit-elle en relâchant les invités. Je leur dis juste bonjour !

\- Tu n'étais pas obligés d'être aussi tactile : ils ne sont pas du coin, je te le rappelle.

\- Allons, allons, nous avons plein de bonnes choses à manger, venez donc dans le salon !

Enthousiaste, elle emporta ses enfants dans le salon, laissant les invités les suivre. Lance lança un regard emplit d'excuse à son amant, mais ne put rien faire de plus. Keith les suivit, et s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé. Rachel était face à lui, et il sut à son regard qu'elle l'analysait malicieusement : Lance avait le même. Intimidé, il l'esquiva. Il ne fut pas le seul, Acxa reçu la même attention.

Les mojitos de Luis étaient un peu fort, aussi il n'en prit qu'un, mais était surpris de voir son amant en prendre trois. Les plus jeunes eurent eu aussi leur cocktail, mais en version sans-alcool. L'apéritif composés de quelques chips, saucisses cocktails, guacamoles, et pain pizza à l'ail permis à tous de se connaître avant de passer à table.

Acxa était peu bavarde, et bien souvent, Veronica volait à son secoure en jouant de l'humour pour détourner la conversation. Lance et Keith comprirent vite que la pilote ne voulait pas aborder son passif auprès de Lotor, et ils pouvaient le comprendre. Heureusement pour eux, les enfants posèrent des questions sur l'Atlas, ainsi que Voltron, et sans surprise, leur oncle ne se priva pas de vanter ses compétences. Keith le regardait faire, amusé, en secouant doucement la tête.

Il était mal à l'aise, mais fit preuve de beaucoup de politesse et de bienséance. Après le dessert, il aida également à débarrasser, encourageant Acxa d'un regard discret à faire de même. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée à ces coutumes terriennes, aussi, elle le suivit aveuglément, imitant chaque geste.

C'est alors que la grand-mère de Lance commença à sortir de vieilles photos, plongeant son petit-fils dans un embarra sans nom. Keith ne put s'empêcher de regarder, découvrant son amant, enfant, à la plage avec sa fratrie. Il avait déjà son expression si singulière, son regard d'un bleu perçant brillant d'innocence. Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres en le découvrant à chaque fois avec une dent en moins, exactement comme il le lui avait dit. Puis, il découvrit son compagnon, à onze ans, portant les vêtements de ses sœurs, une perruque sur la tête : s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une adorable fillette.

\- Ok, ok, ça suffit ! intervint Lance, écarlate, en refermant l'album photo pour ne pas montrer plus d'image compromettant à son sujet. Si vous pouviez arrêté de m'afficher devant mes amis ce serait sympa !

\- Qui aime bien, châtie bien, frangin, le charia Rachel en coinçant sa tête sous son bras pour lui frotter le dessus du crâne.

\- Ah, non, pas ça ! Stop ! plaida-t-il avant que Marco ne passe derrière lui pour claquer ses fesses, ce qui lui fit poussé un cri peu viril. Ah !

Les autres rires, même Keith et Acxa pouffèrent un peu. Le paladin rouge vit du coin de l'œil, la mère de son amoureux peiner à mettre ses assiettes de service dans le placard du dessus. Il se leva pour lui venir en aide. Agréablement surprise, elle sourit.

\- Oh, _gracias_ , mon petit.

\- De rien, c'est normal, sourit-il à son tour.

\- Vous repartirez ce soir ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester dormir ici ?

\- Je suis navré, nous avons une réunion avec nos supérieurs, demain matin. Sinon, ça aurait été avec plaisir.

Elle le couvrit avec un doux regard, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

\- Il a vos yeux...

\- Oh, vraiment ? pouffa la mère, rougissante, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

En se rendant compte que ses mots lui avaient échappé, il s'empourpra, et l'aida plutôt à ranger la vaisselle. Le rire de la femme devint peu à peu triste, avant qu'elle ne se calme, et un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres.

\- Beaucoup me répète qu'il ressemble plus à son père...

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre la situation, et il se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

\- Lance est gentil, et on peut toujours compter sur lui. S'il fait une promesse, il la tiendra, quitte à devoir se sacrifier pour ça. Il donne vraiment son maximum pour les autres.

Keith se tourna vers la mère au foyer qui l'écoutait attentivement, et lui donna les derniers couverts avec ses deux mains, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage.

\- Il tient énormément de vous.

Émue, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle chercha ses mots, en vain, et finit par prendre les casseroles qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- Donne-moi ça, voyons, et va rejoindre les autres.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Oui, et puis tutoie moi. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

Il sourit, une douce chaleur grandissant dans sa poitrine. Après un hochement de tête, il laissa ce qu'il avait dans ses mains, et rejoignit son amant qui arrivait. Par habitude, ils se sourirent et le cubain toucha doucement son bras, avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

\- Voudriez-vous boire un café ? demanda la mère au foyer, se tournant vers Keith qui était près d'elle.

\- Ça ira pour moi, madame, merci beaucoup.

\- Pour moi aussi, l'imita Acxa. Merci beaucoup.

Derrière elle, Marco s'arracha les cheveux et le tee-shirt avec les dents tant il trouvait la demi-galra adorable, et Veronica posait fièrement à côté de lui. Lance s'approcha, et attrapa doucement la main de son amant.

\- Je ne prendrais rien non plus, je voudrais montrer deux, trois endroits à Keith avant qu'on ait à partir, sourit-il, leurs doigts retrouvant naturellement leur chemin pour s'entre-lacer.

\- Bien sûr, profitez de cette soirée magnifique. Vous pourrez toujours boire quelque chose à votre retour, si le cœur vous en dit.

\- Merci, répondit Keith en hocha la tête une fois.

Il se laissa emporter par son amoureux jusqu'à l'extérieur. La famille les regardèrent partir jusqu'à entendre la porte se refermer, attendrit et malicieux. Le couple, ignorant, s'éloigna pour descendre la rue, et arriver à la plage. Après de longues minutes de marche, Lance sourit.

\- Ici, c'est l'un de mes endroits préférés, surtout la nuit. Les fêtards sont plus du côté de Varadero, et ce coin est totalement vide. On peut s'asseoir par ici, et manger des pains pizza à l'ail en écoutant de la musique et le bruit des vagues.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, main dans la main. Keith observa l'endroit qui était incroyablement paisible, le vent salin passant dans les palmiers, les parfums de l'île emplissant ses poumons.

\- J'aurais cru que tu serais plutôt du côté des fêtards, sourit-il, taquin.

\- Oh, quand j'avais entre treize et quinze ans, j'y allais avec Rachel et Marco, pouffa le cubain en se frottant la nuque avec embarras. Tous le monde va là bas pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée.

\- Oh...

Il se raidit, sentant que son aveux avait jeté un froid.

\- Et tu avais trouvé ? osa demander Keith, ses doigts dansant un peu contre ses phalanges, trahissant son angoisse.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il nerveusement. J'ai surtout pu m'exercer aux baisers...

\- Rien d'autre ?

Embarrassé d'un tel interrogatoire, il lui jeta un regard intrigué et rougissant. Le guerrier détourna le sien, gêné, mais accepta de révéler le fond de sa pensée.

\- C'est juste... Je me demandais si... Enfin, si j'étais...

\- Mon premier ?

\- Euhm...

Il osa timidement relever ses yeux dans les siens. Lance était rouge, autant que lui, et bredouilla en avouant la vérité.

\- Ouais... T'es la première personne avec qui je sors, et la première avec qui j'ai fais l'amour...

Un étrange sentiment d'apaisement l'envahi. Il s'énerva contre lui-même trouvant stupide qu'il ait souhaité que pour Lance aussi, tout ceci était nouveau. Sa jalousie le tirait même en pensant aux potentiels prétendants avec qui son amant auraient pu coucher par le passé, et il en était embarrassé.

\- Et toi ? demanda Lance, le faisant se raidir. Tu n'avais eu personne ? Même pour embrasser ?

\- Non...

Ils avaient été leur première fois pour de nombreuses choses, et par ce fait, représentaient beaucoup l'un pour l'autre. Ces révélations les ouvrirent un peu, et les détendirent.

\- J'aimerais te montrer un endroit chouette, viens avec moi.

Keith se laissa emporter vers cet inconnu, curieux. Ils marchèrent un peu pour prendre un bus automatique sur rail, et arriver trente minutes plus tard au front de mer au nord de la Havane. Personne n'était encore présent à cette heure, car tous les fêtards était plus haut. Lance lâcha sa main pour sauter sur les bancs qu'ils croisaient, marchant sur le dossier en prouvant son sens de l'équilibre.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait une chanson sur cet endroit ?

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je peux te la chanter.

\- J'aimerais pas rentrer sous la pluie.

\- Sale mulet, tss.

Lance marcha sur un rythme qui retentissait dans son esprit, un rythme tranquille, langoureux. Il claqua des doigts, et commença à fredonner. Une fois l'air installé, il se mit à chanter, commençant en anglais.

« Havana, ooh na-na (ayy)  
Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh na-na (ayy, ayy)

He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na  
All of my heart is in Havana (ayy)  
There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)  
Havana, ooh na-na (uh) »

Keith pouffa, loin d'être surpris qu'un dragueur invétéré comme Lance connaisse une chanson pareille. Son timbre de voix était chaud, vibrant, et possédait une légère fêlure agréable à l'oreille. Il chantait bien, très bien même, mais le paladin rouge n'osa pas l'avouer. Il aurait pu l'ignorer facilement, un peu amusé, mais son amant se mit face à lui, marchant à reculons. Puis, il fit l'impensable : il continua en espagnol.

« Él vino a buscarme y ahí lo supe (uh)  
(Vi clara su actitud)  
Me dijo: "son tantas las que yo tuve" (uh)  
(Pero me faltas tú)  
No puedo soltarte, no seas tan cruel (hey)  
(Desde esa noche azul)  
Mi papá me dice que malo es él (uh)  
¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Ooh-ooh-ooh, lo supe en un segundo  
Él cambiaría mi mundo  
Ya no puedo más  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, es que me duele mucho  
Decir adiós, oh na-na-na-na-na »

Il frissonna lourdement. Il adorait entendre son amoureux parler en espagnol. Chaque fois, une tonne de frissons le secouaient, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'écouter. Il perdit son sourire, et le regarda intensément.

Lance continua sa chanson, jonglant parfaitement entre les parties en anglais et en espagnol. Son amant n'était pas dupe, il se doutait que c'était l'une de ses nombreuses techniques pour séduire. Il aurait aimé lui faire ravaler sa fierté, mais la vérité c'était qu'elle marchait à la perfection : il était hypnotisé.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de chanter, son amant se jeta à ses lèvres, attrapant son visage. Leur marche se stoppa, et ils se concentrèrent sur ce délicieux baiser pendant un long moment. Ils oublièrent le temps et tout ce qui les entourait pendant un bref instant, uniquement conscient de ce contact chaud et humide qui faisait exploser tant de sentiments en eux. Doucement, ils se séparèrent. Lance sourit, un souffle amusé lui échappant.

\- Tu l'as trouvé bien ? sourit-il, charmeur, conscient que sa technique infaillible ne lui avait pas fait défaut.

\- Si c'était mieux chanté, peut-être, le taquina son amant.

\- À d'autre, pouffa le jeune homme d'une voix chaude qui le fit frissonner. Je t'ai sentis vibrer, kitten...

Il accepta finalement de lui donner raison, et ne répliqua pas en dehors d'un baiser. Ils restèrent coller de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Keith se rende compte qu'il s'égarait. Il se sépara de sa bouche et pouffa un peu moqueusement.

\- Pas étonnant que t'as eu personne si tu les embrassais tellement qu'elles ne pouvaient pas respirer.

\- Oh, des lèvres, j'en ai embrassé beaucoup, mais les tiennes sont uniques, continua Lance avec son attitude enjôleuse.

\- En quoi ? fit-il l'erreur de demander, et vit son amant se rapprocher sensuellement.

\- Parce que je les aimes. L'amour ça fait toute la différence.

Son cœur s'accéléra, et il se sentit fébrile. Il avait tant raillé ses phrases d'accroches ridicules et son comportement dragueur, qu'il se sentait idiot d'y réagir à l'heure actuelle. Il détourna le regard, embarrassé, et chercha à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. Sans surprise, il échoua lamentablement.

Lance comprit sa gêne, et s'écarta un peu pour prendre sa main qu'il plaça contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Sous sa paume, il pouvait le sentir battre fort, et vite. Il remonta ses yeux dans les siens, et le vit le couvrir d'un regard chaud et emplit d'affection, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Il sentit à nouveau cette vibration dans la chaleur réconfortante qui l'envahissait.

\- Je t'aime..., souffla le cubain.

Il frissonna.

\- Tu es la première personne que j'aime comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de..., commença Keith, son cœur s'emballant à nouveau.

\- C'est pour ça que je sais.

\- Sais quoi ?

\- Que tu es le bon...

Il se tut, les mots touchant une corde sensible. Il sentait cette chaleur l'envelopper, et grandir de seconde en seconde, plus encore avec cet avenir qu'ils avaient choisi de construire ensemble. Le cubain remonta ses mains pour les embrasser doucement.

\- Qu'importe comment tu le veux, que ce soit avec une signature sur un morceau de papier, ou simplement partager le même canapé, si un futur est possible je serais heureux de le passer avec toi.

Keith sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, le remerciant sans un mot de tant de patience. Lance l'enlaça par la taille, son sourire se faisant ressentir dans le baiser.

\- Je t'aime, kitten, pouffa amoureusement le tireur. C'est pour ça que je ferais tout pour que ça fonctionne.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu te restreignes, ou que tu ne te prives de quoi que ce soit...

\- Je t'en parlerais, comme je l'ai toujours fait, sourit-il, l'apaisant. On a juste à se parler.

\- Bordel..., souffla le demi-galra en resserrant leur étreinte, la tête blottie contre son cou.

\- Par contre je t'interdis de penser que tu ne mérites pas autant d'attention !

\- Non, je... !

\- Je te connais par cœur, kitten, pouffa-t-il.

Keith l'embrassa de nouveau. Il apprécia sa chaleur, ressentant également celle de la nuit. C'est en cette soirée, le parfum exotique de l'océan et des cocktails de Cuba qui l'envahissait aussi bien que celui de son amant, qu'il se jura de rester à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Vous partez souvent dans le désert, Keith et toi, en ce moment.

Lance releva les yeux de son portable pour les poser sur Allura qui venait de parler. Elle était à côté de Shiro, et tous deux pianotaient sur la console du château des lions. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ses amis lui demandaient de temps à autre de vérifier sur d'autre consoles si des choses s'affichaient.

Le château était presque achevé, et le nouveau cristal allait bientôt arrivé. L'attaque en justice contre le groupe de chercheur Genesis était également en court, et avait déjà fait beaucoup de bruit auprès de la population. L'opinion publique était l'atout majeur pour faire tomber la société, et renforçait les liens entre la Terre et les nations aliens.

Au cours des deux derniers mois, la relation entre Keith et Lance s'était approfondie, et désormais notoire. Le demi-galra était encore un peu embarrassé d'échanger un baiser en publique, aussi, son amoureux se restreignait à lui tenir la main. Ce côté trop tactile provoquait de petite dispute de temps à autre, mais rien de méchant. Ils continuaient de se charrier comme ils le faisaient habituellement, leurs railleries doucereuses relevées par leur relation intime les rendant hilarante pour leurs amis.

Lance se tendit, muet, se demandant quoi répondre à la princesse qui était décidément trop curieuse. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir un secret trop longtemps lorsqu'elle commençait à le questionner, ce qui l'angoissait.

\- Euh... Ouais, on promène Cosmo...

\- Ce sont de très longues balades, fit-elle remarquer suspicieusement.

Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, mais elle se rapprocha avec un petit sourire. Ses mains tremblèrent tandis qu'il sentait qu'il allait encore craquer.

\- On est ami, non ? On peut tout se dire...

Il résista autant qu'il le pouvait, mais il se vit être définitivement trop faible face aux prunelles exotiques de la jeune femme. Il laissa sa tête se baisser dramatiquement, et relâcha son corps dans un profond soupir, marquant son abandon. Allura, bien qu'impatiente, attendit qu'il relève le menton. Elle le regarda détourner les yeux, le rouge aux joues, et se frotter la nuque.

\- On... Cherche un terrain pour s'installer...

Surprise, elle se redressa, et le dévisagea. Mal à l'aise de ce regard sur lui, Lance se concentra sur son portable, parlant de tout et rien avec Hunk qui s'ennuyait. Le pauvre attendait avec une impatience mal cachée que Shay arrive enfin, et pouvoir lui faire découvrir la cuisine terrienne.

\- Woa, je... Ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille aussi vite entre vous, sourit Allura, encore secouée.

\- Oh, Lance l'a déjà demandé en mariage, souffla leur capitaine avec un air amusé.

\- Shiro ! s'exclama le cubain, mort de honte, et écarlate.

La princesse se sentit tombée de haut. Elle avait une étrange sensation de savoir que la relation entre ses deux amis marchait aussi bien. Elle avait tant pris l'habitude de voir Lance la draguer, et faire le pitre autour d'elle, qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé une seconde qu'il était à ce point sérieux avec Keith.

\- Vous pensez à faire tout ça après la guerre ? demanda-t-elle, désormais curieuse, en s'appuyant tranquillement contre la barrière de sécurité entre elle et le paladin bleu.

\- Ouais, on va déjà construire une maison, et moi, j'aimerais une petite ferme. Dans ma famille, on a toujours cherché à être autonome pour le plus de produit possible.

\- Comme les milkshakes ? fit Shiro, se souvenant qu'il en faisait souvent.

\- Oh, bon sang, je ne veux plus jamais y repenser..., blêmie la princesse.

\- Ouais, pouffa Lance. Je voudrais une vache, et une chèvre, sûrement des poules aussi, et après on verra.

Un petit silence prit place, Shiro et Allura imaginant très bien le couple s'occuper d'une ferme.

\- Tu arriverais à cultiver des fleurs altéennes ? le questionna la jeune femme.

\- Oh, oui, sûrement ! J'ai la main plutôt verte, se vanta le cubain.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru que Keith resterait sur Terre, sourit le capitaine de l'Atlas.

\- Aah, je pense qu'il partira souvent en mission, désespéra Lance à l'avance. Il m'a déjà dit que sa mère rejoindrait les Galras de la coalition pour aider les peuples aliens avoisinant. Je pense qu'il l'accompagnera.

\- Tu vas y survivre, pouffa Allura en tapotant amicalement son épaule pour l'encourager.

\- J'aurais de quoi m'occuper, on va dire, soupira son ami, résolu. Mais seul...

\- J'ai hâte de voir les fleurs que tu arriveras à faire pousser, sourit-elle tristement. J'aurais l'impression de revenir sur Altéa...

Un lourd silence prit place. Ils savaient que la princesse déprimait en étant séparée de son monde natal, et apprendre la trahison de Lotor ne l'avait pas aider à aller mieux. Elle pouvait être surprise à regarder Coran et Romelle avec un air abattu, et tous savaient qu'elle pensait à la possibilité qu'ils soient les derniers de leur race. Sa peine les touchaient, et lui remonter le moral n'était pas facile.

Lance posa une main sur son épaule, et lui sourit doucement, attirant son attention.

\- S'il y avait une colonie d'atléen, quelque part, il doit y en avoir d'autre ailleurs. On les libérera, et on leur trouvera une planète favorable pour qu'ils puissent rebâtir Altéa. On y arrivera, princesse.

Touchée, et les larmes aux yeux, elle hocha la tête. Elle contourna la barrière de sécurité pour l'enlacer, appréciant ce soutient dont elle avait de plus en plus besoin. Au combien elle pouvait être forte, lorsque le sujet sensible de son monde était lancé, elle s'écroulait comme un château de carte.

Lance vit Keith arrivé, face à lui. Son amant vit la scène, et comprit ce qui se passait. Ils s'échangèrent un regard peiné pendant qu'il avançait. Au début, ce rapprochement entre le cubain et l'altéenne était une source de dispute, mais après en avoir longuement discuté, les tensions s'étaient apaisées.

En entendant des pas venir dans leur direction, Allura s'éloigna de son ami, et le laissa s'approcher de son compagnon pour échanger un rapide baiser. Elle sourit, attendrit.

\- Nous avons eu un signal des balmériens, annonça Keith. Ils seront là demain.

\- Hunk ne doit plus tenir en place, pouffa son amant.

\- Non, effectivement, souffla-t-il, amusé.

\- Des nouvelles du procès ? demanda Allura.

\- Les procédures ont été accélérées, mais le jugement ne sera pas encore fait avant l'année prochaine, je pense...

\- Comment ils peuvent mettre autant de temps avec des preuves aussi accablantes !

\- C'est comme ça, ici, intervint Lance en haussant les épaules, aussi dépité qu'elle. Mais on y peut rien.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est la protection des témoins, sourit Keith. Les concernés de l'affaire ne risque plus rien.

Il donna un téléphone pré-payé à Shiro. D'abord surpris et perdu, l'aîné le dévisagea en prenant lentement l'appareil. Puis, petit à petit, il réalisa la signification de ce regard complice. Il ouvrit précipitamment le répertoire et découvrit un seul contact d'enregistré, et devint livide. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai...

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, sa voix soufflée et pincée par l'émotion. Il tourna les talons pour quitter rapidement la salle des commandes en montant le téléphone à son oreille. Allura comprit qui il contactait, et sourit, attendrie, mais Lance était perdu.

\- Euh... Explication, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Adam n'a plus à se cacher, mais tant qu'il est au Japon, la prudence est de mise, expliqua Keith, qui vit ses yeux s'arrondirent autant que sa bouche lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

\- Ils vont enfin pouvoir se parler, après s'être cru mort pendant plus de trois ans, souffla la princesse, émue.

\- Il est probable qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver qu'à notre retour...

Un froid fut jeté. Personne n'était certain de revenir vivant. Avec Haggard tout était possible, surtout le pire. Les nombreuses réunions pour organiser la bataille les mettaient tous à cran, et l'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un grandissait de plus en plus. Ils faisaient au mieux pour parvenir à trouver le plan qui leur permettra d'arriver à leur fin tous ensembles, mais les imprévus de la guerre était des facteurs impossibles à calculer. Même Slav paniquait à ce sujet, ruminant sans arrêt sur les nombreuses réalités dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le lendemain soir, l'arrivé du cristal de Balméra se vit être célébré dans le monde entier. Le peuple terrien était en liesse : des cortèges, et des festivals par dizaines de milliers germèrent au quatre coins du globe. L'ambiance permis aux paladins d'avoir un peu plus le cœur à la fête. Ils s'amusèrent avec les balmériens, Hunk et Shay restant ensemble à chaque seconde, mais les Galras des lames de marmora restèrent plus pudiquement à l'écart, mangeant et buvant en silence.

Lance commença à faire une imitation des généraux, se parant de casseroles, de draps, et de saucisses pour amuser la galerie. Tous rires, sauf Iverson qui finit par lui hurlé de cesser ce raffut. Obligé de s'éloigner, dépité, il alla s'asseoir sur le bord d'un précipice désertique, rapidement rejoint par son amant et Cosmo. Quelques mots furent échangés, les réconfortants tous les deux, et ils s'embrassèrent un peu.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, et tous se préparèrent mentalement à bientôt partir en mission. La nuit se vit être comblée d'angoisses, et difficile à passer. Ils dormirent peu, et mal, se réunissant dans leur tenues spatiales près du château. Les lions n'avaient plus qu'à être placés à l'intérieur, et leur long voyage suffira à les recharger complètement.

Voir Hunk et Shay se tenir tendrement les mains, et échanger un regard doux, les firent sourires. Ils espéraient que ces deux là parviennent enfin à se trouver, et se demandait si l'un allait suivre l'autre. Du moins, s'ils survivaient.

De nouveau déprimés et angoissés, ils rejoignirent leur lion pour les faire monter dans le château. En sortant de Red, Lance tomba sur Salv qui était en train de pianoter sur l'écran de contrôle de ce hangar. Surpris, il s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a tant de possibilité ! cria l'alien en l'attrapant pour le secouer. Il y en a trop ! Je ne sais pas dans laquelle nous sommes !

\- Woh, ok, calmez-vous ! Respirez doucement, d'accord ? Ça ira.

Slav le lâcha, mais continua de marmonner. Lance se frotta la nuque, n'aimant pas le savoir aussi nerveux.

\- C'est si dramatique que ça de ne pas savoir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Si on ne sait pas, on ne peut pas prévoir ! cria l'alien, crispé et tremblant, avec un air fou.

\- D'accord, d'accord !... Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le découvrir, non ?

\- Peut-être, peut-être... J'étais dans mon labo, donc je n'ai même pas entendu les bruits de couloir. Est-ce que miss Pidge et son père s'entendent bien ?

\- Oui, ils se sont réconciliés.

\- Est-ce que son frère a une petite-amie ?

\- Euh... Oui, apparemment.

\- Et le commandant Shiro ?

\- Adam et lui se sont parlé.

\- Il est encore vivant dans cette réalité ? blêmi-t-il.

\- Oui...

Slav comment à paniquer, bafouillant dans une langue totalement inconnue. Lance ressentit ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes, augmentant son angoisse déjà bien ancré.

\- Arrêtez de vous agiter comme ça ou je vais faire un infarctus ! cria-t-il, excédé.

\- J'ai une question très, très, très importante à te poser : est-ce que tu es en couple avec la princesse ?

Lance piqua un fard, et s'agita dans tous les sens.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! Jamais ça n'aurait pu arriver : elle ne s'est jamais intéressé à moi pendant les deux ans passé dans l'espace !

\- Bon, alors tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Embarrassé, car peu habitué à l'annoncer, il se frotta la nuque, un petit sourire impossible à combattre aux lèvres. Il détourna le regard, rouge.

\- Eh bien, oui, avec Keith...

\- Vous allez vous marier ?

\- Q-quoi ?! se raidit-il.

\- S'il vous plaît, paladin, c'est vraiment crucial ! Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandé en mariage ?

\- Eh bien, je...

\- J'ai besoin de réponses claires !

\- C-C'est pas évident ! C'est personnel, quand même !

\- C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Lance savait parfaitement que le scientifique n'était pas du genre à exagérer pour l'humour, et était plutôt surpris que ce simple fait puisse être aussi important. Il hésita, mais en vu de la panique conséquente de son ami, il baissa la tête en soupirant. En détournant le regard, il répondit, gêné.

\- Je lui ai demandé ça main un soir, mais c'était sans réfléchir...

\- Après un rendez-vous ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dehors.

\- Non, on était couché... Et, bon ok c'était un peu tôt, mais c'est sortie tout seul ! Eh puis, techniquement, Keith n'a toujours pas répondu !

\- Vous allez vous installez ensemble ?

\- Oui, on pensait à aller plus loin, certainement à Cuba, car ici les terres ne sont pas cultivable, et les fleurs d'Allura ont besoin d'une certaine chaleur.

\- Vous allez faire pousser des fleurs ?

\- Euh... Oui, répondit-il prudemment en le voyant se tendre tandis qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose.

\- Oh...

Son souffle sonnait triste, et l'inquiéta. Slav se retourna, apathique, et frotta toutes ses mains entre-elles.

\- C'est donc cette réalité...

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Dios, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Lance.

\- Je pourrais me tromper, dit-il en levant un index. Mais dans le cas contraire...

Il prit une pause, le cœur du cubain battant si fort qu'il crut que sa cage thoracique allait céder. L'un d'eux allait mourir ? Qui ? Et pourquoi ? Comment l'éviter ?... Était-ce seulement inévitable ? Son cœur se brisait, et un chagrin immense l'envahissait juste en pensant à cette éventualité, surtout celle où il perdait Keith.

Slav secoua un peu son doigt, en pleine réflexion, puis, d'une autre main, il tâta sa poche.

\- Serait-ce possible que...

Il tourna la tête pour voir Lance, plongé dans ses pensées, relevant ses hypothèses, recalculant inlassablement les mêmes algorithmes. Le jeune homme était tendu, et attendait son verdict, mort d'angoisse. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il sortait de sa poche : une grosse pierre de Balméra.

C'était un cristal puissant, mais Lance n'avait pas écouté ses propriétés lorsque Shay en avait parlé, trop occupé à faire le pitre. Son apparition et l'étrange comportement pensif du scientifique coupa un peu son état de stresse, et l'intrigua.

\- Mon garçon, garde ça avec toi, tu veux bien ?

\- Euh, ok mais en quoi ça va nous aider à savoir comment éviter une catastrophe ? répondit-il en prenant le cristal, ne sachant pas où le mettre.

\- Cet événement arrive dans tant de réalité... Ce cristal pourrait tout changer dans celle-ci, mais... Je ne sais pas...

Slav leva un regard grave et triste sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Le paladin peina à ravaler sa salive, et resserra sa poigne tremblante sur le cristal d'un blanc bleuté laiteux.

\- Je vous souhaites de tous revenir...

Sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'il puisse répondre, alors il hocha juste la tête pour le remercier. Il tourna les talons, et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle de contrôle principale. Sa sœur aînée était présente, comme le reste de l'équipage de l'Atlas. Il garda le cristal dans son casque qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et espéra de tout son cœur que le voyage se passe bien.

* * *

Quelques jours après leur retour sur Terre, huit mois plus tard, une grande statue de Allura fut érigée. Tous avaient prévu de se retrouver à cet endroit, et de déposer une fleur parmi toutes les autres. Hunk et Shay arrivèrent, main dans la main. Puis, Pidge, avec son frère, la petite-amie mystérieuse de ce dernier, et Shiro. Enfin, Keith et Lance les rejoignirent avec Krolia et Cosmo.

Acxa était restée avec Veronica, et voulait devenir une professeur de combat dans la garnison. Ainsi les deux femmes pouvaient rester ensemble, et se voir régulièrement. Elles avaient rendu visite à tous le monde lorsqu'ils avaient été hospitalisé à leur retour.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, se tournant vers la statue gigantesque, et commencèrent à parler un peu. La guerre était finie, et la paix allait enfin pouvoir être cultivée en douceur, et surveillée de près par la coalition. Sans surprise, Keith avait annoncé qu'il partirait souvent en mission avec sa mère, aidant les peuples à se relever, et à combattre les derniers Galras qui s'opposaient encore contre ce nouveau régime.

Lance geignit qu'il allait lui manquer, jouant de son mal aise pour rendre la situation comique, et faire rire leurs amis. L'instant se fit couper peu à peu lorsqu'ils virent le visage de Shiro se décomposer. Intrigués, ils se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il regardait, et virent une voiture s'arrêter non-loin d'eux.

Le conducteur descendit après avoir éteint le contact, et contourna la voiture. Tous reconnurent facilement son faciès, et sourirent doucement.

\- Adam, souffla Keith, peinant à y croire.

Shiro courut pour sauter dans les bras de son fiancé, tous deux ne résistant pas longtemps à pleurer de joie. Le groupe, à quelques mètres, les virent se serrer avec ferveur, et refuser de se lâcher. Les longues promesses de pouvoir enfin se revoir avaient été échangés pendant la conversation téléphonique exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient eu. Le simple fait d'avoir pu entendre leurs voix les avaient gonflé d'un courage nouveau pour les épreuves à venir.

Adam allait avoir beaucoup à faire avec le procès contre Genesis, mais sa retraite était prévu avec celle de Shiro. La dernière confrontation qu'il avait eu avec le groupe de recherche ne l'avait pas laissé indemne : une jambe jusqu'à mi-cuisse avait été arrachée lorsque son vaisseau avait chuté dans le désert. Tous trouvaient que c'était un miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant. Désormais, il était déclaré comme invalide au combat, tout comme Shiro. Ils estimaient qu'ils avaient suffisamment vécu pour ne pas profiter d'une retraite paisible dans leur maison, et de commencer une vie de famille depuis longtemps désirée.

Après long moment, ils se séparèrent un peu pour s'embrasser en souriant. Adam, rouvrit les yeux à la fin du baiser, et vit Keith. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, tous deux étant heureux et ébahi de se retrouver. Le demi-galra arriva vite jusqu'au couple, et laissa Adam le tirer dans une étreinte collective, comme ils le faisaient souvent lorsqu'il était enfant. Retrouver cette complicité lui donna presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh, bon sang, regarde toi comme tu es grand, maintenant, souffla Adam, lorsqu'ils rompirent l'étreinte, en touchant le dessus de sa tête.

\- J'ai passé deux ans dans les abysses quantiques, le temps s'est écoulé plus lentement pour les autres.

\- Ça l'a fait un peu pousser, pouffa Shiro.

\- Effectivement !

\- Je vois que les retrouvailles ont déjà commencé, fit une noble voix masculine derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers Coran qui avait prit la parole en arrivant avec Romelle. Tous sourirent en le voyant s'approcher. Pidge croisa les bras.

\- Un retard pareil ce n'est pas permis ! Surtout pour une princesse.

\- Désolée ! Ahahah !

Allura, derrière les deux autres altéens, se frotta la nuque avec embarras.

La bataille contre Haggard avait été très rude, et elle a bien manqué de devoir se sacrifier pour sauver l'univers. Heureusement, un événement inattendu s'était produit : le cristal que Slav avait donné à Lance s'est réveillé. Il n'était pas programmé pour purifier, et était loin d'avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour contré l'attaque perfide de la sorcière, mais il avait un pouvoir unique.

Lors de cette instant suspendu où ils avaient commencé à se faire des adieux déchirants, il était apparu entre les mains de Lance, et la princesse l'avait pris, plus par curiosité que par nécessité. La pierre s'était illuminée de mille feux, avant qu'un dôme ne l'entoure et ne les éblouisse.

En revenant à la réalité, ils avaient dû fuir la planète qui explosait, obligés d'attendre d'être revenu au château pour voir pourquoi la princesse ne répondait pas à leurs appelles incessants. Leur angoisse s'était envolée en la découvrant évanouie. Ses marques sur son visage semblaient s'être étendus. Elles avaient brillé et fumé comme s'ils étaient du métal en fusion.

Elle était restée dans le pod de soin pendant les quatre mois de voyage, et à son retour, ils la découvrirent avec des marques différentes. Comme Haggard, elles s'étirait jusqu'à son menton, et contournaient les yeux en demi-lune. Elle avait cependant une variance : des taches de rousseurs translucides qui s'illuminaient lorsqu'elle usait de magie, tel un ciel étoilé. Ils ne savaient pas comment, mais la pierre avait agit comme un miroir contre la sorcière, et ainsi, protégé Allura et son équipe.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu ce fameux décalage horaire dont vous me parliez, s'excusa la princesse.

\- Tu reviens de loin, pouffa Matt. C'est normal d'être un peu fatigué.

\- J'ai promis à Shay d'aller manger un burger, sourit Hunk, sa petite-amie gênée lui demandant de se taire avec un sourire en rougissant. Qui est partant ?

\- Oh yeah ! s'exclama son meilleur ami, enhardi.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de burger d'ici, accepta sobrement Adam, sa main étroitement liée à celle de Shiro, sentant la bague dorée autour de son annulaire.

\- Ça nous permettrait de fêter des fiançailles dignement, taquina l'informaticienne en donnant des coups de coudes à Lance, Keith se raidissant.

\- Quoi ? souffla Adam en se tournant vers son protéger qui était aussi rouge que son amant. Tu...

\- Les vôtres ! s'exclama le paladin bleu pour les sauver. Et le retour de tout le monde ! Ahah !

\- Je suis partante ! sourit Allura, Romelle sautillant sur place.

\- Ouais, ouais, bien esquivé..., pouffa Pidge assez bas pour que seul Lance, qui était raide, puisse entendre.

\- Fêtons les fiançailles de Adam et Shiro, sourit Keith.

Puis il regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent, se comprenant d'un seul regard. Adam, surprit d'une tel complicité, les observa avec plaisir, heureux de voir que l'enfant perdu qu'il avait élevé ait enfin trouvé sa voie.

\- Nous, commença Lance avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ça peut encore attendre, rien ne presse.

Tous sourirent, attendrit. Le mariage n'était pas nécessaire, car ils savaient parfaitement où ils en étaient entre eux. Ils avaient envie de prendre leur temps, de construire leur foyer, avant d'envisager une cérémonie.

\- Ah, je suis tellement heureux, pleura Hunk. Je vous promet d'être votre traiteur personnel !

\- Je comptais t'engager, sourit Shiro, ce qui lui valut de recevoir son ami émeut et en larmes dans ses bras.

\- Bon aller, j'ai faim ! s'exclama Pidge.

\- On pourra parler des festivités ! bondit Romelle. J'ai hâte de découvrir vos étranges traditions !

\- Je suis assez curieuses, moi aussi, confia la petite-amie de Matt.

\- On va prendre ça pour un compliment, dépita Lance.

De bon cœur, ils se mirent en route pour aller manger, et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, en apprirent plus sur Adam.

Le temps défila à une vitesse folle, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, un an était passé. Allura, Romelle, et Coran habitaient dans une seconde partie de la maison à la ferme de Lance et Keith. Une longue discussion avait eu lieu, et même si le demi-galra aurait préféré être seul avec son amoureux, il céda à la demande de ce dernier qui se plaignait de se sentir trop seul.

Il était en mission pendant de longues semaines, parfois même plusieurs mois, Lance ne supportait pas d'être ainsi livré à lui-même, au combien sa vache semblait être de bonne écoute. C'est ainsi qu'une deuxième petite maison fut construite, collée à la première qui possédait un étage. Les paladins se réunissant souvent chez eux, appréciant le canapé d'angle gigantesque dans le salon.

Shay était restée sur Terre, et aidait Hunk qui s'était installé comme traiteur privé. Le couple avait convenu de se rendre une à deux fois par an à Balmera, le voyage ne prenant qu'une semaine grâce au lion jaune. Récemment, ils s'étaient fiancés, au grand bonheur de leurs amis qui avaient célébré le mariage de Adam et Shiro il y a quelque mois.

Les altéens, et les neveux du cubain pendant leurs vacances scolaires, cultivaient quelques fleurs altéennes dans un champs qui s'étendait magnifiquement vers l'horizon. Aujourd'hui était une journée resplendissantes, et les habitants de la ferme étaient accroupis au sol pour cueillir les fleurs afin de les distribués dans la boutique que les jeunes femmes tenaient. Le vent s'éleva, et le son d'un objet massif se rapprochant leur fit lever les yeux.

Avec joie, ils découvrirent le lion noir qui se posait non loin de la maison, et allèrent le rejoindre. Lorsque Keith descendit, vêtu de sa tenue sombre galra, il reçut avec plaisir son amant dans ses bras, pour qu'ils puissent se serrer avec ferveur. Leurs amis leur laissèrent cet instant de retrouvailles avec un petit sourire.

Les cheveux du paladin avait poussé, arrivant désormais à ses omoplates. Il les réunissait dans une queue de cheval rapide avec un élastique rouge. Lance pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec, entortillant les mèches sombres autours de ses doigts.

Après un baiser échangé, les amants se séparèrent. Keith se tourna vers les trois autres en pianotant sur son brassard en écoutant avec plaisir les souhaits de bienvenue.

\- Nous avons été un peu plus loin, ce qui explique que j'ai été plus long à revenir. On est tombé sur deux colonies altéennes.

\- Il y en a d'autres ? demanda Allura à mi-voix, l'espoir naissant dans son cœur.

\- Pas que ça, regarde.

Des images sortirent du brassard, montrant une planète ceinturée par une étrange formation rocheuse. Les yeux de la princesse et de son second s'écarquillèrent. D'autres photos apparurent, montrant des paysages familiers, autant en formes, qu'en couleurs. Bouleversée par l'émotion, la jeune femme ne put contenir ses larmes.

\- Elle pourrait être Altéa...

\- On a tester le sol et la qualité atmosphérique : elle est viable, et plutôt similaire à Altéa. Qu'importe ce que vous pourrez planter là bas, il a de très grande chance pour que ça pousse correctement.

Elle sauta à son cou en criant de joie, le remerciant encore et encore. Ces effusions devenant récurrentes, Keith ne réagit pas trop, et sourit en répondant plus tranquillement à l'étreinte. La princesse se sépara de lui, une joie de vivre depuis longtemps disparue brillant à nouveau dans ses prunelles.

\- Nous allons pouvoir rebâtir nôtre monde !

\- On devrait appeler les autres, sourit Lance. C'est à fêter !

\- J'y vais ! cria Romelle en courant vers la maison, Cosmo la suivant avec joie.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bain, ça fait deux mois que je suis enfermé, souffla Keith en regardant Black qui ronronna, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Tu n'as rien contre le fait que je t'accompagne, kitten ? le charma son concubin.

\- Ça devrait aller, pouffa le demi-galra en haussant un sourcil intéressé, avant de toucher les marques bleues sur ses joues. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

\- De la cosmétique : j'aime beaucoup les marquages altéens, justifia le cubain en détachant une des marques avant de la remettre. Bien, maintenant, parlons de ce bain...

Il l'emporta vers la maison en le tirant par leurs mains liées, tous deux jubilants et pouffant. Coran et Allura les regardèrent s'éloigner, avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre, et de se serrer dans leurs bras. Ces perspectives d'avenirs allaient encore faire battre leurs cœurs pendant dès années, et ils comptaient bien l'apprécier dans une joie partagée.


End file.
